Digimon 02 Alternate
by LilacKamiya
Summary: Taiora, Mimato, Cathoe and eventually Takari and Izzoie: An Alternate Adventure to Season 2.
1. The Water Demon

**01.The Water Demon**

* * *

The digidestined were on the move walking along the wall in the middle of a desert. "Hey Tai, look over there." TK said pointing toward a opening in the wall that was made of stone. "Hey I see it, it looks like a hollow maybe." He replied, quite interested he took out the telescope and pier thought it. "Wait I don't think it's a good idea" Agumon spoke up watching Tai. Tai turned away from the telescope. "Come on how dangerous can a hole in the wall be? I didn't see anything that would consider it a trap" Tai said putting the telescope back into his pocket. "Well Tai for starters it could collapse on us." Sora warned him, she had strange feeling about it. "It won't fall, the whole wall look's sturdy….at least from here." He said to the others. "Tai, usually -.." Izzy was about to say something when Tai cut him off. "Okay, Okay! But seriously lets see if it's a way out of the desert." He replied this time with more serious tone. Everyone had agreed hesitantly at first but then they agreed to go toward it. "It could be a mirage. Tai you aren't exactly the best person to get accurate description of it." Matt said. "Show what you know Matt." Tai said. 

……… 

"So much it being a mirage Matt." Joe told him. "Well you never know. I thought it was pretty good chance it was one." Matt said, laid back. "It's an arch. Through the wall" Tentomon said stating the obvious. "Yeah…never mind that but there's plants growing on the other side of the wall." Izzy said as he started to stepping thought the arch. "Hey wait, you don't know that it could be a trap…." Tai stopped as he looked on into the small valley that was surround by mountains it was rugged. But neither of anyone saw this before not even the digimon. "Wow. Amazing, I haven't seen this place before it must be new." Palmon replied. as she watch. Other were speechless. "So lets go in there and explore…. It looks inviting." Gomamon said, as he was the only one who noticed the lake. "Whoa wait there…what are you talking about Gomamon?" Joe asked him, he watched his digimon. "There's a lake over there." He motioned. Everyone looked over to where he was pointing sure enough there was a lake. "Oh! It's water!" Mimi exclaimed she, Palmon, and Gomamon all started toward the lake. "Wait What happen to a GROUP decision!" Tai called to them. "Who care's there's water I think everyone what's water Tai!" Mimi cried. 

*KABOOM* then the light sound of electricity ringing thought the air. 

"I don't like thunderstorms." TK stated nervously. Kari then looked up to her brother. "Tai come on, can we find a place to stay." She begged him obviously afraid of the rumbling of the up coming storm. 

Soon after Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon came running back to the group. "You were right Tai, group decisions….always good." Mimi replied, she slowly hid behind Joe. "Well it's getting Darker we should find shelter." Matt said looked up at the sky seeing the storming clouds roaring up above. 

*KABOOM!* Now it began to rain, well the kids stood there. 

"Think of SOMETHING!" Gatomon cried out. Sora caught some kind of hallow that seemed to be a cave entrance. "Tai…everyone over there!" Sora pointed toward the cave. She took off into a sprit toward it. "SORA! Wait up." Biyomon called to her. "SORA!, WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" Tai yelled to her. She was way far by now. Then she disappeared into the entrance everyone saw this from afar and started to run faster. 

She stopped upon entering the cave and turned red with embarrassmentshe didn't realize that someone lived here. "I'm sorry, me and my friends need some shelter… to stay….at." Sora gasped in surprise. 'ahuman how on earth did he get here.' Her mind raced. The boy smiled at her warmly. "who are you?" Biyomon asked shaking Sora out of her thoughts. "My apology miss. My name is Simon…you must be a Biyomon aren't you?" he asked Sora's digimon she nodded. "How do you know?…" she stopped mid-sentence as Tai and the others finally entered the cave soaking wet. "Sora you could have at least waited for us…..who are you?" he asked as he noticed Simon standing in front of him. Tai eyed him suspiciously. "I'm Simon, I am happy that you could stay. I haven't had visitors who are like myself in ages." He replied as he watched the digi-destined, he got them a towel….. 

**_Little whiles later…_**

"You see long time ago, I was sucked into this Dimension by my computer." He replied, everyone's eye raised skeptically. "You expect us to believe that." Matt said to him. "Let him finish Matt." Gabumon replied. Matt hastily backed down. "As I was saying, I was transported here by computer, I never could leave for so long. I had no digimon like yourselves." He replied, he looked away at the fire. "I was lonely." He replied started to cry, much to there surprise everyone seemed to soften up to him, expect Tai who still was very weary on why and how he gotten here with out having a digivice. "So that's it you were here for that long?" Gabumon asked him. Simon nodded and smiled then turned to look at Sora. "Sora…that's a nice name. How did you 8 get here?" he asked…she looked at Sora with his brown eyes questionably. "Well we got sucked through a vortex of some sort. Everyone expect for Kari. We had to go back to earth to find her and then we defeat Myostimon. Then coming back here to defeat the Dark Masters. Have you heard of them?" she asked. Simon nodded. Tai frowned 'Something's not right I know it isn't.' Tai thought. "Where did you come from what part of our world?." Tai said to him. Simon looked at Tai this time with hard glare, which freaked him out a little but Tai wasn't about to let Simon scare him. "I came from Tokyo." He replied, the quickly truing to Sora and asked her "Sora, you wouldn't mind if I showed you something." He asked suddenly. Tai nearly stood up in anger but Agumon sensing how upset he was stopped him from doing so. "Tai it's not the time to yell, he's a friend he wouldn't hurt Sora." He whispered to him. "I don't know….what do you intended to ask me?" Sora asked carefully. Simon just pleaded to her with his eyes. "Okay." She replied, she had uneasy feelings about it but she went with him. She had agreed to go but part of her was saying no. Biyomon was about to get up but Simon stopped her. "It's okay I won't hurt her." Simon told Biyomon. Biyomon had a worried look in her eyes, which slowly relax as she saw a reassuring smile from Sora. Tai couldn't stand it andstood up. "You can't go Sora." He said to her. Sora froze in her spot angry 'he has no right to tell me what too do' she thought, her anger got the better of her she then turned around and looked at him sharply. "Tai, you don't own me. I can go where I want too you don't make my decisions for me!" she replied harshly at him she and Simon left. Tai frowned and sat down on the log "Tai, stop flipping out. Sora can take care of herself." Matt replied calmly. Tai looked at him almost with a glare, then turned his glare at the fire. Kari looked at her brother in concern. "Tai you shouldn't be too protective." She told him. Tai gave he an odd stare and then sighed annoyed. "No I'm not." He said. 

**_Sora and Simon_**

Simon brought her to a large decorated room. It looked like a dinning room with the large table in the middle of it. She looked along the wall seeing all kinds of delicate carvings and pictures that looked all most like they were telling a story. "Wow." Sora said amazed at the beauty of the room. "You like it. I knew you would." He replied watching her, Sora was so entranced by the pictures she wanted to know more "What is all the writing on the walls?" she asked. Simon smiled watching her expression of happiness "There stories told in pictures. Wonderful aren't they?" he said "Yeah. But this one what is it?" She asked pointing to one in particular writing with a huge water monster on with a girl tied to a post with light brownish orange hair. It kind of hung on Sora oddly but she was Interested to say the least. "That's just a prophecy, it's about scarifying a person to a god of the water." He said to her. Watching her delicate, face. In the light glistening from the fire polls in the middle of the room. "Interesting. But there is something you wanted to ask me?" Sora turned and looked at him now. "Yes, it's not question more like an declaration." He replied gently. "What kind of declaration?" she asked confused of his intentions now. "Your really pretty girl Sora. Beautiful." He said to her, Sora cheeks turned crimson. "Yeah right…you must of mistaken me for Mimi." 

She replied. Lowering his eyes. Simon shrugged. "No, I couldn't mistaken you for Mimi, she's pretty but she not you. Your very different then her." He replied….mythically "You have special powers with in you." He replied. Sora wasn't sure what to think of this and responded "I'm really flattered, but what did you really want me to come here for just to tell me I'm beautiful? And That I have a 'special' power?" Sora questioned him looking doubtful. "Yes and No cause there one more thing that I want to say to you but first may I have this dance?" he asked. Sora surprised looked at him. Sora hadn't said anything at all she was so surprised that Simon wanted to dance. Music glided through the air. "Your serious aren't you?" she questioned, Simon nodded "Okay, I guess on dance wouldn't hurt." She said, Simon gently took her hands into his own and the started to sway to the gently music that glided around them. 

Back to the others, everyone was falling asleep it wasal most the middle of the night Tai couldn't sleep, he felt angry. "Who dose this guy think he is?" Tai thought bitterly He put his head in his hands and thought a while. Then Agumon woke up. "Tai? why aren't you sleeping?" he sleepily questioned his friend. "I can't sleep right now." He replied quietly. "Well you should you know it's not good to not get rest." He told him, Tai wasn't listen 'why is this happing I mean, I didn't think till now that Simon could take her away from him.' He shook his head again. "Tai….Tai….Tai???" Agumon looked at him, he shrugged 'What ever is bothering him he'll tell me later.' Agumon thought. 'No thing more then a friend…nothing more then a friend…' Tai chanted this out in his mind for what seemed like an hour. 

The music had stopped, Sora looked up at Simon, he at her. 'Why am I feeling this way?' Sora thought distraught, he memories went floating back to he best friend. 'Tai…..Taichi….Tai' Sora's mind whispered she shook her head, feelingher heart sink. "Sora? Are you okay?" Simon asked as he watched her concerned "Yeah but I'd like to know more about What you were going to say to me." Sora replied, "What I wanted to ask you was to come with me." He said, Sora looked a little shocked. "I can't, I'm digidestined I have to help fight the evil that is threatening the dig---." He put a figure to her lips. "Just think about it." He said, Sora nodded. "Okay but I'm tired I'm going to go back to the others." She replied, Sora headed back to the main room where she found everyone asleep except for Tai. "Tai? You weren't waiting for me to come back were you?" she asked watching him carefully. 

Tai turned toward her "I couldn't sleep…." He replied, 'this is my chance.' He thought "Sora listen I know your mad at me but Simon, is up to something…he can't be trusted." Tai said to her, Sora looked at him wide eyed "You don't trust him cause your jealous of him." She said angry "No I am not jealous why--." Sora just cut him off. "You didn't notice me for 4 months 4 months Tai!and now your noticing me cause, this guy is trying to incredibly nice to me!" she cried out in anger. Tai looked at her shocked. 

Tai: I noticed! But I was watching over Kari she's my sister, Sora. You can't just expect me to talk to you ever single time!" he yelled. This quiet talk now escalated to a verbal fight between the two, amazingly no one woke up. "I wasn't asking that Tai! just acknowledge me just once every few weeks you have no Idea how left out I felt! Your supposed to be my best friend Tai what happened?!" Sora stood there with he hand on her hips waiting for his stupid reason. "What about Mimi? You two are friends aren't you?" he asked Sora shook her head. "Yes but she can't take over the roll of my best friend which was still you by the way……Tai just….don't say anything else cause the offer Simon offered me seems a lot better now then it did then." She said calmer in a sad tone. 'An offer?' Tai thought "What offer Sora?" He questioned now he was worried. "His offer was to me to stay here with him." She replied, she watched his expression change to anger again for the second time "What about us, Sora you can't just leave us!" he shouted, he calmed himself down. "You can't leave were digi-destined Biyomon needs you here and so do I." He replied, Sora looked at him in surprise "Are you sure, Tai cause sometimes I wonder if you do need me….But never mind it I don't want to here any more of you lame excused." She told him angry. Sora marched down where she came from. 

"This works just perfectly." He plotted. Smiled as he traced his hands over the inscription on the wall. The one Sora was so interested in earlier. "She doesn't know it but she's going to be sacrificed. To the water monster on this picture. To bad she dose have the hair colour of the girl in the picture. But if I don't bring her then the beast will be angry, and it will wreck my home." He thought. "Oh well things I'd have to do." He said. 

Sora ran all the way down the hall coming up to a single door. She stopped and inspected it carefully before going to open it "STOP!" Simon shouted to her Sora turned around startled. "Simon, I'm sorry I was just trying to get away from Tai and his dumb excuses." She replied again upset "No, it's okay. Do you want to see what's behind the door?" he asked her. Sora nodded. "Okay." 

He opened the door. Letting her go through it. The door lead into a room the seemed to glimmer around them. It had a cylinder elevator shaft. Which was made of glass like material but it was stronger then glass. The floors were lined with the same glass like material but you couldn't see through it. She went out to edge of the floor at the bottom was a pool of water with a post install into an small Island of sand. 

"What's down there?" she asked looking, down the narrow hollow. "I can show you now if you want?" He asked her. "Yeah I'd like too." Simon and Sora headed to the elevator that would take them down to the ground level. "Ah wait…" he said. He took a flask from his pocket. "Drink some of this." He said handing her the flask. "What is it?" she asked. "Just special water that helps you stay awake." He replied. "Oh." She took the flask and took a sip from the it. "It tastes funny." She replied, she hand the flask to him but she stumbled a bit doing so. "I feel dizzy." She replied. "shh…it's okay." Simon laid her down on the ground. Sora looked up at him. "What was in the water!" she asked him. "Nothing my dear don't worry about it." Simon told her. "You…" she passed out. "Now time for Biyomon." He replied. 

**_Next Day……_**

"Ew…I don't want to eat that." Kari replied she cringed her nose in disgust as she pointed at the green stuff that Simon had severed her. "Kari eat it's good for you." Tai told her then Gatomon retorted back to him "I'd like to see you try it Tai." She said to him, "And you see you won't cause I'm taking my time." He said. "I will try it." Gatomon finally said she carefully put the green stuff into her mouth and chewed it. Everyone watched in disgust. "EW!" TK cried out disgusted. "I can gulp it down watch me!" Agumon said then shoving the whole plate down.Everyone looked visibly ill "Disgusting you guys are sick!" Mimi cried. "don't look at me I'm not eating it." She replied "Me either something that disgusting isn't worth eating." Tentomon spoke up. "Come on be nice Simon was cooking it." Izzy replied. "It's okay I understand if you don't like it. Besides your not used to this stuff. I am." He replied to them sympathetically. Tai looked around didn't see Sora, panicky he got up. "Is something wrong Tai?" Simon asked him his eyes coldly stared at him, Tai narrowed his eyes at him "Where's Sora, and Biyomon" He asked him, everyone shocked noticed they were missing also. "Don't jerk around with us where are they!" Matt yelled as angry as Tai was. "Sora and Biyomon aren't here they left in the middle of the night. She was mad at you Tai. And she told me she never wanted to see either of the group again." Matt looked at Tai. "Is that true man?" he asked"I'm surprised you didn't wake up with the yelling." He replied looking downward toward the ground. "I'm sure it not his fault." Gabumon spoke up. Tai nodded "You know I told her things, but she wouldn't leave us like that. Sora wouldn't do that." Tai replied as he shot an glare at Simon. "Tai's right Sora wouldn't do that. And even if Sora mad at you Tai she's wouldn't just leave with out saying something." He replied. "He's right Tai. I'm not supposed to say this but she cares for you a lot. As a friend of course." Mimi replied said to Tai. "This involves me! Not any of you would know , her feelings." He replied angry at the others now. 

Meanwhile. Underground opening the place with the cylinder elevator shaft. 

Sora was tied up to the post she was unconscious. Biyomon was to her right attached to the wall with metal restraints. Sora moaned slowly getting up from her lapse of unconsciousness. "What happened? Everything went black. And now I'm here." She went back through the events of last night then remember what happened. "He knocked me out he's the one who put me here, Simon." She grew angry. "I'm an idiot for listening to him. I can't believe it I got angry at Tai for no reason…." She replied upset She gasped remembering the story pictures. "Wait ….I have that same colour hair that means --- the water monster....oh god!" 

She gasped the water was starting to rise the she noticed Biyomon. "BIYOMON!" She called to her friend. 

"Yeah….Sora what is it?" she said slowly waking up from her sleep. "HELP! YOU GOT TO DIGIVOLE!" she cried out to her, she began to struggle with the ropes that held her down. She looked down feeling her ankles in the water. "BIYOMON QUICK YOU GOT TO DIGIVOLE!" Sora yelled to her friend"I can't Sora, I didn't eat."Sora gasped feeling the water creep up her legs. She closed her eyes. "I'm not going to give up. I can't." she thought "TAI!!!!" Sora screamed. Sora then brought her attention to the water, noticing something rising, from it. Panicking she looked over at Biyomon."Biyomon, you got to try and digivole! HURRY!" she cried, The monster let out a deafening roar. 

The place rumbled. "What was that!" Mimi cried. "There'ssomething going on. I can smell it." Agumon said to them. Tai looked back to Simon angry "Your lying to us! Where is she!" He demanded. "Okay I confess she not gone but she's going to be breakfast. So your too late to save her."Simon told them. He held up Sora's lucky hat. Everyone gasped horrified. "Your so dead!" He yelled at Simon. Matt grabbed him and pulled him up by his collar. "Whoa, put me down. Kid" Simon replied angry. "Not until you tell us where she is." Matt said. Simon pointed to the door at the far end. "Over there put your too late." He said. "Guys you get out of here! Agumon and I are going to save her." Tai replied as he ran towardthe door. Matt dropped Simon. as he did this Simon disappeared from there view with Sora's hat. "Impossible he disappeared…." Izzy said trailing off."Go guys I'm following Tai. Gabumon come on!" Matt ran down the hall where Tai went thought previously. 

"Hold on I can do it! Biyomon digivole to….Birdramon!" She dove down at the monsters head, scratching him. It roaring again he took a step toward Sora only about 25 feet away from her. Sora franticly tried to pull herself free. "TAI!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" She screamed. The monster was coming closer to her. Birdramon was trying fend off the monster, but being fire was weak against water it wasn't much help. 

The monster finally threw her into the wall causing some of the glass material to crack a bit. 

Tai reached the door attempting to get it open, but it won't open up. "Tai let me get it." Agumon told him. Tai stepped back. "pepper breath!" He fired it blasting the door apart. "Tai wait up I'm coming too." Matt cried running to catch up to him. Tai turned around looking at Matt angry. "Matt I thought I told you to leave with the others!" He yelled. "That's enough we got to help Sora." The two boys rushed though just in time to hear Sora's screams. The monster advanced toward Sora terrified for her life started to cry. "TTTaaaiii!!" She cried literally. "Agumon Warp digivole!" Tai told him "Right, Agumon warp digivole to…Wargreymon!" he slashed the glass and jump through. "SOMEONE come on please. TAI!" she called again then she called out again. Then struggled with her bindings. "Terra force!" The attacked took out the water monster. Causing it to fall back. "We got to get down there!" Tai said. "I got an Idea, Garurumon can get us down there." Matt told him. Tai looked at him and nodded. "Gabumon digivole! Now." He said to his digimon " Right Matt. Gabumon digivole to….Garurumon." Tai and Matt hopped on his back. "SORA WERE COMING!" Tai called to her. 

The water was at her waist now. She watched wide eyed as Wargreymon came into view. She smiled, if Wargreymon here's then Tai wouldn't be far. Sora looked up sure enough she saw Tai and Matt with Garurumon coming down. She looked back at the monster Wargreymon was losing badly. 

Sora: AHHH!!! She screamed see splash of water coming down on her. It was powerful that it knocked her out. "SORA!" The two boys both yelled. They hopped off Garurumon. The two boys swam to her since they couldn't run that well in water waist deep. When they reached her. "Sora." Tai called her. "Tai come on she's knocked out we got to get her and us out of here, Wargreymon can't handle the guy any longer." 

He replied. Tai nodded. They worked together and untied the rope that was holding her to the post. 

After they had freed her getting onto Garurumon he jumped back up to where they were before. Tai laid her down on the ground. "Sora?" Matt called her, they watched her to See if she could hear him. "Sora wake up." He said. The two looked down on her she coughed some water up, the boys both looked down concerned to her. "Tai, Matt……thank god…you guys came." She replied, she sat up. There was a loud crash that made the three looked over to the battle. The water demon had bashed Bridramon into the wall again. "If that thing keeps that up this whole place is going to collapse. Sooner or later." Matt replied. Sora and Tai both agreed. "Bridramon! You guys have to get out of her hurry and de-digivole" She called to them. Birdramon flew back to them de-digivoling back to Biyomon. "Go Garurumon, I'll finish him off!" 

He called to Garurumon, he listened following Birdramon actions. Wargreymon turned back to the monster. "Terra force." He formed the giant ball of energy getting set to throw it at the water monster. Tai, Sora, Matt, Biyomon , and Gabumonwatched. As the attack collided with the beast. And caused a massive title wave, Agumon came into view running by them. "Guys run! Title wave!!" he cried The others didn't even bother to ask questions as they ran for there lives toward the door. The loud roar of the water could be heard as they ran up the hallway. Tai, Sora and Matt and there digimon ran out of the cave, seeing the others . "GUYS RUN!!" Tai yelled they, everyone confused up did any ways Tai, Sora, Matt and there digimon collapsed on there ground. a loud the roar of water burst out of the cave, then slowly reduced to a down. 

After a little break…. 

"Sora are you okay?" Izzy asked her, she nodded. "Yeah. But I want to apologize to some one." She turned to Tai. "Tai I'm sorry about that fight. I didn't mean what I said. And about us, we are still friends." She replied she put her hand out to him. Tai reached out took her hand in his and they shook then dropping there hand to there sides, and starting at each other. "It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault." He said smiling. The others gave each other knowing looks. Tai noticed, a little embarrassed he looked away and then to the rest. He patted Agumon on his head. "Hey guy's we got to move lets hope we don't see that jerk again." He replied. "Right Tai." Agumon spoke up. "hey what happed to my hat?" Sora asked them. "Simon took it with him." Joe said to her. "Oh….well that's okay." Sora said not really caring really cause she had other things on her mind. 

The others walked ahead. Sora and Biyomon were left behind to there thoughts, but they still close to the group. "You know Biyomon, Tai is different……he's changed." She replied. Biyomon turned to look at her. "What do you mean by that? Has he changed in a bad way? He isn't evil is he?" she asked her Sora laughed and shook her head. "Don't be silly Biyo he's not evil …He's changed in a good way." She smiled watched him leading the way to there next adventure. 

**_TBC……………_**

_ _

_**Narrator: **_

_What was Simon really about? And what dose Sora have do to with all of this. _

_Find out next time on Digimon Digital-Monsters. _

_****************************_

_**That's my digimon 02 fic which is posted up on my website also.**_

_**R&R please **__ _


	2. The Plant

# **02. The Plant**

* * *

Tai stopped suddenly causing everyone to walk into him. And fall."What did you do that for?" Matt ask irritated after getting up and brushing himself off. The other were getting up also. "I could have wrecked my computer. Tai." Izzy complained. Tai shrugged and moved to more important things. "Sorry, but look at this! There's a jungle …….or some kind of field!" He replied pointed ahead to the blur of green. "look at what? I don't see anything." Agumon replied. Palmon jumped up suddenly. 

"Plants! Those are plants." She replied. "Oh I think she right!" Mimi called, she began to run. "Wait!" Sora called to her. Sora went into Tai's pocket and took his telescope from him. "Hey Sora!" he replied whining. She looked through it, to look at the field in the distance, sure enough she could see the green which was definitely an jungle. "Yes." She whispered. "Sora what do you see?" Biyomon asked. "It's a jungle all right." She replied, Tai stole his telescope back from her. "So I was right." Tai said. "Well what are we waiting for why not just start going cause Mimi didn't seem to remember were still here." Matt replied. "But it's getting darker, we should rest for the night." Gabumon added in, Tai looked at the sky, as did the other. And it was starting to set. "All the more reason we should go now. Biyomon can digivole and she can fly us two at time." Sora suggested. "Great idea Sora. That way we don't have to stay in the dessert one more night." Tai replied. 

**Later in Jungle, camp fire all set…**

"What are you on, Mimi?" Tai asked annoyed. You'd think she was eating way too much sugar, or something. "You could at least be a little bit nicer Tai." Izzy said as he waved is index finger back and forth as if to tell Tai to stop being an idiot. "Why should I, she like….Sorry Mimi." He said not to convincing, cause Mimi then shot a glare at him "Your not sorry! You always make fun of me Tai, I don't think it's funny." She yelled at Tai who sweat dropped. "Yeah I am or else I wouldn't be saying that." He told her sternly, then Mimi who couldn't take it anymore got up in a huff and stormed off. "Mimi Where are you going?" Tai asked. "That's none of your business!" she cried. "Look what you did now." Agumon said to him. "What I did? I never did anything." He shouted. "Tai you made her run away." Joe said. Looking at him. "Hey we don't need to be arguing." Agumon but in. "Tai just don't say anything else anymore." Sora told him. Tai looked at her, and sighed. 

"Are you okay Mimi? You don't look that good." Palmon replied, concerned about her partner. "No, how come I get made fun of all the time." She replied upset. "I mean Tai also makes fun of me." She replied. wiping tears from her eyes. "I get hardly any respect from him, or Izzy or…..Matt." she replied again before crying. "Oh I'm sure they do." Palmon told her. There was a plant near by them that seemed to be opening up, but neither noticed it. "No, you don't know that Palmon." She replied and began to cry harder. "Mimi…" she replied. While Palmon was busy comforting an crying Mimi, the plant's pore's opened releasing pollen into the air. Mimi and Palmon both inhaled it. 

**Back at the Camp….**

"Some one's got to go back there and see if she all right." Matt replied, looking at Tai. Tai frowned at him. "No, I'm not going she'll probably kill me with her purse or something." Tai replied. Sora sighed as did the others. "How about I go I can cheer Mimi up." TK replied, to the older kids. "No TK." Matt replied. "Come on, Matt. I'll be with Patamon." He replied. Kari then spoke up. "I'll go with TK and I'll have Gatomon with me." She replied, she looked at TK and the two nodded. "No, Joe can go." Tai replied. "Come on Tai let them go where with them." Gatomon replied to him. "Okay but Joe is going either way." He said then, turned to meeting Sora's angry face. He smiled nervously, and backed up into a tree. "Look Sora….I don't know what I did this time but I swear it's not what you think." He replied. Biyomon and Agumon watched them. "Here comes a fight." Agumon said. Biyomon frowned. "Yeah…I know." She said. 

**Meanwhile…**

"Mimi!" Joe called. "Mimi, come out!" Gomamon called out. They were all three of them looked for her until they found her with Palmon. "Hi Mimi." TK replied he ran over to her with Patamon in toe. "TK, you respect me don't you." She asked the eight year old. "Uh, yeah, your older then me, and Kari dose too." He replied. "Yeah." Kari said agreeing with him. "good." She replied upset. As Joe came into view she jumped up and ran to him. "Oh Joe, you understand and respect me. Right." She wailed onto his shoulder Joe appeared quite flustered, "We should head to camp, Tai didn't mean it." He said to her. 

**Camp…… **

"Tai how could you be a totally idiot like that!" she yelled. Matt, Izzy and digimon looked on. "I was not, I was simplify stating what I thought was right and it's true she is a complete moron!" he he said shouting a little also. "You won't talk like that about her, you're the one who should have gone after her!" she yelled at him. "this is going to go on and on…" Matt whispered to Izzy. Who just nodded. "Maybe we should stop them." Izzy said. "I'd rather not get into that." Tentomon said. "I think it's best if they fight. Like you and Tai did." Biyomon replied. "No, not like me and Tai, that was like a rivalry thing. And what they're fighting about it totally different." Matt said to her. "How different?." Biyomon said. Matt looked at the two. "Different, because….it's love… " He replied he stopped. The digimon all looked at him. "what do you mean?" Gabumon asked. Matt shook his head. "Never mind." He replied he replied uncertainly. He was now concern of what the consequences of this fight was going to have. 

**Back..**

"Yes he did." She replied and cried some more he looked over at Gomamon telling him to help him out. "It's okay Mimi, no need to cry, cause you don't have to." He said trying to think of something, but it didn't work cause what he said just made her cry even harder. "Gomamon you supposed to help not make it worse" Gatomon replied. For most of the night they were there until Kari eventually convinced Mimi that Tai can be a idiot a times, but he never meant what he said to her. 

**Camp that night……**

Later on in the night. Sora was experiencing a rather disturbing dream. Simon's Voice traveled thought the dark room "Sora give it up, you know you want me." He replied his voice echoed in the dark place she was in, she looked around in distress. "NO I don't your putting wording into my mouth!" She yelled. "Yes you do." He replied this time it came from behind her she turned around and found herself staring him right in the face. "What do you want from me!" She cried out. "Nothing, just a kiss?" He said. Sora shook her head furiously "No, you stay away from me." She cried. Simon clapped his hand over her mouth forcing her against the wall. Sora's eyes were wide she was scared. "Just don't talk." He told her. He moved his hand from her mouth. And Forced his mouth over hers. He was kissing her forcefully. Sora was struggling to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't she couldn't move she hadn't never been this weak before in her life. Her mind was screaming for Tai to come and rescue her, she call all most all the digidestined for help. No was coming for her, no could here her. Sora then bit his bottom lip hard, enough to cause some bleeding. He pulled back at her in shock. "You bit me!" He snarled at her. When he raised his arm to strike her…… 

Sora sat up startled, breathing heavy, she looked at Tai's sleeping form. They may have fought but he was still her best friend. "Sora?" Matt questioned she turned startled at his voice."Oh, Matt. I just um…had a dream. Nothing serious." She told him managing to clam herself so he wouldn't get suspicious that she was lying to him. "Are you sure?" He asked. 'Sora don't lie to me'he thought. Sora gulped, and nodded. "No, I'm fine Matt." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "Hey, remember that I have the crest of friendship. You can come to me if you need to talk." Matt told her honestly, he watched her 'I care about you, and I don't want you be scared' he thought in his mind he didn't want to tell her this yet but he would, but at the right time. "I know you do, Matt thank for asking. If I need to talk I will know who to go to." She replied. She laid down on her side next to Biyomon her eyes were wide open. 'I'll make it through the night with out sleeping right?' she questioned herself. 

**Morning….******

"Rise and Shine!" Tai yelled to the stop of his lungs. Everyone shift a bit."Tai shut up!" Sora said sitting up. Tai raised one eye brow. "I never did anything to you." He replied. "No of course you didn't you just woke us up with your annoying voice." Sora a said. He stared at her confused, then got angry. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Tai yelled. "MY PROBLEM, YOU REALLY WANT TO HEAR IT!" she replied angry. 'who the hell dose he think he is any way' she thought bitterly. "YEAH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Tai demanded. "Stop yelling." Biyomon pleaded to Sora. "NO!" she cried angry. "DROP IT SORA!" Tai yelled. "I WILL NOT DROP IT TAI! YOU CAN NOT TELL ME TO DROP IT TAI!" she glared at him, Tai was staring at her angry. 

Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari with there digimon were all staring. "Tai, Sora…what's wrong with you. Both of you." Agumon asked. "Nothing you should ask Sora that." He said still not taking his eyes off of her. Sora then dropped on her knees, putting her head into her hands then began to sob lightly. "Sora.." Tai trailed off, he was about to go to her when Agumon stopped him. He felt so guilty now. Biyomon went over to her. "Sora don't cry what's wrong." She asked. "Nothing……" she replied. "It can't be nothing Sora, so what is it." 

Biyomon continued to ask. "I'd rather not talk about it. Please just leave me alone." She replied. Sora stood up and wiped away the tears from her eyes and sniffed a little. "Come we should get going. Right." She replied shakily.Tai watched her, it hurt him to not do anything. But he had to respect her wishes. "Okay, then." He said. 

"This is not good." Joe replied suddenly. "What are you talking about…." He stopped when he noticed Joe was by Mimi and Palmon side, examining them. "What happened?" he asked carefully, he and Sora and there digimon went toward the other who were standing around her and Palmon. "will she be okay?" TK asked concerned. Joe looked up to everyone grimly. "I don't know but we can't go anywhere, she and Palmon are both burning up." He replied. Tai swallowed. "Maybe she had what Kari had, pneumonia" he replied. Sora watched him remember the whole incident. Izzy looked at Mimi gravely. It was quite for a while. "What's pneumonia?" Gatomon asked them. "It's a bacteria infection of the lungs." Joe said, he looked at everyone. "Well she has to be all right." Matt said, looking at Joe. "I really don't know guys I mean we don't know what happened to her to get this, I don't even know what kind of infection it is. It could a viral , bacterial or a chemical irritants that's causing it." He replied. "I've heard of a healing herb that grows only on file Island, it's supposed to cure this." Tentomon replied. "Okay then we can go to the place it grows and retrieve some..." Izzy told him. "One small problem were on Server and the herb only grows on file island." Tentomon replied."We have to do it, to get Mimi better." Kari spoke up, she looked at her brother. "Okay, some will go to file island." Tai said. 

"I'll go Tai." Everyone looked at Sora. "Okay then I'll go with you." Tai said. "No Tai, I don't think it would be a good Idea, since me and Izzy have flying digimon I think we should go." She replied looking at him. Tai frowned. "fine." He replied. Izzy typed on his computer looking for what the herb looked like he found. "Prodigious." He replied. "You found it. Izzy, that plant grows in the marshy area of file Island." Tentomon said. "Do you really think that's going to work?" Joe asked. "It dose work I tried it once." Tentomon replied. 

**In the sky to file Island:**

"How far ahead is file Island Izzy." Sora called to him from Birdramon's feet. "I don't know!" he called back over the roar of Kabuterimon's wings. "Kabuterimon how much further!" he asked. "Still a little ways ahead." He replied. Sora sighed, "at this rate we might not make it on time." she replied to herself. 

**The others: **

"Oh…." Mimi moaned, she looked up seeing everyone stating down at her. "what's happening?" she asked softly. "Mimi relax, you have to stay still." Joe told her. She closed her eyes again, resting her head. "I didn't feel this bad last night." She replied. Palmon moaned also TK and Kari were watching her. "Palmon are you okay?" Kari asked. "no.." she moaned. "Well stay still cause you can't get better if you move." TK said. 

"I don't get it what's her problem." Tai asked out loud. Matt watched him pace back and fourth. "Don't ask me, cause I'm not the one she has the problem with." He replied. Tai shot him a glare. "Thank you for the obvious." Tai replied angry. "I was kidding, she upset Tai. Just let her be." He replied. Tai turn looked at Matt. "What do you mean she's upset. I didn't do anything to make her upset." Tai replied. "Look, I can't get in between this is something between you and her." Matt replied. And walked over to where Joe and the others were. 

"sure, what ever Matt." Tai replied. Agumon then came up to him. "Tai don't worry about." Agumon said, he patted Tai his shoulder. He sighed. 

"Well that's the only thing I can do. We have to mange to keep their fever's down." Joe said, looking at them. "this sucks, we can't even do anything to help them but sit and wait and put a damp cloth on there forehead." Gomamon replied. "They'll come back with the herb on time." Gabumon said. 

**File Island:**

"Kabuterimon! Can you see it down there!" Birdramon called to him. "Yes I see it." He called. "That's good now find a spot to land!" Izzy called to him. "Yeah Birdramon." Sora replied. 

…………. 

"whoa.." Sora replied she jumped back suddenly. "What is it." Izzy asked. "quicksand" she replied. They all stopped. "we could always fly." Biyomon said to them. "You guys need your rest." Izzy replied, he sat down started to type, on the computer and brought up a map of file island. "Okay so were here." He began. Sora and the digimon looked on the screen as he started to explain a few things. "okay so this is where we are near the bog pits. *he types a little information* whoa…something developing." He replied. "What is it, sounds like some thing bad." She replied. A few bubbles start to come from the bog. "Uh oh…trouble." Tentomon replied. Some huge ugly digimon appeared. "Ah! Not him again." Izzy replied. "Who is that Izzy?" Sora asked. "It's Raremon, and he stinks literally." He replied. "I got it. Biyomon Digivole to….Birdramon!" she zoomed at him and delivered some scratches to Raremon's back. "Birdramon! You can't fight him your too tired !" Sora cried. "Tentomon digivole to…..Kabuterimon!" Izzy watched. As Kabuterimon shocked Raremon. 

**Server:**

"NO!…..no…..!!" Mimi screamed. She was starting to hallucinate. "GET A WAY!!" she scream at Joe, Matt and Tai who were trying to hold her down. Palmon wasn't hallucinating though. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!!" Tai held onto his face. Mimi just kicked him in his jaw and it hurt like hell. "Tai Man hurry up and help!" Matt yell at him. "I can't help if I just got kicked in the face!" he yelled back. "GET A WAY FROM ME YOU MONSTERS!!!!" she yelled again. Need to mention that TK, and Kari were scared and worried about Mimi. "There's got to be something us digimon could do Tai!" Agumon called. "Yeah go hold her feet down!" he replied, rubbing his jaw. "Mimi clam down." Joe told her. "Mimi, get a hold of yourself!" Matt said. The three digimon held her feet down. "Can't you do something?" TK cried. 

**File:**

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's attack flew forward hitting Raremon, Izzy looked panicky. "Elector shocker!" Kabuterimon cried his attack was launched and hit Raremon, he then retreated. "Come on we got to find the flower or herb." Sora replied, she jumped up and grabbed onto Birdramon's leg, Izzy got on to Kabuterimon. "Are you guys fine for a little while?" he asked. "no" they had replied. "we got to walk the rest of the way to the herb." Izzy said. 

**Server: ******

They managed to clam her down, Tai had a dampen cold cloth over his jaw. His eye closed obviously in pain still. "Oh Tai, do you want me to do something?" Kari asked her brother, he shook his head. "No, it okay you don't have to worry about me. Kari." He said to her. The two sick members of their team where asleep. 

Joe sighed. "what's the matter Joe?" Gomamon asked. "Nothing really." He replied. "Ah, come on I know it's something." His digimon said. "Yeah, well……it's complicated." He said. Gomamon raise one eye slightly at his partner. "What do you mean by that? Dose it have to do with Mimi?" he asked. Joe's eye's widened. "shhh…don't say anything about loud." He replied. "Oh so it is. What is it that is bothering you Joe I bet I could help you out." He replied. Joe sighed wearily. "never mind." He said. 

"Matt is something bothering you?" Gabumon asked. Matt shook his head, the began to play his harmonica. "Matt tell me remember the talk, I gave you in that cave." Gabumon said to him. Matt stopped abruptly. "I remember but it isn't anything like that, it's something close to the heart. I'll tell you when I'm ready too." He replied, the he resumed. Gabumon sighed. 

Mimi woke up she blinked a few times trying to remember what happened. From her lying down position she saw Joe and Gomamon who were conversing. "Joe…." She gasped as she couldn't hardy speak herself. Joe heard her and went by her side. "don't talk your throat's probably parched." He said. He took the carotene, and gave her some water. "Better?" he asked. She nodded. "where is everyone?" she asked confused as she tried to sit up and see who was around. "There coming soon." He replied. "Joe don't confuse her." Gomamon replied. "I was not." Joe complained to him. Matt's harmonica music was drifting in the air, Tai was pretending to sleep while Kari, TK and their digimon were playing a small game. And Izzy and Sora were on file island looking for a herb which might not even exist. "It's okay, Mimi. Everyone's here." He replied. Mimi looked at him oddly know that he was lying. "Joe, your lying I didn't see Sora or Izzy either. Neither did I see Tentomon or Biyomon in site. Where did they go?" she asked. Joe sighed. " To get a herb that will help you feel better." He replied. She coughed, switch startled Tai who sat up and Matt stopped playing. "Your up again." Tai said, holding his jaw. "Tai don't say anything." Agumon told him. Tai remain in his spot of earlier not moving. Matt got up went toward where Mimi and Palmon were. "Mimi.." Palmon said out loud. "huh? Palmon *coughs*" she looks over and see her digimon. "Palmon what happened to you." She asked. Gomamon spoke up. "she got what you've got but we don't know what it is that you've both have gotten." He replied.Tai looked on worried, 'Sora and Izzy should have been back by now.' He thought. 'we can't have two team members die, or else it be my responsibility.' He thought. 

There was a faint noise coming from the sky. "Tai! They're back!" Kari cried, she and TK jumped up and watched the two figures starting to become visible. Tai and the other all looked in the directions that the two younger kids had pointed out. 

As the two flying digimon landed they quickly de-digivoled as soon as they touch the ground. Sora ran over to where, Joe was. In her hand were several pieces of herbs. "What took so long…." Tai stopped holding on his jaw as a sudden burst of pain shot threw it. "Tai what's wrong?" Sora asked. He shrugged. "Nothing, I just got kicked in the face. But it's fine it doesn't hurt." He replied. Sora casted her glaze downwards. "Tai…I'm sorry about today." She replied. "It's okay." He replied. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asked. Izzy gave her thumbs up. "ah, yeah." He said quite unsure of what it was about. The two went to the other side of the camp. 

"We found out what you two might have gotten." Izzy said to Mimi and Palmon. "What was it?" Matt asked. "Me and Sora talked to thisguardian of the herb garden on file Island he referred to a plant that release spores that cause the symptoms of pneumonia, but he didn't tell us the name of the plant I don't think. Any wayshe showed us these 5 plant herbs that cures it." He replied. They all started at him surprised. "While how do we administer it?" Joe asked. "we make a tea out of it." He told them. "That's easy I'll start the fire" Agumon replied. 

"I'm sorry for this morning, for yelling. I was upset. And I didn't get that much sleep at all either." Sora said to him. Tai nodded holding his jaw still. "about what?" he asked. Sora turned her glaze away from him and watched the group who were running around. Doing things. "a dream….about Simon." she replied. Tai nearly stood up. "Simon!" he cried then cringing cause of the jaw. "Sora…what happened." He asked calmly. "He was trying to rape me." She replied Tai's eyes widened, he was angry be on words could describe. "Sora, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to protect you from that guy. He's evil." He told her. Sora smiled. "I know you would Tai. And I know you will keep it. But I'm afraid there more to him that meets the eye." She replied. Tai was confused now. "What do you mean?" he asked. "the next time we see him, he'd be after me and there won't be anything you can do." She replied tears forming in her eyes, Tai shook his head refusing to believe this. "No Sora, I'll protect you and everyone, I'm the leader of the digi-destined it's my responsibility that your all safe." He replied. Sora watched him, she had so much admiration for him right now. "Well, as holder of the crest of love could I see your jaw." She asked. Tai looked at her, then agreed with a smile. She took off her gloves and placed them down, she reached out to feel along his jaw line for some evidence that it was broken. Tai shut his eye tightly cause of the pain that he was feeling. Sora noticed and dropped her hands to her side. "I'm sorry Tai I didn't mean to hurt you." She replied he shook his head. "No you weren't." he replied. he didn't know what he was thinking next cause he now removed his glove off his hands too. There was a jumble of mixed emotions that the two were experiencing neither one of them knew what those feeling were. But only that they were nice and warm, and that they were experiencing it with one another. Tai brought one hand up to her face and brushed way a strand of hair, Sora closed her eyes as those feelings grew stronger. They brought there heads closer to each other until they were inches apart that when someone called"Tai?" The two withdrew turned bright red in the process. "Agumon!" Tai wined. "Opps sorry." He replied. "I think it's best if we don't spend time alone together anymore." Sora told him. Tai's heart was racing… "Yeah, your right." He replied agreed. What they were about to do was kiss and best friends don't kiss each other on there lips. 

**Somewhere in the digiworld……**

"Wonderful." He replied bitterly. "I didn't anticipate this was going to happen." Simon replied he threw the cup he was holding against the wall angrily. "Sora doesn't need this kind of distraction if she going to learn her powers." He replied. "Master." The small orb appeared from no where. "Yes." He answered. "You are requested at the banquette." It replied. Simon waved it off. "The dreams aren't enough." He replied. he walked over to his desk drawer pulled out a few things. Then pulling out a big old looking book he brushed it off, the dust flying everywhere. "here it is." He replied smug smile on his face. He placed the book on the desk then hurried off to the banquette. The book's cover read 'The Book Of Death' 

**Back to the digidestined….**

"I have *coughs* drink this." She replied. Joe nodded as the all the digidestined waited for her to drink it. After about 5 minutes of persuading she finally drunk some as well as Palmon, which didn't talk long cause she drank it from her roots. "Izzy you've go some mail." Tentomon replied. He got his lap top and turned it on. It was from Gennia. "Guy's it from Gennia." He replied, then opened the main. The small picture of Gennia came up "Digi-Destined good news, I've got a device that will allow you to come here and go home any time you want. So hurry to my house." He said the messaged ended. "Did he say go home?" TK asked. "Yeah.." Matt replied speechless. 

_**What do you think the Book of Death is for? And what is the device the Gennia has for them?…. **_

**TBC………………………… **


	3. Sora's Msyertious Gift

03. Sora's Mysterious Gift

* * *

"Guys' wait up!" Matt called, as he scrambled up after finishing tying his shoe. "We can't help it if you're slow. Matt." That was Tai obviously. Matt angered. "I was tying my shoe. Moron." Matt told him. "Then what's your problem tie it and catch up." Tai replied from the front of line. Matt was at the back of the line, mumble some inappropriate words to him. 

"Right can we just move along without the complaining." Tentomon said as he hovered next to Izzy. 

"Not if it applies but my jaw still hurts from where Mimi kicked me." Tai replied putting emphases on her name. "I didn't mean too, I told you I thought you were monsters holding me down." She told him. "Let's not rehash the happenings of 2 day's ago okay." Joe said. 

"Yeah, I mean. We are supposed to find Gennia's house." Gomamon spoke up. 

"Yeah and we are precisely…300 kilometres from his home." Izzy said. Mimi moaned annoyed "Could we get a break maybe?" she asked. 

"Mimi, we already did." Sora told her. "But I'm need my rest my feet are tired and I hate all this walking…. Izzy did say 300 kilometres didn't he, that sounds pretty far." She said. "We haven't gotten that far yet." Gomamon said. "Yeah but its only 186 miles." Tentomon told them out loud."I don't care! It's still a long way from here." Mimi cried. 

"Mimi, you won't die. If you don't get your rest." Matt said to her. "Hey guys no need to get hasty." Joe said stepping in. "Joe, we don't have time we got to go…." Tai said motioning on wards. They kept walking in silence for a good two minutes until. 

_***STOMP***_

"Did you hear that Gatomon?" Kari asked, most of everyone had stopped walking. Gatomon twitched her ears trying to pick up a noise. "I don't hear anything." She said. "TK do you hear it?" Kari asked since he was near him. He listened but to no avail… "I wasn't really paying attention." He said. "It's can't be anything, to big can it?" Mimi asked. "It probably is." Agumon said. Tai frowned looked down at his digimon. 

"That really not a good time to say to mention that" Tai told him. Gabumon smelt the air. "I can smell something." He said. "What is it?" Matt asked. "Me and Tentomon can check from above." Biyomon offered. "Okay do it." Tai said agreeing. 

_***STOMP***_

'Whoa, Sora get a grip on yourself.' She thought to herself. Images of a digimon started to appear in her mind like pictures she could easily match them to a name. "This is not good, this feels like I'm in Jurassic Park." Joe replied. "Not funny, Joe!" Mimi told him. 

"That was a scary movie." TK said. "What is Jurassic Park?" Patamon asked. "It's a movie that was about big lizards. It was pretty cool." He replied. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Mimi cried. "Deltamon." Sora said out loud they turned to her. "What?" Tai asked her. "It's Deltamon." Sora said, looking at him directly. 

_***STOMP***_

"Hurry! Move. A digimon is coming… its Deltamon." Biyomon cried out suddenly from above. "Sora how did you know?" Kari asked in shock. Sora shook her head. "I don't know…I…It just came to me all the sudden." She replied. "Come on hurry!" Tentomon cried as he came back down after Biyomon. The digi-destined started to run. 

_****Some Where in Digiworld…. ****_

"Damn it!" Simon pounded on the table with his fist. "Damn…this is all happening too fast." He cried, in anger. "This book is useless now!" he threw it across the room angrily _ _

_*********Back to the digi destined…. *******_

"Guy's there is another one. It's an ambush." Sora cried out. Sora started in the other direction, the digi-destined never questioned her and followed. 

They kept running and Sora stopped abruptly. 

"There gone…." 

Izzy looked up to her as well as the others. 

"Sora how do you know?" he asked after he got enough breath to speak. She shook her head 

"I told you I didn't know…. it's like a picture book that suddenly coming to my mind." She replied. 

"a picture book?" TK questioned. She nodded. 

"That's like being physic or something…that's totally impossible." Izzy replied. 

Sora shrugged. "We still have to get to Gennia's house." She replied. Tai nodded as he watched her, Matt also. "Yeah, we should get going now. They're got to be a better way to get there, other then walking an nearly getting ambushed by Virus digimon." Matt replied. "I agree with you on that." Joe said. "I know where's a cave is. We can take shelter there for while." Gatomon said. "Okay lead the way Gatomon!" Tai called she ran ahead the other followed. 

_*********Cave*********_

"What just happened back there, Sora those physic abilities how did you do them?" Gabumon asked the digimon were pretty excited and wanted to know. Sora shrugged. "I don't know….It came and went." She replied gesturing with her hands. Izzy had his total concentration on his computer searching for something like this but he couldn't find it. "Ugh! There's nothing on it. It's unexplainable." He replied. He thought over how Kari was able to communicate to spirits and stuff like that but predicting what was going to happen next was different. "It's just as mysterious as Kari's abilities to hear spirits." He replied. "Come on we got to start thinking I mean her life could be as stake here." Tai said. The others looked at him. "What do you mean Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai turned away from everyone. "Tai if there's something you know that we don't, you got to tell us." Joe said to him. "Yeah, you're acting weird all the sudden." Matt said to him. 

Sora sighed and looked at the ground. "What I told Tai the other night about Simon…he could come back after me and be successful this time. I think he might be after me cause of this power that I have." She said. "How do you know for sure?" Biyomon asked. "He tried to swoon me away from you guys. But then he turned the knife and tried to sacrifice me to that water demon, which just throws everything off track. " Sora replied to everyone not only Biyomon. "So he wants to take you…may be there is something about you in the digiworld…" Izzy stopped as his laptop began to beep. He took out his laptop. "It's from Gennia." Izzy said, "Well what dose it say?" Tai asked. "He's want us at his house right now." 

"Then come on let hurry." TK replied. 

_**2 hours later…**_

"Digi-destined this is the word that I got from file Island." Gennia said he looked serious. "What word?" Matt asked. "Bad news, There is a new threat to the digiworld. That could directly affect your own world, but I not sure in what way." He said. "Do we got to figure out why?" Joe asked somewhat stressed. "No…. this is  something you can do. You have to find this symbol." Gennia held up a picture of the Crest of Courage and Crest of Love fused together. "What is that supposed to do?" Izzy asked. "That's my crest." Tai replied. "And Mine." Sora said, looking concerned. "What dose that mean?" Tai asked. "I don't know…. you'll have to figure that out. I'll tell you kids later on once I research this more." He replied. "What that doesn't make sense don't we at least get a hint?" Gatomon asked. "I don't think we do." Kari replied."Gennia, I have to ask about me, I could see what was happening when we almost got ambushed." Sora said, to him. Gennia was in absolute shock. "That's not good…but now I know one part of the puzzle." He replied. "Sora's part of it?" TK asked. "Yes." He replied. "Does this have to do with Simon?" asked Tai. "I have no Idea, the only thing I know for sure is that Sora in great danger." He replied. "I can protect her." Biyomon said. "You see that's were the problem lays, no one can." 

"WE CAN WE HAVE TOO!" Tai cried out angry. 

"Get a hold of you self boy." 

Tai sat, down hesitantly. Sora closed her eyes. Biyomon patted her back. All digi-destined were quite.Tears threatened to surface, Tai tried holding them back. 'I'm going to fail being a leader….' He thought, while he was in his own world 

"We can't just do nothing." Matt spoke up. 

"That's true, there is one thing you can do and it's find that symbol." Gennia replied. 

"But what about Sora?" TK asked. "Everything will be fine if you children get to a part of the continent of sever that has that crest inscribed in stone." He said. 

"Wait man, what about us going home you told us that you would have device that will allow us to go home." Matt asked. "Ah, yes those devices. Well there's a wee problem with them, so you'll have to wait." Gennia told them, they all sighed heavily. 

"Then that means we can't go home…THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" Mimi cried out. "There, There Mimi." Palmon patted her back in an effort to console her. 

"Dose that mean we have to stay here till the problems fixed?" TK asked. 

"Yes precisely."He replied. 

"That doesn't help us. Are we supposed to go off then come back for those devices?" Joe asked. "No, I'll send them to you, but first can I see your digivices I'll upgrade them." He said. All them gave him their digivices; Gennia left them there to talk. 

"Look Sora, I'm not going to lose you." Tai told her. Sora looked at him. "I agree with him." Matt spoke up. "Me too." TK agreed. 

Sora looked at the rest they all nodded telling her that they wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Thank you…. all of you but you can't it destiny." She said. Tai angered a bit. "Sora don't say that." He told her. "I can Tai I can tell what's going to happen. You can't stop him." She replied. 

When Gennia returned he saw that they were all tense. "Here's are your new digivices." He hand them back. 

"Whoa there cooler." TK replied. "Yeah and nicer looking." Kari replied as she and TK looked at there digivices. 

"Now go find that crest." Gennia said. "But we hardly know where to start." Gomamon said. "Yeah and when we do find it what happens?" Tai asked. 

"Believe me you'll know when the time comes. Now hurry you don't have time to sit around when the life of one of your friends is in danger." He pushed the digi-destined out of the door. 

_*********** Out on land *************_

"I don't like this one bit." Matt said out loud. "Who doesn't." Joe remarked. 

"I think we should head toward those cliffs or mountains what ever they seem to be." Tentomon pointed toward the cliffs off in the distance. "That's too far away." Mimi cried out. "It wouldn't be that bad Mimi." Palmon said to her. "Oh all right then." She said sighing. "You were all just going to just leave me here any way." She sat down. 

"We weren't going to leave you." Sora told the girl. "We are a team we stick together." Gatomon helped Sora who smiled at the digimon. "Gatomon's right." She said. "Okay I think we should start walking, and stop the talking." Tai replied he looked at the suns distance it was noon now and it was high tailed that they start going. 

**_***Simon***_**

He sat in the mirror looking and watching the digi-destined. "Fools." He said out loud. "I won't let them make it to the crest. Not as long as I'm here will I let them have the satisfaction of having the first move." He replied to himself. He went to the book he'd had thrown and picked it up. It may have been useless for the plans he had for Sora but she couldn't be physic all the time cause her power must limited to certain times and places. 

_*****Digi-destined walking through the brush of the digi-forest. *****_

Due to Tai's strong argument that her life was in danger she had to walk with him and Kari. Which Sora didn't partially like. She gasped slightly of a vision she just had. It had caught Kari's attention but not Tai's. "Sora is something wrong?" the girl asked. Sora shook her head. "No nothing at all." She replied. 

Kari in thought after what Sora told her…I could tell she's lying why won't she open up? 

Tai was in thought…. what if this is bad, I mean our crest were combined what is it supposed to mean? Do we have to fall in love or something? Or is it something between us as friends…but what if it is love then we'd have to fall in love cause the stupid crests told us too. Ugh…I'm just going to get angry if I think about it any more. 

Izzy thinking... This is probably the weirdest thing that could have happen. The crest of Courage and the crest of Love fused together."Amazing." He replied out loud. 

"What's so amazing Izzy?" TK asked him. "Oh um nothing really just thinking about some stuff Gennia said." he told TK, who nodded. 

TK thinking... Izzy is weird sometimes. 

Matt thinking as he glares at Tai…. Why does it everything always revolves around him? Tai has his moments but he can be annoying as hell. Sora and him seem to be involved some how. I don't understand why I can't be the one whose crest is fused with Sora's. 

Joe thinking as he looks around at the others…Oh great, there's going to be a fight like most of them time. Maybe I should say something…or maybe not cause they won't listen. 

Mimi thinking watching everyone…they all have a lot of tension I wonder if there's a digimon massages parlor somewhere around here._ _

**Will Simon succeed on his plan and get Sora before the digi-destine reach the Infused Crest of Courage and Love? Find out next time on an all-new episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters...**** **


	4. The Change

**_Someone requested I do a fic where digi-destined switched bodies and this episode is one of them. _**

**_Just a note on how I wrote it. I've wrote this with, the characters bodies...I know it doesn't make any sense but I'll give an example say Joe and Mimi where switched bodies it would be like this. "What are you doing!" Joe yelled (but it's really Mimi saying this but in Joe's voice) sorry if this doesn't make sense, it just really hard to explain._**

**_Okay any way this is one of those side track episodes it's comical also, well at least that's I think. _**

# 04. The Change 

* * *

Digi-destined walked through the forest, until they had stumbled across a house that seemed to be entrapped in a Vass collection of vines. "That's weird how come I don't remember this being here?" asked Gabumon. "Maybe it's new." Agumon replied. 

As they were too busy looking at the house that they didn't notice the vines creeping toward them. "We don't got time to look at it so come on" Tai urged. They began to walk away from it. 

Sora gasped feeling something wrap around her ankle, as did Kari. "Tai! Some has me." Kari cried before being dragged underground "TAI!" Sora screamed as she two was pulled under the earth. 

"Kari!, Sora!" Tai called as he desperately tried to dig. "Agumon! Digivole" he yelled. But there wasn't anything. "Agumon?" he called from his position on the ground. 

"Tai get up!" Matt called to him. He was standing with the other digi-destined. "No! My sister is gone, and my friend." He kept on digging until he felt some pulling him down and everything went black. 

********** 

Down in an underground cave… 

Everyone lay unconscious on the floor; Kari and Sora were the first to wake up. Sora saw her"Kari! Your okay!" she cried out, normally she wouldn't say it that excitedly it was weird. 

"Kari? My name's not Kari. Are you okay Sora?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora looked at her hands she gasped slightly…. "I don't wear jeans. " she takes out the crest looking at it. "That's not mine…" she said out loud. 

Tai woke up next he blinked a few times. "Is that me?" he looked in Sora's direction. "Wait how can that be me when…" he looked at his hands. "I don't have white gloves…and shorts…" 

Matt was the next to wake up… "Hey what happened considering I don't remember a single thing that had happen… But where's the digimon?" he questioned he felt his back. "My laptop!!" he cried. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…" they all looked over at Joe. "What's wrong! " Sora asked. "I'm not me!!! Where's my hat and my dress!!!!" he yelled. Sora and the other looked at him like he was crazy. 

"OH MY GOD!!!! I'm wearing a dress! What happened!!!"Mimi cried. 

"I don't wear a hat." TK replied, as he felt his head. 

"TK are you okay." Izzy asked. "I'm fine." Kari replied. Izzy narrowed his eyebrows. "huh? Kari?" he question. "No I'm TK." Kari replied. 

Izzy looked at Tai "What going on Tai?" 

Sora then answered him. "I don't know." She said. Matt then spoke. "Where's my laptop? Did anyone see it? " Then the light increased in the cave. 

Causing everyone to scream. 

*****

**_(A/Notes: Okay In case you are confused of who's who then I'll tell you. Tai/Sora switched, Joe and Mimi switched, TK/Kari switched, Izzy/Matt switched.) _ **

"Okay…. okay no need to worry right?" Sora said out loud. "No NEED TO WORRY! IZZY'S IN MY BODY!!!!" Izzy was really pissed off which was unusual for him. "I'm not to crazy about your body either!" Matt told him. "Now give me my laptop." He asked. 

"No way! I'm in your body and I want to use the laptop." Izzy held on to it. 

"Not when I'm around your not!" Matt stood up he smirked. "Okay fine do that I'll just fix the hair." Matt replied. 

Izzy gasped in shock. "You are not going any where near the hair." He said."Wanna bet" Matt taunted. 

"Shut up!" Tai shouted."Shut up Tai!" Matt yelled at him. "That's Sora you it idiot." Sora told him, Tai walked up to them now."Sorry….?? Ugh…. Sora?" Izzy stopped he didn't who was who."Yeah…I'm stuck in Tai's body. And he is in mine." he said. 

"Patamon!" Kari yelled. "Sora how come you couldn't pick this up?" TK asked her.Sora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The power is inconsistent." She said. 

"Never mind that, we got to get to our normal self again." Izzy said. 

**********' 

All the digimon were above ground. "How do we go get them back." Palmon asked. "I don't know…. maybe we could dig." Gabumon replied. Then all the sudden the earth gave way and the digimon fell into the cave. 

_After a while…_

The digimon all ran to who they thought were there respected partners. "See there's a problem." Sora began. "What problem Tai?" Agumon asked. The digi-destine all looked away."Our minds got switched." he replied. 

"Not good…whose who?" Gomamon asked them. Mimi cheeks turned red. "Umm….I'm Joe." She replied. "And I'm Mimi." Joe said to Gomamon. "TK" Kari replied. "Kari" TK said they, both red. "Izzy" Matt said. "Matt" Izzy told them. "Sora" Tai told them. " Tai" Sora said. 

"This is a real mess." Tentomon replied. "No kidding." Gomamon replied. "Who in digiworld did this?" Patamon asked. 

"Simple I did." They all turned their attention to a small digimon; it had zebra stripes but had the body of a beaver, and a red jewel on his forehead. 

"You! Change them back!" Gabumon shouted. "You've got to catch me first!" the digimon ran right through the wall. "Come on digimon, digivole." Agumon shouted. 

Agumon digivole to……???? 

"Hey who come I can't digivole?" he questioned. "I don't think anyone can digivole. I guess it has something do to with our minds begin placed in the wrong bodies." Matt concluded. "Great, I don't want to be stuck in here forever." Sora said."Shut up, Tai." Tai yelled at her."It wasn't supposed to mean anything, Sora." She told him. 

"OKAY can we please stop the fighting." Mimi spoke up as she stood. "So what do we do sit around?" Izzy asked them. 

"No, we go after that digimon. We have too If we want our own bodies back." Tai replied as he stood up. 

(Matt) "Okay all in favour of getting their own bodies back?" 

"Aye!" They all shouted including the digimon even thought they're bodies weren't switch they wanted there partners back to there same happy selves and back to them old selves. 

********* 

_Commercial break…._

*********

The whole group walked down a dark Corridor, it smell gross and result everyone was hold their noses. 

(Joe) "How much father Izzy? " 

"Not that much." Matt pointed toward a wooden door. 

_Tai, Sora, TK…_

(TK) "Tai what are you doing?" he asked. 

(Sora) "What dose it look like Kari? Holding on to my body." She replied as she held on Tai. 

(Tai) "Would you quite it Tai!" he yelled. He was trying to shrug Sora off of him. 

Everyone stopped. As the little thing trued into a push and shoving fight sort of, and then they ended up throwing them sleeves against the wall. They froze feeling the wall starting to move then they disappeared behind the wall. 

(TK) "Tai!! Sora!!…." 

(Izzy) "Where did they go?" he asked. 

(Matt) "Impossible! Tell me that just didn't happen it just totally defies anything concreted realty here" 

(Kari) "It did, happen though" She said 

_**Behind the wall…**_

The two coughed. 

(Tai) "Look what you did now!" he yelled. 

(Sora) "What I did! You're the one who was fighting me." 

The two looked away from each other. 

(TK) "TAI! SORA can you hear me!" 

"Yes!" they both replied stared at each other and turned their backs to each other once again. 

_**Hallway…**_

(Agumon) "Hey Maybe I can blast the wall with my pepper breath attack." 

(Biyomon) "Good Idea we can all help." 

(Matt) "Okay Sora, Tai stand back the digimon are going to blast through the wall." 

All the digimon fired their attacks at the wall, then as Patamon's bubble boom attack hit the wall and it started to crack. 

(TK) "Okay one more time and then they're free." 

They fired their attacks once more and the wall crumbled. Sora and Tai both stepped out of it dirt covering them, and obviously a little angry. 

(Izzy) "What's wrong with you two?" he questioned. 

(Tai) "None of your business Matt." He shot a look him angry. 

(Sora) "Exactly." 

(Kari) "A door finally." 

(Gatomon) "I know lets get out of this really dirty place." 

(Matt) "Okay well, hey its opened." He replied he pushed the door and it opened up. 

They all groaned 

(Joe) "No…more dirt and darkness, Joe don't get my dress dirty." He told her. 

(Mimi) "Don't worry about a thing." She replied. As Mimi was holding the skirt in between her legs so there was that much of "free space". 

(Agumon) "Gabumon and I can scout ahead. We can smell that rat out. " Gabumon nodded "Right" 

The two digimon scouted up ahead. 

******' 

(Joe) "How long is the tunnel I hate the dark, I hate dirt and I hate this body!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

(Izzy) "Shut up Mimi." He said annoyed. 

(Joe) "You shut up Matt!!" he picked up some dirt off the ground and threw it at him. 

(Gomamon) "That's enough!" he shouted but the quarrel continued."I'm ashamed of you two." 

(Joe)"Shut up Gomamon! I don't care!" he threw more dirt at Matt. And Matt threw more at him. 

(Kari) "You acting like two year olds! Me and Kari are the only one who are being civilized." 

(TK) "TK's Right, I can't believe all of you. Sora and Tai are acting like babies and now throwing dirt at one another isn't going to help the cause." He said. 

(Tai) "We are not acting like babies!" he said angrily. 

(Sora) "Shows one to know one." she replied. Tai just stared at her in complete surprise. 

(Tai) "How dare you! Compare me to a baby! I'm going to kill you Tai!" he then jumped on her and both began to fight. 

Matt quickly grabbed Tai and held him back. As Joe held Sora back. 

(Sora) "Let Go!!!" she screamed. 

(Matt) "What's the matter with you all! We are digi-destined we do not fight one another, we fight the evil digimon!." 

(Tai) "Sorry." He said. "I just want out of here I want my own body back." He said. 

(Sora) "I'm sorry too." She said. 

Agumon and Gabumon quickly came back to them. 

(Patamon) "Oh did you guys find anything?" 

(Agumon) "We found a another door a little up there's." He pointed 

(Kari) "Yeah…come on Kari." she ran ahead. TK smiled. 

(TK) "Great hold on TK" he replied. 

(Gatomon) "Hey wait for me!" 

(Patamon) "And me!" 

(Tentomon) "Oh this is just great." 

(Matt) "Wait you four!" 

(Tai) "Well let's go." 

(Agumon)"Right come on" 

****' 

TK, Kari and they're digimon stopped as they came to the door. Looking back they couldn't see the others. 

(TK) "We should wait for them now." 

(Kari) "Lets just hope then not fighting." 

(Gatomon) "Twenty digi-dollars that they start fighting when the get here." 

(Patamon) "It's a deal." 

"Kari! Wait up." Sora called. They all caught up with the smaller kids and where standing at the door. 

"Okay let's rest here." Sora replied. "Yeah I need one." Joe said taking seat. 

"Matt, give me my computer!" Matt said put his hand out to Izzy. "No." he replied stubbornly. "Give him is computer. Matt!" Tai replied. "Nope, I mean why should I Sora huh?" He asked. 

"I thought we weren't going to fight." Mimi said annoyed with everyone. "Come be a sport and just hand the lap top to him." Tentomon replied. Izzy sighed. "All Right! Take it I don't care." He said. 

Matt took the laptop out. 

"Okay pay up" Gatomon held her paw out to Patamon. Who just sighed, knowing he was going to lose the bet. 

The digimon sweated dropped.Matt sat down and opened up the computer. "What's that digimon's name?" he asked. "I believe its Merimon." Tentomon replied. Matt typed some stuff on the computer. 

"Yup that's his name…Merimon, interesting he's a data type digimon and he's a rookie." He replied. "Great now we just have to find him." Gomamon replied."And the fact that this place is huge it won't help much." Tai responded. 

********** 

_Commercial break _

**********

They just came to a fork in the road. "How do we know which one is the right one?" Patamon asked. "Okay how about this, we could split up and…never mind it wouldn't work." Sora stopped and frowned. "I hate this! We should be up there looking for the crest but yet we are stuck down here in different bodies." Izzy cried annoyed. "Shut up Matt!" Sora said. "You shut up at least I'm not stuck in a girl's body!" Sora smiled at him. 'Sucker' Tai thought. 

Tai, Joe and TK all the sudden glared at him. Izzy gulped "I didn't mean that, girl's." the back up slowly as they approached him. "I can't believe you!" Tai yelled. "Sora…I didn't mean it really!" he cried. 

"Oh lookie this is so funny." Everyone looked up at as Merimon appeared. They all narrowed their eyes at him. "You think it fun! Come down here and I'll show you fun!" Tai yelled. "We'll take care of it! Sora."Biyomon said all the digimon got up. "Pepper breath!" his attack went and nearly hit the small digimon who ducked. "Hey watch it buddy!" he cried. 

"Change us back!" Izzy yelled. "Nope, nope, nope. But it was nice meeting you all bye, bye!" the little digimon disappeared."No!!! Come back!" Joe cried, he threw himself on the ground. "Mimi your degrading me." She said. "I want my own body!" Joe whined. "Mimi…" Palmon said sadly. 

"Don't we all." Izzy complied as he just sat down. "Sora can't you use that power you have or something?" Matt had asked her. "No…It's not working I think…I'm not even sure how to use it." Tai replied to him. 'At least that I know of' Sora thought unsurely. 

"Then we'll think of a way to get him." Gabumon said. Kari jumped up suddenly. "I've got an Idea!" she cried. "Okay lets just huddle together and whisper it, I bet he can hear us." Sora replied. "Yeah that's probably right." Agumon said. 

They all huddled close together and started to whisper around each other. 

"This is what we do. I did it to Puppetmon and it worked. We pretend to think that we start to like our new selves, that way he will change us back to our normal selves. " Kari replied. "I can't do that!" Joe cried. "Mimi we have to it makes sense to me." Tai replied."Yeah and then we will be able to digivole." Agumon cried out happily. "sshhhh!" everyone told him. Agumon sweat dropped. "Wait…one second. So are we just supposed to act like we like these bodies we are in now?" Mimi questioned. They nodded. 

_**Out loud…**_****

"Actually, I could do a lot with this hair, Joe. I can just dye it pink and grow it out long." Joe said out loud."Well I can eventually learn how to deal with being a boy…I could take over Tai's life." Tai said out loud. Sora's face paled, as did Mimi's. "Well I could get be used…to…being a girl...and take over Sora's life" Sora said. 'Oh god I hate this' Tai thought. "So could I. Living a girl life must be pretty relaxing and peaceful no stress at all." Mimi said. 'This sucks' Joe thought bitterly. 'Tai didn't sound so convincing.' Sora thought. 'Oh he's going to get it when I get out of here.' Mimi thought bitterly, as she watched her own self angrily. 

"We all do in fact this game is really boring all the sudden there absolutely nothing to do." Matt said as convincingly as he could. 'I hope that sounded as good as the others.' Izzy thought. 

******** 

"They can't be getting used to those bodies already?" Merimon questioned to himself. He frowned… "They're not fun any more." He cried annoyed. "Dukemon… You're turn." He called. The little digimon pressed a button.

******** 

"Hey I hear something." Gatomon ears perked up she looked around but she could see any thing. "I don't hear…" They screamed as the floor underneath them gave way.Much to every one surprise they were safe landing on a seemingly soft surface. "Hey, um guys, I'm stuck." Mimi said. The others tried to move but they couldn't. "Were all stuck!" Joe cried. "Shut up MIMI!" Izzy yelled at her. 

Merimon appeared. "Oh, I so mad that you aren't angry anymore." He said, in an upset tone."So what you thought it was funny that you could do this to us?" Sora told the small digimon. "Well…. yeah that's right." He commented."But don't worry… you can stay for dinner, and be the main course." He laughed. "Come one Agumon you got to try and warp digivole!" Sora called to him. "Okay I'll try." 'I've got to help. Him.' Sora thought, she concentrated on getting the crest of courage to glow. 

Agumon warp digivole…to Wargreymon! 

Everyone gasped including Merimon."You can't cheat like that." He cried. "You wanna bet." Wargreymon flew up and caught the little digimon. And held him. "Turn them back right now." He demanded. "Okay, okay can't you take a little joke!" the small digimon cried. "Not when our friend is in grave danger." He replied. "Very well…no body fun these days." The Merimon replied annoyed. 

**********

**Commercial break…**_ _

********** 

The sun shone high in the afternoon sky. All the digi-destined were sprawled on the ground unconscious, Matt began to waken, and then the others followed suit. 

"Oh god…that was a scary dream." Matt said out loud.He saw Gabumon and the other digimon standing front of them. "What happened?" Sora asked confused and disoriented. "I don't know but that dream I had was freaky. I mean switching bodies with each other that was just…. I don't even have the words for it." Tai reflected on. 

They all gasped. "That's the same dream I had." They all said at once. "You know what I'd rather not talk about it…" Joe replied. "Good Idea. Joe" Gomamon replied happily. "Okay! Let's get on the move and find that crest." Tai exclaimed he lead the way. The digimon fell back a bit and whispering to each other. 

"Do you think we should tell them that it actually did happen?" Biyomon asked. "Nothing that they don't know, won't hurt them." Agumon exclaimed. "Right." They all replied. 

_**To Be Continued ………** _

***********************************************************************

**_Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters * _**

**_Something coming…. Something big is about to happen  * _**

**_"Maybe you didn't here me clear but you just lost the battle." Simon replied. * _**

**_The time of destiny has shone. * _**

**_*Sora is shackled to a wall. * * _**

**_The digi-destined are running. * _**

**_"Hurry we don't have much time!" Matt's voice echoed. * _**

**_Before it's to late…. * _**

**_"SORA!!!! NO!!!!" Tai's horrifying shout echo's through the castle *_**

**_*********************************************************************************_**


	5. Death defying

_** Just a word, I like Sora okay so what ever happens in this episode of Digimon 02, Don't flame me cause of it.**_

_**It's part of the plot........**_

05. Death Deifying 

In a darken corner of the Sever thunder and lighting rumbled and streaked across the skies for miles. The wind whistled strongly howling as the rain plummeted down hard upon the ground and on the castle, which housed Simon. 

"I'll set this just right this time, it will be perfect no miss calculation at all." He replied, walking to his desk that had various items scattered on it, one of those items included Sora's lucky hat from a few months ago. 

_Cave on the content of Sever…_

"This can't be good I mean who picked this place were all going to catch pneumonia and die." Joe said wearily. "Joe, lighten up were not going to catch pneumonia." His digimon reassured him. 

"Well, it looks like we can't be going anywhere…so how about we play a game?" Mimi asked cheerfully. "We will Mimi!" TK volunteered both him and Kari and their digimon. "I've got cards I could teach you all to play gold fish." She smiled. "I'll get them " Palmon said. She went into Mimi's purse. 

Tai stared out of cave with a worried expression on his face. They still haven't found the crest and he feared that they probably already failed; this storm seemed to complement his feelings as of now."Tai?" Agumon asked. When he didn't get his friends attention, he shook him a little. "Yeah? What is it Agumon?" he asked. 

"Tai I know something bothering you. Tell me and maybe I can make you feel better." Agumon watched him; Tai turned to his digimon and smiled. "Thanks for your concern Agumon, but do you mind if I think on my own for a while." He asked, Agumon nodded. "Okay." He replied to him. 

Sora watched them in conversation. *Why is he beating himself up on this it isn't he fault.* She thought, she then looked to Biyomon, who was nodding off … Sora bit her lip. *All of this is my fault. * She thought. 

Matt watched Sora from his side of the cave. *What am I thinking… she's a friend and only a friend nothing more. * Matt thought to himself. He began to play the harmonica. Gabumon had fallen asleep at his side. 

_Later on… _

Everyone had fallen asleep, Tai and Agumon were on watch. Agumon was asleep while Tai remained awake. 

Sora shivered then waking up she heard the faint crying, she squinted her eyes to see who it was. But all she could see was Tai. Sora gasped. *Oh… Tai…* she thought. She got up making sure she did not disturb anyone and walked toward Tai. 

"Tai?" She asked softly as she approached. Tai eyes widened *I can't let her see me like this.* he thought he wiped the tears away and gathered himself enough to make it seem like he wasn't upset. "Sora…what are you doing up?" he asked as he turned to her. 

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. 

"oh…" 

Sora watched him for a while. "Tai, You're a great leader you won't fail." She told him. Tai looked surprised at her. "How did you know?" he questioned. Sora looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You knew what I was thinking." He watched her carefully, "You aren't reading my mind are you?" he questioned. Sora shook her head. "I can't read minds Tai, I just know that's what you were thinking. Cause I know you." 

"Okay so I was thinking what a great failure of a leader I am.'Look there goes Tai Kamiya the failure!' that's what everyone would say… I couldn't protect my best…friend, from crazy path guy."Sora gasped at his reaction. 

"Tai no one will think that! Absolutely no one! It wouldn't be your fault if there's any blame to put it on you'd have to but it on me cause I'm the one that he's after." 

"Sora you not understanding…Sora?" he questioned. 

Sora had suddenly gone into a trance. Tai tried numerous things to snap her out of the trance but he couldn't then he got really scared 

"Agumon wake up!" he shouted as he did he's shout had woken up everyone else. 

"What wrong?" Matt asked getting up. Tai shrugged as he desperately tried to wake her from the trance again."Sora speak to me" Biyomon called her. But Sora still wasn't responding. Izzy approached, Tai and Biyomon who were attempting to get her to snap out off this strange trance. 

Tears had formed in her eyes they dripped down her cheeks; Tai was getting more upset by the minute as was Biyomon. "WHY ISN'T ANY ONE DOING ANYTHING! " Tai screamed out loud, there was huge Clasp of lighting and thunder; everyone cringed as they heard the big boom of the storm. But then return back the attention to Sora. 

"There something wrong here." Izzy said. "We have to help her." Kari replied at his side. "Yeah I know but the thing is that I have no Idea what happening to her." He replied back. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sora screamed then she fainted; Tai and Biyomon caught her they laid her down on the ground. Joe approached from behind the two. "Let me check her." He said. Then went down looked in her eyes felt for a pulse. "Everything fine…she's just fainted I think." He replied as he stood up. 

"This doesn't make sense, Izzy don't you got some kind of thing that analyzes our digital selves?" Matt asked him. Izzy shook his head no. "I afraid what ever that is that is bothering Sora is more to do with her ability to see the future." He answered. 

"Maybe she saw something that was going to happen. Possibility isn't it?" Tentomon asked. "Hmm…maybe." Izzy went back to his computer researching. 

***** 

Simon snicker. "Worked like a charm, I think the leader would be deeply effected by the sudden loose of the Sora." He thought out loud. "Airmon! I've got a job for you." 

"Right sir what is will it be?" he asked. 

"Simple, This girl" shows the Airmon a picture of Sora. "Kidnap her and bring her here, that way we can get rid of her and that stupid power of hers…and not too mention cause the breakdown of the Chosen children." 

"I'll get on to it as soon as I assemble the troops." Airmon took off."Okay, when you do catch her bring her to the main floor, where the pit is." He replied. "I'll be waiting." 

"Nanimon! Prepare the fire pit now were going to make a sacrifice but this time the sacrifice will actually happen." 

"Okay boss!" he shouted as the digimon flew down the steps in a hurry. 

***** 

When Sora came too, she sat up getting concern glances from everyone. "Sora are you okay? What happened?" Biyomon had asked her. 

"I don't know…" she stopped as the whole scene came to her. She looked around at everyone. "I don't know….I thought I did but that wasn't it, I can't remember any thing." She lied to everyone but it was for the best thing they didn't need to know what was going to happen to her, she was scared very scared and she didn't want everyone to worry for her especially Tai. He had to concentrate to begin the leader and leading them to victory over Simon. 

"Are you sure? You screamed before you fainted was it about something that was going to happen?" Mimi asked 

"No…. nothing is going to happen don't worry about it…. we should get some sleep for tomorrow okay." She replied. 

"I understand Sora I'm glad you're okay." TK replied "Yeah me too." Kari spoke up. Sora smiled at the two kids. And walked over near the fire to their sleeping spots, the others followed except Tai how was still on watch with Agumon. 

**** 

_A bright new day…. _

Most of everyone's thoughts were gone of what went on last night, but the sky was clear and the sun had come out of it's hiding spot and shone brightly in the afternoon sky.They were now taking a 15 min break, to eat and rest before they were off again to search for the crest. Tai stopped eating after hearing something in the air, he looked up found 8 Airmon flying overhead. 

"Guys trouble at 2 o'clock!" he shouted.All the digimon quickly digivoled to there ultimate forms and quickly went after the eight Airmon that flew above them. 

"Oh no! This is bad really bad." Mimi cried…She and other digidestined all watched their digimon fighting. 

Vegimon had sunk up on them while they were busy watching the digimon fighting."Warp digivo--." Tai slumped to the ground as the others as did at the exactly same time, Matt then Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari. The digi-destined were all unconscious except of Sora. "Garudomon!" she cried. Then a RedVegeimon wrapped her in his vines making sure to keep her mouth covered so she couldn't speak. 

But Garudomon had already had heard her and came to her rescue, the other digimon turned to her and saw their human partners unconscious except for Sora who was being held by a RedVegeimon. "Let go of her!" Garudomon cried out, ready to attack. 

"Don't think about attacking me! If you do she'll get toasted." The RedVegeimon spat out. Garudomon stopped knowing they were right. "I'll save her" WereGarurumon said"Garuru Kick!" he kicked the 8 Vegeimon and then went toward the RedVegimon"Help MASTER! I've got her!" he yelled, at last minute he disappeared WereGarurumon landed on his stomach where he was about to pounce on the digimon. He got up stiffly and all the digimon de-digivole back to their rookie stages. 

******* 

Sora struggled in the digimon's grasp. "You'll like him." The RedVegeimon said to her. Then brought her to a room that had a huge pit and person stood, with all black clothing on, he was standing back facing them. "Sora…my long time no see." Simon said to her. She mumbles a few things at him. "RedVegeimon let her speak." He told him. 

"Now what was that you were saying?" 

"What do you want from me I never did anything to you!" 

Simon laughed, he walked to his table and pulled a rainbow bracelet from the table that was next to the pit. 

"You see this?" he held up the bracelet Sora shook her head."Yeah what about it?" she asked. 

"It's going to be your new fashion accessory…well not really but close to It." he walked to her and bracelet on her right wrist. It shut down on her wrist causing her to scream out. 

"Ah!" she cried. "I'm sorry darling I don't mean it to hurt its all part of the act. RedVegeimon shackle her to the wall there, and come to my quarters." He replied and walked out of the room. 

He did as he was told Sora didn't even fight him, but she asked questions. 

"Why is he doing this to me first it was dreams and now it's this." 

"I don't know all I know is that I was hired to do this work for him. It's supposed a big plan but I'm not sure what it's about." He explained as he locked the last shackle around her ankle.He began to leave, when Sora began to tried to move her legs, and arms in attempts of loosing the shackles but it wasn't very much use besides trying to tire herself out. 

********** 

Tai moaned, as did the rest of the chosen children who had a woken, then they could hear Biyomon sobbing, Tai scanned to for his sister first like he usually did then for Sora…. "Sora?" he called, this caught the attention of the other chosen children. "SORA!" he shouted. 

"Tai clam down." Izzy demanded him Tai looked around his sister was fine but Sora wasn't here. "She's not here." Matt replied realizing it now. Tai sat down upset and tired he cried. "I…let her down again…" He muttered his tears streaking down his face. 

"We can still track her through her digivice. Lets hope that Simon didn't take it away." Izzy replied. Tai looked up at Izzy, he stopped his crying. "Okay well, what are you waiting for hurry and start searching digiworld for her." He demanded the digi-destined watch in concern. 

Izzy began to type at his computer; he smiled as he picked up a signal coming from the far corner of the digiworld."Yes! It works." He replied he sat up. "Okay so can you tell where she is?" Joe questioned. "Yeah…the north west corner of digiworld." He replied. 

The digimon all gasped in horror. "What is it?" Kari asked them. "That's the darkest corner of the digiworld" Tentomon replied. "It's like the hang out of the virus digimon." Biyomon told them as they watched the expression of the kids change to 'This is bad' look. 

"We have to go there no questions asked." Tai spoke up. "Hold up Tai we can't just go with out a plan, if that place is full of virus digimon we should take precautions." Matt said to him. Tai looked at Agumon at his feet. "That's the best way to go by Tai." 

"Okay Izzy…can you tell us where the castle is? In that territory?" Tai asked him. 

"Well from the looks of it…it's barley close to the border maybe a mile away from the border approximately." He answered he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Her position changed." He replied, confused. 

"What do you mean Izzy?" 

"She was moved." He typed a few more things… "Okay I'll try to zero in on where she is." Then suddenly the dot flickered off the screen and was gone, Izzy gulped. 'What happened?' He thought he typed more and went further into the dark corner he found map of the castle and brought it up on his laptop. 

"Izzy is there something wrong?" Tentomon asked. "Yeah there is…. we lost her location. But…I've gotten a map of a castle" He replied. 

"WHAT!" he screamed at him. "Tai don't yell." Agumon told him. 

"It's gone…I don't know where it is but it was as her digivice turned off like a light."Izzy said to them. 

"So dose that mean that we can't find her any more?" Biyomon asked Izzy. "No, not necessarily." He replied. "We still know that she's in the castle, in the darker part of the digiworld. And we got a map of the castle which will be helpful." He finished. 

"Yeah so what are we waiting for? Lets go." Matt said getting ready to leave. 

"Wait we need a plan remember" Joe looked at them all. "He's right." Gatomon said. 

They all nodded. "Okay here's the plan" Tai began they all huddled together. 

******************* 

Simon walked into the castle dungeon. "How is Sora doing?" he questioned her. His cape flowed behind him; Sora struggled with the restraints holding her. 

"Let me go!" she yelled at him angry. Simon laughed at her, Sora growled angry. "Shut up!" 

"Don't count on your friends coming to the rescue. Cause they won't come." He smirked as he said this. 

"Yes they well, they came before and saved me. They can do it again." 

"Yeah…. but you see that time was different that fool datamon wasn't smart enough…besides it's a good thing I caught you cause you could have caused so much trouble for my plans." 

Sora narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "What are you talking about?" she questioned. "What I'm talking about is your powers." Sora looked at him like he was crazy. 

"I don't have powers!" she responded bitterly. "The physic abilities, Sora I'm surprised that you didn't know about them." He walked to the table in front of her; Sora was still confused as to why she had to be the one who was in this situation. 

"Tell me something what'powers' do I have I'm only a kid a normal person who got sucked into this insane world." She replied. 

"Who said you were…" he was interrupted by her. "What this bracelet for?" she asked 

"It's blocks your powers." 

"So then why aren't you letting me go now…I can't use those powers I supposedly have." Sora told him. He laughed again and she got angry with him. "This isn't funny!" 

"But it is…I can't let you go, I would be just faulting myself…. it would be fitting if you just suddenly vanished of the face of digiworld and never to be heard from again."Sora swallowed her fear at what she was thinking he was planning to do. Of course she knew she saw a vision of what was to happen but she believed she could coax him enough that it wouldn't happen. 

He then carried on"And to see that you do never come back…RedVegeimon come here!" he order the digimon who came in a hurry. "Is it ready yet?" he asked, the digimon nodded. "Yes sir, do you want us to put her on crane?" he asked. "Yes…set everything up right now…" he trailed off looking at Sora, he snapped his fingers and Sora immediately went unconscious. 

***************** 

"Okay there it is!" Izzy called over the hovering of Kabuterimon's Wings. "It's dark." Kari said looking ahead. 

"There's the castle." TK pointed out. 

"I guess what they say about this place is true." Gatomon replied also a little freaked out about the darkness of this place. 

"I can't see any thing at all." Matt yelled. "Me neither…how about we land Izzy." Tai asked him. 

"I'm not walking in the dark Tai!" Mimi yelled at him. 

"We got to land soon any ways." 

"Tai were only a few more minutes a way from the castle we can't afford to lose any more time then we all ready have." Izzy told him harshly. 

**************************** 

Sora was hanging by her wrists from a rope that was attached to the ceiling above the pit. She was still out of it thought and her head hung her chin resting on the top of her chest, she slowly came too. She looked down. "ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed her heart was beating fast, she was scared now. It was happening. 

"My Sora dear, is there something wrong?" Simon asked as he approached the pit where she was suspended above. "Let me go…I promise I won't ….do anything to destroy you!" she cried her tears were evident in her eyes. 

"I can't do that…how can I trust you?" he asked. "Am I supposed to trust one of the chosen children with the fact they aren't going to destroy me? I don't think so…the only why I can be assured you won't is eliminate you." He replied. 

"Tai and the others will come after me!" she cried, Simon narrowed his eyes then he looked at her with a smile. "I'm sorry, but the rainbow bracelet, not only dose it block you powers from surfacing it. It hides your digivice signal…I'm not that stupid Sora." He then went to his side of the room where there was a computer and some paper on a desk. 

Sora cried silently to herself. 'This can't be happening so soon.' It's like my prediction last night. She looked down ward, she could see the fiery pit below it was larger there was jagged rocks at the bottom, sharp and pointy ones. Some edges of pit were sticking out."YOU WON'T GET A WAY WITH THIS!! TAI WILL HUNT YOU DOWN ALL THE THEM WILL!" Sora screamed at him. "I already have." He replied back and continued to type. 

**************************** 

Kabuterimon landed at the back of the castle, "We can get in the same way we got into Myotismon's castle." Agumon told his digimon. "Yeah I can haul everyone up." Palmon replied "Poison Ivy" she grabbed onto the top of the castle and pulled her self up. 

"I don't need a lift, I got wings." Biyomon replied she flew up followed by Tentomon."Hey so do I." Patamon said and he flew up with them. 

………. 

"Okay which way Izzy?" Tai asked they all looked at him. "Well there's a problem, there is three main rooms one in the west wing, another in the Middle and the third the east side of the castle." He replied. 

"Um okay we can fix that…Joe, Mimi go to the west Izzy, Kari and me take the middle and Matt and TK take the east." Tai was to about to grab Kari's hand and Matt was about to say something put he stopped himself. 

"How are we supposed to find it if we don't know the directions?" Mimi asked. "That's a good question, Izzy will give you the directions dose anyone have any paper?" Tai asked. 

"WE GOT NO TIME FOR THAT!" Matt cried out in annoyance. "Then how do you expect us to find that place if Sora's life is on the line? Huh?" Mimi questioned him. "Simple, look. You've got eyes that what there for." He told her back. Mimi raised her eyebrows at him. 

"Humph, be that way Matt! I thought you were way better then Tai was but obviously you more of a jerk then he is!" she grabbed on to Joes hand and pulled him toward the west wing of the castle."Matt why did you do that!" TK asked a little angry. Tai, Izzy and Kari all sighed. 

"It's almost an fact that all bad guys are in the middle of the castle that's the way it is." Izzy told him, Tai nodded. 

"Mimi! Joe come back were not checking the west room any more!" Tai yelled in there direction. Mimi looked over her shoulder and stopped. "We should go come on Mimi." Palmon said as she began to walk toward the others. 

"I'm not going to take that kind of verbal abuse from anyone." Mimi replied angry. "You want an apology fine you've got it. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He told her. 

Izzy looked on with concern "HELP!" there was a voice the echoed through the gigantic hallway. Everyone realized who it was."Hurry we don't have much time!" Matt voiced echoed thought the hall the voice came from they kept on running. Tai ran ahead Matt was in close pursuit of him. 

*************** 

"HELP ME!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could. "No one is going to hear you, so stop it before I'm forced to actually drop you down the pit." Simon told her. 

Sora breathed in and out heavy she was angry incredibly angry right now and scared at the same time."I'm not going to give up so easily." She told him. "That's what you say, Redvegeimon drop her 2 feet." He replied, the digimon made a hand signal. Sora screamed as she felt herself fall down then stopped, 1 foot away from the pit's opening. "Ohhhh…god…." She cried in pain her arms felt like they've had be pulled out of their sockets. 

…….…….. 

All the digidestined heard her scream and they rushed more. Biyomon had taken the lead, in front of Tai. "Biyomon hurry go!" he screamed to her. She flew faster until she was out of site. 

………..…. 

"Simon intruders have been located, 7 kids with 8 digimon." Another RedVegeimon said that had come from the door. "No, that's not possible!" Simon screamed at the digimon. 

Sora grinned she immediately. "TAI!!!!!!BIYO!!!!!!!!MATT!!!!!!!" she screamed for them. "Shut up! I hope you realized that you just said your last words…and it was lovely aquatinting with you." Simon said to her, he then motioned the RedVegeimon. "Times up. Cut her loose." He demanded. 

Sora turned from happy to terrified, "NO…don't please! BIYOMON Help me!!!" the RedVegeimon paid no attention to her as he took the knife from the table. Sora looked panicked from the knife to the rope still holding her from falling into the pit. 

…………… 

Biyomon moved faster, she reached a double door with in seconds Tai round the corner with Agumon. "The door's closed I can't get in." Biyomon told him. Matt and Gabumon arrived. There is only one way to go through and that's by bashing it down." Tai replied he turned to Matt and Gabumon "Have him digivole to WereGarurumon" he replied, "Why can't I digivole?" Agumon asked "Your to big to fit in here you'll crush us." Tai replied. 

"You heard him Gabumon digivole to Were Garurumon." 

Gabumon digivole to…Garurumon 

Garurumon digivole to…Were Garurumon! 

……………. 

Simon and Sora heard the slashing of claws hitting the woodened door, 'hurry…please hurry.' She took a look at the Red Vegegimon he brought down the knife on the rope and diced through rope. 

The door came crashing down. As the rope gave way, dropping her down below. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed Tai, Matt and Biyomon rushed to the pit. The screamed ended abruptly. "NO! SORA!!!" Tai screamed horrified his voice echoed down the pit; it was dark he couldn't see and sign of her. "SORA!!!" Matt and Biyomon called down there too. 

"SORA!!!" Tai called again in anguish he turned to Simon. "You…! Heartless jerk!" he yelled at him. Matt soon stood by Tai's side, he watched Simon with his Icy cold stare. Simon merrily laughed."Big words for you boy." He replied. 

"Funny are we forgetting who's the boy is here." he said back to him in anger."Nope, but believe me when I tell you this. You chosen children have lost, with out her you are goners." Simon smirked with satisfaction, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

"You come back Coward!!!" Tai yelled bitterly. 

"Maybe you didn't here me clear but you just lost the battle." Simon's voice echoed the room with the evil laughter following. 

Tai's resolved dropped he looked to over to Biyomon who was crying. Matt had his hand covering his face he slowly sunk to the ground putting both hands over his face; Gabumon was trying to comfort Biyomon, as was Agumon. 

He looked at the pit, it was real everything that happened just now he wasn't able to save her… she called out to him for his help…. But he couldn't help her. "Sora…" he whispered, he slumped down onto the ground his tears forced themselves out and rolling down his cheeks. "NO!" he screamed kicked away some tin that was near his feet and broke down in uncontrollable fits. 

Mimi first one to arrive at the room, she saw Tai sitting in the middle of the floor crying his eyes out, Biyomon was too.Then at the far side near a desk she saw Matt also sitting on the floor but she couldn't tell if he was crying or not. 

Joe and Izzy came with TK and Kari … the gasped Izzy closed his eyes. 'God no.' he thought. 

Mimi hugged Joe she sobbed onto his shoulder. TK and Kari both looked around the room they're brothers were on the ground crying, that gave the two younger kids what had happened was bad. TK grew teary eyed, as did Kari's. 

**_N arrator:_ **

**_"Is Sora dead? And what will become of the Chosen children…. To Be Continued_…_"_ **

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**_Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters… _**

they lost now but have they given up already… 

_**"We can't do anything anymore." Izzy replied he put his laptop on the ground. **_

tai and matt circle each other, both staring at each other angrily. 

will another Chosen Child be lost? 

matt pushes tai into a tree. 

_**"Stop it before you get hurt both of you!" Kari yelled **_

kari and tk try desperate to get they're brothers to stop. 

or has the loss affected them so badly that the chosen will begin to fight each other.

****


	6. All Things good

06

06. All Things Good 

"We can't do anything anymore." Izzy replied he put his laptop on the castle ground. "What happens now?" Gatomon asked. 

Matt had gotten up off the ground he wiped away his tears, making sure the others didn't see him, he didn't want them to see him like this he had his back turned to them. 'Come on Matt don't cry.' He told himself. 

"Matt?" TK came up to him slowly. Matt eye's widened but then he closed them tightly and braced himself to keep his feeling in line in front of his brother. He turned around. "Yeah TK." 

TK had some tears shimmering in his eyes, he as the rest were also crying all the digimon were crying also. "Matt it's okay to let out your feelings." Gabumon told him quietly, TK was about to say the same thing. "He's right Matt." 

He looked away… "I'm fine now." He told them. 

Tai slowly stood up he wiped his tears away. "This is enough I had enough!" he shouted in anger. "What are you going to do Tai we aren't exactly in the mood to beat everything to a pulp." Mimi exclaimed, and then she cried some more on Joe's shoulder. 

"She's right you can't head into something with the soul purpose of revenge." Agumon replied watching him. Tai knew he was right. "I'm sorry…guys come on I don't want to be here anymore." He replied. Kari nodded Izzy bent down and picked up his laptop.

**_1 week after Sora's death… _**

**_[Camera pans down to the chosen children who laying on the grass sleeping.]_**

Kari woke up first of the group she wasn't too eager to get up cause that meant more walking and searching of the crest…Biyomon had de-digivoled to Yocomon because of her depression over the loss of Sora. 

The depression the whole group was facing was extreme at the moment but they had kept on looking for the crest; Izzy hadn't touched his laptop or even bothered to get in contact with Genia. Mimi had woken up as well as Joe…then Izzy did. 

Mimi couldn't careless that her clothes were dirty she usually was extremely careful but now she wasn't. 

Matt seemed out of it ever since Sora was missing. All this was making Kari feel sadder then she already was. "We are supposed to be finding that crest Tai wake up!" she shook her brother. 

Tai rolled over on his back he saw his sister looking down at him. "Kari???" he asked in a daze. "Tai we've slept in. come on we can't let Simon get that crest."She begged him. 

……..…… 

"Tai…. do you need to talk?" Agumon asked him. Tai shook his head. "No." he replied, he looked at ground. Tears escaped from Tai's eyes. 

"Tai I want to help you." He replied. "It's all my fault…. I couldn't save her…I couldn't help her." He cried. 

"Tai you can't blame yourself. Things happen.." 

"THINGS DON'T HAPPEN AGUMON I WAS HER BESTFRIEND, I CA----." He stopped himself; he looked at Agumon and noticed the few stares he got from the others especially Matt. 

"Tai…things will get better. You have to move on." He told him. Tai shook his head. "I don't think I can." He said softly and continued to walk in the search for the crest. 

Matt watched Tai carefully 'He doesn't? Dose he?" he thought.

******************

"Damn it!" Simon cried annoyed. "Sir. They're are no signs of the crest any where on this cliff face." An Airmon replied from the sky. "No it's supposed to be right there! I sought it out it should be there! Look for it again." Simon cried in dismay. 

"But Sir…." 

"DON'T BUT ME!! I SAID LOOK FOR IT NOW!!! I WANT THE CREST FOUND!!!" he yelled at the digimon and they continued. 

****************** 

Tai attempted to walk in front of them as a leader but he couldn't it failed him; he'd failed when he couldn't save Sora's life. What good was he to the team he was failure. Agumon watched Tai carefully. 

'It's my entire fault Sora I let you down…. I could have saved her…but I didn't get there on time.' Tai thought again. 

Matt still watched Tai a while 'he can't be in love with her, could he?' he thought 

'How do I make it without Sora being here… Sora was like a mother to me.' TK thought. 

'Poor Tai…he must really feel something for Sora.' Mimi thought watched him. 

Joe watched everyone's sadden expression it hadn't gone the sadness that they were all feeling. 'We can't fight like this if half of our team members aren't feeling the sprit to fight.' He thought. 

'Why do I feel as if Sora isn't dead?' Kari questioned herself, she gasped. 'Maybe she isn't…. she could have been trapped onto one of the ledges that Tai talked about in the pit.' She thought unsure. 

Yocomon gasped, as did Kari. "Tai your crest it's flashing" Yocomon said. Tai looked at the digimon then to his chest he could see the crest flashing he pulled it out of this shirt, It was flashing. 

"That means the crest should be some where around here." he replied he was about to go when Matt grabbed his arm and stopped him from going. "What's you problem Matt let go!" Tai shouted. 

"Tai it could be trap! Simon could still be after us." He said. Tai wrenched his arm away from him "A trap why would my crest be glowing." Tai yelled in anger. 

_'What?…I can't control my body……..what's happening.' Matt thought he could see Tai but he couldn't control his body's movement. 'TAI! It's not me!' he yelled. 'Nice try but it won't work you should sit back and relax' another voice told him. 'No.' he said. _

"Matt stop it we have to get the crest" Gabumon told him. "You don't need the crest." He said bitterly. "Matt stop being a idiot this is not the time!" Izzy told him a little angry. "We don't have time to argue over this. Now let get moving." Tentomon replied hovering next to Izzy.

Tai glared at him and began to walk away forward. "Come on let follow the signal." He said. The other started to follow leaving Matt and Gabumon behind a bit. 

"Matt what's gotten into you." Gabumon asked him. "Nothing really, but Tai's going to pay." He started to speed up and caught up with Tai. Tai looked over at him. "What's your problem now?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "You better be." Tai replied, Matt laughed. "No not for that for this." He pushed Tai into a tree Tai hit it pretty hard. This sudden motion caused everyone to stop. 

"Matt don't do this not now!" TK cried. Tai slowly got up on his feet he winced in pain. 

Kari watched Tai. "Tai are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." He said with out taking his eyes from Matt, he glared at him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are asking for it." Tai told him. 

_'Tai it's not me someone is taking over my body!' Matt cried out in desperation. 'Save you whining boy, by the time I'm finished, you'll be the ones with the his blood on your hands.' The voice echoed in his mind. 'You can't make me kill my best friend!' he shouted. 'That's what you think' the voice replied. _

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try." Matt replied in a dark tone, his voice sounded strange. Tai growled in anger and shoved Matt back. "Want to play it that way?" He asked. Tai narrowed his eyes at him. "Bring it on!" Tai said. 

********************** 

Simon smirked as he watched his handy man at work. "It's only a matter of time then the leader will be gone, Physicmon better do a good job." He said out loud. 

A Vegimon came into the larger room. "Sir I'm afraid that something bad happened." He replied. Simon looked at him in curiosity. "What is the bad thing that had happened?" 

He asked. 

"Dragomon's back sir, he insists that you give him the crest." The digimon told him. Simon stood up in anger. "WHAT! He insists I give it to him…. that backstabber!" he raged. "Tell him I don't have it yet and I don't attend to give it to him." Simon put feet down. 

"He's also said that the girl with the crest of love isn't dead." He replied. Simon now in anger stood up and angrily stormed out of the room, the digimon followed him. "Sir he's just outside!" the Vegimon scrambled toward him. "I know where he is." Simon growled back. 

He ordered the two digimon at the gates to lower the drawbridge. He stepped out side where he was confronted by a huge digimon. 

He stood about 13 feet in height was a dark purple, and had black tipped wings and a devil pointed tail. 

"I sent you the girl what else do you want!" Simon shouted at the digimon. "You have not sent me anything at all. Did you decide not to sacrifice her?" Dragomon asked. 

"I did too I saw with my own eyes!, you have better not be joking with me Dragomon, cause I'm not in the mood for pranks." Simon told him. 

"You did not send her! I never receive anything! If she were dead then I would be able get the door opened and I never got her alive either. You know how it goes if I don't get her then you don't get the crest! Now hand it over." Dragomon demanded. Simon stared at him. He turned and paced back and forth before answering the Dragon."I don't have it." he replied. 

"Then that deal is off." Dragomon responded. "No, you can't just blow it off! We made the deal fair and square." Simon told him. "I told you deal's off you don't you understand Simon." 

"Come on could we compromise instead? I promised you Sora, and I thought that I did send her but she some how escaped and I know that you need her power to open the secret grotto below…" he said. "I want you to get to the point. Simon I don't like games." The digimon told him. "Okay fine. What I'm trying to say is lets partner up." 

"What's the catch?" he asked. "With my powers I can steal Sora's power from her and with your knowledge of the digiworld we can find the crest, we could stop the chosen children from riding us from the face of the digital world." 

Dragomon looked considerate. "Then I could open the secret grotto that's holding all the lost sprits of the evil digimon and release them all." He replied. Simon smiled. "Yes, great Idea, I never thought of that. Then all of them would be out for revenge against the chosen children."Simon looked up at the digimon. "Then it's a deal?" he questioned he held out his hand. "Yes it is."And the two shook agreeing on it. 

********************** 

"Your both going to get hurt! Stop it now." Kari cried out. Tai and Matt circled each other glaring at each other angrily. "Sorry Kari but he needed to be taught another meaningful lesson why it is bad idea to get all stupid and fight me." Tai replied. "Oh is that what you call it. A lesson?" Matt asked in a mocking tone. 

Tai lunged at Matt, he fist connected with Matt's lower jaw causing Matt to reel back a bit, he held his jaw. "Smooth move Kamiya." He replied, he then tackled Tai to the ground. They wrestled both getting a few punches in. Until Tai kicked Matt off of him, then standing up. 

Matt got up slowly his face was bruised as well as Tai's. "Stop fighting!" TK cried. They all gasped noticing Matt was pulling something from his pocket. Tai saw the object too the he looked carefully at Matt's eyes there was something evil the shrouded them. "That's not Matt!" Tai replied he backed way from him. 

_'They caught on, Tai knows I'd never try to hurt him.' Matt told him. 'Sure but you can't get rid of me.' The voice said to him. "But I Can." The familiar voice said. _

A blue aurora surrounded Matt slowly, Matt stopped suddenly dropping the knife onto the ground he grabbed his head and fell onto his knees. And screamed out in pain. "Matt!" TK started to go to him but Joe stopped him. "He'll be okay TK." he replied they all watched as the blue aurora had slowly gone from him and he passed out. TK rushed over as well as Joe. 

"Oh my what happened?" Mimi questioned, she bent down next to them. Joe felt for a pulse on his neck, he sighed in relieve "He's just out of it that's all." He replied. 

"He'll be okay. Someone was trying to control him, but I drove it out." A familiar voice said they all looked up and gasped. 

******************** 

Dragomon and Simon both arrived to the same spot where the fused crest of Courage and Love should be located. 

"My digimon have looked this mountain face for the passed…I don't know about a week and I still haven't found the crest." Simon replied. "You are looking in the wrong spot, the crest isn't located here it's located in a underground cave." Dragomon replied. 

"I was told here to search this cliff face!" he nearly shouted, Dragomon rose on claw as to tell him to clam down. "Where did you hear that from?" he questioned. "My sources that are completely wrong." He replied annoyed. 

"I can't let the chosen children get to the crest before I do or else it gives all of the rest of they're digimon the power to warp digivole." Simon told him. "The crest is about 2 miles south of this place." Dragomon replied. 

*********************** 

"Sora!" Yocomon cried she jumped into her arms Sora dropped to her knees as she hugged her digimon happily. "I missed you Sora." She cried. "So did I Yocomon." She squeezed her tight. "Sora I can't breathe."Yocomon said. Tai watched them smiling, he approached them. 

"Opps sorry." She giggled and let go of her; and stood up her eye's met Tai's they both looked at each other she gasped as Sora felt her crest and took it out of her shirt. "What dose this mean?" she asked looking to Izzy, Tai's crest was still flashing he took his out too; he turned to Izzy that was when Matt awoke. 

"Sora?" he asked. "This means the crest must be near by come on." Izzy said suddenly. "What? Guys wait." Matt got up and stumbled a bit before he got the hang of running again and caught up with the rest. 

……………. 

All the chosen children hurried they reached a cave, Sora and Tai stopped. "It's Simon." Sora whispered. "Do you want us to digivole?"Agumon asked Tai, he nodded. "Yeah guys digivole to your ultimate's Agumon and Gabumon warp digivole!" Tai told them. 

"Yocomon digivole to…. Biyomon" 

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!" 

"Gomamon!"

"Palmon!" 

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!" 

"Digivole to…"

"Bridramon!" 

"Kabuterimon!"

"Ikkaukumon!" 

"Togemon!" 

"Angewomon!" 

"Angemon" 

"Digivole to…."

"Garudomon!" 

"MegaKabuterimon!" 

"Zudomon!" 

"Lilymon!" 

"MangaAngemon!" 

"Gabumon"

"Agumon" 

"Warp digivole too…"

"MetalGarurumon." 

"Wargreymon" 

"Hey Simon! If your looking for the crest you can for get about it!" Tai yelled at him. "Oh look at this… I didn't finish the job oh well but I guess I have to deal with it." Simon replied. 

"I want her now." A 13-foot dragon replied, the chosen children all gasped. "Izzy what the hell is that!" Matt asked him as he stumble toward him. "It's…. Dragomon…. This isn't good…. he's lives in the hot caves below the digiworld." He replied. 

"Should we annihilate him or what?" Wargreymon asked. Tai look to the digimon then to his digimon. "Wait." He replied 

"Dark ball of Energy" Dragomon sent it corralling toward them it hit the ground with a huge impact that knocked the chosen children on to the ground. 

"That's gone far enough! Terra force!" he shouted the an massive ball of energy formed with in his hands then hurled it toward Simon and Dragomon but the attack fail to hit them both. 

"My turn! Ice wolf claw!" MetalGarurumon attack struck Dragomon but affected him little. 

Garudomon "Wing blade!" 

MegaKabuterimon "Super Shocker!" 

Angewomon "Celestial Arrow!" 

Angemon "Hand of Fate!"

Lilymon "Flower canon!" 

One by one they're attacks all fizzled out. None of them working not even the mega digimon could take him down. 

Tai had made sure that everyone was okay. They were standing now. 

"I don't like being harassed by the likes of you. Drago Canon!" Dragomon said booming with anger he shot down all their digimon cause them to reverse digivole. 

"Tell us where the crest is." Simon demanded. "Never!" Sora cried from Tai's side. Kari and TK looked to there left of them. Kari gasped. "Tai! Look." She cried she pointed toward the sky as it darkens, they all gasped. 

"Izzy can you tell what's happening?" Matt cried. "I am…I am…." He looked at his laptop but the darkness was making it difficult for him to see his laptop."The whole sky darkened. How did that happen it has to be magic." TK replied. "He's power full" Tentomon said out suddenly 

They turned they're attention to him. "What did you say Tentomon?" Kari asked. "Dragomon…he's supposed to be a myth. He's the one that wants to feed off of Sora's power to open a gate that will release all the digimon's evil sprits including the ones we have defeated. He has magic powers already but he seek more and he sense that we have power among us so that means Dragomon is the one that Simon was going to give Sora." He replied. 

"So tell us where the crest is!" Dragomon roared."Don't count on us telling you." Tai told him angrily Gabumon helped Matt up. 

"I'm not going to take no for answer. Tell me the location of the crest." Simon demanded again. "Never!" Sora shouted at him. 

"My the hostility you have there Miss Takenouchi." He laughs then continues. "I don't know why I didn't do this before." He shots his right arm forward toward him as if he were going to grab her, Sora gasped, she couldn't breathe suddenly. The other didn't know what do. "Stop it!" TK cried. 

Simon shrugged and put his hand down. "I'm done any ways" he replied Sora felt weak and grabbed onto Tai, who was closet to her at the time, for support. "Sora what's wrong?" He asked her. "I don't feel good." She whispered as she struggled to stand Tai helped her. 

The chosen children we tired as well as they're digimon…they didn't have another fight in them if they tried. 

"That's it!" Joe said cried he dug into his bag and pulled out a small basket that was filled with berries. "The digimon can share this among themselves." He replied holding the basket out. Mimi smiled. "Joe that so…reliable of you." She cried. 

The digimon started to dig into the food. "They need it more then we do." Kari replied as she watched the digimon eat their food. 

"I'm losing my patients with you chosen children."Dragomon replied he got ready to blow the chosen children until a sudden bright light erupted from the ground. "Cover your eyes!" Tai shouted to the others. Sora buried her face on to his shoulder the other all cover there face with their arms. 

"Oh…I can feel power." Biyomon said suddenly…. "It's not only you it me too…" Agumon gasped."Same here…it makes me want to warp digivole right now." Gabumon said. 

"I feel it too." Palmon said. "So do I." Gomamon replied…as he uncovered his eyes, the bright light was dying slowly. "We both do." Patamon and Gatomon replied. 

"What going on?" TK asked"Unbelievable!" Izzy exclaimed he squinted in front of Sora and Tai was the crest they were looking for. 

Simon gasped in horror. "NOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND IT FIRST!" he shouted angry. 

Tai and Sora both felt a burning sensation on the back of there hands. "Ah…." they booth shouted, the took the glove of their left hands. "Whoa…" Matt exclaimed as he looked at both Sora's and Tai's left hands the symbol was tattooed on the back of there hands. 

"Biyomon"

"Agumon" 

"Gabumon" 

"Patamon"

"Gatomon"

"Palmon" 

"Gomamon" 

"Tentomon" 

"Warp digivole to…….." 

"Phoeixmon" 

"Wargreymon" 

"MetalGarurumon"

"Seraphimon" 

"Magnadramon" 

"Rosemon" 

"MarineAngemon" 

"HerculesKabuterimon" 

"They all warped digivoled…. cool." TK replied as he looked at the digimon. "It's not cool when I defeat everyone single one of them." Dragomon replied confidently. 

"That's what you think!" Phoeixmon told him. "Crimson flame!" the fame engulfed Dragomon burning him merely but the dragon digimon still managed to stand tall. "Drago canon." The attack was hurled through that air at Phoeixmon but she dodged it easily. 

"Now it isn't so easy to defeat eight megas is it?" Wargreymon told him. 

"Terra Force!" 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" 

The two mega's digimon attacks hit him well and knocked the dragon digimon to his feet. He got up slowly. 

"Dragon Fire!" 

"Testament!" 

Magnadramon's attack brunt him more, as Seraphimon's hit him hard. 

"Mega Elector Shocker!" 

"Thorn Whip!" 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dragomon cried out as he was thrown back a couple of feet. Dragomon slowly go up from his panting heavily. Looked up at all the chosen children's mega digimon. 

Simon slipped away slowly and vanished into the darkness, which was still around them. "Just remember you won't leave here ever!" he (Dragomon) shouted at the kids, they watched on, as the one final blow was ready to be finally delivered. 

"Ocean Love!" MarineAngemon's attack had engulfed the Dragomon. "I'll shall come back!!! AHHHHHH!" he then was reduced to digital partials. 

The sky lightened returning to its normal radiance. 

*************************** 

"That was amazing…our digimon are all finally able to digivole to there Mega forms." Izzy replied, it was now nighttime. They were all seated around the campfire. "Phoeixmon rules!" exclaimed Biyomon, the digimon where arguing on who is the better-looking Mega digimon, while the kids chatted about the things that had happened today. 

"I'll could say that again." Matt replied…he looked over a Sora who was sitting beside Tai with Kari on the other side of him. "Sora just a questioned How did you survive?" he asked. Sora looked to him and then to the others. The digimon had came by now after hearing what Matt had asked and they also wanted to know, Sora's head was bandaged by Joe, her right arm and her ankle which was sprain were also bandaged he was so surprised that she found them when she did. 

"Are you sure?" she asked them. "Please tell us…we thought you died…" Kari said sadly. 

"I remember so little about it…I remember before I fell…I could hear, Tai and Matt, Agumon, WereGarurumon…you were slashing through the door. That's when I yelled for you guys to help me…" she stopped and then continued. 

"He then told me that I had just said my last words and with out waiting he order a digimon, Veggimon I believe it was, to cut the rope holding me in place I remember screaming then black."She looked at the others expressions… they were all quite and seemed to be thinking at the moment and continued on. 

"When I came too…I noticed I was okay but my head hurt extremely bad I looked down realizing that I was on one of the ledges. I looked up I could see the opening of the pit…so I climbed out. And onto the solid floor…I had no Idea where you guys were…I looked for was seemed like days…until I got a vision of where'd you might be and I followed that. When I did…find you guys Matt and Tai seemed like they were having a fistfight. Then I felt something coming from Matt, it was a digimon that was trying to control him. So I helped with some power I never knew I had and I ousted the digimon away from Matt." She said. "So that blue aurora covering Matt was that power wasn't it?" Izzy asked. 

"Yeah that was it…but I had no Idea I could do that." She replied kind of lost. "So it would be like how I could talk to the spector right Izzy?" Kari asked him He nodded. "Yeah something like that." He replied. "At least I think." 

"Sora we should have looked. I'm sorry." Tai said softly "You didn't think I could survive that fall. It's nothing to be sorry about…I mean what was the chances that I was alive?" she asked. "We shouldn't talk about this the important thing is that Sora's okay and alive." Mimi said. "That's the way to think Mimi." Palmon praised her. 

"She's right." Joe said. "I don't know about everyone else but I'm tired." TK yawned…. then causing a chain reaction within the whole group. "I'll say were all tired." Tentomon replied. 

Sora smiled she looked around at everyone. "Well we had a big day I'm just so tired and I'm sure we could all use that rest right…I know I need it." she replied and yawned again. 

"I agree with Sora." Agumon replied, he lay between Sora and Tai. "I guess I'll take first watch." Matt volunteered. 

"Great I'll take Sora's watch, so mine will be 2 hours long at least." Tai said. 

"Can I stay up to do watch?" Kari asked. "Yeah can we?" TK asked the older kids. "You all-." Tai was interrupted by Gatomon "Hey there with us we will protect them if there danger Tai.""Right." Patamon agreed. 

Tai and Matt looked hesitant to agree but they did just to see if it would work. 

……… 

Matt and Gabumon where both on watch, while the chosen children are asleep. 

_Screen pauses… _

**TO BE CONTIUNED…………. **

************************************************************************* 

A note drops into Matt's lap

Sora gets sick.

**_"Help me! Help me!!!" a girls voice screams. _**

A Floramon appears from NOWHERE. 

**_"Don't think so where are you headed?" the digimon shaped as a ball with horns asks. _**

**_"You have to help her." Floramon begs Matt. _**

Is there a new chosen child? 

**_Next time on an all-new adventure of Digimon: Digital Monsters (the Alternate Version) _**

**_I hope you liked this episode. _**

**_I would have gotten this out sooner but I had to find the correct Mega digimon and attacks they had and it took me a while, and I had some internet troubles._**

**_Thanks for all the review's everyone :) _**


	7. A New Girl

07 07. The New Girl 

Sora stumbled a bit as the group walked. "Are you okay Sora?" Biyomon asked her Sora nodded and smiled at her digimon. "Yeah of course I am why wouldn't I be." She asked her. "I hope your not lying to me Sora." She told her. "I swear I'm not lying Biyomon." Sora replied. She stared a head, but not in a failed attempt to keep her eyes drifting to the back of Tai's head. She then concentrated on the ground in front of her instead. 

It's been like months since their digimon could warp digivole and since they haven't seen a trace of Simon either. 'He must be hiding some in a corner curled up in a ball and crying. Whoa…' she thought as she nearly stumbled again. It was a good thing no one seemed to be paying attention to her. 'What's happening?' the felt her forehead and it felt like she was burning up. "Tai." she called him everyone stopped. "Yeah Sora." He questioned he looked at her notice how pale she looked. "I don't know I think I have a fever or something." She replied. Joe came up to her. "Your just in luck I'm carrying a thermometer in my bag here." he dug into his bag and pulled out the thermometer, he put it in Sora's mouth. "Just keep it there for…" looks at his watch "…a minute." He replied. 

"Sora you lied you told me that you weren't sick." Biyomon said looking at her sadly. "Okay well let take break here then we can decide where or not we can start going a head." Tai replied, they all gathered around and waited. Sora took the thermometer out and she looked at the temperate and gasped. "Whoa…" she replied, Joe took the thermometer from her. 

"94 degrees." He replied. Kari looked at Sora worried "I hope you do have what I'd Sora." Kari replied quietly. "I don't think so Kari." Sora told her. Tai looked a little scared, while Matt watch concerned. 

…….. 

Later on Sora's condition worsened and forced them to take up temporarily residence in a near by semi-cave. They had made an temporary bed that Izzy instructed in the building of. Joe place a small piece of towel that was dipped into cold water and place on Sora's forehead, she had her eyes shut. She looked like she had what Kari had seem to have when Tai, her, Izzy, TK and Kari were in Machindramon's city. 

Sora moaned…. she could here the other talking around her. "So do you know what she has?" Tai asked quickly, he looked shaken and pale from so much worrying. Joe frowned, "I'm not sure exactly, the best thing to do is to try and break her fever." He replied. Tai seemed a little at ease, at this news. "Kari had this before." He replied. "And we got her some children's Tylenol. I don't know if Sora still has It." he finished. "We could ask her." Mimi replied. 

"Sora?"Tai called her, she stirred and she looked up at him. "Tai? is that you?" she asked he nodded. "Yeah, Sora where did you put the Tylenol me and Izzy got for Kari?" he asked, she opened her eyes...then closed them again "I …...don't remember." She whispered. 

"Tai I've got it in my back pack." TK replied he took off his backpack and gave it to Tai who then showed the medication to Joe. "Where did you get this from?" he asked. "A hospital. In Machindramon's City." Izzy said. "Never mind where I got it just give her some." Tai told Joe. 

……… 

Matt sat resting against a tree he played his harmonica, the music drifted in the air silently. 'I hope she's all right.' He thought…. 'But Tai seems really troubled when ever someone gets….a cold or fever…maybe it was something that happened a long time ago.' he thought, then continued to play. 

As Matt played a piece of paper was dropped from the tree into his lap it startled him he stopped playing putting the harmonica down, he stood up and looked up into the tree. Frowning Matt opened the note and started to read it. 

_Help me, _

_I'm an Chosen Child………please help me. I__'m trapped in a house some where.__ _

"What…this has got to be a joke." He said out loud, he quickly returned to the camp "Guys, look what I got I haven't a clue of what to make of it." he told them. The others raised their eyebrows at him. "Make of What?" Mimi questioned. 

Izzy and Tai both read the note also. "Well…that's weird." Izzy replied after he read. "I could check it out on the map of digiworld but, this could be a trap we never know." He replied."I know that Izzy it's obvious that it could be a trap but don't you think we should at lease check it out? I think this is important what if there is a New chosen child." Matt said. Tai looked from Matt to Izzy then to Sora. "Okay we should." Tai replied then he looked at the digimon who were resting. 

"What are you planning?" Mimi asked she watched the boys talk… "Okay, TK, Kari, Mimi and Joe stay here with Sora make sure she gets better. Me, Matt and Izzy are going to track down this chosen child if there is one." He replied. 

"Whoa wait Tai…this could be a trap." Joe told him. "I know and that's why we are going to keep in contact at all times with our digivices." 

"Tai's right let me see you digivice Joe." Izzy held his hand out and Joe gave Izzy his digivice. They watched as Izzy typed and then the computer beeped. He then handed Joe his digivice. "Okay I installed a walkie-talkie into the device so what ever we say you can here us." He replied. "Okay got it I'll give you guys updates on Sora's condition." He told them. 

"Tai where you going now?" Kari asked. "We'll be back Kari…take care of Sora while were gone." He said as he started to walk down a path. "We will Tai don't worry!" TK called to him. "Bye Matt Izzy…you come back!" Mimi cried. "Good luck!" Palmon called. 

"We will don't you worry about us okay!" Agumon quipped. 

********** 

"I can't find anything on here. About the a new chosen child…" Izzy replied he searched his computer. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but don't you guys think that Genia would have contacted us by now if there was a new chosen child?" Tentomon asked. "He's right we could be walking into a trap." Gabumon said. 

"We can't just let this alone, you never know Genia might not know about this other chosen child." Tai told the digimon. "It was just a suggestion Tai." Agumon replied. 

"Right I'll remember that." Tai said sounding not in a bit impressed that they were questioning him. "Okay apparently there is a house about 3 more miles from here." Izzy said. "How do you know that?" Matt asked. 

"Been here before I think." He replied. The six continued forward through the long brush and thick leafs of a jungle. "He Gabumon you think you can digivole to Garurumon and clear the foliage away?" Matt asked him. "Yeah no problem." 

"Gabumon digivole to…Garurumon." 

He slashed away at the vines. 

************ 

"Joe is she going to be okay?" Kari questioned him; she and TK and Biyomon were sitting on the other side of her while Joe was on her right he changed the cold compress that was on her forehead every 5 minutes. "I think she will." He replied. 

"I'll go look for some plants that could help." Palmon replied. "I'll come with you." Mimi said. "Okay just be careful, Tai partially left me in charge here." he said. 

"Don't worry about us Joe will be back before you know it." Mimi called to him. 

************ 

"It's like the further we go there further the vines and leafs get thicker." Matt said. As he pushed away some of the vines, Tai was following, Agumon behind him. "Okay I think that house the note is talking about should be…right over there." Izzy replied. Just as Garurumon cleared the final vines there was house in view the bushy vines and leafs were all gone now. 

"Your right." Matt said, Garurumon changed to Gabumon again. Tai walked passed matt and was now in front of him. "Do you always have to be in the front?" Matt asked him annoyed. "Yeah…the leader mus….Ahhh!" Tai fell threw a hole and land hard. 

"Tai! Are you okay?" Agumon said he peered down the hole. He moaned and looked up. "Peachy.." he replied, he heard Matt laughing then saw Izzy. "Could some one help me out! And stop laughing Matt!" he yelled. 

……… 

After that miss hap they continued on "I smell an digimon." Agumon replied suddenly. "So do I…a-."Gabumon was interrupted when a Floramon appeared suddenly out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Tentomon asked. "Please you have to help her." The flower digimon asked Matt. "I've got that note…who is it that needs our help?" he questioned her. "My partner she's trapped in the house over there a couple meters a way." She said. 

"Izzy….*buzzzzz* Guys can you hear me?" Joe voice came over the digivice. Tai heard and took Izzy digivice from him. "It's Tai Joe how is she?" he asked. "Not good…her fever is rising every minute.." Joe told him, Tai was visibly shaken by the news. "What…are you sure." he asked, "Tai?" Izzy questioned him he looked at the younger boy. "It's gotten worst." Tai replied softly. 

"Yeah I'm sure…it's has reached 113 degrees. Got to go Tai over and out." Joe said and his voice was gone. "New plan Matt and Izzy go help that girl. I have to go back." He said, Matt nodded "Okay go back…we'll take care of everything right Izzy." He looked over at Izzy who gave him the thumbs up. "Be careful guys." Tai said. He turned to Agumon"Digivole to Greymon." 

"Agumon digivole to…Greymon" 

Tai got onto him and start back the way they came. Matt looked opposite direction, where the house is. "Okay the house is just over there." Floramon stated. 

"We know that thank you for stating to the obvious." Tentomon replied. "Tento that was rude." Izzy said to him. "It's okay, were almost there so come on." The Floramon replied. 

*********** 

"Here another plant Mimi." Palmon handed her another one and she put it in her other hand which was filled with various articles of plants. "Don't you think this is enough Palmon my hand is starting to hurt." She replied. Her digimon looked at her hand then she nodded. "I think there's enough okay." The plant digimon smiled and they both started back to the small semi-cave. 

……. 

"Gomamon can you get more cold water asap." Joe he handed him a bowl since he couldn't carry it Gatomon helped. "Sora can you hear me?" Joe asked she nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Not…. good…." she whispered, Kari noticed the rainbow bracelet on her wrist, she touched and jumped back. "What is it Kari?" TK asked her. "The bracelet burnt me." She replied she held her finger. 

"Joe!" Mimi cried she ran over to him Palmon beside her. "Palmon found all these cool plants that could help Sora." Mimi replied smiling she knelt down beside him. "So how is she doing?" Mimi asked as she watches Sora's face. "The…..the…. bracelet." Sora whispered. "What about the bracelet Sora?" TK asked he looked at her. "It's…….. making……... me……. feel…….this way." She said softly then moaned in discomfort. 

"Here you go Joe." Gatomon gave him the fresh bowl of water from the near by stream."Thank you. Gatomon."He took the towel off and dipped it into the cold water and reapplied to her head. 

Tai saw them he "Stop here…. I'll run." He said. Greymon stopped and Tai hopped off and ran toward them. "Tai slow down!" Agumon called he ran after him. 

"JOE, MIMI!" Tai yelled to them. 

"Huh? Tai?" Joe asked him. "Joe…" he started to talk but he had to catch his breath. "When I heard that she was getting worse I had to come back…Matt and Izzy are looking for the girl." He replied. "She wants us to take off the bracelet cause it's making her sick." Kari told him. "But when I touched it burnt me." She told him. Tai looked confused, "What bracelet?" he asked. "This one Tai." TK pointed to it. 

"I never saw it before." He replied, he touched it but it never brunt him. "Tai you can touch it." Kari replied, "Well maybe he's connect with her some how that the bracelet won't hurt him cause she's wearing it…..egh…that doesn't make sense but some where along that line I think that is why Tai is able to touch the bracelet." Gatomon said. 

****************** 

"Help me! Help me!" a girls voice echoed. "Did you here that Izzy?" Matt asked Izzy nodded. "Oh yeah…I hear it." he replied. "I believe that came from that way." Tentomon replied he pointed down the hall on there right. "No you are all wrong…it's this way." The Floramon said pointing down to the right side of them. Izzy and Matt exchanged looks with their digimon then each other. 

Un noticed to the five of them a pair of shiny eyes watched them through the eyes of the paintings on the wall. 

"So where is you friend?" Gabumon asked. "She's imprisoned in an bedroom, by an Giromon he's an evil digimon, he looks like a bowling ball with horns." she replied. "Really that line sound familiar." Tentomon said trying to think of where he heard it from. "How did you get here?" Izzy asked the digimon. "We were walking, trying to find the Chosen children, I'm guess, that is you isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah that's us." Matt said. "Yeah but, there more of us…eight altogether." Izzy replied. 

"Where's the other's?" she asked. "Um…. at our camp, we came here to help your friend after we got that note." Gabumon told her. "Which door is it Floramon?" Matt asked. "Oh…that one." She pointed at the door in front of them. Matt went to open the door but he couldn't it was locked. "Gabumon do the honors." He said stepping back from the door. 

"Blue Blaster!" the door was blasted opened Matt was first followed by Floramon, then Gabumon, Tentomon and Izzy. 

"Oh…who are you?" the girl asked, she had shoulder length blond hair, it was wavy her eyes were blue and looked about Matt's maybe Izzy age. "Catherine!" The Floramon jumped into her arms. "Oh Floramon." She cried hugged her digimon tightly. "I thought you were gone." She said sobbing a bit. "I escaped and I found the Chosen Children those two but there's more." She told her. Catherine looked at her digimon, then to the two boys who had came in here with they're digimon. "You're the chosen children?" she asked in awe…she stood up and approached the two boys. "I've been looking for you guys all over the digiworld. It was an adventure." She replied. 

"We know…but, maybe we should introduce are self eves. My name is Izzy Izumi this is my digimon partner Tentomon." He introduced himself. "Good to meet another one on our side." Tentomon said. 

"I'm Matt Ishida this is Gabumon." He waved. "Nice to meet you." He replied. 

"I'm Catherine." She said. "I assume you know my digimon's name already." She replied. They both nodded. "Yeah we do." Gabumon said. 

"Okay let's get out of here cause…we need to get back to camp asap." Izzy replied. Catherine Izzy, and Matt all started out the door. "I don't think so just where do you think you two are going." Said Giromon, they all turned started. "Not you again this time I got help." Catherine shouted at the digimon. 

"Help? I would say hardly." He replied. "I don't like being insulted!" Gabumon said angry. "Me neither." Tentomon agreed."Guys he's an Ultimate you know what that means." Izzy said to them. "Come Catherine, we don't want to stay here the building going to collapse on us." Matt said as he took her hand and pulled her toward the entrance, Izzy followed in close pursuit. 

"Gabumon….." 

"Tentomon….." 

"Warp digivole to……" 

"MetalGarurumon!" 

"HerculesKabuterimon!" 

they trashed the house the two digimon stood facing the Giromon. 

"Amazing!" Catherine replied she watched them she looked down at Floramon then to Matt and Izzy. "There at their mega levels." Izzy told her. 

"You think I'm afraid to fight you well guess again!" the digimon shouted"Big Bang Boom!" he threw a bomb at the digimon and exploded sending the digimon fly back. "That wasn't smart to do." HerculesKabuterimon. "Giga Scissor claw!" he swatted the digimon and sent him flying off into the far north." 

*************** 

"Tai it's not going to come off." Biyomon cried, he tried for about 30 minutes to take the bracelet off of her wrist. "It has to. If it got on, then some how there must be a way to take it off." He replied he tried again, to fit his fingers underneath it but he couldn't. Joe changed re-dipped the towel into cold water and reapplied it to her forehead. Tai sat still stopped what he was doing; he couldn't take the bracelet off of her wrist. 

Mimi, TK, Kari, and they're digimon where cooking some fish they had caught. In a lake that was about 2 miles away from them. 

"Good news Tai…her fever broke." Joe told him. Tai took a really deep breath in. "Joe could I take over for a while?" he asked. "Yeah you know what to do re-wet the towel when it's not cold anymore." Joe said to him before getting up and walking toward the others. "Biyomon? Did Sora ever talk to you about me?" he questioned. "I couldn't tell you that Tai, It would be breaking her confidence." She said. Tai looked away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you." He said, Biyomon watched him closer 'he really dose doesn't he.' She thought. 

"I'll leave you two alone for a while okay." Biyomon said she walked to the fire. 

Tai looked down at her he sat down next to her. "Sora…can you hear me?" he asked, her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him. "Tai you're here." she said softly. "Of course I'm here…I was going to find the other chosen child like ourselves but I didn't I came back here cause Joe said you were getting worse by the minute…and it really scared me." He replied softly also. Sora smile up at him "Tai that…was sweet you cared enough to come back." She told him, Tai merely blushed then looking away from her. "Tai could you help me sit up." She asked. "I'd have to ask Joe, I don't…" he stopped by her. 

"Tai it was only a fever…I'm feel better enough to sit up it won't hurt me." She told him, he took one hand and she pulled herself up, there were close to one another, they blushed and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry."They both replied both of there blushes still relevant on they're cheeks. Then and uncomfortable silence followed. 

Joe came toward them. "Sora your up, are you okay I mean…you had a really bad fever?" he questioned Sora shook her head. "I'm fine." She told him. Tai smiled at her the he stood up, and helped Sora up to her feet. Biyomon flew over to them. "Sora your okay!" she cried they hugged. TK and Kari came up to her as well as their digimon."Sora, I'm sure glad your okay." TK told her. "So am I." Kari replied. "Your like a second mother to me and TK." they replied, Sora only smiled at them both and blushed. "Oh, I'm glad you guys where here for me…while I was sick..." she replied. 

"When you were ill you said something about the rainbow bracelet and that It was making you sick." Gatomon replied. Sora tried to remember what she said but couldn't. "I don't remember saying that." She replied. "You said that taking it off could help you not feel sick anymore." Joe told her she nodded "Then it's true that…. animal put it on me, he originally told me that it would block my powers…but I was able to help Matt when he was being possessed by that digimon." She replied. "I'm just as confused as you are Sora." Mimi said. 

"By the way were exactly are Matt and Izzy?" Sora asked. "Oh…they went on a mission to save another Chosen Child, Joe call them." Tai told him. 

……….. 

"Izzy do you read?" Joe voice was heard they stopped walking. "Joe, something to report?" he asked. "Nope Tai want to know where you guys are…actually we all do." he said. "Were fine…we'll be there in a second." Tentomon quipped up. "Hey! Tai!…..Guys did you find the chosen child yet?" he asked. "Yeah Tai…your impatient…man…like Tentomon said we will be there in a second."Matt told him. 

"Okay make if fast we started cooking our dinner for the evening. Oh and Sora's okay, her fever's lessened." He said. 

"Okay great we'll be there in a second or so." Matt answered again and Izzy closed the little walkie-talkie on his digivice. 

"Oh…Who's Tai?" Catherine asked. "Tai's the 'leader' he can be cool sometimes but he can also be really stupid at times." Matt replied. "He's not that bad Matt, you're just over exaggerating." Gabumon told him. "What about Sora?" she questioned. "She…hey we don't know what your crest is." Izzy asked her, he was curious. 

"My crest is the crest of faith, what do you two have?" She asked them. "Mine's Knowledge and Matt's is Friendship." Izzy replied. Matt frowned 'okay like I couldn't say it for myself.' He thought. 

"There they are now." Tentomon replied he said pointing a group of kids up a head. Matt could see Sora and Tai together, they were being really touchy feely and he didn't like it one bit. "Yeah, Catherine lets go meet our esteemed leader." Matt stated dryly, sure he'd love to beat Tai up but knowing full right when ever they fought Tai always won partially every time, even thought they're fights never really ended and were always interrupted. 

The others all looked and saw Izzy, Matt, Tentomon, Gabumon and a girl with a digimon that they didn't recognize. "Who's that?" TK questioned. "It's probably the damsel in distress." Gomamon said. 

"Tai.... " Sora sighed annoyed he was starting to bug her as the two fought he wouldn't let her go passed him. Tai held her hands forcing her back. 'He's asking for it.' she thought angrily. "Hey Tai." Matt called Tai turned he head to look at them temporarily, until Sora pushed him really hard sending him falling back but unforgettably he still had a hold of Sora's hands in his causing her to land on top of him. 

Agumon and Biyomon eyed each other and sighed nodding their heads in a disapproving manner. 

Izzy frowned and turned to Catherine. "Don't mind them.... Tai's really a responsible person and so is Sora." he said. "Yeah but not when they are together they aren't responsible." Matt argued muttering under his breath. "Huh?" she questioned Matt, he looked at her confused. "You said something." she replied, Matt smiled when he remember then it turned to a frown. "Nothing." he replied. 

They finally arrived everyone was gathered in circle around there campfire. "Guys this is Catherine, she from Paris surprisingly enough." Matt said he then let her talk. "This is my digimon Floramon." she replied showing the entire group. 

"Say sorry Tai!" Sora shouted she sitting on him, and Tai wouldn't apologize to her. "Come on Sora.... can't you take a joke?" he questioned she frowned. "I just want you to say sorry then everything will be fine. Okay." she repeated. 

"Question do I get to met your leader? And his girlfriend." she asked as she said that everyone sweat dropped. "She's not my girlfriend!" "He's not my boyfriend!" they shouted at the same time angry. 

............................ 

"Okay I'll say sorry...I'm so sorry for bugging you Sora please forgive me." he said not sounding sincere, Sora smiled. "Better." she replied smiling and got up, she let out her hand to Catherine. "Hi, my name is Sora Takenouchi, I have the crest of love." she replied. "I'm her digimon, Biyomon." Biyomon introduced her self. 

"And I'm leader Tai Kamiya. Crest of courage and my digimon's name is Agumon." he replied. "Tai I could have introduced myself thank you." his partners replied from his side. 

"Hey Mimi did you and TK and Kari cook those fishes?" Tai asked. "Yes Tai." she replied annoyed and huffed off. "Gabumon let help her." Matt said as he also walked by them in an angry mood. 

Sora frowned..."Well what wrong with them?" she asked. "I don't know but I'll check on Mimi." Joe started toward where Mimi and Matt were watching the fish cook. "I swear the more we handout together the weirder everyone gets." Gomamon replied. "I think it's an human thing." Gatomon replied. "Well it's sure is weird." Patamon replied. The digimon whispered between them while their human counterparts talked among themselves. 

"Well Catherine are you ready to join as our 9th member of the Chosen children it won't be no picnic after all cause we do have some crazed lunatic chasing us to get to Sora." Izzy said to her. "Don't remind me Izzy." Sora replied, Catherine smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to." she replied. 

"Great now that is settled we can eat." Tai replied. "I'm starved!" Agumon said he ran ahead of Tai toward the fire. "Wait up!" Tai called to him. 

**To Be Continued………………**

**************************************************************** 

**_"Catherine! WATCH OUT!" Matt cried, he dives pushes her out of the way. _**

A explosion rips a whole in a forest. 

**_"It's a stupid game…..we are the hunted and she is the huntress" Izzy said with serious expression. _**

**_"TK!" Kari cried, Mimi screams._**

They're time is running out

**_There's a deafening Roar of a beast. _**

**_"JOE!!!!!" they all scream. _**

It's a game of reality and Danger

**_Next time on an all-new episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters (Alternate version) _**

**_ _**
    
    ***********************************
    
    **_Would anyone know the evolutions of Floramon? _**
    
    **_Just a note because Catherine is in this it doesn't mean that the other chosen children will be_**
    
    **_in it. _**
    
    **_I know I missed something but any ways R&R please. :)_**
    
     
    


	8. The Dark Tyrannomon Queen

08

08. The Dark Tyrannomon Queen 

"Hi Matt here, Last time Sora go seriously sick because of some bracelet that Simon had put on her, while she was out of it. Tai, Izzy and me all went to find a girl who was kidnapped, until Joe called us and told us that Sora's condition had gotten worse Tai decided to go back. He says he doesn't care about her…. but I like I believe a thing Tai says. Any ways Izzy and me found a girl name Catherine and her digimon a Floramon then we fought this Giromon, which was so easy with two-mega digimon. Who knows the crazy stuff that's going to happen next."

**********

Tai surveyed the area ahead of them through his the monocular. "Well…. looks clear." He said putting the small telescope in his pocket. "Are you sure about that?" Agumon questioned. Tai looked up at all their faces, "What?" he questioned. 

"Nothing Tai usually you are like that. Say it's clear then the next it's not." Matt replied watching him. "Stop it really." Sora replied. The two boys stopped. 

"I think I've been here before." Floramon replied from Catherine's side. "You have?" Catherine asked. "Yes…I think I am sure about that." She said and looked at area. 

"It looks really…familiar…like something out of a movie that I've saw once." Joe said. "Well was it a cool movie?" Gomamon asked him. "Jurassic Park…" he trailed off. "OH don't start with that again! Joe." Mimi cried. "Yeah you scared us all the last time but thank god for Sora's ability to see that we were almost ambushed by those Deltamon." Palmon said. 

"I hate to burst your bubble but Simon took that from me." Sora replied. Tai looked at her strangely. "Sora that doesn't make sense isn't' it within you?" he asked. 

"Of course it makes sense Tai…I was never born with this power…so how can I have it within me?" she questioned him, Tai shrugged… "And this is the reason we should investigate into it." Izzy said. "Investigate? Izzy…we don't know where to start." Tai told him. "We could find out…from Genia." He said. 

"But why would Genia know anything if he doesn't know himself…. beside he hasn't contacted us for the past few months." Tentomon replied. "He's right you know." Gomamon said. 

"Who's Genia?" Catherine asked, "Genia's is a digital human…. I guess that's what he'd be called but anyways he helps us threw our journey." Tentomon said. "Oh I see, will I be able to meet him?" she asked. "When we are able to contact him then yeah you can see him." Izzy replied. 

"Great…but lets just decided this do we go through here or not?" Tai asked, his patients was wearing thin. "Well…Tai it's your call." Agumon said to him. "Right…but there something strange about it…I can't put my finger on it though." He replied he took the monocular out of his pocket and scanned the area…he stopped on a figure that was standing there next to the forest entrance…. "What the…." He jumped as Sora grabbed the monocular from him she looked through it saw the same thing. "Who's that." She whispered. "I don't know but who said you can take that from me." He said taking back his monocular. 

"Why do you two need the telescope for I can see it from here." Matt replied he frowned…. "And I think she saw us." He replied. "It looks human in form" Kari replied. "Maybe because it is." Patamon said. "I can smell it." Gabumon said. 

"Dose it smell like a human girl?" Catherine asked. "Hm…I can't tell its weird." He replied. 

"Who goes there!" it shouted at them. "Was it talking to us?" Joe asked. "I think it is Joe" Gomamon said to him. "Well should we do something?" Biyomon asked. "Go Tai you're the leader." Sora pushed him forward. He glared at her angrily then turned around. "Um Hello!?!?!" he called out. "What Kind of greeting is that Tai!" Matt moved passed him and began to walk toward the human standing there Gabumon followed him. 

"MATT wait man! We don't know if she okay." Tai yell at him. "Listen to Tai Matt…he right you know." Gabumon told him. "Gabumon we have to communicate what harm is it going to do?" he questioned. 

"Idiot." Tai muttered under his breathe. "Um Tai bad news tell Matt to come back right now!" Izzy yelled at him. "MATT COME HERE!" He yelled, Matt chose to ignore him and still walked to ward the figure. "Oh…damn…would you listen to Me!!! I thought you were the one that agreedthat I'm the leader! Izzy says there something wrong so come here!" he yelled at the Matt. 

"Matt this is not the time to ignore Tai I agree with him…. stop." Gabumon begged. "Oh here we go again with not listening." Mimi replied. "Dose this happen a lot Mimi?" Catherine asked. "Yeah…time to time." She replied off tone. 

"STOP NOW!!!" the girl directed Matt. He stopped. "Look lady we just want to know who you are." Matt told her. "I believe that wasn't the best way to settle that Matt." His digimon told him from his side. "Who cares she needs to explain herself." He said. 

"Matt would you listen for once!" Sora yelled at him. He turned toward them. "You listen to Sora but not me?" Tai asked annoyed. "That's not the point Tai." Matt told him. "This is the best we should go back over to them." Gabumon said. 

The girl took out a whistle of some sort she started to play it. "Ahhh…" Everyone cried they covered their ears. "Turn that racket off!" Mimi yelled. 

She kept playing it. "Yes we are coming." The digimon all said at once. "Huh? Gatomon?" Kari asked. "Tai! The digimon!" Kari cried to her brother. "Ahhh." The whistle got louder all them dropped to there knees. "God! What is that!" Catherine shouted. 

"Now when I snap my fingers say goodnight." She replied. She did as she said then all went black…. 

************** 

Gradually the all woke up. "Okay…. what happened?" Matt asked he rubbed his temples, he looked around everyone ignored him. "TK…are you okay?" he asked. "I think so but my head hurts so much." He replied. 

"Oh no…." Sora replied. "What is it Sora?" Matt asked. "Our digimon are gone! She took them." She replied. "Floramon!" Catherine yelled out. "Shhhh!" Mimi cried… "Were vulnerable without our digimon." She said and began to cry. "That's okay Mimi. I miss my digimon too." Catherine said, they hugged and cried. Tai rolled his eyes merely at them. 

"Oh were fine just as long as we don't run into a virus type digimon." He said. "You just jinxed us Tai… cause the moment you said that…I know something's bad is going to happen." Joe said. "Joe you take the worst possible cause of action all the time." Matt told him. 

"Well can you blame me…cause every time something like this happens…I know some digimon or something is going to pop out of the bushes and kill us!" he shouted Joe had walked to the front pasted Tai and everyone's expressions trued to a the 'oh no look'. 

"DARK TARANNOMON!!!" they all shouted. "Dark Flame!" he launch his attack at the Chosen Children who by then had scramble out of the way expect for Catherine who stood froze with fear. "CATHERINE MOVE!" Matt shouted as he ran toward her, the he dove pushing her and himself out of the way but just before the digimon's flame attack hit the earth where she had been standing. 

"Oh gosh you didn't tell me you guys were hunted down like wild animals!" Catherine shouted at Matt who shift away from her and stood up pulling her up fast. "No time to talk about this come on!" matt told her as he pulled away from her. The digimon chased them. 

"Guys where are you!" Matt called. "Matt over here!" Sora called him he looked around but he couldn't see anything thing. "Down here idiot!" Tai told him, and then he felt like he was falling then the next thing he knew it Catherine was sitting on top of him. "Thank Matt for breaking my fall." She said to him. Before being helped up by Mimi. 

"Oh sure I'd do it again." He remarked sarcastically, the looked around. "What is this place and how did you guy's find it?" he questioned. "That's funny cause we didn't really." Izzy said. 

"Yeah…. we were running in this direction then we all ended up down here." TK told him. "Yeah like TK said we just found it by accident." Joe replied sounded annoyed with something. 

"Right back to that discussion I want to know why you didn't tell me you guys were hunted down by so many evil digimon!" Catherine replied. "Were the Chosen Children and every evil digimon, knows that we could destroy them easily!" TK said sounding really mature for his age. 

"Could we really not get into this now?" Tai asked. "Amazing this is a labyrinth of tunnels." Izzy said looking on the map. "A what?" Matt asked. "Labyrinth of tunnels….a massive tunnel system…look at the map here." Izzy pointed to his computer screen they all gathered around him. "Whoa…it a maze." TK said. "Yeah but these could lead any where in the digital world. They could be so far that it would lead us to file Island possibly." 

"I am not going to stay underground and walk in the dark like a mole." Mimi said. "Technically Mimi…you wouldn't cause there is torches that are lighting up the room right now as you can see." Izzy replied. 

"Oh it makes me feel so much better." Joe replied. "You think…. I'm not to happy with where I am I wished you guys never came to find me!" Catherine yelled at them and ran off. "Catherine! Don't run off we don't have our digimon with us it's to risky to split up!" Tai called to her. 

"I'll go after her." Matt said sighing he ran after her."Catherine! Come back! We shouldn't be away from the others! Like Tai said it's to dangerous to be any where with out our digimon." He said as he ran through the tunnels. "There are a number of dangers did you know that…spiders…and worms…whoa ***SMACK***" Matt tripped and fell face first into what seemed to a sticky substance, he got up and spit out the gunk. 

"This stuff is disgusting!" he said as he wiped it off of himself. "Catherine?" he called. He slowly walked oddly as he was all wet do to that sticky stuff that he'd had fallen into. "Matt?" Catherine questioned softly. "Oh Catherine thank god… hey your not Catherine!" he said as he saw it was the women that wouldn't talk to them before. "Right again darling." She told him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Huh? When was I right about the first time?" he asked 

"You won't be able to move in about oh…a few minutes." She said, Matt tired to move himself but he couldn't. "What is this stuff?" he asked. "Funny you should ask I made it from my Dark Tyrannomon a substance that is only found on Tyrannomon." She said to him. "Just answer me this who are you and where did you come from?" he asked. 

"I am The Dark Tyrannomon Queen." She said. 

********************** 

Catherine made her way to the others… 'They were right' she thought. "I'm sorry to all of you." She said. "Where's Matt?" TK asked. Catherine looked at them oddly. "Matt?" she questioned. "Yeah he went to get you." TK told her. "He did?" she questioned, "Well I didn't see him." She said sounding weird. 

"I'm going to get him I'll be back." TK said he ran ahead up to the tunnel. "Okay wait TK!" Kari called and she ran after him. Tai sighed. "Okay come one we might as well all go." He said. 

"Matt! Are you there?" TK called. Matt heard his brother and called back to them. "TK I'm here." He said. "Matt? What happened to you?" he questioned. Kari came up from behind TK and looked at Matt. "Did you fall or something?" he questioned. "Yeah In sticky goo stuff it was gross but now I can't move." He said. 

The others arrived and watched. Izzy approached him. "Hey um Izzy do you think you can help me out?" he asked. "What happened exactly?" he questioned. 

"That women she put some kind of goo in that puddle right behind me." He said. "Have you lost it Matt? There isn't any puddle of goo behind you or anywhere for that matter." Mimi told him. Matt turned around suddenly then gasped. "What there was a puddle I tripped and fell right there." He pointed to the spot were he'd had fallen. Tai, Joe, Izzy narrowed there eyes at him. 

"If that was supposed to be a joke it's not funny." Joe said to him. "But…it really was there." He said the other all watched him uncertainly. "Why would I lie about something this serious? It's that woman's fault the Dark Tyrannomon queen." He replied. 

"Matt are you sure you saw what you did?" Sora questioned. "Not you too…" he said. "I don't know what to think." She said. "Okay lets not think then come one and lets go…we got to find our digimon and they can be any were in here." Tai said to them. 

………..… 

after while of walking. Matt pulled Sora aside. "You do believe me don't you Sora?" Matt asked her, she looked at him uncertainly. "Matt I thought we weren't going to talk about this any more like Tai said." She told him, he gotten angry. "Okay fine…. believe Tai cause everyone believes him." He said. He left behind and Sora cautiously went to tap Tai on his shoulder. "Tai…Matt's acting weird he keeps insisting that he is right. Don't you think he could be right?" she whispered into his ear. 

"Matt I believe you." TK said to him. "Thank you TK." He said, Kari looked up at Matt. "So do I." She said. "Thanks you two, now I just have to work on everyone else starting with Catherine." He said to them both. "What was that Matt?" Catherine asked him. He dropped back to where she was walking with Mimi and Joe. "Come on guys you got to believe me it's true. Kari and TK do…" 

"Matt we need proof do you have that?" Joe asked. Matt shook his head no. "Well then it can't be proofed." He said. "I swear that I'm not lying what do I have to do? Get a lie detector test done?" He questioned. 

"Don't sound so drastic." Catherine told him. 

Izzy's computer started to beep. "Oh…there something here." Izzy said. Everyone gathered around the computer. "Do you think it's our digimon?" Kari asked. "Maybe so." Izzy replied trailing off as he watched the screen. "it must be our digimon." Sora said over his shoulder. "Yeah…." They all jumped as the walk in the tunnel was blasted through dust raised in the air causing the 9 children to start to cough, as it cleared. 

"See we did find them!" Agumon said, "All right it's about time." Gatomon replied. "Guys *cough* why did you blast through the wall for?" Tai asked as the dusty air cleared away. "That was Agumon's idea." Biyomon said. "Yeah and it did work we found you guys." Patamon said. 

"Sure by blasting the wall…but any ways were did you come from?" Izzy asked. "Up that way" Floramon said. "But not before fighting some Numemon." Palmon said. "Ew…don't remind me about them." Mimi replied. "Other then that did you guys find a way out?" Tai asked. 

"Um no….I don't believe we passed any way out." Gabumon said. "Okay then you can help me out then." Matt said to them. "Matt there not going to know anything." Tai told him tiredly, Matt just glared at Tai then turned back to the digimon. 

"Have you seen the woman?" he asked. "Woman???" Gabumon questioned. "Yeah the one we were talking to before we ended up down here." Matt said to them he watched all the digimon. 

"Oh her!" Gomamon exclaimed. "Matt their no sign she was down here." Catherine told him. Izzy was busy reviewing the map on his computer. "I miss calculated on this…this isn't actually a tunnel system that spreads through out digital world…it's just in this area." Izzy said. 

"Of course it is. It's called Tyrannomon tunnel cause it is in Tyrannomon country." Tentomon said. "Okay well let see…." Izzy trailed off and started to work on the computer. 

"Well why didn't you say that before?" Biyomon asked. "I think I forgot about it…I haven't been here for a while it seems." Tentomon said to them. "Then you know of a way out don't you?" Catherine asked. "Actually no." he said. 

"Well we might as well start looking." Tai said. Izzy closed his computer and put it back in his backpack. "Okay there. The precise location is…. down that way…and just look up as the ceiling for anything that looks like a hatchet." Izzy told them. 

"Okay Izzy." Kari said to him. 

*********************** 

"What gives didn't we pass this same mark?" Gomamon asked. "What mark?" Joe asked him. He looked to the one that Gomamon was pointing too. "Oh well maybe…but I haven't noticed any mark." Tentomon replied hovering. 

"We could mark it with my pink mark I have in my purse." Mimi dug into her purse and pulled out a marker. 

"So dose that mean that we've been walking around in circles for what hours with out us know it?" Tai asked…Izzy looked at the map on his computer screen. "Well Tai….I can't tell it seems like we have been but….." 

Everyone gasped as they're surroundings turned from a tunnel to the forest they were going to originally, it has huge pine trees that reached approximately 80 meters high. 

"Whoa…" They all replied staring up into the treetops of the gigantic trees. "Amazing I've heard of these but I never actually saw them before." Izzy said in amazement. "What are they?" Catherine asked. 

"Sequoiadendron giganteum." He said. "In English Izzy." Tentomon told him. "On earth they are know as The Sierra redwood or just The Giant Sequoia." 

"Oh yeah…" Tai and Sora replied at the same time. "I remember doing a project on this in grade 3 I think….it was." Tai said. "A project?" Agumon asked. "Yeah me and Tai worked on it then." Sora mentioned Tai nodded agreeing. 

"Oh that's wonderful you're having a lesson…. well….I was just preparing for you all to play my game." They all turned to the sound of her voice. 

"That's her!" Matt shouted. 

"I was asked by a friend…of mine…I don't know if you know him…. maybe Simon…to get rid of all of you." She said. 

"Oh big deal you tell your friend that we got the crest!" Tai shouted he took the glove off his hand and faced it toward the woman. "Oh…I'm shivering." She said. 

"Just who are you and want do you want from us!" TK asked her. "Yeah were waiting for an explanation!" Kari yelled. The two younger children yelled at her. 

"if you want an explanation then I'll give you one." She asked. 

"Okay we are waiting." Agumon said. 

"Actually no…I'd rather let you all solve it for yourself." She replied and disappeared suddenly into a cloud of smoke. 

"Izzy did you get in touch with Genia yet?" Tai asked him. "No Tai…it's like he disappeared of the face of the digital world." Izzy said to him.

"He's never around we need him." Tentomon said. 

The ground shook underneath their feet. "Okay now I have… a really bad feeling about this." Joe said."I hear digimon coming!" Patamon said. "Dark Tyrannomon!" Gomamon said. Everyone was now facing the direction where the digimon had appeared. 

"Great just want we needed." Tai said out loud. 

"This is all her game she's the huntress and were the hunted." Izzy said, the chosen children all made a face. 

"Tell me were going to make through this!" Catherine shouted then clutched on to Matt's arm. Matt was blushing like mad. "Don't worry every thing going to be fine." He said at this point she buried her face into his shirt. 

All five Dark Tyrannomon stood in front of them. 

"What are we going to do!!" Mimi cried. "We can digimon just say when." Palmon said from her side. "Oh okay digivole digimon!" she cried. 

"That is my line!" Tai yelled at her. "To bad I beat you too it." She said sticking her tongue out at him, Sora had to restrain Tai. 

"Agumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Palmon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Warp digivole to…."

"Wargreymon!"

"Phoeixmon!"

"Metal Garurumon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Marine Angemon!"

"Seraphimon!"

"Magnadramon!"

"HerculesKabuterimon!" 

The 8 digimon faced off against the five Dark Tyrannomon that were coming forward. "You guys run we will try and get rid of them!" Wargreymon shouted. "Got buddy! Come guys!" Tai shouted all nine (including Floramon) ran for it. 

"What do you want? From us" Phoeixmon asked."We want to destroy you so take this Dark flame!" the digimon attack went high and wide of Phoeixmon. "You call that an attack!" Phoeixmon cried. "Starlight explosion!" 

"Catherine come on!" Matt tried to pull her off of him. "No I'm scared!" she cried and hugged him tighter. "Okay fine you leave me no choice." He scoped her up and started running with her in his arms. 

"Thorn whip!"Rosemon cried out, "Ahh that hurt…. Dark Claw!" she slashed her casing her to fall out of the sky. "Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon's attack knocked down two Dark Tyrannomon. 

How ever she was side blinded by another one. She fell to the ground also. "Heavens Gat-- ahhh!" Seraphimon cried out as he was slashed by an Dark Claw attack. 

Tai looked back gasped in shock. "NO WAY!" he shouted he stopped looking at the fight the Dark Tyrannomon were beating they're digimon up like rag dolls. All the other chosen children had stopped too they all saw the same thing as Tai. "How can they beat us!!" Matt said still holding to Catherine who was looking up at Matt. "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"They're way stronger then we suspected" Izzy said watching them also their digimon kept on attacking and being knocked back down again. "Oh no Rosemon be careful." Mimi said looking at the fight. "Izzy an explanation please!" Tai called to him. "I can't Tai." 

"I can try!" Floramon said. "No you can't Floramon there to strong for you."Catherine cried."Oh look! That woman again!" TK cried.They're digimon returned to them they had all reverted to there in-training stages. 

Sora picked up Yocomon. "What happened…Yocomon.." Sora asked her digimon just sighed. 

"Oh you're poor digimon I told you that they wouldn't be of any help did I." She said to them. "You told us nothing like that!" Tai yelled at her as he picked up Koromon."Oh I guess you are right but any ways say good bye." 

"Tai we got to get out of here!" Kari called to him. "Dark Tyrannomon attack!" 

The chosen children without the help of there digimon ran off in the direction they were running in before. Matt was pulling Catherine along with him as her digimon followed them TK and Kari ran right behind Tai, Izzy and Sora as Joe and Mimi were on the other side all them clutching on their digimon tightly. 

Tai, Izzy and Sora came to a screeching halt as they nearly ran off the cliff face. "STOP!" Tai shouted everyone had stopped. "Where trapped." Sora said. They all turned around. The Dark Tyrannomon stopped cutting any possible escape root. "This is a situation reminds me of a time where we were being chased by Kawagamon." 

"Don't remind us Joe." Matt warns still having a grasp on Catherine's hand she held onto his hand tightly also. 

"Oh look something that Simon couldn't do trapped the chosen children on an cliff face." The queen replied. "Look we don't know what your doing but we don't like it one bit!" Matt told her. 

"Oh well to bad." She said. Izzy peeked down the cliff only saw sharp jagged rocks at the bottom. He gulped. "Tai…there would be only one way to get out of this situation that that would be to fly and unfortunately our transportation is down and I'm afraid that if we fall it could be our deaths." Izzy whispered to him. 

Tai looked down… "Man what do we do?" he thought his thoughts were interrupted when there was stomping. "Oh I just want to say thank you for entertaining me for the passed few hours Chosen children." She said. 

"This is exactly what happened!" Mimi cried she grabbed onto Joe's shirt and sobbed with Tanemon in her arms. There was more stomping.Sora felt her feet losing footing she realized she was falling."Tai, Izzy help!" both boy tried to grab her but failed… Izzy had over stepped and he fell backwards as Tai did the three of them screamed. Matt came over with suddenly as did Joe and Mimi."SORA TAI IZZY!" he shouted to them but when he looked over they weren't there falling or at the bottom. "What happened!" Mimi asked as Matt turned to say something but the ground started to cave in as the rest of them fell forward. There was a twirl portal of some kind…Mimi and Joe fell down into one then Catherine and Matt and one to the right of them TK and Kari fell into. 

"Good work. Digimon." She said to them. "Thank you." They all said."There split up." She smiled.** **

_To Be Continued…_

_"The Chosen Children are split up now…where are they and will they find there way back to each other?" _

**************

**_Next time On Digimon Digital Monsters Alternate Version:_ **

Sora, Izzy and Tai all lay unconscious on the ground. 

**_"Come guys wake up" Koromon bounced around them. _**

When they do awaken they are lost to where they are located. 

**_"Okay that's great…no sign of the others." Tai replied looking at his digivice. _**

Izzy finds out there location. 

**_"You two won't believe this but we are on file Island." Izzy said. _**

**_(A/N: Sorry that is episode was short.)_**


	9. File Island

09

09. File Island

"We met a women my the name of the Dark Tyrannomon Queen she knocked us out with some kind of whistle. When we woke up we found ourselves in this tunnel system that was underneath all of Tyrannomon country, with out our digimon. Catherine had ran off some where in the tunnel system and Matt had went to find her only to fall in a puddle of goo which he said had immobilized him then the woman had talked to him. When Catherine had come back she told us she hadn't seen Matt, then we all went to look for him which wasn't that hard to do, then our digimon found us by blasting through the tunnel wall. After walking in what appeared to be in a circle. We then were transported to the surface my an unseen force only to be attacked by five huge Dark Tyrannomon. Our digimon all digivoled to there mega forms and surprising we were defeat…which totally shocked everyone considering that Dark Tyrannomon was only ultimate level digimon…. our digimon de-digivoled to there in-training forms which was also strange…The Queen ordered them to attack us but we ran for it, Me, Tai and Sora nearly ran off the cliff if we didn't stop but we did. Which wasn't much help cause we did end up falling off include all the rest of us. Things don't look so good from here on." 

*************

"They won't wake up." Yocomon said to the other two. "We got to try again." Motimon said. "I know we could spray them with water?" Koromon suggested. "No we can't do that." Yocomon exclaimed surprised, Koromon just sulked"It was just an suggestion." He said. 

"Come guys wake up!" Koromon started to bounce around them Yocomon and Motimon both sweat dropped. "Oh I think it worked." Motimon said in surprise. Sora started to wake up then Izzy too. Sora sat up right she held her head her eyes shut tightly. "Oh…my head." She groaned. "Are you okay Sora?" Yocomon asked Sora looked at her digimon "Oh your okay." She hugged her digimon. 

"Amazing where are we?" Izzy asked he looked around. "My memory is a little bit foggy." Motimon replied. "Motimon!" Izzy cried he hugged his digimon. "Izzy…I can't breathe!" he cried Izzy let go of Motimon. "Oh sorry little buddy I just got overly excited that all." 

"Tai!" Sora scrambled over to his side. "Tai wake up." She whispered to him. "I tired everything I could think of to wake him up but I don't know why it wasn't working." Koromon said. "He'll wake up Koromon I have a feeling he will." She replied. Izzy and Motimon were on the other side of Tai they waiting. "Well let me see if he has a fever Sora took her glove off and was about to put her hand on his forehead but stopped as she notice he had shifted. He opened one eye then the other. "Sora?" he questioned."TAI!" Koromon bounced on him. "Koromon your okay." He sat up. 

He looked to Sora then Izzy. "But what happened?" he questioned, Izzy sighed, "I think we fell off that cliff." He replied. "Cliff?" the three digimon questioned. "Yeah…you were all unconscious when that happened." Izzy said."How did we get here if we fell of that cliff we would be dead." Tai told him. "I know that's exactly what I was thinking." He agreed. 

"Well let just get out here…we could fly back to sever and find the others." Motimon asked. "No we can't what if any of the other are on this island." Tai said. 

Sora picked up a rock and walked over to a bigger rock that was up to her was she then tried to break the bracelet off her wrist. "Sora don't do that!" Yocomon cried she walked over to her. "Yocomon if I get this off I could use my powers….I can feel them in me still…Simon can't take it away like that." She replied, 

…………… 

Izzy and Tai were arguing on what direction to go. "No Tai…it's to cold that way I'd rather walk through the jungle then the snow!" he cried. "We won't be walking through the snow." Tai said. "Actually Tai….I rather not go your direction." Koromon said. "Oh thanks a lot for backing me up." He said to his digimon. 

"Ow." Sora said to herself she dropped the rock she had in her hand. "You hurt yourself." Yocomon said to her. "No it's just a mild scrape nothing serious." She said. 

"Well we'll ask Sora then." Tai said. "Okay fair enough." He replied. "Sora, Yocomon what way would be the best way to go? Izzy was way or mine" he pointed in the direction of the there choosing. "We should go Izzy's way." Yocomon said. "3 digimon against you, Tai." Koromon said as he bounced around. Everyone waited for Sora's answer…. 'Great if I pick Tai's way we have to walk through the cold and if we pick Izzy's way we don't have to walk in the cold which is better.' She thought. 'But then Tai's going to sulk…' she frowned. "Tai maybe we should go Izzy's way it's really nothing against you personally it's just I don't want to walk through the cold." She said to him. 

"Okay….I guess I don't want to walk through the cold either." He said as he looked over his shoulder and saw the snow and Ice…he shivered. "Okay so lets go." He said. 

…………….. 

They all walked threw the jungle. "This forest is kind of spooky." Sora replied she looked past the trees. "It's the Bakemon forest." Motimon replied. "Oh that's right…this is were me and Joe were when our beds fell from the sky." Sora replied. 

"Well I had to get stuck in the cold with Matt who got all crazy on me cause he had to protect TK." Tai replied. "I remember that…but you didn't have to punch him." Koromon said. "I did not punch him…if you remember correctly it was Matt who started it…I was merely trying to stop him and make him understand something." He said. 

"Oh…yeah.." Koromon replied. "Well nothing as bad as being almost eaten by Bakemon." Sora said. "Yeah." Yocomon stated. "Me Gomamon were rescued them." She replied. 

"Eaten?" Tai questioned. "Yeah they were going to be sacrificed to a big Bakemon." Yocomon stated from Sora's arms. "Could we tell our nice stories another time?" Izzy asked. 

"Izzy made Mimi cry and Palmon too cause he was ignoring them." Motimon said. "Oh…I feel sorry for you Izzy." Tai replied he patted him on his back Izzy rolled his eyes. "Then we had to find her cause she had ran into the temple and gotten lost…Izzy didn't notice so I followed her." Motimon said. 

"Izzy." Sora stated she looked at him in disapproving manner. "You should know how um…fragile her feelings were." Sora replied. "Yeah…man…she like a little baby." Tai replied he then hide behind Izzy as Sora gave him a death stare. "Sorry." He squeaked out. 

"You better be." Sora said."So is all this talking behind us?" Izzy asked. "Yup were moving on." Sora replied as she took lead. "No I'm not." Tai said. 

They stopped and turned to look at him. "I still have one thing to say about Mimi." Tai said. Sora put Yocomon down, Tai nervously smiled. "Um…okay actually never mind…it slipped my mind." He replied. "Okay can we now carry on our walk in silence and try not to speak of the others in bad manners?" Sora asked as she bent down and picked up her digimon. "No problem Sora." Tai replied. 

They walked a little further until they came up to a bush of vines. "Okay…digimon time to digivole." He said. 

"Motimon!" 

"Yocomon!" 

"Koromon!" 

"Digivole to….." 

"Tentomon!" 

"Biyomon!" 

"Agumon!" 

"Pepper breath!" The attack blasted through the vines, but then they re-grew. "What the heck?" Tai questioned. "It's like they magically grew back." Sora said astonished. 

With out warning two vines grabbed a hold of Tai and Sora holding the two in the air high. 

"Sora!" "Tai!" Biyomon and Agumon shouted. "Guys help!" Tai replied as he did Sora cried out in pain. "Ahh." She cried. "Sora…ahhh." Tai was stopped as he felt like he was being squeezed tightly. Sora was feeling the same sensation the grip tightened on them both. 

"Spiral twister!" her at hit the thing or what ever it was in the face but it didn't flinch once. "Izzy…any time now…" Tai said. "I'm looking it up wait." He said he went on his computer. 

"Izzy…never…mind…the computer." Sora said trying to get herself free. "Electro shocker!" Tentomon's attack had caused enough of a disturbance that it had dropped both Sora and Tai on the ground. Their digimon rushed to their side and aided them as far a way from that thing as possible. 

"Are you all right?" Izzy questioned the two who looked flushed. "No…what the hell is that thing." Tai replied. "Well for certain I doubt it was anything but digimon." Tentomon replied. "Yeah it was like a meat eating creature of some kind." Biyomon said. 

"A what! Your making it sound like the digital world turned into a really bad movie, Biyomon." Sora said still breathing hard from nearly being squeezed to death. "No kidding I can't find any kind of record of what that could be." Izzy replied. "Oh great were trapped by some plant that can eat digimon and humans." Tai said as he started to get up. 

"Okay so it's not digimon then what is it?" Agumon asked. "Maybe it's a …thing that was made up by imagination." Tentomon questioned. "Now your talking things that couldn't possible happen." Izzy replied."It was just a suggestion." Tentomon replied. 

"I know who it could be." Sora said she was got up with some help from Tai. "Simon." She said. "Simon?" Izzy questioned. Tai shook his head agreeing with Sora. "If he has the power to make himself disappear who says he can't create fictional creatures here in the digital world." Tai said. 

Izzy typed a few things on his computer. "I guess its possible." He said looking at the screen. "Don't tell me there's a picture of Simon in the digi-analyzer?" Sora questioned him. 

"No something else I got a e-mail." Izzy replied. "Well open it up." Tentomon said. "Exactly what I was going to do." He replied. 

Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon gathered around Izzy. "It's from Genia." "I can see that Izzy…but what is he saying?" Tai asked. "Well let's find out." Izzy clicked on the mail and it opened. 

"Greeting Chosen Children…I'm sorry I haven't connected you…Tai and Sora you two have to get something e…in an Island far away just a few miles of the coast of sever there is a guardian digimon that holds medallion's you two are to go and only you two with your digimon as well….and get those medallions for the others as well as your selves. 

As you are wondering yes…I know about Catherine…. but there is a problem with her crest….she doesn't have it yet thought she knows what it is and her crest is with the medallions.You also might be wondering what the medallion's are for well…lets see…. I haven't exactly figured it out yet but….just get them and remember only Tai and Sora can go….there will be a test they must face them selves only. OH my the fish are hungry I've got to go."

"Were not even on Sever Island…. it could take days to find that place." Sora said. "Or months." Agumon said. They all sighed. "Okay now what do we do?" Tai questioned. 

"I don't know." Sora said. "We could check and make sure that no one else is on this file Island first." Biyomon suggested. "Yeah lets do that before me and Sora have to leave for what ever that place was." Tai said. 

*********** 

File Island…forest 

"TK do you have any Idea were we are?" Kari asked. Patamon who was sitting on TK hat flew around looking. "It dose seem familiar." He replied. "What dose Patamon?" TK asked. "Here I think were on file Island." He replied. 

"File what?" Kari questioned. "It's the first place we came before we went to sever we fought Devimon here." TK replied. "Oh…so do you think any ones here on this Island with us?" she asked. 

"Maybe I can pick up something." Gatomon said as she started to look around. "hm…weird." She said. "We could always use the old fashioned way for people finding us." TK suggested. "And what's that?" Kari asked. "Yelling." TK told her with a smiled. "Oh good Idea." She replied she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "TAI!!" 

They waited and listed to the echo of her voice. "My turn." TK replied and followed the same motion as Kari did. "MATT!!!" he obviously shouted for his brother. 

"Hey I got an Idea maybe if we all yell once it could be louder." TK suggested. "Hey great idea TK"Patamon replied. "Okay on 1, 2, 3!" 

"TAI!!!!!!! MATT!!!!!!!!" they all shouted."SORA!!!!!!JOE!!!!!!" 

…………… 

Sora, Tai and Izzy all walked in silence. "Hmm…maybe if…" Izzy stopped what he was about to say. And listened to the air. "I hear something!" Biyomon said. 

"Oh good then it's not only me." Izzy said. He looked at Tai and Sora who were confused."Hear what?" Tai questioned. "It sounds like…. kids…" Agumon said, Tai shook his head he still hadn't heard it, Sora gasped. "It's TK and Kari!" she said. "Yeah Sora's right." Biyomon said she started to fly toward the direction of the sound the digimon. 

All them took off and left Tai standing there for a moment. "Hey wait!" he cried and chased them. 

………………. 

The four of them sat down. "I can't yell anymore." Kari replied as she rubbed her throat. "I think coughing up a fur ball is better then wasting my vocal cords." Gatomon replied. 

"Some one's coming!" Patamon said he flew in front of TK, Gatomon stood in front of Kari in a protective stance. "Who is it!" TK cried out. "Come out or else you are going to face our digimon!" Kari told them. 

"Agumon! Biyomon!" Gatomon replied in surprise. "Tentomon!" Patamon said. Then Izzy, Sora and Tai appeared. "Tai!" Kari ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Good…okay you two have you seen anyone else?" Tai asked as he stood up?""We haven't seen anyone Tai." TK said. 

"You are all okay right?" Sora asked. They all nodded. "Okay so now are we going to split up again?" Sora asked Tai. "You guys have to go. I'll fly TK and Kari back with me to Sever and look for the others." Izzy replied. "Okay be careful and take care of them." Tai said."Where are you going Tai?" Kari asked. 

"Me and Sora have to look for something…we will be back in a few weeks or so okay." Tai told her. "No problem Tai I can look after Kari." TK replied. "I know you can." He said. "I think we should head for a clearing." Izzy said. 

"Yeah if I digivole to Birdramon I'm going to burn the entire forest down" Biyomon said."You have a point there." Agumon replied. 

…………… 

_Clearing…_

"Biyomon time to digivole." Sora said. "Right." She replied. 

"Biyomon!" 

"Digivole to….." 

"Birdramon!" 

"All aboard." Birdramon said to the three of them. "Bye Tai and Sora." The two smaller children said. Tai, Sora and Agumon got on to Birdramon's feet. Birdramon took flight. The six on the ground all waved. "We'll be back before you know it!" Agumon told them. Birdramon flew off toward sever. 

"Okay your turn Tentomon." Izzy said. 

"Tentomon!" 

"Digivole to……." 

"Kabuterimon." 

Izzy helped TK and then Kari up on to Kabuterimon's back, then himself up. "Everyone's on?" he asked. "Yup come on." Gatomon replied. "Right." Kabuterimon said they started up and over the ocean. 

********** 

Sora looked down and shivered. Tai watched her concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "This bracelet isn't it supposed to block that power I have to see into the future?" she asked, Tai didn't know what to say to her. "I don't know." He replied. "I wasn't expecting you two know Tai." She said softly. "What are you worrying about?" he questioned. 

"This whole idea of getting medallion's and Catherine crest, it seems so fake." She said. "Fake?" Agumon questioned. "Yeah…why would we need medallions in the first place and why doesn't Catherine not have her crest." Sora asked. Tai thought of a bit. "Well we should check it out carefully then." Tai said to her. "And if anything goes wrong we always have Wargreymon." Agumon replied. "Hey and don't forget Phoeixmon." Birdramon mentioned. "Opps I guess I'm not a trump card any more huh Tai." He asked. 

Tai laughed. "Right." He said. 

***********

"NO I said I won't go and I mean it.!" Catherine yelled at Matt stubbornly. "Your even worse then MIMI is!" he was angry. "Hey…hey come we can't just sit here and do nothing at all." Tsunomon said to them. "Okay you try to get her to move then." Matt cried at his digimon. Floramon sighed inwardly. "Catherine…come on." She asked. 

"Come on nothing I will not get up from this spot after where he had his hands!" she replied. "Would it make you feel better if I said I was sorry?" Matt asked. Catherine pondered this for a while. "Yes it would." She said. 

"Okay I'm sorry!" he shouted. "Say it nicer." She demanded, Matt narrowed his eyes at her. "I will not say it nicer just for you." He replied as clam as he could. 

_Meanwhile across from the other side of sever…___

"Oh great…." Joe replied he gulped. "Oh…it's the factory again." Mimi replied, the two both looked at the factory. "All I can say is that it better not have another killer robot in it." Joe replied. 

"He wasn't a robot Joe his name was Andromon and he was an android." Bukamon corrected. "Okay sorry." Joe said annoyed slightly. "Hey could we not go there Joe?" Mimi asked he nodded "Yeah that's what I was thinking." He said to her.

"Well wait maybe Andromon could help us." Tanemon asked. "No Andromon can not help us." Joe replied. "But we didn't even ask." Bukamon said to him. "That's because I don't want to go there again." Joe said to him. "But it was different the other time." 

"Yeah…sure….I loved to be chased by a robot that was trying to kill us." He said. 

Mimi and Tanemon both sweat dropped. "Okay come on…I don't want to be stuck here let's go and find the others." Mimi replied. "Oh wait wrong place that was on file Island." Tanemon said. "Oh yeah….I remember now that was when Tentomon first digivoled to Kabuterimon." Bukamon replied. 

"Who cares the details I'm not going in there and I'm sure Mimi agrees with me." Joe said. 

…………….. 

Matt played his harmonica Tsunomon, sleeping next to him. Night was starting to set in slowly…Catherine looked around nervously. "Floramon…it's getting dark." She replied, "It's okay Matt with us." She said. "I don't like him." She replied and gave him a evil stare. "Catherine…he saved you on numerous times." She told her. "No Floramon…he touched me inappropriately." She said. 

"He didn't not touch you inappropriately ….you upper arm isn't something that you can yell at him for." Floramon said. Catherine sighed as noticed the sun was setting pretty fast. "Dose the sun set fast? All the time." Catherine questioned. "Yeah it dose at least ever since I was here." Floramon replied. 

Catherine looked over to Matt who was still playing the instrument. "Would he forgive me?" she asked Floramon. "I don't know lets go see." Her digimon told him. 

She walked over to them. "Matt?" Catherine asked. Matt stopped playing and looked up at her. "I never been here alone at nighttime before…without the others…could I seat next to you?" she asked. "Are you apologizing to me?" he questioned. She nodded. "Yeah and I'm sorry for that stuff I said earlier." She replied. 

Matt moved over a bit and let Floramon and Catherine sit next to him. They sat in silence for a while. "Matt?" she asked. He nodded. "Could you play that thing again." She questioned. "Okay sure." He agreed. He started to play again. 

Catherine leaned against the tree and closed her eyes…she felt safer now. 

**_To Be Continued…_**

_"With four more chosen children left to find will Izzy, TK and Kari find them…_" 

************

Everything is quite except…. 

**_"It's a Rockmon!" Tsunomon replied. _**

Joe and Mimi get help from an old friend. 

**_"Chosen Children you came back to visit." Andromon said to them. _**

Izzy, TK, Kari finally arrive to sever, but noT without having a surprise for them waiting on there arrival.

_**Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters Alternate Version.**_


	10. Untied

10

10. Untied

"I guess it's my turn to summarize…anyway Sora, Tai and Izzy with there digimon of course ended up on File Island so did TK and Kari. Izzy received e-mail from Genia saying that only Sora and Tai could go get some kind of medallions and Catherine's crest. After they found Kari and TK that's when Tai and Sora parted leaving Kari and TK with Izzy. Catherine and Matt were on sever and they fought over him touching her upper arm, which I think was kind of silly if you ask me, mean while me and Joe just had just stumbled upon a factory we accidentally assumed it was the same one from File Island but it wasn't. I really hope Izzy would hurry it up."

**************

**Morning in the digital world…**

The sun raised in the east casting the entire world out of the darkness and cold. Catherine and Matt were asleep There digimon slept on either side of them. Catherine rested her head against Matt's shoulder. The sun went onto Matt face, which cause him to wake up. 

He was about to move when he felt weight on this right shoulder he looked and notice it was Catherine a faint blush creped onto his cheeks, he poked Tsunomon awake. 

"Yes…mommy just a little bit more time." He said softy then fell asleep; Matt tried not to laugh and poked him harder. "OW!" he jumped. "What did you do that for Matt?" he asked, Matt put a finger to his lips tell him to be quite "Oh…she's sleeping I take that she's forgiven you about that incident yesterday." He asked. Matt nodded. 

"Yup now we got to find TK and the others." He replied. "I'll find some food." Tsunomon said. "And how are you going to carry it?" Matt asked him. "Right and that's why I'm going to digivole." He replied. 

"Tsunomon digivole to…Gabumon!" 

Catherine sighed and lifted her head off of Matt's shoulder he looked at her, as did Gabumon. "Hey your up." He replied. "Where are we?" she asked. "Sever still but we still got to find the others." Matt told her he lifted himself off the ground and stood up brushing off his pants. Catherine did also. 

Floramon woke up too. "Good morning Floramon." Catherine said she hugged her digimon. 

"Okay now that we are done hugging we got to go." Matt said. "Wait Matt we didn't even look for food yet." Gabumon said. 

He looked at him then to Catherine and Floramon and sighed. "Okay um…. lets look--." Gabumon interrupted him. "Me and Floramon could look for some food you two can stay here." He suggested to him. 

"Okay." He said. Gabumon and Floramon went in search of some breakfast. Leaving Matt and Catherine alone. 

"Do you really think that we need to eat cause I'm not that hungry really." Catherine said she then sat back down. "Well it doesn't matter if your not that hungry we still got to eat something." He said to her. "Yeah…I guess I wouldn't last that long with out eating something." She replied. 

………………. 

They're digimon came back with some berries and others greens they had found.The four all sat down eating their share in silence. 
    
    Matt stopped eating for a moment, and then looked at Gabumon. "Hey…um…did you hear that?" he asked Catherine and Floramon both looked up at him. "Hear what?" Catherine asked. Matt shook his head. "Never mind, I think I'm hearing things." He said. "Oh." Catherine replied. 
    
    
    "ARRHH!!!" a Hugh digimon appeared in front of them. Matt and Gabumon quickly got to there feet and jumped up Matt in front of Catherine and Gabumon in front of Floramon "It's Rockmon." Gabumon said to him. "Great what do you want!" Matt asked he eyed the digimon angrily. "You are in my territory and I shall destroy you!" The big rock digimon said he started toward them.
    
    
     *********
    
    **_Digi-analyzer…. 
    _**

**_Gabumon:_** Rockmon is a virus digimon with a serious attitude when it comes to invading his spot. 

*********

"Oh…. Matt do something." Catherine begged him. "I can help." Floramon said she stepped up beside Gabumon. 

"Floramon" 

"Gabumon" 

"Digivole to…" 

"Kiwimon!" 

"Garurumon!" 

The two champion digimon squared off against the hugh Champion Digimon. Matt was still protected Catherine…he then taking her by her hand and brought her further away from the digimon. "Floramon!! You'll get hurt!" Catherine cried. "Don't worry Catherine I'll be fine." Kiwimon replied and turned to the Rockmon. 

"Blue Blaster!" Garurumon's attack hit him causing the Rockmon's arm to freeze. "Pummel peck!" her attack hit him in his eyes."Arrrhhh!!" he cried. 

"Rock punch!!" he threw his free arm around all over the place trying to hit one of two digimon, he then broke free of the ice in casement on his arm and stood up. Garurumon jumped over Rockmon arm and landed on his feet behind the digimon he sent another attack at him. "Slamming Attack" he slammed into Rockmon which didn't do that much to him. 

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon hit Rockmon but it didn't really do that much. "Rock ball!" he threw a giant rock at Kiwimon cause her to be knocked down. "Kiwimon!" Catherine cried she tried to run past Matt but couldn't cause he held on to her hand. "You can't go it's dangerous!" Matt told her. Kiwimon had de-digivoled back to Floramon. 

"Garurumon digivole again!" Matt cried. 

"Garurumon digivole to…WereGarurumon!!" 

"Rock punch!" he punch WereGarurumon sending him flying back onto the ground, WereGarurumon got back up and attacked "Garuru Kick!" he kicked Rockmon's face causing him to fall back wards onto the ground which made the ground shake. Matt and Catherine fell down, but quickly got back up. 

"Catherine hold on to this tree I'll get Floramon for you. Remember stay right there!" Matt told her, she gasped at him. "You can't it's too dangerous!" she cried. "Don't worry. I can make back okay." He said. She reluctantly agreed to do what he had told her to do. 

WereGarurumon was busy fighting Rockmon who was getting angrier by the minute. "Rock Ball!" he attacked him. 

"MATTT!!!!" Catherine screamed at him. He looked turned to her, then noticing that she was looking at something coming toward him he looked saw the rock. He moved fast and picked up Floramon. The bolder hit 2 feet away from him, he eyes wide he looked back to the to where his digimon and Rockmon where battling. "Wolf claw!" WereGarurumon slashed Rockmon across the face. "That is for nearly crushing my friend! And for injuring my digimon friend!" WereGarurumon yelled at him. 

Matt arrived safely to where Catherine was, he handed Floramon to her. "Oh thank you Matt." She replied she hugged her digimon. She looked at him. "You almost got yourself killed don't do that again." She said to him, he only sat down. He was freaked out yes; he nearly was squashed by a rock and he needed a breather. 

Rockmon with his hands swatted WereGarurumon knocking the ultimate digimon down. "Rock Punch!" he went to smash WereGarurumon into the ground but he had jumped away. Rockmon made an hole in the earth with the impact of his punch. 

WereGarurumon wasted no time and attacked the digimon when he was down. "Garuru kick!" he jumped and kicked Rockmon square on the back and knocked him down. "Wolf claw!" his attack struck Rockmon in the back of the head, rendering the digimon unconscious. 

WereGarurumon de-digivoled to Gabumon and started toward the three "Come on before that guy wakes up." he said. "Here I'll carry Floramon for you." Matt offered to Catherine. "Oh you will." She asked him. "Yeah, it's only fair." He replied. 

………… 

Noon……**_ _**

All four were walking for hours now. Floramon had waken up earlier and was now walking with them, they had now come to the edge of the forest that was starting to turn into desert. "I don't think we should cross it." Gabumon replied. "Yeah your right buddy that wouldn't be the best solution." Matt replied. Floramon stood next to Catherine who worriedly looked at Matt. "What do we do then?" she asked. 

"Umm." Matt looked around unsure of what to do. They didn't have any water with them and if they crossed the dessert they'd die of dehydration. And if they go back they'd have to face Rockmon again that's if he was awake. "Okay how about we walk along there." He pointed west along the line between the desert and forest. "I think it's a good Idea." Gabumon complemented him. "I never thought I said this but….I think I understand what Tai has to go through making decision…mind you there not always the right one but…he makes them." Matt said. 

"Can I ask you something Matt." Catherine asked as they walked. "Okay sure." He replied he looked at her. "What exactly is going on? I'm confused cause you seem upset when ever Tai and Sora are together do you like Sora?" she asked. 

Gabumon looked at him as well as Floramon. "Sora???" he questioned. "I…um…maybe….I don't know." He replied he looked ahead. "Oh…I see." She replied and continued on ward. 

****************_ _**

"Joe…. we've been walking on for ever do you think we could stop?" Mimi asked him. "Mimi you always want to stop." Gomamon replied. "We can stop I think I'm going to pass out in this heat." Joe said. "There's a tree!" Palmon pointed to the tree that was in the middle of nowhere. The walked toward it an took up temporary shelter. 

"Maybe we should have gone into the factory….I mean it can't be too late for us to go back there." Joe replied. "Wrong we can't go…it's to long of a walk let's rest here first." Gomamon said. 

"Oh…. um…Joe can you hear that?" Mimi asked him. "No what is it?" he asked "I hear something too." Palmon replied listening into the air. "You don't any ears how can you hear." Gomamon. "Oh that's enough Gomamon." Joe replied. 

"Whoa…I hear it. And it sounds like…." Joe was then interrupted by Mimi scream. "FLYMON!!!" she cried. "Oh great." He turned. "AHH! There must be ten thousands of them!!" he cried out. 

"I got this all under control just give me the word." Gomamon said. "GO NOW!!!" he said."Okay, okay….Let's go Palmon!" he replied. 

"Gomamon" 

"Palmon" 

"Warp digivole to……" 

"Marine Angemon!" 

"Rosemon!"

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon whipped half a dozen of them as they disincarnated into nothing. "Ocean of Love!" Marine Angemon's attack waved across the dozens of them destroying most but they still kept coming. "Grounding Stingers!" Both Marine Angemon and Rosemon dodged the Flymon's attack. 

"It's not helping any!" Mimi cried upset. Not before she watched until the two Flymon started to rush toward them in a hurry."AHHHHHHH" they both screamed out loud. In seconds Rosemon's Thron whip attack got rid of them. 

…………….. 

The screams echoed and reached to were Catherine and Matt were now resting. "Oh…that sounds like Mimi and Joe." Gabumon said he perked his ears up. 

Matt stood up as did Catherine. "Well let's go they're probably in trouble." Matt said. "It was coming from up that way" Gabumon replied as he pointed further up. "Right well get there fast on you so digivole to Garurumon" Matt told him. "Okay." 

"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon." 

Matt got on then Catherine got on. "Okay hold on to me." Matt told her. She put her arms around his waist. "Like that?" she asked, Matt cheeks turned red. "Um…. yeah." he replied, Floramon then got on holding on to Catherine. "Let's go!" Matt replied they started down toward them where they had heard screams coming from. 

********** 

"Izzy I think I'm getting sea sick." TK replied he lay down. Izzy looked back at them. "Okay…um were almost to land I see it coming up soon." Izzy replied. "Me too I suddenly don't feel so good. I wish Tai didn't have to go." Kari said sadly. "I wish Sora didn't go either." TK replied. 

"Can no one get sick on me when we reach the Sever then you can get sick." Kabuterimon replied. Patamon and Gatomon looked after there two friends. "It's okay everything will be fine." Patamon said to TK. "I wish Matt was here." TK said again. 

"Hey we are almost there no need to worry." Patamon told him. "Yeah…. almost." TK replied. "Hey Let's test out the walkie-talkie on my digivice that I put on Tai's digivice." Izzy replied. Kari and TK instantly felt better and both watched him. "Tai…. come in." he said into the digivice, they waited for a responds. "Izzy?" Tai's voice saidit wasn't clear…but he could make out his voice barley. "Tai are you two okay are you there yet?" he asked. 

"Nope…. We're still far from the Island Izzy, where are you?" Tai asked. "Coming onto sever in a few minutes." He replied. "Okay great. Tell the other's when you see them not to worry about us cause this might take a while to get to the Island and come back." Tai said. "Let me say something to him." Kari asked. "Okay…. Tai…Kari here." Izzy said into the digivice. "Be careful Tai." She said. "Don't worry about me Kari, TK take care of her." Tai said. "Right, Tai you can count on me." He replied. "Okay sorry guys I got to go." Tai's connection was gone. 

The two younger chosen children sighed. "Okay we go..." Izzy stopped in mid sentence. He saw swarm of Flymon off in the distance. "Kabuterimon head over there quick it looks like trouble." Izzy replied. "Whoa…there's a lot I wonder what they are doing?" Gatomon asked. "I don't know…put it looks like trouble." Patamon said to her. 

………………… 

Show's Tai's digivice in someone's hands "Okay sorry guys I got to go." That's Tai's voice …moves up to the person's face but it's not Tai it's Simon who has a big smirk plaster across his face. "Fools." He replied. 

*************** 

"Hold on Joe!" Marine Angemon called to him. " Hold on I'm getting attacked my Flymon hurry up!" he cried out to his digimon. "Ocean of Love" Marine Angemon cried out his attack that hit the five Flymon who were ready to use their attacks on Joe and Mimi. "Ground Stingers!" some more Flymon nearly caught them but barely missed Joe and Mimi who then took up hiding behind a tree. 

"Joe I don't want to die!" Mimi cried she hugged him tightly. Joe looked like he was trying to gasp for air. "I will die if you don't let go of me!" he replied"Sorry Joe." She said. 

"Lighting Blade!" a bright blue blade sailed through the air and took out a couple of Flymon. Joe looked to the source of the attack. "Andromon!" Joe cried out in surprise. "He's here to help us!" Mimi cried in joy. 

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon attacked the rest of the Flymon. She heard Andromon and turned. "Andromon!" she said. "Gatling attack!" he chopped some more Flymon. "Ground Stingers!" Some narrowly missing Mimi she jumped out of the way. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon jumped down landing beside Andromon who was stand beside marine Angemon and Rosemon who were all attempting to block any possible way of getting to Joe and Mimi. 

"Matt!" Joe yelled. "Catherine!" Mimi cried. 

"High jumping Kick!" Kiwimon sprung up and kicked one of the Flymon out of the way. 

"Your okay…Man you had us worried there." Matt replied trying to catch his breath. "Yeah…so we ran." She said to him as Mimi held her up to let her catch her breath. "Thanks Mimi." She said. "It's only getting worse. They're coming in herds." Joe said to him. "Great where's Izzy when you need him." Matt said out loud. 

"Super Elector Shocker!" Kabuterimon was in on the action as well. 

"Patamon" 

"Gatomon" 

"Warp digivole to…" 

"Seraphimon!" 

"Magnadramon!" 

"Testament!" the angle digimon flew in the high in the air with his golden wings. And sent out his attack against the tons of Flymon who in returned fired their stingers at the digimon. Seraphimon got out of the way of the attacks. 

Izzy, TK and Kari made there way as fast as they could go to where Joe and the others were. "TK!" Matt shouted TK ran to his brother and hugged him. "I missed you Matt." He said. "Yeah so did I, I'm so glad your okay." He replied. 

"Dragon fire!" Magnadramon shouted as she brunt half of the Flymon."Ground stingers!" one had aimed at the group of kids that was now standing there. "Oh gosh!" Mimi cried. "Duck!" Joe shouted out to them all who did the stinger just barely missed them again. 

"Flymon that's enough!" a voice echoed through the air the Flymon had stopped, as did the chosen children's digimon who looked for the source of the voice. "Who are you! Show yourself." Seraphimon demanded. A human came to view he was wearing a hooded cape that covered his face. 

"Enough with the stupid games tell us or else I'll order our digimon to attack you!" Matt threatened the person. The mysterious person started to laugh. "Oh well that's funny." He said. Matt narrowed his eyes angrily TK and Kari stood in front of him also narrowing there eyes at the human, as did Joe, Mimi, Catherine and Izzy. 

"So who are you?" Izzy asked. 

"So quickly we forget." He replied…. "Did you think when you defeated me and Dragomon and succeeded in gaining access of the fused crest of love and courage, that I was going to give up?" he asked. 

"I should have known it was you!" TK said pointing at him. "And I see you found a new Chosen Child….what's you name sweetie?" he asked ignoring TK. "That's none of your business!" Catherine shouted at him. "Simon I suggest you get out of here! Before we use you to wipe up this mess you caused." Kari exchanged heatedly. 

He shrugged and put down his hood. "Oh…well…. I was hoping to make amends with you guys but I guess I didn't get any praises of joy." He replied. "How can you be welcomed with open arms after you nearly killed my friend!" Mimi shouted at him. "Like I'd join the chosen children. I'm not even human." Simon replied angry. "Shut up!" Mimi shouted again at him. 

He put his glove-covered hand to his heart. "Oh…the pain your really hurting my feeling now." He mocked crying. "Digimon attack!" Matt yelled at them. "Right!" 

Simon put his hand out "Don't you dare! Or else I'll revert you digimon's growth and turn them back to Digi-eggs." He threatened. Matt looked angry but he stopped them. "Now tell them all to digivole back to there rookies levels. NOW!" he said. 

"Do what he says." Matt replied. The digimon de-digivoled back to there rookies and stood beside they're partners. 

"Oh…you know what I noticed your without you leader and Sora…. she's such a lovely girl…. where did they go off to?" he asked. "That isn't any of you concern Simon." Izzy said. Simon shrugged "Yeah…like I care much any ways." 

Andromon was ready to use one of his attacks on Simon but he suddenly froze, Simon put his hand up facing him. "Don't you try to sneak on me…I was fooled twice by these kids...and I won't be fool again by one of their digimon friends." He turned his head and looked at Andromon, the android digimon looked at him not saying anything. Simon turned his attention back to the chosen children he still held Andromon in the same spot. 

"Tell me where Tai and Sora are." He demanded. "We are not going to tell you were they are!" Kari replied. "Yeah so go and leave us alone!" Gatomon said to him. 

Simon sighed "Oh, oh well….I'll see you later might as well look for them on my own." He replied he let go of Andromon and with the snap of his fingers disappeared. 

"Jerk." Matt replied. "That was Simon? What dose he want?" Catherine asked. "He's asking for trouble." Gomamon said. "Chosen children…I came to help you as soon as possible." Andromon explained to them… "But what happened to the other two? The one named Tai…and the other Sora." He asked. Matt, Joe, Catherine and Mimi shrugged. "I can explain that." Izzy replied. 

********* 

"I think that would be enough of a distraction for those chosen children….to steer them away from me." Simon said out loud he looked around and spotted a pair of Tag's and a pair of digivices. He walked closer to them picked up one of the tags…. "Beautiful the crest of Love." He said he looked over at the other tag…picked it up. "And the Crest of Courage…to most power crests when combined." He replied he then went and got a shoebox size box with the words Do Not Touch encrypted on the top of it. It was wooden. He opened it and put the Tags and then the digivices inside the box closing it then took a lock and locked them up. 

He picked the box up and walked over to a glass case. He punched in numbers from a number pad and the case opened. 

He carefully put the box in there then closed the case. "There the signal won't get through for those kids to find their friends." He replied…. "Now just have to get one of these on Tai." He picked up an rainbow bracelet. 

********* 

"Okay hold on your saying that Tai and Sora are off on some adventure to find medallion's for us? And Catherine's Crest?" Matt questioned. 

TK nodded. "Genia said he wanted only Sora and Tai to go …. don't ask me why thought." Izzy told him. Matt growled angry. "Oh okay…. So it's Sora and Tai all the time…Sora and Tai that Sora and Tai this…they always have to be together!" he cried. 

Catherine and Mimi both watched him yeah Matt was agitated…cause Sora and Tai were off somewhere alone. "Why do you care so much Matt they're just going to find something." Gabumon said to him. "Are you forgetting that Simon's out there I'm just worried for their safety." Matt said. 

"Are you sure…cause you sound more angry then worried." Catherine questioned. "Don't question me on this Catherine." He cried. She put her hands up. "Okay don't yell at me." She said. 

"Why should we be worried about Tai and Sora they have Agumon and Biyomon with them and they can protect them, if any thing goes wrong." Gatomon replied. "Yeah I think my brother is perfectly capable of protecting Sora he did a good job of protecting me." Kari replied. 

"We shouldn't worry about this now the sun's starting to set so lets set up camp." Izzy said… "Great Idea Izzy." Tentomon said. "Yeah…right." Matt replied still little bit mad. 

"Okay well I must return to my factory…it was nice seeing you chosen children again." Andromon said. "Thank you for the help Andromon." Mimi and Palmon waved at him, as he walked back toward the factory. 

_To Be Continued…_

**_"What happened to Tai and Sora? Find out next time on an all-new adventure of Digimon: Digital Monsters the Alternate version." _**

******************

**_"Oh Tai boy time for a new fashion." Simon said holding up the rainbow bracelet. _**

Vegimon is escorting Tai through the forest. 

**_"Let me go!" Tai shouted. _**

Simon confronts Tai with the bracelet. 

**_"AHHH!" Tai cried out in pain. _**

**_"Oh and before we leave let me just do this." Simon replied he made a fist with his right hand and punched Tai._**

Sora is stand next to an alter wearing a red gown. 

"Izzy man we got problems!" Matt shouted 

a huge monster is chasing the others. 

**_"Where on digiworld are all these stupid things coming from?" Gomamon asked. _**

Simon appears to them again. 

_………………………………………… _

_ _

_Next time on an all-new adventure of Digimon: Digital Monsters Alternate Version._


	11. Nightmare Island Part I

11

11. Nightmare Island Part I 

"Hi TK here....I was getting really sea sick just flying over the digi-ocean, it was a good thing Kabuterimon flew faster. We finally met up with my brother after fighting swarms of Flymon, which wasn't that fun. We also had help from Andromon, which was cool. But Simon he's just an evil guy he nearly kill Sora twice…I don't like him…he then asked for Sora and Tai. And of course we didn't tell him he got angry a left. But what matters is that Sora and Tai are okay right."

****************** **

Tai lay down he was asleep a drop of cold water fell onto his face startling him he woke, and screamed. A hand clamped over his mouth. "Shhh boy. Do you want to alert everyone that you are awake?" the man asked. Tai shook his head the man took his hand away. Tai sat up. "Genia?" he questioned. 

"You are correct." Genia walked to the far end of the bars…. Tai was clearly confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "And I could ask you the same question." He said back. Tai looked around and got nervous."Sora…where is she?" he asked…then also notice the digimon where not here with him either. "Agumon, Biyomon! Guys were are you?" he called. "That's enough…. you'll startled the guards." 

"Huh? What guards…. this isn't funny Genia I don't even know how I got here and now my friends are missing." Tai said to him with seriousness. "Well when they brought you here you were soaked…but I didn't see any signs of your friends." Genia replied. "Where are we then?" he asked. 

"Simon's island." He said. "Simon?" Tai shouted…Tai looked around the place. He was in a jail cell all right. He tried to think back… 

**Flashback… _ _**

_"Sora?" Tai asked he it was dark now and they were still in the air. "Uh huh." She replied back. "You don't find this a little be nerve racking don't you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Flying in the dark without lights on." He said. "Sort off." She replied. "If it helps I'm kind of spooked too Tai." Agumon said.****_**_ _**

_"Well it isn't that dark. The Moon light makes it a little bit better." She said, everyone grew silent until Sora asked something. "Birdramon? How far is it to the Island?" She asked. "Not to far." Another voice answered."Who's there?!" Agumon asked. _

_It laughed at them. "Shut up! And show yourself like a mon!" Tai shouted out. There was something flying around them they could hear something but couldn't see anyone. Birdramon felt someone wrap hands around her necks gasped as it start to squeeze and shook her. Mean while that was happening Tai, Sora and Agumon where holding on for there lives. "Agumon hurry wrap digivole!" Tai cried. "No use….he can't with out these now can he?" the guy said to them, he appeared in front of them in the air, showing Tai and Sora their digivices and crests. _

_"You, you won't get away with this!" Tai shouted at him. Sora gasped she slipped but managed to grab a hold of Birdramon's toe. "Sora! Whoa…" he nearly lost his grip on Birdramon's leg also. "Agumon!" Agumon had fallen off but grabbed on to Tai's ankle. Pulling on Tai's leg. "Sora…if I fall I…whoa…crap um…Sora tell Kari and my parents I love them and I…. whoa…." he tired to get a grip on Birdramon's leg but he couldn't he kept slipping. "Sora…Tai I can't stay up longer."Birdramon replied. They felt her starting to fall. _

_They both screamed as they fell. Into the water Birdramon had de-digivoled to Biyomon…..then all was black._

**End of Flash back **

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Tai yelled. He went to the bars of the cell. "SIMON!" he shouted and started to shake the bars but they didn't move. "IF YOU SO BUT HURT SORA OR OUR DIGIMON I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE IT MY JOB TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" he shouted, he yells echoed through the whole yard.

"Tai now is no time for this kind of stuff…. now relax." Genia told him. "How did you get here…. when you sent us that message for Me and Sora to come to an island the retrieve Catherine's crest and medallions." Tai asked he was annoyed obviously. 

"I was kidnapped and I never sent you a message about medallions there's no such thing as for Catherine's crest she has it all ready." He replied. Tai gasped in shock.. "You mean…you never did send a message…but that's impossible…it sounded like you the whole time! No one can mimic some one else voice." He replied in total shock and disbelieving. 

"I should tell you about Simon…there are humans in the digital world…. like me and Simon…and Sharon." He replied Tai interrupted. "Sharon?" he asked. "She's the Dark Tyrannomon Queen." Genia said. Tai sat down on the bench. He watched as Vegimon went up and down across there cages. 

"Oh…" he said. "Well like me Simon and Sharon are both digital human we are made up of data like yourselves…. but you see we can't just simply change Simon to good…or Sharon for that matter…they are evil it's like a virus digimon and a vaccine digimon…there are good ones and bad. Simon is bad he is the virus digimon of the digital humans." He said. 

"So…Simon's just plain evil then." Tai said to him. Genia nodded. "And unlike you humans…he can't be changed to your side cause he has the virus…running through him." 

"Wait that still doesn't explain how he gets magical powers. I mean I'm here and I don't have any." Tai said to him. "Yes but you see…digital humans have a powers…they're like the witch's in you fair tales. And the reason why we have this magic is because it was part of an extra genetics called an MM." 

Tai frowned "A what?" he asked. "MM, it stands for magical magnitude." He said. "Oh…okay so you have MM too then?" he asked. "yes." Tai thought for a moment the looked at him. "Then Sora must have some of it then." Tai said to him. 

Genia shook his head. "She had it in her but not any more. Simon some how got rid of that." Genia replied…Tai looked disheartened a bit. "She'll be okay I mean she won't die will she?" he asked. "No…she won't." Genia replied Tai sighed in relief. 

"But she is still in danger." He said. "What?" Tai asked. "Simon has seen to it that you are both separated from the rest of the chosen children…for some odd reason he wanted you too." Genia said with a frown. 

"What you make it sound like a bad thing." Tai said. "It is something to be concerned about Tai…. Simon has a mind of his own…. you never know what he is thinking." Genia warned. 

"Ah…I've see you have met before." Simon replied he walked up to the cage Tai jumped up and tried to get at him. "All right you want your food so here." Simon threw some fruit on the ground. Tai glared at it then back to him. "I won't trust a thing you gave me." He replied. "Oh ouch…." He replied. "Vegimon you 3 come here." Simon demanded. They came over to him. "See this young boy restraint him and follow me." He replied. "Right boss." 

The Vegimon took Tai from the small cage and dragged him out hold him with there vines. "Okay now hold still this won't hurt." Simon said he took out a bracelet the same one that Sora had. "No you can't ma…." The Vegimon covered his mouth. The other Vegimon held out Tai's arm of Simon he pull out the bracelet, Tai's eyes widened and he started to struggle. But he wasn't any use Simon put it on the closed the bracelet shut. Tai cried out of pain, he looked angrily at Simon who ignored Tai. 

"Take him to the master building." Simon ordered the Vegimon nodded and followed instructions. Tai tried to yell at him but couldn't. "Save it for later." Simon said to him and left. Tai tried to struggle out of the digimon's grasp but it wasn'tany use. 

************* 

"Okay.... since Tai's not here and Sora isn't either we got to pick someone as temporary leader." Izzy said. Matt anger. "Whoa wait they're a second...Sora was second in command? Since when?" he asked annoyed. "I thought I was!" he cried. 

Izzy sweat dropped... "Eh.... you didn't hear Tai did you." Izzy asked him. "Obviously not." Matt said angry. "Oh yeah well.... we did so it goes if Tai's not here with us Then Sora takes charge....or if some possible reason that Sora isn't here either, we pick a suitable leader." Joe said to him. 

"Unbelievable! I thought he gave me second in command instead he gives it to Sora?" he replied. "Matt this isn't the time to hash this out." Gabumon told him. "How can I not!" he replied angrily 

"The important thing is to move on.... so come on. Who's going to be the leader?" Tentomon asked. 

"Okay fine.... everyone pick." Matt said still fuming over this new fact that he had learned, he couldn't believe Tai didn't trust him enough to give him the second in command spot. 

"Okay let me go first." Catherine spoke up. "Um.... after I got know all of you better I think you should be temporary leader." She said to Matt. "Yeah Matt you can do a good job" TK replied. 

He looked at the others. "Are you okay? With it really?" Matt asked. "Yeah." They replied. Matt smiled. 

"Okay as first thing as leader....we should go some where." He said. The other watched uncertainly as he was thinking. 

"Oh...I smell something good." Gatomon replied. "Oh your right." Gabumon said soon all the digimon could smell that odor. 

"What is it?" Kari asked. "Food." The digimon replied. "Oh boy." TK said they were about to run but Matt stopped them. "We should be careful." He replied. "I don't only smell food but Tsunomon as well." Gabumon said to Matt strangely. 

"What if it was like one of those villages like last time....you know the Yocomon village and Koromon village." Mimi asked. "It could be." Palmon said. 

"Okay well let's go and check it out then." Matt replied. 

************* 

The Vegimon threw Tai into a room that was nicely furnished and then closing it and locking it as well. Tai ran to the door and started to pound on the door. "LET ME OUT YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" he shouted angry... "Arggg." He turned away from the door and felt for his digivice but it wasn't there he felt for his crest but it wasn't there either. "No...What the heck......" he looked for the digivice again but couldn't find it. "Damn it. He took them, that means Sora doesn't have her digivice or crest either." He looked around 

There were two stained glass windows with bars over the windows. The room was rounded as if it where in a turret. Tai walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Then he noticed a letter that was addressed to him. 

Curiosity got over him and he took the letter and opened it. 

_Tai Kamiya….. _

_ You are only here because you were with Sora at the time, and because of that I can't let you go nor your digimon go your going to be kept prisoner here for a very long time. And not to mention I got plans for you. _

_And you've already probably notice that your don't have you digivice or crest well…there's a good reason for that…you see I realized that the boy named Izzy had put a walkie-talkie on it…it's a good Idea that he contacted you…I told him that you were fine…of course not in my own voice but as yours. _

_Don't worry about your digivice It's in safe keeping as well as the crest….your digimon have been put in my slave ring. And Sora……hmmm….but you shouldn't worry about her she's been well taken care off. _

_As for the rainbow bracelet is dose not have the same capabilities as the one on Sora's wrist…. you'll be very useful in the vengeance against The Chosen Children. _

_Yours truly Simon…. _

Tai crumbled the paper up and threw it in the trash. "That jerk! I swear if he hurt Sora or any one else I'll personally see that he'll never see the light of day!" Tai shouted angry. 

***************** 

Simon carefully opened a door. He peeked in and came into the room. "Sora." He called in Tai's voice. Sora slowly sat up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes…and stared at him in disgust. "Your not Tai!" she shouted. 

"Good observation darling." He said. "Don't call me that. I'm not and never will be your darling." She threatened him. "Oh…. the hurtful things you say." Simon said. 

Sora didn't say anything but stared at him angry. "Like I told Tai you favorite boy…. your not going any where and don't except a rescue of any kind." He said. 

"Where's Biyomon?" she asked. "Oh your digimon…well they're both at work in my slave camp." He said. 

"You can't do that! There digimon they have feelings like us….or should I say like me." Sora replied. "It's already done." He told her. 

"How can you justify yourself? You're a rude monster. You're my age but you do all these evil things." Sora said. "Ahh…. you see that's where your wrong I am your age but I'm not human." He said. "Good thing to say about yourself." She shot back. "You look human, aren't you a digital human…how different is that from us?" she asked. 

"Different in a good way. I won't be as pathetic as Tai or any other of your friends. Boy would I love to stick by and chat with such a lovely girl as you but…I got things to do." He said then walked over to the closet and pulled out a dress, it was red and long. "Put this on." He said. "Why?" Sora asked. "Put it on Sora or something might happen to Tai." He stared at her as he said Tai name with evil etched in his voice, he left her alone in the room. 

As he closed the door Sora ran to it. "You can't do this! Some one will find us and help us!" Sora cried out as loud as she could. 

**************** 

"GET WORKING!!" a Redvegimon said with a loud voice. he wiped some digimon at were slowing down. 

Then a couple feet away from there Agumon and Biyomon were chained together and pushing an create. "I don't think I can stand this Agumon." She said. "We got to." He said to her. "YOU'RE NOT WORKING HARD ENOUGH!" another Redvegimon said to them, he wiped Biyomon. "OWE!" she cried. 

Agumon had gotten angry. "Okay I had enough." He said, he stood up to the digimon. "Get back to work!" he shouted. "No and we are not going to be treated like this. Pepper Breath!" his attack hit the guard in the face. Biyomon stood up next to him. "I agree too." She said. "Spiral twister!" she shouted and it burnt the Redvegimon. 

"THAT IT'S! THE HOLE FOR YOU BOTH!" he shouted angry. 

***************** 

"I think it is an Tsunomon village." Gabumon replied he ran ahead of all of them. "Hey Wait Gabumon!" Matt called to him. 

Within a short time everyone had stopped as they saw the village. Tsunomon were all over the place.

"Whoa…. there's a lot of them." Matt said. "Of course there is." Gabumon replied. "That's not what I meant and you know that." Matt told him. 

"Welcome to our village." One Tsunomon said to them."Oh thank you." Catherine said politely. 

_.......minutes later.............._

They were all together in a small hut (much like the ones at Koromon village.) in front where TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon. Behind them Matt, Gabumon, Catherine and Floramon, to they're right was Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Mimi and on there left was Izzy and Tentomon and they were surround by a number of Tsunomon. 

"Okay as an honored guest's we invite you to drink this." The head Tsunomon replied they carried a tray of cups to them that was filled with a liquid. "What is this?" Tentomon asked. "It's a special drink." One of them replied. 

Matt eyed the drink and smelt it, as did the others. "It seems okay." Izzy replied. "You think Izzy." Matt asked. "Yeah...kind of smells like root beer." He replied. "Hey your right." TK replied he was about to take a sip but Matt stopped him. "TK not yet...how can we be sure you Tsunomon didn't do something to these?" he questioned. 

"Us why would we do something like that?" they all questioned. "You better not be." Gabumon said. 

"We won't trust us." One said. "Hmm." Matt trailed of a bit. 

He took a sip as the others but Kari stopped TK, Gatomon and Patamon from drinking it...before they could stop the others they had already drank it. 

******************* 

Tai was trying to look for a way out of the room he was being held captive in, beads of sweat started to form on his face like when he played soccer....but he wasn't doing anything that was too tiring but walking about and looking for an place to get out. 

He wiped his forehead. "Man...Why all the sudden I don't feel so hot?" he asked himself....he walked forward and stumbled onto his knees. He sat there for a while resting, he felt as if the whole world was spinning in a circle. 

"I can't be sick." Tai replied he pulled himself up, and very cautiously went to the bed and climbed on to it. And lay on his back he closed his eyes. 

His head was swimming and he felt dizziness and nauseous... "It's Simon he's doing this...he did it to Sora.... and now me." he replied he gulped and closed his eyes, he remembered what Sora has told him...the bracelet was causing her illness. 

Tai lifted his left hand, and tried to see the bracelet but he couldn't his vision was blurred. He let his hand drop on the bed, and closed his eyes. 

***************** 

"Are you there Agumon?" Biyomon questioned him. "Yeah...but I can't see a thing." He replied...something brushed up against him he reach out and touched it. "OH!! who did that!" Biyomon shouted in anger. 

"Opps sorry." Agumon cried. "oh...don't touch me again." She replied. "Okay...how about we make a fire or something?" he asked. 

"How and with what?" she asked. "With my pepper breath attack of course." He said. "No your going to burn us." She replied. "No it won't..." he replied and got ready to use his attack. "Pepper breathe!!" the flam flew and hit the wall and fizzled out. 

"That didn't do anything useful." She said. They sat in silence... "I hope Sora is okay." She replied. "I hope Tai is too." Agumon said. 

***************** 

Sora looked around her imprisonment. 'Simon can't control my ability...to see the future or maybe I don't have it but...I could maybe communicate with and of the other's by telepathy who are outside of this island.' She thought. 

She sat down on her bed, she closed her eyes and put her index and middle finger to get on both of her hands and placed them on her temples and attempted to contact Kari.*Kari...* her response back was all-weird. 

Her eyes shot opened... and shook her head. "Oh...what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her temples. "It sounded like static." She replied and looked around her room once again... "Tai....I'll try him...." she replied. 

She closed her eyes again and prepared herself like she did last time. *Tai...can you hear me?* she asked in her mind, but unlike last time she got a response. *So...ra.....??* his voice sounded weak. *Tai are you okay?* she questioned. *No.* he replied. *Tai...where are you?* she asked to him...when she didn't get a response she started to worry, she snapped out of her trance. "TAI!!" she yelled. 

................ 

Tai groaned, he lay on the bed motionless, eyes closed. 

*************** 

Simon got up and walked to the screen, one with Sora on it and the other had Tai who was lying on the bed. 

"There's no way Tai's going to get in the way or cause trouble. Of what I have planned." Simon replied he watched the monitor, as Tai lay in the bed sick. "Tai you'll be out of the way just in time for my plan for Sora. But of course I still need you." He replied. He thought back to the first time he met Sora. 

"I truly meant that she was beautiful...that evening." He thought... "But there was something wrong with the look in her eyes." He replied he thought for a while. "Sir...the alter is ready...." A Vegimon alerted to him. 

"Prepare Sora tonight and beset for the celebration tomorrow at dawn." Simon replied. "Right sir!" he replied and left in a hurry. 

*************** 

Everyone laughed as Joe tripped as he was dancing around like a monkey. "Stop hogging the fun!" Matt replied... he stood up and pulled Catherine up with him as well. He stood then for a moment as they all watched.... then he began to laugh his head off. Catherine then joined in to the laughing. 

Kari, TK and they're digimon looked on at Matt and Catherine who were making a skeptical of them selves, the all looked around and noticed that the others the other laughing as well as the Tsunomon. 

"Something smells fishy here." Gatomon replied. "Yeah tell me about it...everyone acting strange." Patamon replied. "Do you think it was the drink?" TK asked. "I think it was." Kari replied. They turned as Matt tried to get the attention of everyone...he was giggling a bit but stopped enough to say something. 

"Okay.....since *laughs* right....were going to do an example of Tai and Sora....Catherine pretend to be Sora." He replied. "Okay...." she giggled. Matt cleared his throat...giggled a bit again and then tried to look serious. "Sora.....you're my love! *Giggles* I'm supposed to be Tai....by the way." He starts to laugh again, but only briefly then gotten serious. "Oh...Sora....I love u!" he cried, everyone started in awe. "Tai...I love you too! Kiss me!" she shouted. And with that's Matt grabbed Catherine and kissed her on her lips. As they pulled away and began to laugh..... 

Then everyone else did too, and soon all of them were laughing. "Oh boy." TK replied, Kari just watched in shocked. "Where they supposed to do that?" Patamon asked. "I don't know...Kari what do you think?" Gatomon questioned. 

"I don't think so." She replied. ** **

**..........Later at Night.............  **

All the chosen children were out of it as well as the Tsunomon had fallen asleep on the ground. TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon where still up, then they laid down on the ground. 

"Hey, I think the Tsunomon are behind this." TK whispered. "Yeah....so do I." Kari replied. "It's bad enough that Matt and Catherine Kissed but....Izzy almost tried to break his laptop." She finished, "Yeah but I got in time before he actually did." Gatomon said. "Yeah thank goodness." 

**Next Day...... **

TK and Patamon were the first one's to wake up, he then noticed that none of the other here...including there digimon. "Patamon where did they go?" TK asked. "I'll check be right back." He replied and flew out the door. 

TK took a moment to wake Kari and Gatomon up. 

When Patamon flew out the door the first thing he saw as all the chosen children doing their normal thing and they were fine. "Hey Gabumon!" he cried and flew over to him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing Matt's thinking about where to go next." He replied. "Oh." 'That's odd it doesn't look like they remember anything about last night.' Patamon thought. 

That's when TK and Kari and Gatomon came out of the hut. "Oh Good morning everyone."Gatomon exclaimed. "Morning!" they replied back. 

Catherine and Mimi as well as Floramon and Palmon were talking happy about something, which seem to be mostly about make up and fashion. 

Joe, Izzy, Tentomon and Gomamon where seating next to Matt who was sitting and thinking. Gabumon watch him. 

"How hard can it be to decided which way to go?" Gomamon asked. "It's very hard we can't just go that way or this way there could be trouble." Matt replied 'How the hell did Tai decide where to go?' he questioned but then he answered his own question 'he just went into things before thinking that's why...but I don't want to be as unreasonable person like he is.' He thought. 

"Perhaps you should think like this: Since we are the Chosen Children it's only Likely we won't be able to escape the dangers that come with being Chosen Children....so we should just go an which way, cause those dangers will always come looking for us anyway." Izzy replied. "Yeah but...I'm responsible for us! If someone gets hurt then it's my fault." 

"Matt...." Gabumon was about to say but stopped after they heard a deafening roar, they all jumped up. Tsunomon were altered too. "Oh my gosh Guys do you here that?" Mimi called to them. "I heard it and is doesn't sound good." Joe replied. "For once Joe I agree with you." Gomamon said. 

TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all ran over to where Matt was. "Matt! What is that?" TK asked. "I don't know." He replied. Mimi and Catherine came over to them also with they're digimon following them. "That doesn't sound like a digimon." Palmon replied. 

"We will be ready to digivole right guys?" Tentomon said. "Yup" the rest of the digimon agreed. 

"Ah...Chosen Children –minus two...Tell me where those other two are or else suffer the destruction against my creation!" he shouted. 

"How about you stuff that mouth of yours with sand!" Matt yelled at him. "Touchy are we?" he questioned. "But very well.... I've learned the hard way if you want your work to be down don't ask a digimon to do it. So while you were walking around digital world I whipped up some creations and this beast is the first of them...actually.....um...maybe the second but I'm not entirely sure." He replied. 

"You're a big pain!" Gomamon replied to him. "Thank you I take the pleasure of It." he replied. 

"Once upon a time there was a beast that Simon had made. And it took upon pleasure as he got riding of the Chosen children and they're digimon." He replied and laughed, disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

"Not good, not good, not good!" Joe replied. "Ahhh!! Abandon the village!" Tsunomon ran for it. "Gabumon we got to get out of here before that thing starts to show.... it's self." Matt stopped in mid sentence as the monster showed it's self. 

"It's huge!" Catherine cried. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The monster was about the size of MetalGreymon, he looked like him except he was much slimmer and his on his middle toe he had an elongated claw. Izzy gulped... "That looks like...a rather large dinosaur." He replied. "Not this again..." Mimi replied. 

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!" the Monster charged toward them. "EVERYONE RUN!" Matt shouted. "Digimon digivole!" 

"Gatomon." 

"Patamon" 

"Palmon" 

"Gabumon" 

"Floramon" 

"Gomamon" 

"Tentomon" 

"Digivole to....." 

"Angewomon!" 

"Angemon!" 

"Togemon!" 

"Garurumon!" 

"Kiwimon!" 

"Ikkaukumon!"

"Kabuterimon!" 

The digimon stood in front of them of the chosen children getting reading to protect them. 

**To Be Continued...... **

_Stay tuned next time on an all-new adventure of Digimon: Digital Monsters Alternate Version. _

_*No preview available for the next episode...* _


	12. Nightmare Island Part II

12 12. Nightmare Island Part II

"Hi it's me Kari...Tai woke up after being unconscious for the whole evening when Simon had kidnapped both him and Agumon and Sora and Biyomon. He saw Genia and Genia explained his whole situation why he was here and how evil Simon really is. Matt was elected to temporary leader mostly on part of Catherine's request, we later found a Tsunomon village and we stayed there for the night where the Tsunomon gave the others all drinks...I stopped TK, Gatomon and Patamon from drinking it...but we weren't able to get the others to stop. And in the end the started to act foolishly.... including the whole skit with Matt being my brother and Catherine being Sora...that wouldn't so good with Matt or Catherine if they found out that they kissed. Any way fine out what happens next on part II Nightmare Island." 

**************

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!" the Monster charged toward them. "EVERYONE RUN!" Matt shouted. "Digimon digivole!" 

"Gatomon." 

"Patamon" 

"Palmon" 

"Gabumon" 

"Floramon" 

"Gomamon" 

"Tentomon" 

"Digivole to....." 

"Angewomon!" 

"Angemon!" 

"Togemon!" 

"Garurumon!" 

"Kiwimon!" 

"Ikkaukumon!"

"Kabuterimon!" 

The digimon stood in front of them of the chosen children getting reading to protect them. 

"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkaukumon shouted two harpoons launched and hit the massive monster in his chest; he wobbled a bit but didn't fall and roared angrily at them. Mimi and Catherine both jumped in fright.

"Oh boy looks like he's not going to fall any time soon." Ikkaukumon replied. "No kidding" Kiwimon exclaimed, she jumped up. "High jumping kick!" she kicked the monster in his stomach, which didn't help any really...it only made the huge monster angrier. 

"Guy's don't make him more angry!" Joe complained as he watched on. 

"Needle spray!" 

"Hand of Fate!!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

There attacks hit him with some force but barley knocked the creature down. He shook his head and roared gain and tried to run down the digimon that were in his way...All of the Chosen Children's digimon got out of his way the monster was crashed into trees and slowly got up. 

"This monster doesn't seem to have a brain let's tire him out." Angewomon suggested. "Good Idea then we will figure out after he's tired what to do with him." Angemon replied. 

The Nine digimon encircled the giant monster; he tried to thrash the flying digimon out of the sky but at no avail and frustrated the monster even more. 

"I don't think he likes that." Mimi replied cautiously watched the quarrel. "No one would if you were as dumb as that guy was." Joe replied. "Perhaps this is a distraction...from something that Simon actually has planed for us" Izzy pondered. "Maybe.......But how can we know for sure this is an distraction?" TK asked. "Simon obviously didn't but much brain power into this 'creation' of this." Izzy said. 

"I have a feeling...some bad happened." Kari replied. "Something bad Kari what do you mean?" TK questioned her. "I don't know it's just a bad feeling something is wrong maybe it has to do with Tai...but I'm not sure." She replied. 

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon's attack hit the monster on the back area. 

"Howling Blaster!" his attack froze the monster's feet and caused him to come crashing down on to the ground with thud that made most of the chosen children jump. 

"Did you guys beat him?" Matt questioned, as the digimon were surveying the monster. "We don't know Matt." Garurumon said he poked the monster with his claw but it didn't move. "Well let me trying an electric shock see if he wakes up." Kabuterimon suggested the digimon all moved out of the way as Kabuterimon flew high into the air. 

"Electro Shocker!" 

His attack struck the body of the monster but nothing happened it jolted up and just dropped. "I think he's dead." Angemon replied. 

"Eh...Should we go now...I don't want to be here." Mimi replied, Catherine nodded along with Mimi then the two turned to look at Matt. "Well?" Catherine asked. Matt wasn't paying attention to them. "MATT!" Mimi screamed at him, which caused him to jump. "What! What's wrong?" he asked he looked around and saw Mimi standing with her hands on her hips taping her foot impatiently. 

"I would like an answer you know." She replied, he looked confused for a second "What?" he asked. "She said we should Leave." Izzy answered for her. "Oh...yeah let's go...we got to talk about something in safe place lets hope that thing doesn't wake up." He replied. 

******************* 

Sora was at a alter; she was wearing the red dress the Simon had told her to put on which she did eventually. 

But now she was handcuffed to this piece on non-moveable wood (alter). Sora struggled again with the restraint on her left hand and tried to pull the herself free, she sighed giving up there was no use she wasn't going to be able to break the chain herself. 

She got back to worrying about Tai.... 'Why did he sound so weak.... something is wrong with him.' she thought. "SIMON!" she shouted angrily. Right on que he appeared from nowhere. 

"Yes darling?" he asked... "I told you not to call me that again." She replied. "Sora I'll call what I want...you shouldn't try to tell me what to do." He replied 

"What did you do to Tai?" she asked. "he sounded weak what did you do!" she cried. Simon raised his eyebrows at her. "He sounded? What do you mean by that...you talked to him some how?" he questioned. 

Sora mentally kicked herself for saying that. "No...I meant I could feel he was weak what did you do to him?" she asked. 

"Nothing." He replied. "Nothing at all...you shouldn't be worried about him." He said to her. Sora narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop lying you did something to Tai! You made him sick didn't you!" She shouted at him. 

"I did nothing to Tai...I don't know what your talking about Tai is perfectly fine...and like I said you shouldn't be worried about him...you should worry about yourself....because in a few moments we are going to begin the ceremony." He replied. 

Sora look of anger disappeared. "Ceremony? For what?" she asked. "You'll see in due time." He replied and disappeared into thin air. 

"COME BACK YOU WIMP!!" she shouted. 

*************** 

Tai's condition looked worse then before... he's goggles lay off to the side on the bed he's hair was dampened with perspiration his clothing as well. He tossed and turned...seeming he was having a nightmare of some sort. 

"hahahahaha!!!!" Simon laughed heartedly.... "You lose....Tai....you lost...Agumon....Biyomon....and mostly Sora!!". Tai looked at him in shock "SHUT IT SIMON! I'll save all of them!!" he cried out he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

"TAI HELP ME!!!!" Kari started to scream...Tai ran around the room.... "KARI!" he cried he tried to look for her...but he couldn't find her, all he could here was her screaming. 

"TAI!!!" Sora's screams echoed around him...as well as Kari's cries for help. Then he could hear Simon's laughs in the background. 

It drove Tai to crazy to the point he couldn't handle it anymore and curled up in a ball on the ground, he covered his ears. "STOP IT!" he shouted. "STOP IT!!" 

Tai toss side to side he was sweating. "STOP IT!!" he shouted out loud. He woke up startled, his eyes wide but then closed them. 

"I got to get up.....I have to find Agumon....and my digivice...I got to save Sora." he replied weakly he struggled to sit up right on the bed. 

************* 

"Agumon!!" Biyomon cried annoyed. "I said I was sorry." He replied. "So...now I don't have a tail." She replied annoyed. Because of a incident earlier he had set her tail on fire by accident of course, but the also managed to light a torch that was in the pit. 

"How about we concentrate on finding a way out of here." He replied, Biyomon agreed but was still upset because of what happened. 

Agumon felt the walls. "Well Maybe there is invisible walls like the one in Etemon's pyramid." He said. "That would be really dumb." Biyomon replied. "I know but you'll never know if we don't try." He told her. 

"Okay might as well look you start that way and I'll go the other way." She replied. "Okay good idea." Agumon got to work and so did Biyomon. 

**************** 

Sora again tired to contact Tai through this new capability she had. She held her concentration and tried once ...but it didn't work.... 'Oh...maybe it not only works for us but it could for the digimon.' She thought. 

She tried to contact Biyomon in the same way but she couldn't...she didn't get anything. "Sora....I should have know better and I did." Simon replied he came in he was wearing his black t-shirt and black khaki's now. 

"Know better for what?" she asked. He laughed and angrily started at her. "I'm not going to be stupid enough to let you have telepathy...I underestimated you...but I won't again." He replied. "What are you talking about I didn't have that kind of powers!" she shouted at him. 

"Oh course I know...you don't now but you did before...it's good thing I put a firewall over this entire Island cause who knows what trouble that you could have caused...and don't feed me crap that you didn't know what I was talking about cause you did...I know about trying to reach Kari...Tai's little sister...and Tai himself...how else could you know that he was sick..." he replied. 

Sora gasped in anger. "Your cruel!" she shouted, Simon clenched his right fist and Sora screamed in pain. "AHHH!!! Stop it...your hurting me!!" she cried she grabbed on to her wrist with the rainbow bracelet on trying to ease off the pain. Simon tighten his fist "STOP TRYING TO ESCAPE!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA I COULD DO TO YOU???" he asked angrier, Sora squeezed her eyes shut, but didn't answer cause of the pain she was in. 

"I COULD HAVE KILLED ALL FOUR OF YOU BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE THERE ARE USES FOR YOU BOTH AND YOUR DIGIMON!" he yelled he let his grip on her go. 

Sora tears dripped down her cheek. "What are you doing to us we are only 12 years old okay...and this isn't fair that you're doing to us!" she cried. 

"That's not unfair...it's what I called trying to concur the digital world and you, Tai and your digimon are going to help me." He replied. "WE WILL NEVER HELP YOU!!" she shouted. "Oh I know you won't...I had an different plan before but now...I might as well use both of you as my pawns. VEGIMON!" he shouted. 

"Yes sir!!" three Vegimon came to him. "Take her back to her room...there's been a change of plans...and take Biyomon and Agumon to the main room and make sure they are tied up and gagged." He replied. 

The Vegimon approached her, one wrapped his arm around her and the other wrapped her feet together, the third digimon untied her from the alter and carried her back to her quarters. 

"No!! What are you doing!!!!" Sora shouted then the Vegimon clamped her mouth with his hand. 

*************** 

Everyone was taking shade under a tree...when Izzy's laptop beeped twice. "E-mail...I wonder who's it from." 

"Opened it up." Tentomon replied. "Yeah..." he said. "Oh boy guys Genia's been kidnapped!" Izzy replied. "What?" Matt cried out. 

"Who is it that e-mail from then?" Mimi asked. "It's from one of Genia's friends...but he also wants us to go over there to discuss something with us about destiny stones." Izzy replied. "Huh?" Kari replied. "That sounds I think I heard of those before." Gatomon replied. "You did?" Gomamon asked. "Yeah...maybe.... but I'm not sure." She said. 

"Okay so what about these Destiny Stones?" Catherine asked. "That's what we got to find out." Matt replied he stood up. "Why do I feel that Simon's name is written all over this?" Joe asked. "Your probably not far off either Joe." Gomamon said. 

"Yeah.... now this makes me wonder that the mission that Tai and Sora are on." Izzy replied. 

........................ 

Simon looked at the papers in front of him. "How stupid was I to think I can marry her." He said out loud. "She thinks she could lie to me about not tying to contact Tai or his sister with telepathy." He replied. 

"Oh I had plans with her...but I guess she just going to have to join up with Tai and they're digimon and be my pawns." He replied. 

"And to do that I need the Destiny stones." He replied. "Those stones hold the power of all of digital world, with their element's have the great powers I need to be able to take over the entire digital world." He replied. 

"The water stone....I'll have the power to control the ocean's and the water here in the digital world. 

The Earth Stone...gives me the power to control the ground... 

The Fire Stone will give me the element of fire and enable me to control it. 

The Ice Stone will give me the element of Ice.

The Wind Stone will give me the element of the wind

The Leaf stone will give me the power of the plants.

The Sand Stone will give me the powers of the drought and the dry season.

With all of them combine no one will be able to stop me." He laughed. 

Simon went to the monitor's he saw Sora in her room paced it she looked like she was tying to contact her friends again...Tai who lay down on the bed, with high fever. He then looked back to Sora's monitor. 

"A Sora I'm sorry...but your annoying me with the telepathy thing now." He said, then snapped his fingers. 

*********** 

Matt and the others arrived to Genia's house. "This is cool but where is his house?" Catherine asked, Izzy pointed into the lake. "Oh...that's not possible." She said. "Oh well believe it anything possible in the digital world." Mimi said. 

As if on que the lake parted reveling hidden steps. "Okay everyone after me." Matt said he stepped aside and let them go pasted him he then followed after them. 

Once they arrived at the bottom "Where is that guy that contacted us any ways?" Izzy wondered he looked around, as did everyone else. "Well maybe he got stuck some where around or he fell down." Mimi questioned. 

"Hmmm....I doubt that." Joe replied. "Over here Chosen Children." A young man with the same clothing that Genia had on approached them. "Who are you?" Gatomon asked. 

"A my name is Gerald." He said to them. "Gerald nice to meet you I guess you know who we are all ready huh." Matt said. "Yup." He replied. 

"You are Matt Ishida, Crest of Friendship and your digimon is Gabumon... This one beside you just who just joined you.... her name is Catherine and she has the Crest of Faith." 

"Okay we get the point." Gomamon replied. "Okay any ways all of you come with me....to the table." He said and they followed him. 

....... 

All fourteen sat down around the table, Gerald stood up at the front and pulled down a screen. "Okay this is an map of the digital world, and those blinking dots are the Destiny Stones." He replied. 

"The destiny stones?" Izzy questioned. "Yes...there are special stone that store the power of the elements. They also provide power to any one who is in contact with one." He said. "So are you saying that those Stones hold the climate of the digital world?" Izzy questioned. 

"Precisely. And when tempered with and used inappropriately they could cause dire consequences." Gerald said. "Okay...sure but what about Genia what happened to him?" Tentomon asked. "He, like I said has been taken prisoner by the digital human Simon.... he has him hidden away on and Island some where northeast from Sever." 

"I some how knew he was behind this." Joe said. "Yeah...I guess you were right Joe." His digimon said to him. 

"Lets get back on track, there are 7 destiny stones.... one each contains the powers of the elements that control the climate of the digital world." He replied. 

"Amazing…I never knew something like that would exist." Izzy exclaimed. "Frankly neither did I" Tentomon responded. 

"You and me both." Gomamon replied. "There are seven of these stones and they are all located all over the digital world." 

A map of the digital world showed up suddenly, it show 7 different colored dots that blinked off and on. 

"This indicates the exact location of the stones…The water stone is found underneath the ocean in an under water cave, The Earth stone is found inside an underground cave on Sever, The Fire stone is in an volcanic mountain on Sever, The Ice stone is found in the coldest region on File Island, The Wind stone is found on at the highest point on top of infinity mountain, The leaf stone is in the lost forest on sever, and the sand stone is found in a pyramid on the desert of Sever." He said. 

"The stones are concealed in individual chambers…and are inside are small chest's with the first letter of stone inscribed onto the top." He replied. 

"Okay got it." Mimi replied standing up. "But wait one moment…. remember that things aren't always as they seem." He replied. 

Izzy and everyone stood up, the all started out of the lake and stood on the shore as Gerald stepped out also. "You must hurry and get all of them because Simon has already found out about the stones…. don't waste time. Izzy the map is on your computer." He replied. 

They all nodded, as they watched him leave, and the lake filled in. 

"Okay what do know?" Matt questioned unsurely. "We start to find the stones." Catherine replied. "No really." He replied "Yeah really." She responded back. "Look doesn't start with me." Matt told her. 

"Oh…so why are you questioning Izzy you're supposed to be temporary leader." Catherine threatened. "Okay Let's not fight." Tentomon buzzed around them both. "Yes and incase you both forgot we got to find those stones asap." Floramon said. 

"Right so Izzy what stone are we closed too?" Matt asked, Izzy opened up his laptop and typed a few things then a map popped up. "The fire stone." 

************************ 

Sora opened her eyes to her surprise she was okay…but then noticed she was strapped on to a metal table her writs and ankles both held downs she move her head to her left and could see Biyomon, Agumon then Tai who were all strapped onto a metal table of there own. 

"Tai are you okay?" Sora called over to him…he responded a moan and she heard some moans from the digimon as well. "Sora…" Biyomon called her. "Biyo…your okay." She replied happily. 

"Not as okay as when I'm through with all four off you." Simon angry voice replied Sora and the two digimon looked up to see Simon. "You let us go before I warp digivole to Wargreymon!" Agumon threatened him. "Oh….big whoop." He replied. "You can't digivole to Wargreymon anyways…I've got your partner's Tags and crests concealed secretly…. in my room" he told them Tai slowly regain consciousness…from he really fast recovery from his high fever. 

"Sora…Agumon…Biyomon are you okay?" he whispered his voice was raspy. "Tai we are." Sora answered for them both…when Tai looked up he saw Simon standing in front of him. "You!" he raised his voice. 

"Yeah me…. let's have pop quiz." He replied he paced from Tai's table to Sora's, the four had their eyes fixed on him. "Let us have that pop quiz." Biyomon stated. "Relax…number one do any of you know why I was so interested in pursuing you?" Simon asked as he motioned to Sora. "I don't know but you're a creep!" Agumon exclaimed at him. 

Simon laughed at him… "Ah funny indeed but seriously…. It's was because I liked you….really I did….Sora I can see you'll be a really attractive woman when you grow up." He said with a sigh. Sora closed her eyes… 'He did like me?' she thought. 'Oh god all four of us are going to die.' 

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE!" Tai threatened him. "I'm not done my quiz Tai I suggest you quite up." Simon told him, the four were silent again and watched Simon talk. 

"And two…. do you know why you are in this room?" he asked he motioned around the room. They all shook their head no. "I'll tell you…. it's my hypnosis room…. it's quite a wonderful thing." He replied then he paused and stopped in the middle of the four. 

"I get a silence as an answer?" he asked…no one talked, he smiled significantly then began to talk to them about his plan. "Oh you'll love the work I want to assign you both….it will be fun…even more so you get to work together…as a big… happy 'Family'" 

"What are you talking about? We won't help you ever!" Tai said to him in an angry tone. 

"Sure you will not under the circumstance right now but soon you will. …And you'll also refer me as Master…. you will retrieve the destiny stones for me from your medalling friends…. boy when they see the both of you working for me…they'll be in shock, That four of there own would go behind there backs and help the bad guy…. You'll be disowned by the Chosen Children." Simon started to leave to the exit door. 

The four struggled to get free of their restrains. "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" Tai called to him, with a sudden flicker the whole room was engulfed in darkness. "What's happening?" Biyomon asked. "I don't know." Sora called to her. 

A screen appeared from the ceiling…then the movement of the tables that the four were strapped onto had started to lift to a 45-degree angle. So that they were all faced toward the screen. 

The screen flickered on to revel a pedant of some sort, which swung back and forth. The four watched it swing back and forth…they tried to shake it off but it was hard not to look at the pedant as it swung back and forth. 

Simon's voice came on threw the speakers. "On the count of 3 you will fall asleep." He whispered softly. 

He slowly started his count. "1……………..2…………………..3……………" on instant Tai, Sora, Biyomon and Agumon both fell asleep. 

Simon smiled as he watched them from his monitor in another room. "Now that you are asleep I want you to all to open you eyes." He said. "Look at the monitor." Simon pushed a button and a screen of the Chosen Children minus Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon. "These people are your enemies…. don't trust them…. they are the Chosen Children and these are the kids you must make sure don't get the destiny stones." He replied then pressed another button, an picture of himself appeared on screen. 

"This is me…. the voice you are listening to is me, you shall call me Master….and I'm the only one you all are to listen too, when I give instruction there will be no hesitation from either of the four ofyou." He smiled then continued. 

"Close your eyes…. I want you to forget the past 11 years of your life and except the name of yourself and your digimon…. you have each other and only know of each other…on the count of three you'll wake up feeling refreshed and having no memory of your past life. 1…………..2…………3…………." Simon turned off the computer speakers. "Let them loose and I'll go down to the room and greet them." He said, Vegimon pressed a button releasing their 'captives' from they're restraints. 

…………….. 

Simon opened the door to the room he saw the four standing there conversing…. "Tai, Sora." He said out loud when he did the both turned around. "Master!" they cried, they stood at attention. "At ease." He replied and they relax, Simon smiled a bit but hid it from them. 

"Now…I got you both an task to do…. go and find the fire stone and all of the destiny stones…and don't let the chosen children step in your way. "Master, we won't let you down." Tai said. "Excellent. Here are your digivices." And he handed them replica's of there own digivice that were both black instead of the color they were supposed to be and replica's of they're crest's as well, Simon went to great deal to make sure the items work….He would let them use these one for now until he trusted them enough he'd give them back there real ones. 

"Now go." He demanded. "They all ran out of the room toward the out side of the building. "Biyomon digivole to Birdramon." Sora, Tai and Agumon all climbed onto her feet and she lifted off and headed toward sever. 

Simon watched them leave and started to laugh. "haha!" 

**_To Be Continued……………….._ **

_Narrator: Are Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon really under control of Simon and will the Chosen Children find out that two of there own turned against them._

********* 

_Next Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters Alternate Version._

The Chosen Children have found the fire stone but. 

**_Kari: It's Tai! And Sora!! _**

**_Tai: Give me the stone now. _**

Agumon warp digivoles as dose Gabumon. 

**_Matt: Tai snap out of it. Sora, do something about him. _**

Sora watches the digimon fight she has the same glistening in her eyes but they seem angry. 

**_Sora: Call off your digimon. _**

**_Joe: They…. turned on us…._ **


	13. To Be or Not To Be

13

13. To Be or Not to Be 

"Sora here…. just as I thought things couldn't go worst for us, Simon decided to switch plans and use me and Tai as his pawns to get the 7 destiny stones ew…god can you believe he was planning on marring me anyways. The stones would give him unbelievable powers for him to be able to control the entire digital world, he then resorted to brainwashing us to go against our friends…. and it looks bad for us Chosen Children cause Simon might have won all ready."

****************

3 days of walking didn't help the Chosen Children they were tired and exhausted and because Matt had always wanted to leave early then stop walking at sundown…. and it was near sunset. "This is insane…how am I ever going to catch up with my beauty sleep?" Mimi asked. "You'll live." Matt replied from the head of the group, Mimi mocked him behind his back then turned to Palmon. 

"How are you doing so far?" she asked. "Okay." She replied. "I need water…" Gomamon trailed off, Joe looked to his digimon. "To do what play or to drink?" Joe asked. "Oh come one…doesn't it matter I need a brake." He replied continuing to walk. 

Matt kept on forward…he knew how important it was to them that they get these stones before Simon go his grubby hands on them. "Izzy how far is it till the volcano?" he asked, Izzy looked at the map on the computer. "I'd say about a mile." He replied. 

"I'm getting worried." Kari replied. "About what?" Gatomon questioned. "About Tai…and Sora they both been gone too long…it's about a month since they left." She replied. "I think there okay." Mimi replied. 

This train of thought stopped Matt… and turned around to face everyone. "You know it is odd that Sora and Tai aren't back yet how hard could it have been to get that stuff." He replied. "We don't know that guys…I mean all we could know there must have been detours and evil digimon they have to get by to get those medallions. 

"I still stay those medallion's aren't real I'm tell you all that it isn't true it a hoax." Tentomon replied hovering next to Izzy. "How can it be a hoax if it's pretty well covered in the digi-analyzer?" Izzy questioned him. 

"Yeah…I mean they have to find my crest." Catherine replied she looked at them wearily. "No offense but in case you haven't notice you got your crest." Gomamon explained to her, Catherine merely took out her crest… "Hey…wait a minute if they're looking for this and some medallions…then maybe that 's all made up like an diversion." Catherine replied. 

"She has a point to that." Floramon replied. "Yeah…but who wanted to create a diversion for us…to take away…the--." Patamon stopped in mid-sentence. "The only sick mind person of all of digital world." Matt stated…then everyone all in unison said "Simon." 

************* 

Simon stared hard at his mirror of the digital world he watched the on goings of the other Chosen Children. "Hmm..." he looked at the box, with the digivices and tags in it. "I got to do damage control." He said out loud. 

************ 

"Okay we really can't worry about them at the moment I'm sure if Simon did confront them Tai and Sora would have managed pretty okay because they have there digimon with them after all." Matt replied. 

"But still Matt…. this is Simon we are talking about." Gabumon said. "Okay I know…but we got to get to the stone first." He replied in urgency. "He's right, were almost there we can make it." Izzy replied. 

As he said then his digivice beeped and an voice came on. "Hey Izzy…. It's me Tai, were coming back sorry that I haven't contacted you for a while." He replied. "In a while Tai it's been about at least a month." Matt replied. "It has?….man time dose fly fast." He said. Kari came up to Izzy. "Can I talk to him?" she questioned. "Hi Kari." Tai's voice said. "I missed you Tai…I'm so glad your coming back." She replied. 

"I missed you too…okay I'll see you all later Sora say's hi." Tai replied and closed the connection. "Okay…. there alright then." Matt replied. "So come on we got to get to the stone before Simon dose." He started forward the others all followed there mood lifted a bit because they heard Tai's voice. 

……. 

There was rusting in the leaves as they walked both Catherine and Mimi heard it. "Matt…. there's something in the bushes." Catherine told him… "Yeah…. Matt do something…" Mimi replied. Matt turned to them a little annoyed. "There is nothing in the bushes." He replied. "We'll go and check it out." Floramon suggested. "No don't Floramon it could be a trap or something I can't let you get hurt." Catherine replied. 

"I'll go." TK volunteered. "NO!" Matt replied strongly. TK stopped and looked at his brother a little angry. "I'm sure if we keep walking what ever it is that there will leave." he replied and started onwards. The other Chosen Children started cautiously. "I don't see how he was chosen as temporary leader." Gomamon whispered to Tentomon. "Now, now." Tentomon scolded him. "He's doing an okay Job." 

"Palmon look please." Mimi cried. "I don't think there anything there." Her digimon replied. "You don't? Are you sure?" she questioned. "Yup I'm positive." Palmon said. 

Until they all heard an "Achoo…!". "I guess you were wrong." Floramon replied."Come out of there." Gabumon said the digimon carefully approached the bush…then another digimon hopped out, with his hands up. 

"Please don't hurt me!!! I didn't mean to follow you and scare any of you I swear." The digimon cried. "What are you?" TK asked but then a sudden realization dawn on him "Ooohhh… your that digimon I saw in puppetmon's mansion." He replied as he remembered. "What was it your name was? Mushroomon?" TK questioned it. The digimon looked up and nodded. "Yeah." He replied. 

TK narrowed his eyes at the digimon. "And you also gave away my hide out." He replied… "Hehe…sorry about that." The digimon replied. 

"Yeah but let's get to the point what do you want?" Matt questioned. "Nothing I couldn't help but over here that you guys were looking for the destiny stones." The digimon replied. "Yeah and what is too you?" Gomamon asked. "Hey…be a little nice Gomamon." Joe replied. 

"I can help you guys out." He replied. "Yeah but what makes you think were going to trust you I don't know if I can." TK told him. "Hehe…let by gones be by gones." Mushroomon replied. "TK's right you know. How can we trust you when you just might go ahead and tell Simon." Patamon said from his place on TK's hat. "It's a matter of fact I don't like that guy…he's really mean." The digimon replied. 

Still the chosen children and they're digimon remained unconvinced, the Mushroomon sighed inwardly. "Okay if I promise to show you an short cut to the volcano so you can get the stone will you trust me?" he asked. "No way right Matt?" TK asked…when Matt didn't responded he turned around to face his brother. "Matt? Didn't you hear me?" he questioned. 

"I heard you TK…lets do it…where's this short cut." Matt asked. "You're going along with him?" Everyone cried. "Yeah…you never know he could be telling the truth…but one false move that then Gabumon will freeze you." Matt said. 

TK frowned angry…then went to Kari…who watched him carefully. "You okay TK?" She asked. "I hate it when Matt doesn't listen to me…Tai always listened to me." He replied he sat down and pouted. "Come on TK…we got to get going." Patamon replied. "Yeah so come on." Gatomon replied. "Okay fine." He replied and angrily followed them. 

*************** 

Simon laughed…. "Once again they fell for the trick I pulled on them…and the next time they'll see their beloved leader and Miss. Takenouchi they'll be turned against them." He replied he smirked as he stared at the case containing the real digivices…and Tags. "I'm getting more further then I did before when I was following Dragomon's stupid orders." He replied 

*************** 

The Mushroomon lead them thought the shortcut toward the volcano, the others were starting to worry that they were being lead a stray. Izzy stopped and took his laptop out to make sure he was leading them to the volcano and just not leading us anywhere. 

"Are you leading us to the right place?" Floramon asked. "Of course I kept my word." The digimon replied. "Guys cool it I think he is." Matt replied. 

Izzy looked down at his computer and surprisingly enough he was taking them to the volcano…they were almost there. "Good this guy isn't lying to us." Izzy whispered. "oh that's great for a second there I was worried." Tentomon said to him. 

"Almost there!" Mushroomon replied as he stepped through the last of the bushes… "Ta da!". Two by two they all filed out of the bushes looking up at a giant mountain but like volcano. 

"Oh…man…how are we supposed to get the stone?" Joe questioned. "Izzy?" Matt questioned, Izzy looked down at his computer. "He said it was inside the volcano so there must be an cave around it or we might have to go up." He replied pointing to the top of it. "No way I won't climb that." Mimi exclaimed. "Me neither." Catherine chimed. "go figures." Matt said then he looked at everyone. "Okay lets see if there is some kind of opening some where we can actually get in." Matt started to look for it Gabumon followed him being his loyal digimon and respecting his whishes of course. Izzy and Tentomon went around the other way the other chosen children stayed there. 

"Oh well look at the time I got to be going!" the Mushroomon ran off. "HEY COME BACK HERE!!" Joe shouted at it. "I'll get the little fungus!" Gomamon replied and chased after the Mushroomon. 

"Gomamon come back!" he cried. "I will as soon as I find that thing…." He voice said from far way as he chased down the digimon. Joe groaned...and followed after him. "Joe! Where are you going!" Mimi cried. "I'll be back don't worry." He replied back to her. "Okay we won't!" Palmon replied.

"Hey what's that?" Catherine asked, pointed to what seemed to be fire coming out of an cave. "Oh...I see it too, maybe it a digimon." Mimi wondered. 

Then a Meramon stepped out of the cave... "AHHHHH!!!" Catherine screamed. 

………. 

"I think it could be right over here." Matt replied he turned the corner but there was no cave opening. "I was sure it was here." He replied. "I think it's in the front, Matt." Gabumon said to him. "You think?" he questioned. 

"Have you found the opening?" Izzy asked as he walked toward him and Gabumon. "No." Gabumon replied. "Great no such luck what do you suggest Izzy?" Tentomon asked. "Perhaps it's where the other are…" he replied as he said that a shrill scream came from where the direction of where the other Chosen Children, were. 

"That sounded like Catherine Matt." Gabumon replied. "Yeah…come on Izzy." He cried. They ran in the direction of the scream. 

Matt, Izzy and they're digimon ran toward where the others were located. 

........... 

"Catherine don't scream." TK replied... "Yeah it's just Meramon he won't harm us." Patamon said. "Oh...it just startled me...that's all" she replied softly...and hid behind Mimi. The Meramon walked toward them. "You must be the chosen children." He said to them. 

"So what if we are." Gatomon spoke up by Kari's side. "I heard about you from the other Meramon on File Island." He replied. "Oh...I remember him." TK said. 

"What's going on!" Matt cried he ran toward them and stopped to catch his breath Izzy, Tentomon and Gabumon stopped next to him taking in big gulps of air...once they all regain there breath Matt started first. "Who are you?" he asked. "It's Meramon Matt and he knows the one on file Island remember when we came upon that Yocomon village?" he questioned his brother. 

"Oh...you know that Meramon.... then you could help us out." Izzy said to him. "I could?" he questioned. "Yes we need the destiny stone...before Simon gets to it." He said to the Meramon. "The Destiny stone of Fire.... there's an assignment...getting the destiny stones requires a test to be completed by the one in charge..." The Meramon looked at all of them. "Well Matt's just temporally the leader of us so dose that mean he must do the test?" Izzy 

questioned. 

"No sense guys...I can do it...we don't need Tai here." Matt said he stepped up to the Meramon. "What is the test?" He questioned. 

"Follow me." The Meramon heading into the cave opening Matt and Gabumon followed the other followed after him. 

**************** 

Birdramon flying toward where the other chosen children are.... they were coming up close to Sever. Simon appeared in front of them...suddenly. "Sora...Tai..." Simon called. "Master what is it that you need?" Sora asked. 

"I want you to both to go along with being chosen children." Simon replied. "What? Why." Tai demanded bitterly. "Yeah you told us they were are enemies why should we?" Agumon complained. 

"it's the plan...follow it! Don't you forget who's in charge!" he shouted."Tai it's easier to take the stone if we make friend with them...then snatch it..." Sora said to him. Simon smiled... "Sora...you are so smart...and beautiful remind me to reward you." Simon replied to her. 

Simon then left them, Sora turned to Tai "You shouldn't be so rude to him after all he did take us in." she replied to him... "Take us in? I don't think so." Tai replied bitterly. "She's right he did take us in when we were lost on that Island of his...." Agumon said. 

Tai sighed inwardly and annoyed.... "Okay so he did...but he got us doing his deeds for him." Tai explained"And not to mention that going to be friend with the chosen children...that's too much..." he said angrily. 

"Let's not dwell on that any more." Birdramon replied. 

They fell silent. 

****************** 

All the chosen children had their mouths hanging out in shock including the digimon. "You can't be serious!" Matt exclaimed...he and other all could see the stone except that it was in the middle of an lava pit. 

"There's no way we can get it! We would need...gold or some kind of metal that was strong enough to with stand heat!" Izzy cried. "You don't need to worry about that.... it's not the test...the test you must past is in the next chamber...." The Meramon replied, he turned left into another room...they followed him cautiously. 

"Here." Meramon responded...they looked at the room it was like some sort of Giant optical course.... there were five pillars coming out of the body of water. There was one big one in the center...on each pillar there are five polls...each has a rope strung...through them in a sort of spiral motion...leading to the center of the pillar. 

"Wow...this is an really big this room." Mimi exclaimed. "And really hot..." Joe said trailing of as he joined the rest of them Gomamon followed after him. "Joe where have you been?" Matt asked...getting side tracked. "To find Gomamon. He ran off to find that Mushroomon...but he lost him and then we lost you guys until we came into the volcano and so here we are." He said to him. "Oh al right..." Matt then turned to the Meramon. "Okay what's the objective of this test?" Matt questioned. 

"The objective of this game is to not fall in to water...if you do fall...you risk your life because that water is scolding hot enough to boil you alive." He said. 

"Whoa..." They all replied then they looked at Matt. 

'Okay I can do this...' Matt thought. "Okay...Meramon I'm taking the challenge." He said. "Matt ....."Gabumon was about to say something but Matt stopped him... "I can...don't worry." 

"The rule is that you and your digimon partner must get to the middle of the pillar and return with that necklace that's in the box on the center pillar." The Meramon replied. "Okay...fine." Matt said he bent down and rubbed some of the dirt on his hands, Gabumon followed him to were the rope started at. 

"Okay you go first Gabumon and be careful though." Matt said. "I will you should be careful also." He replied. 

Gabumon stopped for a moment...then looked to Meramon. "Couldn't I digivole to a better form for this kind of thing?" he questioned. "I guess but you can't jump you got to pull yourself across the rope." he replied. 

"Okay digivole." Matt said. 

"Gabumon digivole to.... Garurumon." 

"Garurumon digivole to.... Were Garurumon!" 

"Okay down to business." Were Garurumon replied. "Okay go first Were Garurumon." Matt motioned to him... Were Garurumon grabbed on to the rope with his left hand and swung himself to grab the rope with his right hand, he repeated the motioned until he got to the first pillar. 

Were Garurumon waited there. "Be careful Matt!" Catherine called to him he nodded. He grabbed on to the rope with his left hand and swung his right hand over onto the rope and started to go toward the first pillar he made it and hopped off landing beside Were Garurumon. 

Matt gave the others thumbs up incanting everything was okay, the two made it all the way to the last pillar...Were Garurumon went first he landed successfully on the center pillar. 

Matt made his way toward the middle of the rope he swung himself to the right to grab on to the rope but missed he gasped. 

The other watched in horror as he missed the rope he hung on to the rope with one hand and looked down he gulped... "Matt come on don't look down!" his digimon called to him. 

"Matt! You can do it!" TK called to him eagerly, Matt got a hold of himself, then managed to grab on to the rope. 

"Oh...I can't watch this!" Mimi cried she put her face into her hands. 

Matt finally made it to the center pillar...to him what seemed to take hours. He dropped onto his knees and putting his head down tiny beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and around his face. 

"Your okay Matt." Were Garurumon said to his partner. Matt nodded "Yeah.... everything's under control." He replied he took a big breath of air and picked himself up. The two walked toward the box and opened it...inside contained a necklace that had a sliver stone on it. 

Matt picked it up and placed it into his jean pocket. "Okay lets get back." He replied. 

Catherine looked panicked for some reason Izzy noticed this. "Are you okay?" he questioned. "No...he's going to fall I know he is." She cried. 

"You have to have faith Matt can make it back!" TK cried out. 

Matt's hand started shaking as he put it onto the rope. 'I can do it...one mishap like that last one shouldn't discourage me.' He thought. 

Prepared himself mentally before going...he slowly made it to the pillar. 

********** 

"There it is." Sora said pointing below to the volcano. "I don't see any sign of them." Birdramon said. "Lets wait around from them then." Tai replied. 

Birdramon flew down and landed near the opening and de-digivoled to Biyomon, all four sat down for a while and waited. 

"I changed my mine lets just take the stupid thing." Tai said. "Okay fine..." Sora said crossing her arms. 

............ 

Matt swung one last time until he finally made it back onto the where everyone else was. "Matt good...job." Gabumon said to him. "Matt you scared us." TK replied. "I'm fine don't worry.... so Meramon do we get the Stone of destiny now?" he questioned. 

"Yes follow me." He said and motioned them to follow him. The others remained as Matt and Gabumon followed Meramon. 

"It didn't faze him that he near got boiled to death?" Catherine questioned unnerved. "I don't know but Matt sucks at being the leader." TK replied a hint of anger in his voice. "Hey...he's doing the best he can TK...It's hard to be leader." Izzy advised him... "Tai was a better leader." He said. 

"Okay you both...we should hurry back to where the fire stone is...I'm sure Matt will probably be wondering where we all went to." Joe said. "Yeah...your right so come on." Catherine said she started toward the other room where the stone of destiny was held. 

The remaining of the chosen children caught up with Catherine and Floramon. 

Matt came running to them... "Mission accomplished.... I got the stone!" he replied he held up the small treasure box. "Could we see it?" Mimi questioned him. "Yup..." he opened up the box and revealed a Jagged clear red stone with a ring around it...it glisten. 

"It's beautiful." Mimi said, Palmon and Floramon both agree. "Wow." Catherine said... "That's so pretty." Kari said in awe. 

"We could put it in my bag it will fit." Joe suggested he unzipped his duffle bag...Matt brought the box over and he put it into the bag Joe zipped it up. "Okay so lets get out of here...." Matt said. 

"Be careful with that stone and don't let it get into the hands of evil." Meramon warned. "We will make sure of that." Gomamon said to him. "Good...I guess you guys should be off now." He replied. They all nodded... "Yup...see you." Tentomon said. 

The Chosen Children started to ward the exit of the cave....Kari was first to come out she gasped and smiled. "It's Tai and Sora!" she cried. 

The other all came out but Kari could sense something was wrong.... "Tai?" she questioned...he didn't replied merely glanced at all of them. "What's wrong Tai?" she asked. 

"Sora...are you okay?" Mimi asked she started to approach her. "Stop there!" Biyomon said she stood in front of Sora. Palmon then came to Mimi's defense. "What do you think your doing Biyomon?" 

"Hand over the stone." Tai demanded. Matt then came started to approach him like Mimi did Sora...but Agumon stood in his way. "Don't think so." He said. "Hey.... Agumon what are you doing!!" Gabumon said he came up beside Matt. 

Izzy looked at each of them confused.... "What's happening?" he thought out loud. "I don't like this at all this is just like what happened.... when Matt decided to leave us...for a while...Tai and Sora leave for several weeks then come back suddenly looking like they're evil...or something." Joe replied uneasy. 

"This is different some how..." Kari replied...she looked worried at Tai then to Sora. 

"Sora I don't want to fight." Mimi said to her...Sora rolled her eyes. "Sure...whatever you say." She replied. Matt was shocked when he heard was came from Sora...he looked at Tai now. "Hand over the Fire stone of destiny now." Tai said again. 

"We don't have it." Matt lied to him... "Gabumon warp digivole." Matt said to him he nodded 

"Gabumon warp digivole to.....Metal Garurumon!" 

"Agumon warp digivole to.....Wargreymon!" 

"Give the stone up." Tai again replied holding out his hand. "Look I don't know what gotten into you Tai but you better snap out of it now." Matt demanded. 

"What's gotten into me is that I have a job to do now had over the stupid stone!" he shouted angry. Matt looked at Sora. 

"Sora do something about him!" Matt shouted to her... "What for...just give us the stone and everything will go peacefully." She replied. 

"My god...they turned on us..." Joe said 

"No...They couldn't have.... they're supposed to be Chosen Children." Catherine cried she looked at the two worriedly. Mimi had backed down and returned back to where Izzy and the others were. 

"It doesn't look good." Mimi replied. "Everyone digivole now!" Matt called to them. 

Sora and Tai both glared at them... 

"Call you digimon off now!" Sora exclaimed. "No not till you tell us what's going one here." Matt yelled at them. 

"What's going is none of your business." Tai exclaimed. 

The digimon were confused on there orders...as Matt talked...they were lined up and ready to digivole but they just watched... 

"Sora I can't believe you! Especially" Matt said to her. "Oh...sorry if you can't it's not my problem...Tai this is waste of time..." she said...he nodded in agreement with her. "Your Right Sora." He turned to the chosen children. "But just to let you guys know we won't lose the next one." He replied. 

"Biyomon digivole to.... Birdramon!" the giant firebird digimon flew a bit off the ground and Sora and Tai jumped and each grabbed onto her legs. 

"NO!" Matt cried... "TK Kari have Patamon and Gatomon digivole and catch them!" Matt said. 

Wargreymon stopped in front of the chosen children.... he then formed a large fire ball of energy and threw it at the mountain to cause rock to tumble down the sides...while they all made attempts to avoid the falling rock...Wargreymon flew back to Tai...Sora looked at the map in her hands... 'While they are busy....the next stone is the earth stone." Sora said. 

"Then come on...." Tai said to Birdramon. "Right." She answered. 

********* 

Everyone coughed as the dust was flying up all around them.... Metal Garurumon returned back to his rookie form... "Is everyone okay?" TK asked out. He got a bunch of replies, yes. 

"We can't trust Tai and Sora or Agumon and Biyomon for that matter." Gomamon said...he coughed again. "What happened they were nice...but they not anymore." Catherine replied. 

"No this is someone else doing...." Matt replied... "Matt's right." Izzy spoke up. "But that doesn't make sense!" Joe cried. "Weren't they not supposed to go to an island and get medallions...and come back?" he asked. 

"That's what Genia said...to us...Tai and Sora were to go there and come back with medallions but they didn't." Tentomon replied. 

"We don't know what happened to them...but...I'm going to find out." Matt said. "Wait we can't worry about them now...we have to get the destiny stones before Simon dose." Catherine said to him. 

"She right Matt..." Gabumon said he nodded. "Yeah...but still.... I know Sora wouldn't act like that..." Matt replied. 

**To Be Continued... **

Narrator: Will the Chosen Children find out what's up with Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon? Find out next time on an all-new episode of digimon: digital monsters alternate version... 

************ 

**Next time on Digimon 02 AV:**

**"Looks like we meet again only this time it's a race against getting the earth stone." Tai replied. **

Tai punch's Matt in the face...knocking him down. 

**"Fine if you going to be like that Tai! Ahhh!" he charges at Tai and the two began to fight. **

Sora sees Tai's in need of help and goes to help him...but Catherine stops her. 

**"Your not going to interrupt they're fight!" she said strongly. **

**"Get out of my way!" Sora shouts. **

**The digimon Digivole to there Mega forms and start to battle each other. **

**"Stop the insanity..." Metal Garurumon tells Wargreymon. **

Wargreymon Forms a large ball of fire in his hands and throws it....it goes in the direction of where TK and Kari were...both kids were in wide eye in fear as they watch the comet speeding toward them. 

**"TK, KARI!!!!" Matt's shouts to them in horror.**


	14. A Day of Danger

14

14. A Day with Danger 

"Last time things to the turn for the worst as Matt nearly killed himself for a test to get a stone...that was not the ideal test for me...it only gotten worse when we finally got the stone...That's when we got the shock of our lives...Tai and Sora both turned against us. But because we didn't know that they were turned against us we thought they were traitors as well as there digimon...it was quite a shock, I hope this passes by fast." 

*****************

Simon threw an object at the wall it shattered into pieces. "Damn it I told him to follow orders!" he cried angrily, he looked at the monitors...watching Tai Sora and the digimon talk. "I hate Tai...but I still need him he the strong chosen child.... how do I get him to listen to me that's the only problem." He questioned to himself he looked at the digivice box, then to the monitor. 

He picked up a receiver of some kind and punched in an number. "Tai and Sora and the digimon come back to my head quarters immediately." He said into it then closed the receiver. 

He ranked his hands in his hair...he couldn't risk losing all the destiny stones to the chosen children. "It's not good...at all...and if they give the stones to the legendary digimon then I'm history...she'll destroy me." He said in absolute worry. 

"I just hope that she doesn't find out about what I'm doing." He said. 

........... 

"He sounded angry." Sora replied. "That's obvious." Tai said in anger. "I really don't care about him...in fact I don't really care about getting the stones." He said again. 

"Tai! You can't mean that he hired us we must deliver the stones to him." She cried. "She's right." Agumon commented. "We must do as he says." Birdramon said. 

"Okay fine that will be the last time I will listen to anyone for that matter." Tai said. 

************ 

Matt chucked rocks into the lake they were sitting by...it was resting period for the group and since the earth stone was a days walk they sat down and rested. 

Izzy was doing further research on his computer. 

'Maybe it's just my imagine but that happened all too quick...why would Sora and Biyomon, Tai and Agumon turn against us like that...it doesn't make sense.' Matt thought he chucked a second rock in to the water. 

"Mind if I join?" Joe questioned. "No." Matt said to him, he absentmindedly threw another rock into the water. 

"It doesn't make sense Joe.... I mean.... one minute they leave on a utter most important journey and the next they work for Simon." Matt said in confusion. 

"It beats me but you know I think there more then what we are seeing." He said to him. "Your right...and maybe when we confront them again, we'll get answers we need." He said. 

*Fades to the camp...where the rest of the chosen children are* 

"That was pretty weird seeing Sora like that.... and Tai" Mimi replied she watched the fire. "My brother isn't himself." Kari replied softly to the two other girls. "What do you mean?" Catherine asked. "Neither is Sora...she acted too aggressive." Izzy said as he joined the girls. "Izzy your smart what do you think?" Mimi questioned...all three looked at him. 

"I think something is up." He replied. "So you think they aren't Tai and Sora or they are Tai and Sora?" Mimi questioned he frowned. "Huh?" Izzy questioned. "I think she means that Tai and Sora we saw trying to steal the stone were fake...and not the real ones." Tentomon said to him. "Well that's a possibility but then again how are they about to digivole...if they weren't the real Tai and Sora...fake digivices wouldn't have worked." He said. 

"Well I don't know I was just suggesting." Mimi cried at him. "Mimi he was just saying that it wouldn't work cause the digivice were fake." Tentomon explained. "Well he should be more sensitive when he says things." She replied crossed her arms. 

"Maybe some thing else happened." TK suggested. "Like what?" Izzy asked. "Maybe like a mysterious power is controlling them." Patamon declared from atop of TK's head, Izzy frowned. 

"I don't know it's a possibility if Simon is behind the whole thing...then yeah he could be controlling them some how." 

************** 

Sora and Tai along with they're digimon arrived back to Simon's Island...they got off and started toward the room...but Simon had already come to the front door and stopped them there. 

"You both failed." He replied hint of anger not that noticeable. "Okay we failed...it's not the end of the world we were going to find the 2nd destiny stone until you called." Tai said to him. 

"Vegimon! Get him and take him to the room!" Simon shouted. "Huh? What are you doing!" Sora cried out suddenly she watched as the vegimon grabbed on to Tai's feet and arms. "Simon what are you doing!" Agumon cried he went was about to use his pepper breath attack theVegimon but Simon shielded them from getting hit. 

"You know better Agumon don't disobey me.... Tai will be fine...he just needs a tune up." He replied the walked after the Vegimon who held Tai and were carrying him to the hypnosis room. 

"Sora, Agumon and Biyomon to your room and don't come out until ready." Simon replied. 

Sora hid her anger in quietly...but obeyed and went to the room...Biyomon and Agumon followed her. 

............. 

The room the Vegimon carried Tai into the room and put him on to the table the straps held him down on the table. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He cried out in anger. "I'm going to fix that attitude problem....unfortunately you didn't' listen like Sora...dose or you digimon you tend to have a mind of your own...when I said to mingle with the chosen children I said mingle...not fight them right off the bat." Simon said in anger he left the chamber with the Vegimon on toe. 

The room darkened Tai was in a state of confusion. "What are you doing you idiot!" he cried he struggled. "On the count of three you'll fall asleep." He said. "One, two, three." 

***************************** 

The next day the Chosen Children were off to find the cave...all had uncertainties in their minds as they walked. 

'There's something wrong here I can feel it but I can't put it together...it doesn't make sense.' Izzy pondered in his mind. 

'I know there something up...why else would Sora or Tai for that matter act the way they did?' Joe thought as he started at head. 

'Hm....maybe I had a misconception about the two of them...It though they were nice when I meet them...or maybe they really are being controlled and are acting like that because they have too?...oh...this is confusing.' Catherine thought. 

'Wow Izzy must be thinking really hard.... about this...perhaps the answers are all with Simon?'Tentomon thought 

'Damn him...I know he turned Sora against me and the other he knows that I like her doesn't he...I'm not letting him get another stone.' Matt thought angry. 

'Oh boy we got to re-fix things. Maybe rethinking this situation over again, they are all getting the wrong idea...I know Biyomon and Agumon wouldn't do that...to us...they're has to be another explanation." Gabumon thought. 

"Okay were almost there just 3 kilometers more then were at the cave...where the earth stone should be." Izzy replied to the crowd. 

Mimi and Catherine groaned... the digimon just sweat dropped. "There is no exception there." Gomamon explained. "Gomamon!" Floramon exclaimed. "Hey no one said anything about walking did they?" he questioned. 

************ 

Sora paced her room.... Agumon and Biyomon watched her. "Where is he.... he said Tai would be okay." She replied. "I'm worried too Sora but I can't do anything either.... stop pacing." Agumon said to her concerned. 

"Simon has gone to far.... he...can't take him away from me...he's the only one I know." Sora replied. "Sora.... your to dependant on Tai." Another voice came into the room. 

"Simon! What did you do with him!" She cried and ran to him. "Him? You mean Tai?" he asked. "Yeah!" Agumon cried Biyomon and him hopped off the bed they were sitting on both went to Sora's side and watched him. 

Simon laughed. "Tai's a fighter...you should know that Sora." He replied. "That's not the point where is he!" she questioned. "He's right outside." He replied. "Tai come in." Simon replied, Tai walked in he was wearing different clothes; his shirt was a light blue and wore baish Kakahi pants. He still has his goggles on of course "Tai...what are you wearing?" Agumon asked.... he looked at his partner's attire. "It's something new Simon suggested I wear." He replied Simon turned to Sora and handed her a bag. "Sora here's yours." he replied, She started at him as she reached into the bag and pulled out what she was supposed to wear. 

"It's a dress!" she cried in disgust. "Not exactly it's a sport dress...so it has shorts underneath." Simon replied. It was light blue with a white stripe going around the waist. Sora angrily grabbed the dress and walked to another room to change into it. 

"Biyomon Agumon this is for you." Simon handed them a package. "What is it?" Biyomon asked. "Food." He replied. "It's such a lovely present." Biyomon said dryly. "Oh...no it's no ordinary food...it's a special kind...it helps you both become stronger in your Champion, Ultimate...and Mega forms." He said to them. 

"But I'm already strong." Agumon said to him. "A but...wouldn't you like the ability to flick the chosen children's digimon like a fly?" Simon questioned...Biyomon and Agumon nodded "That would be much easier wouldn't it." Simon again replied. 

The digimon turned to Tai. "Tai...and you don't care much?" Agumon asked him. "Nope actually I'm the one who asked Simon to make this food.... and he did." He replied. 

"So you both are getting along then?" Biyomon asked. "Yes.... better then before...he taught me something; I should be great full to him for help us because he'll make us invincible...he going to give us the power and when he dose take over the world we will be with him...at his side." He said. 

Sora came out of the bathroom and announced her presence by clearing her throat. "Sora." Simon replied he walked to her she looked a little upset. "You look marvelous...just as I perceived you to look in that out fit." He stopped and looked at her. "What's the matter you look upset." He replied softly. 

"I'm not...I'm just.... I don't like this outfit it makes me seem like a.....I don't know the words to describe it." She replied sadly....Tai pushed Simon aside and came to her, "Sora you look great in it...you look good really good..." He replied, she then looked to her digimon. "Biyomon? What do you think...I need a female opinion on this." She replied. 

"It's look okay Sora...what's wrong with it?" Biyomon asked her. Sora smiled "Thank you Biyo." She went to her and they hugged. "No problem. Sora."She replied. "So you are both set...Biyomon, Agumon finish the food up and I want you to be at the cave before they do and grab the stones both of them even if it means...fighting them." Simon replied. "Got it." Sora replied then looking at Tai. "We will get both stones back Simon." He said to him. "Good, the faster I get the hands on the stones the faster we can all get to spend a few relaxing days off." He replied. 

Simon pulled to digivice from his pocket. "Sora, Tai...hand me your old digivices...these are your new ones."The two took their digivices and put them into there own pockets. 

Tai and Sora started to leave...they're digimon in toe. "Hey guys! Wait." Agumon cried. "Yeah you both walk to fast!" Biyomon cried.

******************** 

**Middle of the after noon**

As the Chosen Children walked...they didn't know that this next upcoming stone would be more difficult to get... 

Kari looked around worried expression on her features...she was only 8 years old but she could sense something was terribly wrong was going to happen...like many times before. 

"Kari you look weird are you okay?" Gatomon questioned her. "Um...yeah...it's just my brother...and Sora not to mention, Agumon and Biyomon they not normal...something did it to them." She replied. 

"I think I see it guys." Matt said he began to run. "Matt Wait up!" Gabumon shouted, Izzy gasped. 'Oh no it can't be' he thought. 

"Tentomon get ready to warp-digivole." Izzy said to him. "Why Izzy?" he asked. "Tai and Sora." TK replied, Kari looked up and sure enough the two had arrived at the cave first way ahead of them. 

"Run guys! Hurry before they get the stones!" Matt called back to them. "I can't run!" Mimi and Catherine cried to him. "Just do it! If we are going to get the earth stone we all got to hurry!" he shouted and resumed running with his digimon on toe. 

"I can't run!" Gomamon cried. "My legs weren't meant for this!" he replied as he chased after Joe. "Stop complaining Gomamon!" Tentomon said to him. "Easy for you to say! You can fly instead of run." Gomamon shouted back in annoyance. 

"Never mind just run." Joe said to both of them. "In my case fly." Tentomon corrected. 

........ 

Tai, Agumon and Sora hopped off then Birdramon de digivoled to Biyomon. "Well done Biyomon." Sora replied. "And here's the cave all we got to do is get the stone." Tai said. 

The four entered the cave slowly the looked around torches were lite...along the walls...as they traveled further Agumon stopped them. "I smell something." He replied, "What is it?" Tai asked. "A digimon." He replied. 

They're digivices both went off suddenly. "Hm....they're here Tai." Sora replied he nodded. "Yeah.... let's hurry up." He said they quickly went further. Until they reached an opening and entered a large room.... and a bridge leading to small Island that was surround by hot lava. 

"There's the stone." Biyomon replied. They started toward the brigbe but were stopped. 

"Where do you think your going!" an giant sized digimon roared as he block there path to the stone. "it's Drimogemon!" Biyomon replied. 

"To get the stone get out of the way!" Tai shouted. "No you have to take a test before you get anywhere near the stone." The digimon warned them. "Forget the test we got no time for it!" Sora shouted angry at Drimogemon. "Then you don't get the stone of destiny." 

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get." Tai replied. 

"Agumon!" 

"Biyomon!" 

"Warp digivole to......" 

"Wargreymon!!" 

"Phoenixmon!!" 

The two-mega digimon soared up to the roof of the cave, while Tai and Sora both took shelter in the hallway and watched. 

"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon unleashed a bright light of energy at Drimogemon it hit him casing him to fall backwards into the lava breaking the bridge and all with him. "AAHHH!" he cried then vanished into data. 

Tai and Sora came out. "Phoenixmon...we can't get across the bridge fell into the lava." Sora replied. "I'll come and give you both a lift" she told them. 

She got flew down the two got on and they flew to the middle podium.... Agumon joined them there. "Okay the stone it right here." Tai said quietly he was about to put his hands on to the small chest when the earth shook under they're feet looking toward the door they saw Matt and his digimon Metal Garurumon."Not so fast Tai...Sora..." he replied.... soon the rest of the chosen children arrived behind him. 

"To late they're nothing your going to do to stop us." Sora replied, she turned to Tai... he picked up the small treasure box and opened it up reliving the stone...the transparent that had an brown color swirling inside it and a gold ring with and inscription around it. "It's amazing." Sora whispered. "Yeah....but now let's admire it after we get rid of them." Tai pointed. 

"Tai stop acting like this now!" Kari shouted at him. "I know you wouldn't act like that." She replied, he laughed, as did Sora. "Who are you to tell him how to act?" Sora questioned. "I say I warp digivole. What do you think Tai?" Agumon asked. "I say go ahead." Tai replied 

"Agumon...Warp digivole to......Wargreymon!" 

"Crimson Flame!" 

Phoenixmon attack hit the top of the cave were Matt and the other chosen children were...rocks tumbled down "Palmon!" "Floramon!" Mimi and Catherine cried. 

"Palmon....warp digivole to....Rosemon!!" 

"Floramon.....digivole to........Kiwimon!" 

They jumped out of the way with they're partners quickly as the rocks crashed down into a pile partially blocking the entrance. 

Matt, Kari, TK and they digimon were on the left side of the pile Izzy, Joe, Catherine and Mimi were on the other side. 

"It's not safe to fight inside here!" Joe said. "Your right Joe." Matt said. "I'll get a this pile of rubble." Metal Garurumon started to clear an hole. 

"What are they doing?" Sora asked. "Escaping." Phoenixmon replied. "I think they have the right Idea." Wargreymon said to the three all nodding. 

Mean while the Chosen Children all made it out of the cave. "Matt let's go they won I don't want to be here." Catherine begged. "No...we can't go...I'm going to get the stone if it's the last thing I do!" he replied he and Metal Garurumon waited 14 feet away from the cave entrance. 

"This is ridiculous how are we supposed to get it! Tai has it incase you've forgot Mr. I left my brain somewhere!" Mimi shouted. 

"Yeah Matt come on they won fair and square." TK replied. "I said no." Matt replied. "Matt...think reasonable here we don't know what they are going to do....they maybe our friends but still....they're not themselves!" Joe said to him. "I don't think he's going to move." Gomamon replied. 

Phoenixmon and Wargreymon came out of the cave then Sora and Tai. "Tai....it looks like they want to play." Sora replied smiling a bit. "Yeah....it dose....they had to chance to escape but I guess they choose not to huh." Phoenixmon said. 

"Yup" Tai replied. 

"Shut up Tai hand over the stone!" Matt shouted at him the Chosen Children and 'traitors' were standing 14 feet away from each other. 

"Never...if you want it you'll have to fight for it." Wargreymon said standing tall in front of Tai Phoenixmon stood tall in front of Sora. 

"If you want it that way then fine." Matt replied. Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon flew up into the sky and began to battle...Wargreymon started while Metal Garurumon tried to reason with him. 

"I don't want to fight Wargreymon...this is reminding me of the last time we did this." He told him. "There was no last time!" he replied. "Terra FORCE!" he flung the large fireball at Metal Garurumon but he just dodged it. 

"There was don't you remember...Cherrymon made Matt fight against Tai...remember? We are the part of the chosen children Remember??" he questioned. "NO WE WERE NOT PART OF YOUR TEAM EVER AND WE WILL NEVER BE!!! TERRA FORCE!" his attack hit him this time knocking the Mega digimon backwards. 

Rosemon flew up beside Metal Garurumon. "Stop Fighting! Wargreymon." She cried. "NEVER!" he replied he "Terra destroyer!" he cried he plowed through the two digimon causing them to corral downward in a spiral. 

"ROSEMON!" Mimi cried watching he digimon fall... "METAL GARURUMON! QUICK GAIN CONTROL!" Matt shouted to his digimon who struggle to get out of his spiral decent. 

Matt turned to Tai angry look in his eyes. "You Tai have gone to far!" he shouted at him, who smirked at them. "I have? Sora did I?" he asked her she shook her head. "Actually you didn't he doesn't know what he's talking about." She replied coolly. 

Matt started forward toward them. "Matt! Stop." Joe cried. "You should be careful and listen to your friends." Sora warned him she looked at Phoenixmon who then stood up blocking Matt's way to them both. 

"One step further, and she toasts you." Sora said to him...he stopped froze as he heard her speaking to them to him like that. 'No....Sora...doesn't.... act like that it's not her.' He thought. 

"Matt...Considering the great strength they both have we have to back off!" Izzy called to him. "Right and we can't have you get hurt, right!" Joe called to him encouraging to back down. "That's it I can't stand to have us digimon do nothing!" Gomamon replied. "Right I agree with you." Tentomon said. 

"Gomamon!" 

"Tentomon!" 

"Warp digivole to........" 

"Marine Angemon!" 

"HerculesKabuterimon!" 

Sora and Tai both started to laugh, when Tai moved his hand on Sora's shoulder the rainbow bracelet on his hand caused a the light to reflect off it ....Izzy noticed this. 

"If you want to fight then come on!" Marine Angemon shouted he put his fist up. "Fine better said then done." she replied the two took of into the sky. HerculesKabuterimon flowed suit and went up into the sky. 

"How come I didn't see this before?" Izzy questioned himself. "See what?" Catherine asked. "Tai has a rainbow bracelet also." He replied. "So?" Mimi questioned. "So.... this is the break through we needed." He replied. 

Matt charged at Tai and tackled him to the ground the two started to throw punches. "No leave him alone!" Sora cried. They both rolled and threw punches at each other.... Sora desperately looked for something to help him with, her eyes scanned a tree branch...she ran over and picked it up. 

"No! Sora!" Mimi cried...she saw her head toward the direction of where Tai and Matt were fighting with a branch her cry caught the attention of the others who watched. "I can't stop her she a girl one of you girls go. "I will I think I can handle her." Catherine replied. "But you don't fight." Floramon responded. "I know but I'll try to stop her any ways." She replied and gathered her self to confront Sora. 

"Starlight explosion!!" he attack hit Marine Angemon and sent him toward the ground...HerculesKabuterimon broke his fall. "Thanks HerculesKabuterimon." Marine Angemon said to him. "No problems I'll try to reason with her." 

"Phoenixmon! Stop please...we know your on our side tell us what's wrong!" he asked her. "There is nothing wrong!" she shouted. 

Wargreymon flew to her side quickly. "What wrong?" he asked. "Nothing...is...they insist that something's wrong but there isn't anything wrong...make them understand that nothing's wrong." She replied. "That's what those two insisted on me." He replied as he motioned to Rosemon and Metal Garurumon they all flew over. 

"Were waiting for an explanation what's gotten into you both?" Rosemon questioned. 

"There is no explanation.... Phoenixmon care to show them that we are absolutely okay?" he asked. "Yeah...I'd love too." She replied 

"Terra Force!" 

"Crimson Flame!" 

They're attacked combined and hit Marine Angemon and Metal Garurumon. "That's it...you've made me angry!" Rosemon shouted. 

"Thorn Whip!" 

Her attack wrapped around Wargreymon and Phoenixmon. "Okay I'll take a shot now." Marine Angemon replied and got ready. "Wait...we can't hurt them." Metal Garurumon. 

The two-mega digimon tried to get out of there holdings. "Phoenixmon...use Crimson flame." Wargreymon said to her, she nodded. 

"Crimson Flame!" 

They escaped...from there holdings...and gotten into a battle position. "If you aren't going to fight then this battle is going to be over right now." Wargreymon told them. 

"Not a change.... We have to fight what ever is wrong with them we have no choice but fight them they are under control by a power...of some kind." Marine Angemon said to them. 

"Your right." Metal Garurumon "This time we will fight." He replied. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!!" 

"Thorn whip!" 

"Ocean of Love!!" 

"Giga Scissor Claw!" 

The for attacks combined into one and hit both Phoenixmon and Wargreymon sending them backwards a bit but they stood there ground good. 

Catherine stood in front of Sora's way angry Sora took a swipe at her with the branch. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sora shouted at her angry. "No your not going interrupt that fight! You not going to hurt Matt!" Catherine shouted at her. 

The chosen children watched them as they argued...Sora then took another swing at Catherine she dodged it again. "Stop it...I know you're a good person Sora so...please." she begged. 

"That won't work!" Izzy cried. "I'll get the stick away from her." Gatomon volunteered, she ran toward her and jumped'Sorry Sora.' She thought as she scratched her arm causing Sora to drop the branch...Catherine dove at the branch and threw it away. 

"Damn cat!" Sora shouted she held on to her arm, which was bleeding. 

Matt had Tai pined to the ground. "This is for being a traitor!" he punched him hard. "And this is for turning Sora against us too!!" Matt shouted he then made his first with his hand and punched him again as hard as he could...Tai growled. 

"Get off!" he shouted and with all his might he kicked Matt off of him and stood up he breathed heavily, blood was all over both of them. 

"That's for being a traitor...hm...Yeah.... what ever." Tai replied coldly. "Yeah you heard..." Matt said just as angry as Tai was. "Ha well let's see you try again?" Tai taunted him. "I dare you come and get me." He called. 

Matt watched him full of anger... 'That's it!' he thought. "Matt he's trying to get you angry don't listen." Joe told him, but Matt wasn't hearing anyone at the moment except for Tai. 

"Terra force!" Wargreymon launched his attack but it missed every digimon... "That was a nice shot but we're here." HerculesKabuterimon said."Who said I was aiming for you?" he questioned. 

TK and Kari were watching the fight... "This is wrong." Kari replied she started to cry... "Why is this happening?" she asked. "I don't know..." TK stopped he looked up and gasped, Kari looked in the direction where TK was looking then gasp. 

Matt's attention was caught but the giant fireball that was heading toward his brother and Tai's sister. "TK, KARI!!!" he shouted in horror."GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Catherine and the others screamed they ran toward them. 

Both of them were froze until TK snapped out of it... 'I'm a big boy I can save Kari!' he thought he then grabbed Kari's hand and ran out of the ways a seconds later the terra force collided with the earth sending the two kids flying a bit land a little hard on the ground...it knocked them out. 

"TK, KARI!!" Matt shouted he ran to them they were both lying on the ground. "TK...." Matt dropped down beside him. Mimi went to Kari as did the other chosen children gathered closer to them. 

The digimon watched in shock...then looked at Wargreymon. "You could have killed them!" Metal Garurumon shouted. Patamon flew up to him "You nearly took their lives!" he cried. "Shut up and hand us the Fire Stone...now." Phoenixmon said. 

"Not a Chance!" Matt shouted at them. The digimon de-digivole except for Phoenixmon. "Fine...until next time." Tai replied with Sora's help he got onto Phoenixmon as well as Agumon. "I hope you are happy Tai! Your digimon almost killed your sister!!" Gatomon shouted at them angrily...she then turned to her partner. "Kari?? Are you okay? Speak to me." Gatomon said to her...she moaned and open her eyes. "Gatomon?" she questioned. 

"TK...wake up please..." Matt begged him. "I promised mom and dad I'd take care of you.... just wake up." He cried tears falling down his face, TK moaned and looked up at him. "Hi Matt...I took care of Kari...just like Tai would have wanted me to...like a big boy." He replied Matt hugged him. 

Phoenixmon flew over them. "By the way Gatomon...I don't have a sister!" he shouted back to them...Izzy's eyes widened in shock as did the others. 

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Mimi questioned. "He said it." Palmon replied to her. "Then I have a feeling that what we think is betrayal really isn't betrayal..." Izzy replied. 

**To Be Continued..... **

Next time on Digimon 02 AV.... 

****************************************************************************** 

**"Guys I got a solution....put the clues together." Izzy said to them. **

The Chosen Children may have found out who was behind the sudden change in Tai and Sora attitude. 

**"Rainbow Bracelets, Tai said he didn't have a sister, the instant betrayal... it doesn't add up." Izzy replied. **

Simon receives the first stone, the destiny stone of Earth.... and puts it into a lock away where no one knows where it is not even Tai and Sora. 

**"Nothing is going to stop my strong hold." He said to himself. **

**"And I will still have the one thing that interests me....and that's Sora."He replied. **

Sora, Tai, Agumon and Biyomon search the lost woods for the leaf stone. 

**"There it is...and no chosen children in site." Sora replied **

she pointed to a tree that had the leaf stone mark on it. 

***************************************************************************** 


	15. A Relevation

15. A Revelation 

Next on Digimon 02 AV:

Things go wrong for Simon 

**"Let us out you can't hold us here forever!" Sora cried. **

Catherine looks steamed at Matt 

**"Ha.....Interesting.... fights between the chosen children have started." An Garbagemon said. **

Tree vines and leaves form a dome over TOP TAI, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon.

************************

_**all in a new episode of digimon digital monster 02 alternate adventures:**_

**************** 

************** 

************ 

********** 

******* 

***** 

*** 

* 

15. A Revelation

Izzy: " It turned up as a mess after Simon order both Tai and Sora to return back to his castle where he re- brainwashed Tai, and gave both Tai and Sora a new outfit...and as part of a request from Tai...Simon had special food made for Biyomon and Agumon to make them stronger. Which we learned the hard way when, Tai and Sora got the Earth Stone of Destiny from the cave...on orders from Matt we stood and attacked them, which wasn't a good Idea because Wargreymon nearly kill TK and Kari and were still recovering from the shock." 

****************** 

"I'm fine." TK replied as Joe checked him making sure he was okay after both TK and Kari were thrown far. 

"I'm making sure TK." Joe replied, he turned to Gomamon and Patamon. "Okay...everything's okay." He replied to the digimon, Patamon sighed. "Thank goodness for that." He replied and went over to TK, Joe had worried expression on his face. "What's wrong Joe?" Gomamon asked. "I don't know...TK is fine psychically but mentally I'm not sure." He replied. 

"Oh...well....I'm sure he'll get back to the his cheerful way right?" Gomamon asked. "I guess he could we will just have to wait and see." Joe said he returned over to the group.... Izzy was typing at this computer as usual 

Matt spoke up. "I can't believe he didn't agree that Kari was his sister." He replied in shock and rubbed his sore jaw. "Maybe he meant something else." Gabumon reasoned. 

"Or maybe he was brainwashed." Izzy replied suddenly all of them startled looked over at him. "What?" Mimi questioned. "How can he be brainwashed and why?" Floramon asked. 

"Guys I got the solution all here...if you think about the clues..." he trailed off and pressed another key. "Izzy...what clues?" Matt asked. 

"The clues....look at it this ways...the way they have been acting it's not them, it's like someone else gave them those attributes." He replied and typed way again on the computer. 

"Attributes?" Catherine questioned. "Yes...there...um...the way they act." He tried to explain. "You mean like how we digimon have our own attributes as Genia said?" Gomamon asked as he came to the campsite. "Yes something like that." He replied. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked. "The traitors." Matt replied. "They are technically not traitors...at least not as themselves they're aren't." Izzy replied then started again. 

"The clues... one as following is that Tai said that Kari isn't his sister...that's the biggest one...I think that would give away the fact that they are brainwashed by someone. Second is the fact that Sora was attacking Catherine with out hesitation...I know Sora isn't one to attack like that. –." Gabumon interrupted he remembered what Wargreymon had told him. "Then that explains why Wargreymon didn't remember what happened when Cherrymon convinced Matt to fight Tai....he didn't remember it he simply said that nothing happened and questioned what I was talking about." He said. 

"There's more." Palmon replied. "Phoenixmon...was the same she didn't remember being friends....she kept on fighting when I asked her what was wrong she insisted that nothing was wrong." 

Silence fell among them all, the crickets were alive with their own music...that was when Joe broke it. "Then if they really don't remember any of the digimon adventures then...that must be why they turned against us, they were brainwashed." He replied. 

TK, Kari and they're digimon joined the others by the fire. "What's going on?" Kari asked. " I think we might have solved the reason why Tai, Sora, Biyomon and Agumon turned against us...They were brainwashed..." Izzy said to the four of them.. 

"Seriously, My bother is brainwashed?" Kari questioned in shock. "Then we all know the answer as to who did this ...because the only person who would be this sick minded is Simon he's the cause for this whole incident." Catherine says determined face on her. 

"Right...we just have to figure a way to undo what Simon did." Izzy replied. 

**************** 

Biyomon and Agumon were sleeping on the bed in Sora's room...While Tai and Sora talked. "We got one stone and they got the other." Sora said she looked at the stone, in it's treasure box. 

Tai got up paced the room. "But what I don't get is why they said the Kari girl was my sister." He says as he paces the room, Simon came in surprising both of them, Sora shut the box quickly then picked it up, and came toward Tai who was facing Simon. "You've returned and I hope you have what I want." Simon said to them, nodding Sora held out the box. 

"Ah good." Simon took the box and opened it. "Marvelous the earth stone....thank you...you both did well." He looked at Sora and kissed her on her cheek, this caused Tai's eye's to widen he looked a little angry but it cooled off as Simon put his hand out to him. "Good Job Tai...I'll be sure to grant you some special benefit." He replied to him, Tai slowly nodded then put his hands into his pockets. 

"Right Simon." He replied, Sora watched him carefully trying to see if she could sense something from Tai. 

"Well tomorrow is a new day and as all new days start I want you both to go out and find the Leaf stone of destiny." Simon replied to them, they both nodded. "Um, do you think you could have that special food you gave to our digimon in the morning?" Tai asked. 

He nodded "I'll have my servants bring it to you with your breakfast in the morning...good night both of you." Simon said he left her room. 

Tai turned to her... "Do you like it when he kissed you on your cheek?" he asked straight forward she looked down. "I...don't know." She replied she then broke her glaze at the floor then looked at him. 

"Dose it bother you?" she questioned. It caught Tai of guard slightly. "I...no...it doesn't" he replied quickly. "Well then...I guess I do...but I don't know." She questioned herself.

"Oh....then I'll go to my room...goodnight." he said to her, he stood walked to her then kissed her other cheek softly, and quickly walked toward to wake his digimon who was asleep. Sora watched then felt her cheek where he had kissed her. 

"Agumon wake up." He called to his digimon. "I'm up." The digimon replied then he hopped off the bed and walked to the door to where his and Tai's room was located. 

Tai went to the door and stopped turned to Sora who still look flustered. "Good night." He replied. "Good Night Tai." She replied, they smiled then went to get their rest. 

*************

**Morning....**

The breeze blew over the camp lightly. Waking up Kari, she saw Matt was on watch...with Gabumon. "Matt?" she questioned. "Huh? Kari?" he asked and turned to see her standing there. "Can I ask you something?" she asked him. 

"Okay sure." He replied then she looked at her hands. "You don't really think Tai is a traitor do you?" she questioned him. 

He shook his head. "Of course I don't...he's being brainwashed...and we are going to help him get back to the way he was." He said to her, she nodded and smiled "Okay I believe you Matt...thank you." She replied she walked back to were Gatomon was and sat down, Slowly everyone began to wake up. 

........ 

"Okay right so let's go over the facts that we know." Izzy replied he brought up a window on his laptop. " You wrote it down?" Tentomon asked him. "Never mind that...what going on the straight facts." Matt asked as he had a cold cloth over his jaw from the pervious fight with Tai. 

"Right...what we know is the fact Tai didn't remember Kari at all...he said she wasn't his sister, Sora's actions from the fight too...she was going to strike you in the back with a branch Matt if Catherine hadn't gotten into her way." Izzy replied, Matt looked at him in shock. "What? She was...going to do...that?" he questioned him. Then looked to the rest of the chosen children they all nodded slowly. 

"But don't take personal Matt she isn't herself and neither is Tai for the matter." Gabumon replied to him, he nodded. "I know." He answered. 

"So Let's get back at Simon!" TK exclaimed. "Not So fast TK...It isn't as simple as it seems...first of all we don't know how Simon brainwashed them, second we don't know how he'll react, but we can't go there unprepared with out a plan of action." Izzy replied. "Great.... just great." Joe replied. "No kidding so what now?" Gomamon questioned. 

"We start a plan of course." Matt stated matter of factly. "And I have an Idea." Kari said. 

******************** 

Tai, Sora, Agumon rode on Phoenixmon as she soared through the sky; they spotted something on the ground...it looked like digimon a group of them. 

"What's going on down there?" Agumon questioned. "I don't know but it doesn't look to nice." Phoenixmon replied. "Fly over it a bit more Phoenixmon." Sora asked her digimon as they made another fly above them once more. "I think they're Woodmon." Agumon said as they flew by another time. 

"Well what ever they are doing never mind it...we got to get into the lost forest." Tai replied, Sora nodded. "Right Lets go." Phoenixmon said as she soared through the sky. 

............. 

The Chosen children were suddenly startled by beeping, "Guys...Tai and Sora are near by." Matt said he looked up in the sky but couldn't see them. "Come on!" he cried he got up and started to run in the direction of where the two red marks on his digivice were heading, Gabumon hurried to catch up with him. "Wait for me Matt!" TK called and started to run as Patamon tried to catch up with him. 

"Me too!" Kari cried and she also ran just a little bit behind TK but managed to keep up with Gatomon in tail. 

"Kari wait!" she cried after them. Catherine and the rest of them also followed. 

Matt ran following the signal all the while watching where he was going making sure he didn't run into a tree or anything then the signal stopped suddenly...it caused Matt to stop he was panting he looked up in the sky. "What the..." he said looking around confused. 

"Matt!" Gabumon came running up to him panting. "Don't do that." He said to him. "Sorry...but they're signal is gone it disappeared suddenly." He replied as he himself caught his breath then just a few moments later TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon appeared from the brush, Matt stood in an open area in the forest he looked rather confused. 

"I don't understand...they were here a minute ago they couldn't have gone that fast." Matt replied in shock, he moved his digivice around trying to get a reading, but got none. Soon the others had caught up, excluding Mimi, Catherine, Palmon and Floramon, and were standing around him trying to rest a bit after the small sprit they had just made through the brush. 

"That's odd." Izzy replied, he too looked at his digivice. 

Joe did also. "How about I digivole...then I could knocked them down." Gomamon offered. "No...you'll hurt them." Kari replied she looked up in the sky for any signs of her brother. 

"Wait! I don't think you both have any Idea of what your doing." Catherine replied as she came up a second later, Mimi right behind her as well as Floramon and Palmon. 

"Look frenchie...just because you are new doesn't make you responsible for tell me what is wrong!" Matt shouted to her, she looked at him in shock. "Oh...how.... dare you!" she cried. "Uh oh." Floramon mumbled she sweat dropped, the rest of them did also. Watching this fight unfold. 

"Ha.....Interesting.... fights between the chosen children have started." One Garbagemon said, Matt looked away from her startled then saw the digimon. "I'm ready Matt just say when." Gabumon replied. 

Another one appeared from behind them. "Surprise...you've been ambushed!" the second Garbagemon replied, three more of them came out of there hiding spots. "Now I know how a mouse feels." Gatomon replied, she looked around at all of the Garbagemon came to the total of six...seven...no...there was ten....out numbering the chosen children by three. 

************** 

Tai, Sora, Biyomon, and Agumon walked through the foggy forest...it was a bit dark but nothing that bad. "This place has a weird feeling...and not to mention smell." Agumon replied he looked around the place. "No kidding." Biyomon replied as she also looked around the forest. 

"Well..." Tai began he looked down at the map. "According to the map we still have far away to go." He replied lifting his head he tried to look past the dense brush. "Well...we shouldn't waste time walking." Sora said to them nodding they continued on ward through the brush. 

It wasn't till they reached a dead end when they stopped. "It's a dead end!" Sora cried out. "That's right." Another girls voice replied. "Stay back I'm warning you!" Agumon threatened. "You can't see me. How can you." She replied. "Stop it who are you?" Tai demanded. 

Her laugh alarmed the four they stood they're ground looking around cautiously; tree vines wrapped the opening trapping them in the round clearing, that now formed into a dome shaped trap of tree vines and leaves. 

"Let us out you can't hold us here forever!" Sora cried. "Oh yes I can." Biyomon and Agumon started to glow then they started to float and they disappeared, Tai and Sora both turned. "Agumon!" "Biyomon!" they both shouted they ran toward they're digimon partners were both Tai and Sora had a look of panic written on there expression. "Is this Simon's Idea!" Tai shouted frightened that they're master would do this to them. 

"Hmm...No...But...he'd thank me for it." She replied Vines started to creep over making a second layer to entrap. "NO!" Tai cried. "You won't get away with this!" Sora shouted. "I all ready have...beside no one will ever come here...and I hope you both have a nice.... time...while you both slowly die." She whispered he voice trailed off into the wind. 

They both called for help but it was apparent that no one was going to come soon. 

************** 

"I hate this." Mimi cried she looked around they were surrounded by Garbagemon. Matt looked around they were all surrounded... 'I don't know what to do.' He though worriedly he looked once again around... 'Right stupid me.' He thought. "Tentomon warp digivole!" Izzy called to his digimon. "Izzy no!" Matt cried. "Don't say anything HerculesKabuterimon could easy defeat them." Izzy yelled back. 

"Go me and HerculesKabuterimon will distract them while you guys search for the stone of destiny!" he replied. Matt nodded. "Find us in the lost forest okay." He called, Izzy nodded. 

"Tentomon." Izzy replied. "Right on it." 

"Tentomon! Warp Digivole Too...........Hercules Kabuterimon!" 

"GO NOW!" Izzy shouted at them, Matt watched him worried then put on a determined face and the rest of the chosen and they hurried to find the third destiny stone. 

"Garbage Chucker!" the Garbagemon started their assault on the giant digimon Izzy watched from a far making sure he was away from the danger of him begin squashed. 

"Giga Scissor!" he wipes out two of them, the dissolve to digi-dust. "So do you think you can just push us around big guy?" one of them said...they all gathered in a line. "How about you take one of our mega blasts!" another said to the rest of them. "Yeah come on...Garbage Chunker!" they fired tons of pink guck at HerculesKabuterimon. 

"Ah...that it." He warned and got ready to wound up and swung at the digimon with his fist. 

........ 

"What.... about.... Izzy?" Kari questioned at they kept running. "He'll be fine we have to get the other stone before Simon gets it." Matt told her. 

*********** 

Tai and Sora looked around the confinement...it was dark a little just because the sun had begun to set. 

Tai walked up to the walls and tried to tear a hole in the foliage with his bare hands he stopped he was starting to sweat. "If I get something to break this open." He replied smiling when he got a hole big enough for Sora to fit through. "Sora...here." the turned to her she came over...but stopped. "Tai look." She exclaimed pointing at the hole the branches just merged together once again. 

"NO!" Tai shouted he then kicked the leaves and branches there was no use. "Where's Simon? Shouldn't he know where here?" she asked. 

"I don't know...." Tai replied. 

******* 

"Ha ha ha!" the woman laughed... "Tyrannomon go!" she shouted. 

Simon's Island was taken over by the Tyrannomon, an over all of 30 of them token over and roamed the Island. 

It was only matters of time before she gained access into Simon's house.... she looked around and was stopped. "Sharon....my what a surprise." Simon appeared next to her. "You stupid little animal!" she shouted. 

"Where's my help?" he asked her. "I killed them." She answered. "My Tyrannomon made a good meal." She answered. 

"Shut up Sharon you did not." He angered. "Well you got me I didn't I have no clue where they are..... but if you don't get to them soon you won't have your assistants anymore." She answered. "What do you want?" he asked. 

"I want you to give up the destiny stones." She answered he looked at her incredously "You want me to give up the destiny stones?" he questioned then laughed. "In your dreams." He responded disgustedly. 

"Yeah...and you know what I can do then.... if you don't I could simply take out your two helpers...any ways why do you need them?" she asked. "I need them..." he answered and turned around. 

"It's more like you doing this for your own wants...you want the girl." She replied coyly. "So what is it to you? She cares for the boy...I don't care about her...but I need her.... she has powers." He exclaimed. "And so you have told me...but you haven't done anything about it yet have you." She answered. 

"Because...I made an mistake she still love with him.... I should have kept her only." He replied she circled him and shrugged. "But who needs them.... why do you need her...or him or the chosen children with mine and your powers...Sora can't do anything to stop us." She answered. 

"No...Sharon.... I resent that you insist that I don't need her...she's powerful I took those powers away...if she's allowed to know about them and use them she could easily destroy us!" he shouted to her. 

"I don't see the problem Simon...you have her powers contained don't you?" she questioned he ignored her and walked toward his room she followed. "Simon answers my question! Your afraid of her aren't you?" she asked. 

"I am.... she could destroy you and if I gave her the chance she could destroy me.... she doesn't know the extend of her powers." He replied. 

"The extent of her powers...Simon tell me what they are!" she cried frustrated. "I don't know exactly what they are but...all I know is that it's powerful just one slight indication of her life from before I brainwashed her can make herself remember who she really was and who she is supposed to be." Simon told her. 

************* 

Sora and Tai huddled together they didn't have fire...and there was nothing they could use to make fire with it was cold that evening. 

Sora took her gloves off she then noticed something on the back of her hand... "What's this?" she questioned Tai looked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"The symbol on my hand I don't remember getting this." She answered she held it up to Tai he looked at in shock. "I have the same one." He quickly looked at the back of his hand.... "How come you never told me?" she asked. "I don't know...I just didn't think about....but I don't get how or when I got this..." he replied. 

As they talked the symbols on both there hand began to glow, they both gasped in shock. 

********** 

Izzy caught up with the other chosen children they walked toward the stone...it was now dark....but the glow from which the box it came from was strong. 

"I can see it." TK replied Matt nodded. "Yeah and now we just got to go toward it." He answered...Gatomon turned suddenly. "Gatomon what is it?" Kari questioned. "I here some one...." she replied she looked around Gabumon sniffed the air see if he could detach anything. 

"Hey she is right...I think it's Tai and Sora...but I don't smell Agumon or Biyomon." He told them. "Well we should look for them if it's them...and they are by them sleeves." Catherine commented Floramon nodded agreeing with her partner. 

=Beep, beep, beep, beep= 

Izzy, Matt both stopped they looked at there digivices... "Two dots about a few miles away from us.... looks like they're not moving." Izzy replied Matt frowned. "Well let's check it out." He replied looking in the direction the two dots that were on the digivice must be. 

"It must be them if you guys picked up the digivice signals." Gabumon replied Matt nodded, as did Izzy. "Come on what are we all waiting around for if it's them we should see what's wrong...they could be in trouble you know." Joe replied. "Yeah...but it could be a trap." Palmon replied. 

"Well...we are going to have to take that risk." Matt replied he started towards where the signal was coming from. 

************** 

Tai, Sora both turned away from the brightness then the glow dimmed.... they both slowly regain there eye slightly the sun setting gave off a an orangey light...Tai gasped. "Sora...what are you wearing?" he questioned his eyes widened looking at her in shock. 

"Tai?...but I though were in that room....that Simon put us in. What happened?...and what are you talking about?" she asked looking at him concern. "You clothes...they've changed...some how." He replied, Sora looked at her clothing "AH! I look.... like Mimi!" she cried standing up then she pinched herself. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Pinching myself and hopping this is a bad dream." She replied...she looked away from him then looked around. "Any ways where are we?" she asked she walked around and forgot about the clothing she was wearing. 

Tai looked around their surrounds also and he noticed that Agumon wasn't with them. "Agumon and Biyomon aren't here." He replied 

"How come I can't remember....a thing how come we can't get out of here...." Sora was interrupted shrill beeping of both her and Tai's digivice. 

"If it's beeping that means..." he trailed off "The others are around here" she finished for him looking at each other for a second then both nodded. And started to call for help. 

"HELP!" Tai shouted. 

"SOME ONE! MIMI?! BIYOMON?! GUYS ANYONE!!!" Sora shouted. 

................ 

"I think that's them.... there back to normal!" Kari replied shocked. "How do you know?" Gatomon asked. "Because I can sense their good auras." She replied Izzy nodded. "Let's get moving then! There no telling what trouble they can be in." he replied, Matt nodded ran toward them more faster with the others on toe. 

**************** 

"So your telling me that Sora's the one that could annihilate either one of us and you're not willing to take her out?" she asked in shock and anger. 

He merely looked at her nodding his head in a gravely yes "I can't believe the one person or chosen child that could easy get rid of us is the one that your in love with and aren't willing to kill her! You have to kill her it's the only why! Before she finds out she's the key to destroy you I know she won't hesitant at doing so because you have tried to kill her twice before but each time you failed miserably!" she shouted. 

"That's enough Sharon I will decide what to do with her!" he told his fists clenched. "Fine then can I move in?" she asked. "Why?" he asked her "Because we are going to take out the chosen children and rule the digital world aren't we?" she asked. 

"Yes...." he replied then narrowed his eyes at her. "But you see when we get the stones...we could be fully assured that she can't hurt us any more." 

He told Sharon she rolled her eyes. "But your in love with her aren't you?" she asked. "I don't know...I don't' think it was love...because...I just used her and I'm using her now." He answered. 

"Sure." She replied not believing him. 

Simon closed his eyes and attempted to contact them, he stumbled back suddenly. "Simon! What's wrong?" she asked as she held him up. "There's a problem...they've been set free....I can't get to them...something interfering." He replied to her weakly, she gasped. "I feel something...something is wrong." She answered him. 

"What?..." he stopped trailing off he could sense another magic present...it was black magic though... 

"Who's here?" Simon asked he looked around Sharon did also. "Yeah...who is here! Tell us!" she cried. 

"Hmmm." The voice echoed as it smugly laughed. 

************* 

"HELP!" Tai was calling only to stop because his throat was starting to hurt; Sora had stopped because her throat was starting to hurt. 

"Tai.... no use." She told him...it was now complete dark they couldn't see each other, he nodded to himself. "Your right...just hope we can make if through the night." He told her she nodded. "Where are you I can't see you." She asked she held her hand in front of her and waved them until they hit his legs. "Tai your standing?" she asked. 

"Yeah...here let me sit...be careful" he told her he lowered to the ground and sat down next to her...he could feel her near him. "Are you sitting?" she asked. "Yeah.." he answered. 

"Okay." Sora moved herself to the position she was originally beside him they both sat still for a while. "Um...Tai...could I.....hold your hand?...." she felt herself blushing dark red Tai began to blush also even though it was dark and they couldn't see each other. "I mean...not as a couple thing.... so I know you're here with me...is that okay?" she asked carefully. 

"Yeah.... sure....I want to be sure your not gone.....or you don't leave." he replied blushing equally as she was. Sora reached her hand trying to find Tai's hand...they both got a hold of each other arm. "That' s my arm Tai." She replied. "And that's mine." he said to her. 

They pulled they're hands away for a second. "Um...okay well...I'll put my hand on the ground okay then you feel... for my hand...on the ground" she answered she was blushing so much at the point she felt she was in the hot tropics... 'What's wrong with me?' They both thought simultaneously. 

Tai reached over to her hand and they both held on to there each other's hand tightly. "Okay...um...well good night." He replied they both laid down next to each other looking up through the vines and leaves at the stars. "Good night." She answered back. 

******** 

Around the campfire the others were concerned. "Maybe I should go after them." Matt answered he continued to look at his digivice. "You can't...wait till day." Gabumon told him. "But there out there it's pretty cold tonight." Matt answered back. "You can't because you are on watch." Gabumon replied he pointed to everyone who was sleeping. 

He sighed, "Right." He replied as he watched everyone's sleeping forms...then looked to his digivice again...it was flashing indicating that Sora and Tai were close to where they were. 

There was a rustling in the bush it caught both him and Gabumon's attention. "Who's there!" Matt called. "It' s okay us." Agumon and Biyomon both appeared. "Guys...where are Tai and Sora?" he asked. "I don't know...when we came too all we remembered was about to be brainwashed by Simon." Biyomon replied. 

"Ah so he did brainwash you both!" Gabumon exclaimed, Matt lowered his head feeling guilty at sorts. "Well what happened?" Agumon questioned. 

"You guys been under his control...including Tai and Sora...for about two months at least." Gabumon said. "Oh, well...I smelt my way here...you all travel a little to fast." Agumon told them. "Yeah...my wings are exhausted." Biyomon exclaimed. 

"I'm kind of tired too..." Agumon said... "Do you mind if we go to sleep?" Biyomon asked. Matt shook his head. "No go a head...me and Gabumon are on watch." He answered. 

The two digimon went to sleep next to Kari at the camp fire and both were out of it pretty fast. 

Gabumon sensed Matt was feeling bad...he looked at him. "Matt are you okay?" he asked. "I don't know...I feel so bad...I mean...after the first few incidents I was sure that Tai turned Sora, Agumon and Biyomon against us...It shows what kind of friend I'm begin...after all I am supposed to have the crest of friendship...and I promised him I'd be a better friend." He answered. 

"Matt...Some times things don't come out as you expect them too...Tai's always going to your friend. Even though you guys fight." Gabumon stopped as Matt looked away. 

"No you don't get it Gabumon it's not Tai....Sora." he answered. "What you want to be friend with Sora? You already are aren't you not?" he asked. Matt nodded. "Yes...but I want something more...and I have been wasting my time because Sora and Tai are always together...even when they were brainwashed she stuck up for him...she nearly tried to hit me with the stick...if Catherine hadn't stopped her...." Matt trailed off thinking of the possibilities of what could have happened if Catherine hadn't done what she did. 

Gabumon sweat dropped. "I don't understand what you're trying to say Matt." Gabumon asked him. "Never mind it a human problem." He answered. 

**_To Be Continued......_**


	16. Ulitmate Time

Next on Digimon 02 AV: 

A dream scares Tai 

**_"Tai.... your...disappearing!" Matt cried_**

Simon has a new partner 

**_"What ever...could you just accept it we are going to be team...besides I did help you spilt them up remember that? And it worked so could we be...partners." She asked him. _**

Matt and Catherine still have arguments. 

**"Digivole Floramon!" Catherine called to her. "I'll show you that I can be a part of the chosen Matt!" she said his name strongly with an angry flare to it.**

On an All New Episode of Digimon 02 

***************** 

*************** 

************* 

*********** 

********* 

******* 

***** 

*** 

* 

16. Ultimate Time 

Tentomon "Last time we found out about what really happened to Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon...we then were trapped by an digimon which I took care of pretty easily, While the others were close to the third element stone they're digivice told them that two other chosen children were near them...and Matt decided to go look for them instead of the stone because he thought that they could be hurt. Agumon and Biyomon found the group but we were still missing Tai and Sora..."

*********************** 

Neither Tai nor Sora could sleep each was feeling weird they as they both held on to each others hand. "Sora?" he asked. "Yeah." She answered him the sighed. "I thought maybe you were asleep." He told her she only shook her head. "No I can't sleep at all." She whispered. 

Tai then took the opportunity to ask her something. "Sora....is it because of the hand thing?" he asked. "Um...no, no." she replied.... "It's just the feeling of how on earth we got here when we were in Simon's little room...he was going to brainwash us..." she replied. 

****************** 

"You don't remember who I am?" the voice asked, Simon and Sharon both looked around in every direction. "Look if you enjoy to play games then stop this isn't. it's not the time to play games!" he called. 

The voice disappeared they couldn't heard they couldn't feel the present anymore. Simon huffed and angrily started to walk toward his library, Sharon followed him. 

"Simon slow down!" she replied as they entered the library he looked around the shelves...then picked out a book and walked toward a table and sat down, he flipped through the pages looking...for something. 

Sharon watched confused. "What are you doing." She asked, he looked up at her then back to the book. "Who ever she is...she returned my slaves back to their original state...that means I have no more Tai and Sora...nor they're digimon." He answered. 

"Well we don't need them do we. I mean like I said before if we work together then we could win...easily." she said taking a seat at the table with Simon. 

"I need to do research if you going to sit there and watch at least look for a book that would help us in this case all right." He said momentarily tearing his eyes away from the book. "Okay I'll do that then." She got up and went in search of a book. 

******************* 

**Next Morning...... **

The late morning sun shone brightly in the sky as the chosen children walked toward they're path to find Tai and Sora. Matt looked on ward started to get worried. 'What if this was a trap...he could be leading them all into a trap.' He thought nervously he looked ahead of him. 

"Ah....I see something." Gatomon replied she started to run forward. "GATOMON wait!" Kari shouted she started to run after her digimon. "Ah....man....Wait up! Kari! Gatomon!" Matt called and began to run after them. Izzy sighed. "We might as well." He replied. 

"I just have to fly." Tentomon exclaimed. "Me too." Patamon replied they started to go. 

"Oh no....come on I don't want to run!" Mimi whined... "Yeah...why do we have to run!" Catherine replied. "Come on we don't have time to argue...dose it look I want too?" Joe called to the two girls, before him and Gomamon started to run after them. 

"It's never enough to just walk." Mimi replied. "Now, now Mimi we should catch up to them...we don't want to get lost." Palmon replied. "Yeah so come on!" Floramon cried and they both started to rush to catch up to the other. "Oh...Wait!" Catherine called. 

"Wait Palmon! Floramon!" Mimi shouted. 

***************** 

The sun shone though the breaks in the dome where both Tai and Sora were trapped ...Sora lay on her side facing Tai she was asleep, Tai lay on his back with his arms underneath his head to hold his head up also asleep, he looked like he was having a dream. 

"Agumon! Your back!" Tai cried he ran toward his digimon. "Tai! Guess what I found everyone else!" he replied as the two hugged...Tai pulled away an turned to look for Sora. "Sora?" he called. "Tai there's no one here with you." His digimon replied...standing Tai looked around confused. "But she was here.... with me." He trailed off. 

"TAI!" he turned and saw his sister running toward him.... the rest of the chosen right behind her. Tai knelt down Kari gave him a huge hug. "Tai.... are you okay?" Matt came up from behind Kari. Tai looked at him uncertainly "I don't..." he gasped looking down at the symbol on the back of his hand it glowed. "Some things wrong." He replied staring at it. 

"Izzy what's happening!" Tai asked him. Everyone's digivice started to go off. "Tai....your......disappearing!" Matt cried Tai looked down at his feet. "NOO!!HELP ME!" he looked at everyone... 

"HELP!" Tai sat up right he looked around his surroundings beads of sweat formed on his forehead he wipe away the sweat and found that Sora was there with him he looked at his feet, he was still in one piece. "It was just a dream...." he whispered. 

"Tai?" Sora questioned she woke after she heard him scream. "Sora.... your up...I hope I didn't wake you up" He said softly Sora shook her head she pushed her self up to a sitting position. "There something wrong.....I can sense it." She replied looked at him seriously. 

Tai looked at her shocked "Sense what?" he asked carefully, "Tai...your dream....I know what it was about....it's a going to happened." She replied Tai's eyes widened. "But.... how.... did you..." he stuttered looked at her. 

"I don't know." She then glanced down at the symbol on the back of her hand...as Tai did also. "I have a feeling that what was happening to you in that dream is what will happened to me....I don't know what it is." She replied. 

Tai looked at her concerned. "Dose it have to do with Simon?" he asked her she shook her head. "I don't know Tai..." she told him. 

Seconds later....The was blast of blue energy then the dome above them incinerated... Tai, Sora both looked shocked the brightness of the sun blinded them both temporarily. Then they both were over come with hugs from they're digimon. 

"Sora!" Biyomon cried hugging her. "Tai!" Agumon hugged him. "Tai your back!" Kari replied she jumped into his arms. "Yeah...I am..." he replied he stopped on moment then looked to Sora then back to Kari. "Back?" he asked. 

"Yeah....you guys went a little wacko on us for a few months there." Matt replied he looked both of them. "Of course....so he did do it Tai...he did brainwash us...I remember..." she said. "Oh gosh how horrible!" Mimi cried. As she came up to Sora. "But the good thing is that your okay." She said smiling down at her then lending Sora a hand. 

Sora was silently she looked at Tai she was worried of his dream.... she knew something was about to happen, Tai saw the worry of what his dream was doing to her 'I can't let her disappear.....or me...I know what she told me but...it can't stand back and do nothing....it was like the time I...' he was shook out of his thoughts by Agumon. "Tai you weren't listening!" 

"Okay I am now what is it?" he asked. "Is there something wrong? You seem lost." He asked. The other looked at him as did the digimon. "We have to talk about something...important." Tai said. 

Matt watched him concerned he hasn't seemed more serious since they defeated...Myositmon. "About what?" he asked. "Just come." Tai replied he started to walk forward a bit and stopped. "Tai we have other things to worry about. Simon after destiny stones....they are the stones that control the powers of the digital world....he's trying to control the whole of the digital world we have to get the stones." Izzy told him, then opened his out in front of him he started at Tai. 

"Stones?" Sora questioned as she the other joined the circle. "The stones are the powers of the digital world they if they get into the wrong hands then the digi-world will be at a loss and cause a serious miss balance." Gabumon said to her. 

"The stones....." Biyomon whispered as if she remembered something. "What is it?" Sora questioned. "I remember learning about them....we can't let them be taken." She replied. "Well we have one stone...so far we are looking for the second when we discovered you guys here." Joe replied. 

"Okay well lets go get it then." Tai replied standing up. "No..." Mimi whined. "Fine you can both stay." Matt answered a little annoyed. "That's a good Idea...I'm certainly not going to cooperated with him!" Catherine replied mentioning to Matt. "That's good! Stay." He answered angry at her, the two were once again in an angry stand down. 

The other's sweat dropped. "Um....do they always do that?" Sora questioned. "Um...yeah...a lot since you both left." Gatomon said. 

"Come on...we have to get the stone...remember?" Joe asked everyone. 

"Yeah...so lets go and find it." Tai replied to them. "Yeah...it's this way." Izzy pointed back though the path they had come running up earlier. 

........... 

'It sort of feels that were back but why is it that I feel strange....' Patamon questioned. They walked through the maze of trees all the chosen walked in two straight lines Izzy and Matt Gabumon and Tentomon next Sora and Tai with Biyomon and Agumon to there side, TK and Kari with Patamon and Gatomon, Mimi and Catherine with Floramon and Palmon then Joe followed them up with Gomamon they had to make sure that no one got left behind 

As they walked the fog had gotten thicker and it grew hard from them to see off into the distance. "This is crazy." Matt replied. "No kidding...." Tentomon trailed off. 

********************* 

Simon paced his thrown room.... 'Not only did my plan fail...I just go more problems...on my head to deal with.' He thought he looked at the door Sharon was there still dressed in the clad black out fit. "Your presence is bothering me." He told her the turned the other direction his back facing her. "Really.... I thought we opt in to be partners last night." She answered him. 

"Not under agreeing circumstances." He replied then taking a pause looking at her. "What do you want any ways...you never answered my question from last night." He eyed her suspiciously. "Well....I originally was going to take you over but....two is better then one isn't?" she asked 

"Take me over? Yeah...like you could." He replied. Sharon annoyed a bit "What ever...could you just accept it we are going to be team...besides I did help you spilt them up remember that? And it worked so we be ...partners right?." She asked him. 

he looked at the window in his quarters then back to her. "Sure I have a feeling I might need you." He said. 

"Really...what is it that your feeling?" she asked. 

"There is something bigger... Strong then us.... but I don't know if it digital human or a digimon." He answered he frowned and went to the book that was on the desk. 

Sharon watched him go over to the book she groaned inwardly. "A books going to help you?" she asked him. "Yeah...it could.... just take away the one person that could destroy us." He answered. 

"Whoa so...you are going to take my advise and do away with her?" she asked him eagerly. "Sort of.... the answer will lay in the book." He replied 

"What book?" she questioned angry a bit. 

"The book of death..." he answered, she smiled finally feeling that something was going to happen that would be productive. 

************** 

Tai walked he was troubled by what Sora told him this morning her words were still echoing in his mind. 

_"Tai...your dream....I know what it was about....it's a going to happened."_

He closed his eyes shook his head 'No it can't...she can't know about something like that.' He thought he looked over at Sora who was busy having a conversation with Biyomon. 

"Okay there it is...the Leaf Stone of destiny." Matt said stopping as he did the so Tai bumped into him. And ended up on his butt. "Man Matt would you move!" he cried he pushed himself up. Sora watched him as he did. "Tai...you didn't watch were you were going." Agumon said to him. 

"Why are we standing here les just go and get the stone" Joe said but it all went to waste "Tai you are an moron!" Matt said to him it only got Tai angry he stood up held his fist out at him. "Come on what are you going to do about it?" he questioned him. 

Matt got into a fighting stance also. "Stop both of you we don't have time to fight." Sora said firmly they both looked at her then looked at each other eyeing each other angrily. "See that's what I was afraid would happen." Gabumon replied he looked at the tree where the stone was. 

"We got a job to do so let get going." Gomamon spoke up. 

They walked toward the tree slowly. "Well there isn't any one here so I guess I'll just take it." Tai was about to go up and take it when Sora suddenly tackled him. with in seconds an arrow came flying out of no where hitting the ground were Tai had been standing a few moments ago. 

"What do you think your doing!" a digimon appeared from nowhere Tai and Sora both looked up. "Hey!" Agumon came in front of the both of them. 

"Izzy who's that?" Matt asked watching the digimon. She looked like angle expect she carried a bow and arrow her wings were a light brown matching her clothing a top made from hide of an animal skin and leather pants. 

**Digimon Analyzer **

******* **

**Izzy: That's Arrowmon the guardian of the Leaf stone of destiny. She has one mean attitude. At the Ultimate level you shouldn't under estimate her. **

*********  
"Just what we need! Another crazy digimon!" Catherine cried. Arrowmon heard that remark. "What was that? How dare you a little girl call me that!" she angered and aimed her bow at her. "Hold on!" Floramon stood in front of Catherine. 

"What are you going to stop me?" she asked. "Yeah....I can." Floramon said standing up to her. "Rain of Pollen!" it causes Arrowmon to sneeze. 

The digimon stood projecting they're human partners. 

"That was pathetic...attack." she responded. "Hey it was the best one I had...just wait till I digivole!" Floramon cried. "Yeah just wait." Catherine cried from behind them. Matt looked at her a little annoyed. "What's your problem? Are you trying to invoke her even more?" he asked. Catherine turned to look at him. "Who told you to interrupt?" she asked. 

"For Pete's sake...stop it we have more problem's then both of yours." Izzy replied seriously. "my problem? More like hers." Matt mumbled 

"Digivole Floramon!" Catherine called to her. "I'll show you that I can be a part of the chosen. Matt!" she said his name strongly with a angry flare to the end of it. 

"Palmon will help too go...dig—" Mimi was about to say but was interrupted by Catherine "No...she can do it by herself." She replied. 

"But let us help...that digimon is Ultimate level..." Patamon replied. 

"No guys she's right let Floramon try to win this on her own." Sora said she gave Catherine a smile. "Thanks you Sora." She turned to her digimon...grabbing her digivice in her hand. 

"Okay...Floramon...digivole!" 

"Floramon...Digivole to...Kiwimon!" 

"Hmm...." Arrowmon laughed to herself. "Wait a sec..... something strange is going on...." Tentomon replied as she hovered next to Izzy. 

"Poison Arrow!" Arrowmon shouted an arrow with a green glow emerged she flung it forward at Kiwimon she dodged it easily. It didn't even faze Arrowmon. 

"Stupid bird." She smacked Kiwimon and sent her smashing into the ground. "Oh...Kiwimon!" Catherine cried as she watched her trying to get up. 

Arrowmon "Aries Kick!" she jumped and doing a twirl jump and kicked Kiwimon down once again. "Oh I can't look!" Mimi cried turning away from the fight. 

"Kiwimon! " Catherine was about to run. Joe held her back. "Catherine you can't she could easily hurt you!" he cried. 

"Tai....we have to help her....let us digivole." Agumon looked up at him...Tai shook his head. "If Sora said she can do it then she can...I trust her." He said he looked to Sora she smiled...he smiled back at her. "Thanks Tai...and I have a feeling that she can do it...you go to have the faith." Sora responded. 

"But she going to get more hurt if we don't do anything but watch." Biyomon complained to her. 

They watched the digimon looked on wearily wanting to join the battle but being kept back from attacking by Tai and Sora...the chosen looked on as well wearily...Matt was worried as he watched, TK and Kari both watched scared each hugged they're digimon. Joe was holding Catherine back from going in the dangers path as Izzy watched on as if trying to think of the strategy Sora was thinking about, while Tentomon watched concerned. 

"Thunder Arrow!" she shouted, she let it go a bolt of lightly streaked in the shape of an arrow heading toward Kiwimon. 

"KIWIMON! NO!!" she cried to the top of her lungs...she watched horrified.... 

a light shot forth from her crest, and digivice in her hands began to rattle...Catherine shocked look at her digivice... "what's happening?" she questioned. "Prodigious.... Kiwimon is.... digivoling..." Izzy answered shocked...he turned to look at Sora...she had a smile on her face as if she knew this would happen. 

"Kiwimon digivole too.............Venusmon!" 

**Digimon Analyzer ************ **

**Tentomon: Venusmon the Ultimate form of Kiwimon.... she has an amazing attack called the Venus trap...watch out or else you'll be surely digested.. **

****************

Venusmon half fairy and half human form stood hovering with her wings beating fast...she had long vine severing for her hair, yellow petal like clothing, and a green leaves for her top... 

Catherine gasped.... "Oh my gosh....." she whispered looking at her digimon... 'You used to be Kiwimon.... you look so different." She said in shock. 

"I'm still me Catherine...but let me take care of her." Venusmon flew toward her Arrowmon. "Come on honey let see what you got?!" Venusmon chanted to her. 

"Poison Arrow!" Arrowmon let an arrow go it flew toward Venusmon she simply flew out of the way...Venusmon did a disappearing act and whet behind Arrowmon... "Take this! Petal Storm!" she cried out Arrowmon was showered with dozens of tiny petals that were sharp and they cut her pretty badly, she fell to the ground hard. 

Arrowmon slowly pushed herself up. "You haven't won yet." She answered. "Oh yeah...Venus Trap!" she cried as she said this...a energy of green shot from the fairy's hand transforming into one big chomping plant and engulfed Arrowmon...she cried out. "NOO.... YOU WON'T SAVE THE DIGITAL WORLD I WILL BE AVENGED BY MY MASTER!" she shouted before her data was erased. 

"Oh wow I feel so woozy now...." Venusmon replied she started to fly downward but de digivoled to her in-training form. Bloommon...Catherine ran and caught her. "Bloommon your okay thank goodness." She replied. "I just want.... a nap." Bloommon said before falling asleep. 

"Got it!" Gatomon replied she held the box in her paws...giving the box to Kari. "Tai look what Gatomon got!" Kari went up to him. Handling him the box...he looked at. 

"So what we are collecting is in this box? How small is it exactly?" Tai asked. "Open it up." Matt replied, Tai opened the box it revealed a green stone with what looked like stars shining inside of it...it was green leaf colored. 

"Something that small is supposed to be power full?" Tai asked he gave the box to Sora...she looked at the stone. "It's beautiful." She replied...closing the box she looked at everyone "So who holds on to these?" she asked. "Joe is." Gomamon replied. "Here Joe." Sora handed him the box. "That make two minuses the one that you four took. So bad guys one, us two." He replied. 

"Yeah.... were sorry about that." Tai replied looking down to the ground. "It's not your fault..." Izzy replied. "I know but still I feel bad." He said. "Yeah...we worked with Simon.... that was horrible..." Sora replied. 

"Yeah...well let's not think about it now...we should be looking for the next stone which is the Sand Stone. Sora, Tai...I know you won't want to go back there but we have to...Datamon's pyramid." Izzy replied. 

"That's fine with me It's not going to bother me." Sora replied. "Right...I could take care of him now.... but I whished I could have done something better the last time." Biyomon said. "No...It's fine with me too." Tai said suddenly said. 

The others looked at each other uncertainly. "It's fine." Tai said again noticing their quite reaction. "We are fine...right Biyomon? Agumon?" Sora questioned there digimon...they both smiled. "Yup!" 

**To Be Continued........**


	17. Datamon's Pyramid

Next On Digimon 02 AV: 

**TAI TELLS SORA HIS FEELINGS**

"Wait Sora, I really meant what I said a few minutes ago." 

**BUT SOME ONE DOESN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN **

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET ANY LOSER THEN YOU WERE LOVE AND COURAGE!" the voice boomed out loud. 

**WHO WAS IT AND WHAT DOSE IT MEAN **

**Next on Digimon 02 AV: **

********************* **

******************* **

****************** **

***************** **

*************** **

************* **

************ **

********** **

******** **

****** **

**** **

*****

17. Datamon's Pyramid

Gabumon: "Sora told Tai that she knew what his dream was about and that it would come true.... meanwhile Simon and Sharon decided to be partners, she tried to convince him that they had to get rid of Sora...and he slowly agreed turning to the book of death for help. When we were finely once again reunited with Tai and Sora...plus Agumon and Biyomon we headed to search for the stone of destiny we found it...and nothing got in our way except for Arrowmon. Floramon digivoled to her ultimate level and defeated her. And we got the stone...now the next big task ahead is finding the Sand Stone.... which is inside the very pyramid that Datamon held Sora and Biyomon in and Tai made his crest of courage shine...Let's hope history doesn't repeat it's self." 

************************ 

**Two weeks later...**

The crickets chirped loudly the moon was fully as the chosen children and they're digimon where huddle around a fire watching the fames dance. "You know this silence is deafening." Mimi said she watched the fames... "You think?" Gomamon question he also watched the fames also. 

"Well since your all here...I might as well tell you all something." Sora said her voice was troubled as if she knew something, bad was going to happen. "What is it Sora?" Biyomon questioned her. "Something that also applies to Tai." She looked over at him he sat with his sister, but hadn't heard her because he was thinking about what would happen if they disappeared. 

"Tai...what's this thing Sora talking about?" Agumon asked. "Yeah...why is everyone being mysterious?" Matt questioned. Tai looked at Matt then to Sora then back to Agumon. "Sora that not going to happen. How can you know it will? Simon stole the powers away from you." Tai said confused. 

"He did.... but I think I have them again why else would I have the same dream as you...did...we are connected some how by the crest I couldn't do that before." She replied. Izzy nodded. 

"She has a point...." Izzy trailed off. "But why would he do that? He would be giving us the advantage if he just gave Sora her powers." Biyomon asked confused. 

"It's not that Matt..... I saw something.... that Tai saw in his dream.....it was.....strange I didn't believe the it at first ...but now that I think about it...I feel different about it…I can sense something." She whispered standing up. 

"So what happened? In the dream maybe we can decipher it." Izzy replied. "What?" Tentomon asked him. "Look at it more carefully." He replied. 

"Um…I can't tell you guys…. you'll try to stop it…but there won't be no use…you won't be able to stop it." She replied, Tai was worried looked at Sora. 

"Sora…" he trailed off, he watched his digimon and took off somewhere in the bushes. "Tai!" Kari called to him…Sora felt guilty now. "I'm going to talk to him." She whispered and got up and walked to the direction Tai had gone in. 

"I'm coming too Sora!" Biyomon called after her. "Me too!" Agumon cried he hurried after the pink bird digimon. 

"I take that it must be really bad to Tai to just take off like that." Matt whispered. "Hmm…yeah…I wonder how bad that dream was…if Sora knows what Tai dreamt about…wouldn't that mean she has her powers back?" Izzy thought out loud. 

"Maybe she dose…I do sense she has a power…like me." Kari replied. "But that's crazy…we saw it will our own eyes. How Simon took it from her." Matt replied. 

"Matt she's right…if Sora knows about the dream she might have those powers Izzy is talking about." TK spoke. "Hmm…something seems fishy." Gomamon commented. "Good then it's not only me." Tentomon replied. 

************ 

"Tai!" Sora called, she heard something move in the bush. "Tai…I know it's you." She said talking to the bush. He came out. "Okay…it's me." He replied he was a bit angry at her for saying it's no use, to save them. "Tai I'm sorry." Sora said to him. 

"Well you seem to have gave up pretty easily!" he cried looking at her. "Tai…I didn't mean to make you upset…I swear…I didn't mean too." She said to him quietly. His eyes lightened a bit, but he held his strong. 

"Sorry I ran out like that but we need to talk about this dream, us alone." Tai replied watching her Sora nodded. "I understand." She replied. 

"I know you this is bothering you but you can't let it get to you." She said. "Not let it get to me! Sora this bugging me so much…I mean one of the things I wanted to know is how you knew about the dream with out me telling you." He replied. 

"Because I had the same dream as you….it was scary Tai. And I didn't want you to know about it…until you woke up startled and I realized that you had the same one as I did." She replied looking at him, Tai looked at her confused. "But why didn't you tell me this before?" he questioned her. 

"Because I knew what it felt like to predict what was going to happen next…when Simon kidnapped me, I knew it was going to happen--." He cut her off in mid-sentence. "So it was a prediction? Like of what will happen next?" he asked worried. 

"Yeah…I have the same feeling as I had when I knew Simon was going to kidnap me." She replied. 

"I can't leave my sister again…I can't do that I promised my mom I'll look after her." He replied, "Tai don't worry about that…Matt did a good job of looking out for her and TK." Agumon said coming from the bushes Biyomon then came after him. 

"Matt?" he asked. "Yeah…Matt, he was being temporary leader when you were away…Gatomon told me so." Agumon replied. 

"Agumon's right…Matt can watch Kari for you…so when we do disappear he'll be there and watch out for her, he has the Crest of Friendship. You can trust him…I believe he can." She told him. 

"Okay I'll ask him myself." Tai replied he was about to go but stopped when Sora pulled him back. "Um…Biyomon, Agumon do you think we can have a moment alone?" Sora asked her's and Tai's digimon. "Okay Sora." Biyomon replied, "Should we tell the other that you come afterwards?" Agumon asked. 

"Um…yeah." Sora answered she still had a hold of Tai's arm he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying but to what she was doing. 

**************** 

The two digimon walked thought back to the camp where they set up for the night. "Well that was weird do you think we should have left them alone…in the forest at night?" Biyomon asked. "Hmm…I don't want to…how about we just hide some where, and watch them just in case." Agumon suggested. "Good Idea…but let's be quite." She whispered to him. 

"I agree." Agumon said then the both went to 'watch out' for they're human partners. 

***************** 

"Tai…I want to tell you something." Sora said looking at him, blushed as she realized that she still holding on to his arm. "Sorry." She whispered turning around so she didn't have to face him. Tai was quite for a bit before speaking up. "Um…don't be." He replied. 

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he questioned her. She then turned to face him. "That what ever happens to me or to you…I care about you." She replied softly. "You do." He whispered in sort of shock but he was kind of happy in a way he couldn't understand. "I want to tell you something too Sora…I should have told you when I thought you were gone…I was so upset…I blamed myself, and like the time when Datamon kidnapped you…I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I care for you too." He replied. 

They're crest's started to glow…it caught both them by surprise. "Whoa…they're glowing." He replied looking at his then notice a glow from under his glove he removed his glove the crest that was tattooed to the back of his palm glowed…Sora did the same shocked she looked up to Tai and he to her. 

"It strange…I feel different suddenly…like I don't know what to expect…like….I……" Tai trailed off a sudden vision passed through his mind like his dream he looked at her shocked. "Tai? What is it?" she asked. 

"I see the dream….it feels real." He replied trailing off in such a shock…he didn't even dare try to speak…he couldn't. 

The light faded and disappeared it left the two chosen children in the dark standing there as they did before what happened. 

The digimon watch shocked as something strange was happening to their partners. "What's going on I don't get it?" Biyomon questioned. "Me neither they were talking then it started to glow…the whole place started to glow." Agumon said trailing off the two digimon watched still. 

*********** 

"I smell something…it's defiantly something strange." Gomamon replied he sniffed the air. Joe looked at him confused. "Sense what Gomamon?" he questioned. 

"Danger." He whispered he glanced around the night air was clam…it didn't seem as if there was any sign of danger but there was. 

"What are you talking about I don't see anything not normal around here." Catherine said as she stood up from the place she was sitting at. "Shut up Catherine…you complain to much." Matt replied bitterly at her, she turned to face him. "YOU! Are so rude MATT!" she shouted at him angry tone. 

All the other chosen children rolled they're eyes…because apparently then know what was coming another fight…started by Matt of something stupid. 

"Look this fighting between you is really old…we need concentrate on getting the next stone of destiny." Izzy replied watching the two. "He's right Matt now come on and stop it." Gabumon pleaded with him, he huffed and turned away from her. 

"Where are they….it's been long enough for them to be gone like that to make us think something happened." Matt said out loud. 

"We shouldn't disturbed them besides they're digimon are with them…Matt." Joe said to him, Matt took a seat next to Joe and Gomamon looked into the fire. 

********* 

"That was weird…I wonder how it started in the first place." He whispered softly looking around as he said so. Sora shrugged. "I don't know but we should get back to the others." she walked passed him but he grabbed her arm. "Wait Sora…I really meant what I said a few minutes ago." He answered. "About Caring for me?" she asked the both looked at each other. He nodded. "Yeah…of course." He replied. 

"So did I Tai..." she whispered softly they were still looking at each other. Slowly stepping closer to each other, there faces close together, Tai looked at her lips back to her eyes, She did the same to him. They're lips were close to touching when ground shook violently knocking both Tai and Sora down, a crack appeared in the earth causing them to separate both scrambled to get away from it. 

"Tai!" Agumon ran forward to his digi partner. "Sora!" Biyomon shouted they're digimon came to there sides. "What the hell was that?" Tai questioned angry. "I don't know but…" Sora froze she looked at Tai. 

"Sora?" he asked concerned. 

Soon the other Chosen children came running into the picture. "Guy's are you both all right?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Tai replied stilling watching his best friend concerned. 

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET ANY LOSER THEN YOU WERE LOVE AND COURAGE!" the voice boomed out loud. "Closer what are you talking about? And who are you!" Tai shouted out loud. "YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" the voice again boomed out loud. 

With that it was gone. 

"What was that about? Don't get any closer?" Matt questioned probably knowing the answer already. "Nothing…really we should get sleep then." Sora said suddenly she looked at Tai then nodded he smiled. 

"What happened I don't get it." TK replied as the group walked back to camp. "Nothing TK." Matt told him a bit sad. TK frowned "I want to know Matt I'm not a little kid any more!" he shouted at his brother. "TK…don't yell….I never seen you like this before." Patamon said to him. 

Kari walked beside him… "You know sometimes it just better to not think about it." She replied. "Because it's older kids problems." She told him. "Oh…well why didn't some one just say that." He answered and shook his head. 

"We have to wake early tomorrow…because next where headed to the pyramid." Izzy replied. 

***** 

Simon fumed furiously as what had almost happened. "I CERTAINLY DID NOT EXPECT THAT!!!" he shouted angered in the pool that reflected everything that Tai and Sora were saying at doing. Sharon started at him; the expression on his face was pale…yet he was angry also. 

"What happened?" she questioned him. He glared at her. "What happened could have ended us all!" he replied. 

"You mean when they were about to kiss?" Sharon asked. "Yes that's what I mean…her powers were receptive…they could have easily been transferred to Tai…then that would have meant that we were doomed." He replied in angry. 

"That's why you stopped it I thought those stupid powers were hers only!" she cried standing up staring at him hard and coldly. "They are her…when the person with the powers is feel something more for a person…example when they're crest were glowing…Tai could have gotten the powers because he was what she was feeling and when two people one with power and one with out the power, kiss because of the attraction to each other they, Sora's powers wanted to share with the one she loves." He answered. 

Sharon raised her eyebrows spectacle at him. "How can that be possible?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't know all I know is that those powers solely belong here in the digitally world and not in Sora's world." He replied. 

******* 

The very next they Chosen Children were off once again…toward the pyramid this time…where Sora and Biyomon were captured by Datamon and where Sora crest was found. 

"How about I just digivole and I'll carry everyone there?" Tentomon asked as the walked. "That wouldn't be good…we can't let everyone know were we are going." Izzy replied. "Well I tried didn't I." He replied and buzzed quietly. 

Sora and Tai were in another world of their own as they walked Tai with Agumon at his side and Sora walking behind him with Biyomon. 

'The glow…' Sora thought 'Maybe it was something we said…to make it glow.' She thought…she then thought back to what she told him, he responded back to her cared for her too. Then they were interrupted by some one demanded they not get any closer then they already were. 

'My god…what if that person who interrupted us knew something we didn't…why would it stupid us from kissing? There has got be something big enough to make…' Sora gasped shocked "Sora?" Biyomon questioned her. 

"Simon…he's the one that stopped me and Tai from---." She stopped there; Tai and other chosen stopped too and looked at her. 

"What was that about Simon, Sora?" Matt questioned before Tai could ask her. "He knows something…that we don't know." She replied. 

"Knows something as in something big?" Izzy questioned. "Yeah…he stopped me and Tai from…being even closer because he knows something might happen if we did get closer." She replied looking at Tai. 

"Knows something? Maybe if we go to pyramid we will find out more." Izzy said to them. "Yeah come on." Tai said he started forward. He was leading the way as Sora was till behind him she watched him. Matt was behind her he watched her concern. TK and Kari with they digimon then Joe, Izzy followed by Catherine and Mimi with they're digimon. 

****** 

Day's afterwards… 

"We are here." Izzy replied he looked at the pyramid…it had been reconstructed after they defeated they dark masters. "It's the same…as before." Tentomon said. 

"Yeah and the problem now is finding the stone." Tai replied looking on Agumon sniffed the air. "I think it should be okay to go…all of us." He said to them. "Hm…maybe." Matt answered he too looked at the pyramid. 

"Well it looks like the coast is clear." TK replied, Patamon who sat on top of his head nodded "Yeah so what are we waiting for?" the digimon asked. 

"Yeah it dose look quite." Tai whispered watching, Izzy nodded as well as the others "We should split then and look for the stone…there are nine of us including the digimon which is eighteen." Tai replied looking outward he then turned his attention to them, "Sora, Izzy, Kari and Catherine come with me. Matt you take Joe, Mimi, TK…" he stopped. "Wait Tai, there is only one map and Izzy has it…it's not like he can't print it out and hand me one." Matt replied looking at him. "Okay then we might as well all go together." He said. 

Matt nodded, "Okay let's go then." He replied. 

………. 

Izzy looked to his laptop then the pyramid then back to his laptop. "Okay the entrance should be approximately there." He pointed to the middle of the wall. "What were walking through the wall?" Catherine questioned. "Correct we used this same method to gain entrance to the pyramid when Etemon was around." Izzy explained to her. Went through, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon followed as well as Izzy and Tentomon. Matt uncertainly reached his hand to the wall and he went through. "Strange." He whispered…soon everyone was in the pyramid. 

"Okay which way then? This place is so big." Kari replied looking around the place. "Not really, we go this way." Izzy replied pointed forward. 

Agumon ran ahead then smacked the wall with his hand and screamed. "OW!!" The Chosen Children all sweat dropped. "Agumon…the weak one's don't you remember what I told you about the finding the weak walls?" Izzy told him. "Oh yeah...right I'll do that next time." He replied. 

This time around Tai wasn't fooling around, and trying to make himself get noticed, Sora was angry with him when he did it before and he understood why she was because he was acting so reckless. 

********* 

"Those kids…again…the girl, what was her name again. Yeah that it Sora and her pink little friend." Datamon grinned, they came back after all they missed me unless they are trying to get this." He replied holding the stone of destiny, the stone that had the ring around it and had some kind of script on it as well. It glowed the color of the sand inside of it with what seemed to look like stars inside of it. 

"No one getting out of this pyramid this time." He replied then pressed a button on his control panel then watched the screens. 

********* 

There was a gap between them as Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy with they're digimon where a head while TK, Kari, Mimi and Catherine were behind with they're digimon walking along side of them. 

The ground started to rattle knocking them all down, then the sound of shifting stone was heard and a wall was rising from the floor the Chosen watched shocked as a wall rose from the floor it was half way up already Tai and them all got up and ran to it. 

Tai pounded on the wall, Sora pulled him away. "They're trapped." Izzy whispered looking at the wall. "No if anything we are trapped." Gomamon replied he and other stared at it…mean while on the other side. 

"Oh no…where stuck…here alone!" Mimi cried, she dropped to here knees. "No were not…we can still get out." Palmon replied. "Yeah!" Floramon walked along the wall as she put her hand along it. 

*******

"No one's leaving this place…they may have found the entrance but I can easily seal it off." He through he then pressed another button 

******* 

"Uh oh." Floramon gulped audibly "I guess it's not here anymore." The digimon replied. "What but how are we going to get out of here?" Catherine cried she too fell to her knees and started to sulk. "Oh come on and gather your selves up…we have stone to find don't we?" Gatomon questioned. 

"Yeah…way to say it Gatomon." Kari replied she looked at TK then to the Mimi and Catherine. "Come on we have to find the other stone for the others…I bet they are doing that now." Kari said. 

"Yeah…exactly it's time we get out courage and find it." TK replied proudly. "Yup…let's go then." Patamon agreed 

"Why do we have to go? The others are on the other side they have more places to go…besides we will probably get lost, because Izzy has the map." Mimi declared. "So…we are going to try." Gatomon said she started to walk back and turned right down that hallway. 

Kari, TK and Patamon followed leaving the other four behind. "Maybe we should watch them." Mimi replied getting up. "Yeah…who knows what might happened to them if we don't watch out for the younger kids." Catherine replied she stared toward the hall the four of them went in. "Are you coming Mimi!, Palmon, Catherine and Floramon!" TK shouted from the end of the hall. "Yes we are! Hold on you four!" Mimi shouted. 

******* 

"Hmm…were stuck…the only thing we can do is go ahead with out them." Izzy replied. "But we can't leave them." Tai said a little angry. "They'll be find they have they're digimon with them after all." Agumon replied. "Well I guess we have to trust them to be okay." Matt replied. 

"Come on we don't have a lot of time to get the stone and exit." Izzy replied. 

***** 

"Un-contrary…my fellow chosen children who ever said you were going to leave?" the virus digimon smirked evilly. "I shall do my part as the master has planned…" he whispered. "MUHAHAHAHA!!" 

****** 

Joe stopped suddenly "Um did you guys hear that?" he questioned as they progressed further into the pyramid. "Hear what Joe?" Gomamon asked. "Evil laughing." He replied. "Joe, I think your imaging it." Matt said as he examined the walls when he passed by them. "No he's right there's something strange going on." Gabumon said he looked around the hall. 

"Well I didn't hear anything." Sora said. 

"Come on we have one more stair way to go down…then we should come to an empty room." Izzy said walking in front. 

****** 

"Look at this finally a normal room." Catherine said she stepped in, the eight all looked around. "hmm…there's something strange about this room…" Gatomon trailed off. 

"Indeed there is." Another voice other then they're own interrupted them. "Who's there!" TK shouted angry. 

"Hmm.…" the digimon the showed itself to them. "Haha prepare to die." He replied. 

"Ah!! Why dose everyone one say that!" Mimi cried. "Don't worry we'll protect you." The digimon all stepped up. 

"Doubt it." The lizard like digimon stuck his forked tongue out at them. "EW! Disgusting." Catherine replied, she hid behind Mimi the two girls were disgusted. "Okay digivole!" TK said, "Got it TK." Patamon said. 

Patamon digivole….to Angemon! 

"Stop picking on them!" Angemon said he stood in front of all the Chosen Children. "Hmm…yeah…sure angel boy. Poison scales!" he shouted as instant sharp scales where headed they're way. Angemon blocked the attack from reaching them. 

Angemon threw back his fist and gathered energy then shot his arm forward and shouted. "Hand of Fate! Ha" he launched it at the lizard digimon and knocked him back right into the wall, he got up and hissed at Angemon. 

"No one beats Drawelmon!" he replied with an angry expression the digimon leaped up into the air and flew toward him and knocked down Angemon. "I think he needs some help." Gatomon replied. 

"Yeah go Gatomon!" Kari said to her. "Right no it." She answered back. 

Gatomon digivole to…….Angewomon! 

Angemon flew toward the where Drawelmon had Angemon pinned down and was trying to bite Angemon. Angewomon kicked the digimon off of Angemon "Take that." She replied the digimon rolled to a stop, the four digimon hissed at her this time…then looked to the humans. 

"I shall do as I was told to do." He whispered and started toward the Chosen children. "No you don't!" Angewomon replied she had a hold of his tail then Angemon came to help and together the two angel digimon began to swing Drawelmon around by the tail and then sent him flying across the wall. 

Drawelmon lay on sprawled on the ground breathing heavy he got up. "I told you to go pick on some your own size." Angemon said holding his staff at Drawelmon. 

********** 

Tentomon, Followed by Izzy, Agumon, Biyomon, Sora, Tai, Gabumon Matt, Joe and Gomamon came to a wall…it wasn't just any wall it was the same wall that Tai hadn't been able to cross through to save Sora. Tai's heart nearly stopped as he looked at the wall in terror, remembering what had happen the first time after Izzy told him that what will happen if he enter through the wall in the wrong spot. 

"Tai…" Sora looked over at him concern his eyes were wide in shock he was still staring at the wall but she snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah." He looked over at her. "Are you okay?" she questioned carefully. "I'm okay…really." He replied he started to go over to where the others were, Sora and they're digimon followed. 

"Okay the weak spot is right over here." Izzy pointed to the wall, Tentomon went through, then Gabumon…Matt stopped staring at the wall nervous edged himself to go further then went all the way through. Joe went threw then Gomamon, Biyomon and Agumon all went threw Sora was going to walk threw but Tai grabbed her arm. "Wait Sora." He replied. "Tai we have to go through…. what's the matter with you?" she asked. 

Agumon's claw stuck through the wall. "Come on Tai…remember what you did last time to cross." His digimon told him. Tai shook his head he remember it was to save Sora…but this time it was to keep Simon for getting the stone… "I'm sorry…just thinking back." He told her. Sora watched him carefully then he went forward going throw the wall Sora followed…once in sided they all looked around. 

"Ah…there it is!" Gomamon replied the stone was in it's box opened up on a platform. "Well how convenient." Joe replied looking at it." Matt looked around feeling this was a trap of sorts "Um…tell me this looks like a setup." He replied. 

"You and all of us." Tai replied looking around the large room. 

"Awe…and you through I could trick you…all." Datamon emerged from nowhere. "Your still alive! How can that be!" Tai cried watching as shocked as Sora had been. "Well prepare for a battle then." Biyomon replied she stood getting ready to digivole. 

"You can't beat me…none of you can." He replied, he then glanced at Sora, then too Tai. "You boy wrecked my plan from before when you had to save her…but I'll make sure you can't do that again." He replied he then pressed a button from the panel… 

Agumon digivole to…. Greymon! 

A piece of glass came flying from nowhere Greymon had then swatted it way from reaching Tai. 

"Hmm…I don't care to watch this any more!" Gomamon came running toward Datamon. 

Gomamon digivole too… Ikkaukumon! 

"Harpoon torpedo!" his attack torpedo Datamon the ground. "Nova blast!" Greymon attacked hit Datamon hard, while they were fighting Sora had snuck close enough to grab the stone of destiny 'just a few more steps she then picked the box up but was spotted by Datamon. "SORA!" Tai called to her she threw the treasure box over to him he caught. "NO! you blasted kids!" he shouted…the turned his aim on Sora but was she flying when Greymon tail's hit him and sent him flying to the wall. 

"Okay we got it!" Tai called, Sora ran back to the others Biyomon flying next to her, and then they fled through the wall. 

"I hate running!" Joe replied as they ran back the way they had came from. 

"We got to get out of here…Gabumon warp digivole." Matt replied. 

Gabumon Warp digivole to… MetalGarurumon! 

"Move out of the way!" Matt cried to them he ran away from the wall the other did also. "Matt what is he going to do?" Izzy questioned him. "He'll just knock down that wall…it's the only way." He answered back. 

MetalGarurumon smashed the wall in, they quickly made hast as Ikkaukmon and Greymon were still fighting off Datamon. 

******** 

Drawelmon digivole to… MegaDrawelmon! 

"Fire's claw!" The attack hit Angemon and Angewomon and knocked them back to they're rookie/champion levels. 

TK and Kari looked on as the digimon started to approach them. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon vines wrapped around MegaDrawelmon's leg he shook her off of his leg easily sending the digimon flying across the room then with his whip he pulled way Floramon and sending her flying into Palmon both digimon groaned. TK and Kari backed up as MegaDrawelmon was coming toward them. 

TK and Kari both bumped into Catherine and Mimi they…then the two girls screamed. "HELP!!" 

"Ice wolf claw!" MegaDrawelmon was frozen stiff his tongue froze when he had stuck it out to eat them. 

The four went to grab they're digimon, when MetalGarurumon came, into the room Matt hopped off. "Quick! We got to get out of here." Matt replied. "Metal Slamming Attack!" The wall crumbled reveling the desert out side. 

…………. 

A fire blast hit Datamon sending him flying into the wall once again. "Harpoon Torpedo!" the missiles hit the wall where Datamon had been flung into and it came crashing down on to the android digimon. 

******** 

"Damn it…everything that could ever go wrong goes wrong…I should have never! Resurrected that trash box!" two Gazimon came up to him. "Sir…can I tell you that the MegaDrawelmon also failed at his mission." One of them replied. "I KNOW YOU FOOLS!" he shouted. 

"Sssorrry…boss." They replied and ran out of the room the boss cloaked in black hood. He sat down and looked at the pictures…he had, Sora and Biyomon, Tai and Agumon, he went through all the pictures he had of the chosen children. 

*********** 

Tai was looking out into the fire, he watched as TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon were talking about what happened in the pyramid. He then saw that Matt and Gabumon where sitting talking to Mimi, Catherine, Floramon and Palmon 'that's strange why is he talking to them…he normally doesn't.' Tai through he shook his head saw that Izzy was on his laptop while Joe and Gomamon where arguing over something. 

Then Tai watch Sora as she was talking with Biyomon, as he watched her they're eyes met, Tai blushed embarrassed and looked away. 'Okay…Tai she's just a friend…that's why yesterday you were stopped from kissing each other…it's bad, bad and bad!' his mind screamed at him. 

"Tai!" Agumon cried, startled Tai jumped from where he was sitting. "Agumon what?" he questioned. "I'm trying to talk to you but your not listening to me!" he replied a bit frustrated. "Sorry…I was just thinking." He replied. 

"Oh…about what?" he questioned. "Um feelings…" he whispered. "Feelings?" he replied out loud. "AGUMON!" he shouted. 

Everyone looked over at him he smiled wearily. "Nothing you should all gets back to your conversations." Tai replied. 

"I may not be dump or anything but I swear there is something going on between Sora and Tai." Mimi replied she looked over at Sora then to Tai who was what looked like yelling at Agumon in a whisper. "Oh you seen it too then…I'm not the only one." Catherine replied. "Nope…I saw it a long time ago." Mimi told her. "Matt what about you?" Mimi questioned. 

"What about what?" he questioned. "Tai and Sora…" Mimi whispered. "Oh…I guess it saw it when he was crying about not saving her…. any ways it is pretty obvious." Matt said he then took out his harmonica and began to play it. 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	18. The Power Unleashed

**Nex** **t on Digimon 02 AV:**

Sharon isn't waiting for Simon any more 

**_"Sora no…I'll protect you." Tai replied. _**

But that doesn't mean she won't act out. 

**"Give her up! Or else I'll just have to use force starting with the two little chosen children." She said to them in anger. **

******************************************* 

***************************************** 

*************************************** 

************************************* 

********************************** 

******************************** 

****************************** 

**************************** 

************************* 

*********************** 

********************* 

******************* 

***************** 

*************** 

************* 

*********** 

********* 

******* 

***** 

*** 

* 

18. The Power Unleashed

_Kari: " Last time on digimon, Tai and Sora told each other that they really cared for one another…about time huh, then they were going to kiss only to be interrupted by a voice who turned out to be Simon. He realized that if they did kiss it would mean the end for him and Sharon. After that episode we went to Datamon's pyramid then TK, Mimi, Catherine and our digimon as well as me got separated by Datamon and we were confronted by a mad lizard digimon name Drawelmon…the others confronted Datamon where they easily got the destiny Stone from him and then took off. We were having problems…. until MetalGarurumon came and the saved the day!" _

************************************ 

Another digital sunrise began Sora watched on as she patted Biyomon who was sitting next to her asleep. 'Poor thing, tired out from the other day.' She thought. 

'I wonder if it is true…' a noise from behind her startled her she turned around only to find Catherine. "Sorry…I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Catherine said. 

"It's okay, I was just thinking." Sora replied looking back out at the sunset. "Um could I ask you something?" Catherine questioned her coming around to Sora's left side and sat on the same log. "Okay sure." She answered. 

"About a few nights ago…. Tai ran out of here, and you followed him then you were gone for a while until we both found you in between a large gap…what happened before that?" she questioned, Sora blushed then turned around making sure she couldn't see her cheek flush pink. 

"Nothing happen with me and Tai that other night…" Sora answered her. "Well…." 

"Hey what's going on?" Tai asked he interrupted the two girls who were talking he also noticed that Catherine was giving Sora a hard time about what ever it was they were talking about. 

"Oh I was just asking if you and Sora were doing out there alone in the--." 

"Why is everyone just standing around?" Agumon questioned interrupting Catherine's talk with the two lovebirds. 'Gosh that Agumon has a lot of nerve to interrupt me when I'm trying to get information.' She thought and watched the digimon talk to them. 

Tai and Sora both exchanged glances of relief. "Um nothing actually we should be waking up everyone right now, right Sora?" Tai asked her nodding "Of course Tai…we should find the other stone of destiny." She answered, "Come wake up!" she replied shouting a bit. 

************ 

**Simon's layer….**

"There it is…." Simon answered he had stopped at a page in a book then read. "The Ghost's Spell." he took the book with him to the cauldron room where Sharon was practicing some of her own black digital magic. 

"I found a solution…before Sora can even thinking about hurting us of finding out about her powers." Simon said he placed the book on the old table that was covered in old scientific equipment. 

"Sharon go and get these things then come back as a fast as you can…. I got to cover a few thing with the Chosen Children first." He replied. 

Sharon growled bitterly but agreed to do it only because Sora was a threat to her and Simon well being in conquering the digital world. 

************* 

** Back at the Chosen's Camp… **

The digimon where still finishing they're share of food as the Chosen were getting ready to leave the small temporary camp. 

"Okay according to the map we should start heading toward the ocean to collect the third and last stone from the bottom of the digital ocean." Izzy replied he looked at the computer screen to try to get a reading. 

"There's a problem there…who's going to go underwater and get it?" Joe asked exactly, he pushed his glass up with his index finger and stood there waiting for a response from the others. 

Gomamon was trying to get all of there attention but no one was paying any attention to him they were all talking among themselves 'Obviously they have no clue.' He thought. 

"Well that's something we never considered." Tai replied trying to think of way to get down there. 

"HELLO!" he replied shouting almost, it caused Mimi and Catherine to cover they're ears. "Gomamon shut up!" Mimi replied she had an angry look on her face. 

"Well if you all would just stop talking and look at me and realize that I can go down there and get that stupid stone." Gomamon replied he walked in front of Tai looking up at the human with the big bushy brown hair, and goggles, which held it up. 

"He makes a good point." Joe stated. "A big loud mouth." Mimi whispered under her breath. Gomamon shot her a glare. "I heard that." He said. 

"Okay!" Izzy shouted suddenly, then all eyes were on him. "Since Gomamon can swim all the way under water to get he can go…it's a lot more safer for us up here on dry land then it would be for us to be in the water." He replied matter of fact. 

Matt frowned slightly he looked at Izzy and the to Gomamon. "Can you do that Gomamon?" he questioned. "Of course piece of cake! Don't think I'd mess it up did you?" he questioned Matt he shook his head then replied. "I just have issues with your behavior." 

"Gomamon is capable of doing that task." Biyomon said. "Thank you at least some one of you thinks I'm matter!" he replied then began to walk ahead of all of them. 

"Why dose he act like that?" Joe questioned confused. "Because, that's how he is." Catherine said as she passed by the confused Joe, with Floramon tagging behind her. 

Soon he was left there thinking then he realized that he had to catch up and fast! 

*************** 

Sharon paced out side the library doors waiting for Simon she was purely impatient and couldn't stand it. 

"If Simon keeps up this waiting to get rid of Sora. She would have already know about her powers and she would use them against us." She hissed she paced more time up and down the condors, and then a thought came to her suddenly. 

She didn't need Simon's stupid Ghost Spell to make Sora invisible just because he didn't want to hurt the girl. 

'Hmm…I'll take care of them myself the easy way.' She thought then took off toward her room together a few necessary items then left in a hurry to call her friends the Tyrannomon. 

……….. 

Sharon reached her room and with the snap of her fingers a book appeared in front of her, she took it from mid air and started to flip through the book until she stopped. "Good this will help." She put it down on her bed then stood up, the book on the pages of the book it had some kind of bazaar writing etched upon it's pages, she then began to read from it. 

"To evolve comes strong, and those who evolve will do so no more." She repeated this sentence over, winds picked up around her then a suddenly burst of lighting came fourth through out the digital world. 

************ 

Everyone ducked suddenly seeing the lighting bolt burst into the sky. 

"What was that?" Catherine asked, everyone slowly rose from the ground looking around cautiously as they all got up. 

"What do you think this means?" TK asked them. "Well it usually means no good." Patamon replied from on top of TK's hat. 

"Well lets not stand around, we do have to find that other stone." Gatomon said they began to walk ahead. "Yeah she's right." Tai replied he looked up in the sky. "Well it's not coming back so lets head out." He started to walk ahead, Sora followed him the others followed suit. 

**Hours later…**

"The oceans near by!" Gomamon ran ahead of the Tai. "Um Wait! Gomamon! You're supposed to wait!" Joe cried, he tried to follow him. 

Joe ran ahead of the group trying to catch up with his digimon. 

The rest walked another 2 minutes to and found them at the beach, Gomamon was swimming on his back waving at Joe while Joe stood there and watched. 

"Gomamon…" Joe whined annoyed at his digimon for taking off like that. 

"What? You're still so uptight…you should loosen up." He told him from where he was in the water. 

"No I'm up tight because you too off like that what if a digimon came and did something…. bad?" he questioned not knowing how else to explain the importance of sticking together. 

"Joe! Don't worry about it were here!" Sora called to him, sighing of relieve, he looked and saw Sora and the other coming toward him then he turned back to Gomamon. "See you were luck this time!" he told him. 

"Okay I get it." he replied annoyed. 

"Right so can we get to the business of getting that stone and worrying about the other two remains stones?" Gatomon questioned. 

"Yeah we will get to that now." Tai replied, he walked to where Joe was standing. "Well Izzy is the stone here?" Tai questioned the young red headed boy. "Yup Tai…it's right below us. 

"Okay good. Gomamon get reading and make sure you come back with the box!" Tai told him. 

"Right I'll do that and all." He replied and looking at them one last time then dove under the waves, and went deeper. 

"Okay now do we just sit here an wait?" Joe asked he sat on the ground. "We should after all, we have to wait." Tentomon pointed out. 

A dart flew out of nowhere it was intended for Sora but Biyomon saved her human friend and she got hit with the dart. 

"Biyomon!" Sora she pulled the dart from her digimon and watched her. "I'm okay Sora." She replied. 

"Biyo that the second time that you saved me like that!" she told her, Tai stood behind Sora and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"You digimon won't recover…I almost got you thought." Voice replied they all turned to see who it was. 

"Come out and fight who ever you are!" Agumon replied angry. 

Sharon came from behind them out of the bushes "You!" Kari exclaimed pointing her finger at the girl standing there. The other all looked at her, the digimon took a protective stance in front of they're friends, Tai did the same for Sora and Biyomon. 

"Look What ever you want will give it you!" Tai said to them. 

She smirked. "Oh, I don't think you'd like me to take what I want." She said. 

"What is it that you want then?" Kari asked. 

"Your friends life." She pointed her finger at Tai. "I won't let you!" Kari replied. 

Sharon realized that they though that she was talking about Tai. "No not him…. her." she pointed still at Tai; he looked behind him at Sora she looked up at him her eyes were red. "I'll do it, just let them have me." She replied. 

"NO Sora you're noting going." Tai said he looked at the Sharon 

"If you want Sora you'll have to fight." He replied, Sharon only laughed. 

"Agumon." Tai said, he came up then 

"Agumon…warp digivole too……………." 

Agumon looked at himself, "It didn't work." He replied. "Of course it didn't work do you think I'd just let you have you digimon digivole to they're mega levels?" she asked them. 

They all remained quite. 

"Super Shocker!" 

"Blue Blaster!" 

"Pepper Breath!" 

She defected the attacks easily away from herself. "From warm to cold to colder make those digimon feel ice cool." She chanted the winds around her became stronger and colder then stopped. 

The chosen children all walked around gasped and cried out they're digimon's names in shock; they were frozen in a solid block of ice. All of they're digimon. 

"Give her up! Or else I'll just have to use force starting with the two little chosen children." She said to them in anger. 

"No! You froze our digimon in blocks of Ice!" Kari cried out at her. Sora stood up. "And we don't have to take it." Sora said she was angry with Sharon for what she did to Biyomon and for freezing her all friends digimon. 

"Sora no…I'll protect you." Tai replied. 

Sharon grown impatient then "LASER BEAM!" she shouted a laser beam shot forward heading toward Tai he barely got out of the way and was grazed on the arm…he held his left arm. 

"Tai…my god." Sora looked at it his cut. "It's noting I can handle." He told her. 

"It is something…Tai she hurt you, she hurt our digimon." She stood up angrier was building inside of her then a glow came upon her. 

"Sora…" Mimi whispered. "She's glowing…" Catherine watched the other were just watching in total shock. 

Sora glowed a light pink color; it slowly was radiating the whole area she was standing. 

'No…' Sharon thought horrified she looked the girl. 

Sora closed her eyes, something with in her directed her to do this and concentrate on the target in front of her. She felt energy like she had never felt it before, opening her eyes. 

"Sonic Flame!" she shouted a pink beam of light shot forward and hit Sharon knocking her back into a tree. 

Sharon fell to the ground. "You…. have…. the powers!" before closing her eyes, her body disappeared into digi-particles. 

Matt standing behind Mimi and Catherine they were all stunned. 

"What just happened?" Mimi questioned. "I don't know…but it was freaky." Catherine answered her, the two girls both fainted, and Matt was lucky standing behind them both and caught them before they hit the ground. 

"Joe a little help!" Matt called to the blue haired boy who was still shocked as to what happened. Shaking his head he held Catherine up while Matt held Mimi up. 

"Whoa…remarkable…those must be the powers that Simon was taking about." Izzy replied. "I didn't know that I could do that." Sora replied. "Sora that was cool." TK replied. 

"I guess…" Sora then felt dizzy and she blacked out…Tai catching her before she fell. 

**_To Be Continued…._ **


	19. The Power Unleashed II

Next On an all-new episode of Digimon Digital Monsters…

_"She's a fool for backstabbing me like that…and in the end she got what she deserved." Simon replied. _

**Sharon's out of the way, what now? **

**Gennia sends a warning message **

_"Tai we have to do this! Now." she told him strongly. _

_"Before, I'm deleted." She whispered. _

**It's Now or Never On an All New Episode of Digimon 02 AV**

**************** 

************** 

************* 

*********** 

********* 

******* 

*****

*** 

** ***

19. The Power Unleashed Part II

Joe: "Sharon decided to do get rid of Sora her own way, being feed up with Simon's stupid plans. Catherine tried to get what happened between Sora and Tai the a few nights back but was interrupted by they're digimon. Sharon backstabbed Simon, only that was to be her finally mistake before Sora took her out easily. Well what other surprises will we get the next time, who knows." 

************************************* 

Gomamon swam further he stopped seeing the cave. "There it is…piece of cake." He replied and swam toward it. 

Once he made to the cave's opening he looked for the chest that Tai told him to look for…then he saw the pedestal but it was empty…they're was nothing. 

"That can't be good." Gomamon said to himself, he began to search the cave for it. 

Meanwhile above ground… 

"What happened?" Mimi asked, Matt appeared in front of her face suddenly she jump. "DON'T DO THAT!" she cried she jumped up looked around then relaxed. "Gezz Matt…you scared me." She replied, and then Catherine got up next. 

"About time you two…I think you both set the world record for staying out of it for five minutes." Joe replied, the both glared at him. 

"Joe come here!" Tai called Sora was still out of it he had placed her on the ground and was on his knees looking at her worried. 

"Izzy you should know what happened?" TK asked him, he only shrugged. 

"I'm confused as well. Wait…." Izzy sat down he looked at his laptop. 

"There's no time to wait, Izzy!" Tai replied angry at him. Joe came to ward them "Okay Tai can you please move out of the way?" he asked. 

Tai moved only slightly, Joe looked for a pulse. "She's okay Tai she just need to rest I take that what ever she back there it took a lot of power from her." He replied simply. 

Tai took a breath sighing in relief. 'Thank god.' He thought he took a moment and looked over at the digimon, who were okay after that fight. 

"Tai!" Joe called to him. "What?" he turned to the blue haired boy. "Your arm I have to bandage it so you don't get an infection." Joe replied as he pointed at Tai's arm. 

Tai just walked over. "Okay, relax" he replied. 

"NOT GOOD!" Gomamon shouted to the top of his lungs after surfacing in the ocean. 

All the chosen children looked at him as he came up on shore. 

"What's not good?" Kari asked carefully, Gatomon watched the seal like digimon walk toward them. "The stone not there it's gone." He replied. 

***************************** 

"She's a fool for backstabbing me like that…and in the end she got what she deserved." Simon replied he made it out of the room he had been locked in. "VEGGIMON!" he shouted to the top of his lungs, with in seconds a digimon came scrambling in a hurry. 

"Master I'm here what is it that you want!" he cried. "Get me the book and bring it to the top of the castle at once also have and bring me Gennai too." He replied he walked past the digimon, and Veggimon left in a hurry to do what the boss wanted to be done. 

"If the chosen children don't listen then it's they're fault." He replied. "I'm sorry Sora." He whispered he walked up the steps. "I cared for you once when you were on my side but I can't let you have destroy me too like you did Sharon, she the one that made you your powers be able to come out." he replied. 

******************************** 

"What that's impossible!" Izzy replied he looked at the map on his laptop and gasped. "Guys…it is gone…they're no trace of it." Is eyes widened as he looked at the screen. 

"Izzy man what's going on?" Matt questioned concerned. "Someone taking the other stones." He relied. 

"How can that be happening? I mean who else knows about them?" Tai questioned he walked over to the group huddled around Izzy's computer screen. 

"The possibilities of it being a evil digimon are great." Tentomon replied as he hovered about them. "No kidding…could it be Simon?" Catherine questioned. 

"That's the problem it could be anyone." Izzy said he closed the computer. "We got to get moving to file Island." He replied and packed up his computer putting it back into its package. 

Sora slowly opened her eyes she turned and saw all the chosen children were packing. "Biyomon." She called he digimon hurried quickly toward her. "Sora you woke up." She smiled and gave her a hug. "Yeah…but I'm feel so weak." She whispered. 

"Hold on I'll get Tai." He digimon replied she turned and flew over to Tai and Agumon, and then they came in a hurry to her. 

"Sora you're okay…aren't you?" Tai asked he sat next to her. "Can you help me Tai…I can't get up." She replied. 

"Sure." 

Tai pulled her up; she managed to stand pretty good but was a bit wobbly. As she began to walk and nearly fell Tai caught a hold of her before she did fall. "My god…what's wrong with me Tai…what happened?" she questioned she was upset as he held her up. 

"You used some kind of magic…Izzy said it must of drained you of energy." He told her softly she thought back and remember a to a few moments ago. "Right so how long have I've been out for?" she questioned him. "Ten minutes." He answered. 

Sora blushed slightly realizing she had Tai in a short off hug, she pulled away from him slightly. "I'm sorry Tai." She apologized. "What for?" he asked confused. "That you have to partially carry me." She answered him, at the relation he blushed as well. "Well I want to help you." He replied. 

"You two hurry to Kabuterimon we are going to file Island." Catherine called. "Come on Tai, Sora hurry it up." Agumon replied he went a head then Biyomon followed him in a hurry. 

"Leave us by ourselves gezzh." Tai commented, Sora only smiled. 

*************************** 

**Some place in the digital world….**

Monitors of many size and types were set up on a panel, they monitored the Chosen children carefully every thing they did and everything they said were recorded, a Tanemon was sitting on a chair watching the chosen children carefully. 

Another Tanemon came into the room. "The Mistress wants an update immediately." It replied. "Okay be there in a moment." The first Tanemon told her. 

"Okay I'll process the report, and I'll be there as fast as I can." The small plant digimon replied she scurried away as fast as her little fit could bring her. 

……….. 

In an spacious room the doors opened up to reveal the same digimon that had hurried to give a report to her Mistress. She scurried to the front of the room and stopped to catch a breath before speaking, the digimon looked down at the ground then back up to the mistress. 

"Well." The female voice echoed through the room. "Mistress, they are headed to file island…they are going to get the rest of the stones there." The Tanemon said still looking up at her Mistress. 

"That won't be a problem." The voice again replied sounding confident. 

"And from what I have gotten, Marlomon is taking care of the other stones. She has the Ocean Stone and is going to collect the other three, right as we speak." The Tanemon explained to the mistress. 

"Excellent, go back and keep and eye out, her and the chosen children." The voice told her again, the little digimon turned and scurried out of the room back to the control room. 

************************ 

Simon was on top of his castle on his Island, Gennia was contained in a small cage to his left, and he had a small bookstand in front of him, with the spell book on it. It was opened to a page; Simon merely looked down at the page then scanned through the spell for a moment. 

"Good." 

He said slowly walked over to Gennia cage, he watched him for second then began. 

"Gennia old pal…why is it do you think they haven't come to rescue you yet? No wait don't answer that question, you see I failed big time." He stopped for a moment then looked at hands then looked back up at Gennia. 

"You merely miscalculated, Simon. You should have never given Sora those powers and now she could easily destroy you." Gennia replied matter of fact. 

"Shut up!" 

He shouted angrily at the old man. 

"I never gave you the permission to talk much less judge me!" he snarled at him. 

"I told you the Love has could easily over come what ever you gave her...you don't listen." Gennia told him. Simon turned his back to Gennia and walked over to the Bookstand he then turned his glaze to Gennia. 

"I don't listen to my prisoners." 

He walked back to the cage, then pointing his finger accusing at him. "Don't you say a thing any more, I had enough of you if one more word or phrase escapes from your mouth. I'll tape it shut." He threatened. 

Gennia nodded, he knew that Simon was up to no good, if only he had warned the Chosen children about him. He failed on his part of trying to keep them safe. But even through this he knew they would out power Simon and defeat him, with what he gave to Sora, she could easy get rid of him with one shot as she did to Sharon. 

Simon stood at the bookstand he then breathed in a deep breath then exhaled. 

_" To Feel, to see, to hear, to breath, _

_From then to now, to here and to there, your life shall become invisible. _

_Sora be gone!" _

The Clouds began to whirl furiously heading toward file Island, in a hurried rush. 

Gennia, with out letting Simon know Gennia was able to send an urgent message to Izzy's computer. 

****************** 

**File Island…**

The Chosen Children had arrived on file Island; they stretched out after the long flight there. 

Izzy's computer made an alarm noise, which made all the Chosen Children freeze in one spot. Izzy got his computer out from the back and opened it out. "Hmm…a message." Izzy replied. 

"Well open it up Izzy we don't have all day." 

Catherine told him, she tapped her foot on the ground waiting for him to do so which he did. 

"It's a warning for Sora." 

He replied. They looked at Sora, then back to Izzy. 

"Izzy what dose it say?" 

Tai asked this time, it sounded more like a demand coming from him then anything else. 

"Sora be prepared Simon is about to do something, you have to give your power to someone. The person I suggested is Tai; the power that Simon gave you Sora can be received simply with touch, not just any touch but a kiss. Do it now! Hurry." 

Izzy read he looked at Sora, then to Tai. 

"You heard him." 

Izzy said. Tai and Sora looked at each other. 

"But.." 

They both began. Izzy then looked at them with all seriousness. 

"If you have to do it Tai you got to." 

His digimon told him. 

"That's not the point…" 

Tai complained he looked and noticed that the others were all waiting for them to do it…if Gennia suggested they do that to give the powers she had to him then he had to do it. 

Sora felt weird suddenly she looked to the sky noticing the swirling clouds above her, then to the ground noticed something, she was being deleted, she gasped in shocked then looked at Tai. 

"Tai we have to do this! Now." 

she told him strongly. 

"Before, I'm deleted." 

She whispered. 

The Chosen Children all looked at her noting she was slowly being deleted. They all gasped. 

"Tai do it now!" 

Mimi shouted at him. Tai walked to Sora. 

"Okay, Okay… I will! Sora I'm sorry about this." 

He whispered to her. 

"Don't be." 

She closed her eyes then, sparks of orange and pink came flying near them. 

"Okay." 

She whispered, Tai felt so guilty for some reason but never or less, he slowly leaned to her. They're lips touched only slightly as the glow that was surrounding her then surrounded Tai. 

They pulled apart her entire body was deleted; Tai still had his eyes closed. 

"Sora…" 

He trailed off, he opened his eyes, she wasn't in front of him any more she was gone he looked franticly around.  


"She can't be gone!" 

He looked and saw that his digimon comforted a crying Biyomon, most of the Chosen Children where all saddened. 

Tai felt like his whole life was ruined all because of Simon…ever since they meet him some few months ago everything went wrong. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands. 

*************************** 

**Simon's Castle**

Simon laughed, it echoed through out the castle. 

"I won I got rid of Sora." 

He said. He looked at Gennia, and gave him a confusing look. 

"Why are you looking at me like?" 

He questioned him, Gennia didn't say any. 

"Your not important, I'm going to collect what is rightfully mine, the stones that those brats stole from me…they were rightfully mine until they got three of them!" 

"They were never yours Simon they belonged to the digital world, and only the digital world." 

Gennia told him, Simon glared at the older man then ignoring him he closed the book. 

"VEGGIMON! Here now!" 

He shouted, with in seconds the digimon came to him. 

"Put the book back to the library, and be ready for when I return." 

Simon turned to Gennia then walked toward the cage he was being kept in. 

"Are you ready to see your Chosen Children? But before we go I'm going to gag you." 

He pointed his finger at him and Gennia was gagged he couldn't talk now Simon smiled. 

"The end of the Chosen Children has come!" 

Simon shouted he then Gennia disappeared into thin air. 

********************* 

**File island Beach…**

Matt had no choice but to hold Mimi because he didn't know what else to do with her…he patted her back, trying to get her to stop crying. Palmon watched her friend cry on Matt's shoulder. 

"Come on Tai, we have to go back and kick Simon right were it hurts!" 

TK exclaimed suddenly, he watched as Tai, he looked angry and upset but also calm. Tai turned to the younger boy. 

"No…he'll come here…and when he dose he's done for." 

Tai replied he paced back and forth thinking of plan. 

Simon popped out of nowhere; Gennia who was still in the cage was with him. 

"You done enough trouble Simon! I'll get you for what you did to Sora!" 

Biyomon shouted angry with him. He only laughed at her. 

"I did what I thought was necessary to get rid of her and I did it, I couldn't do it before and I finally go rid of her." 

He smiled; the chosen children were glaring at him angry. 

"Palmon teach him a lesson!" 

Mimi shouted, Palmon was about to obey her but Tai stopped her. 

"No…no digimon. This is going to be a fight between him, and me." 

The digimon were about to protest then they remember about Sora giving the power to Tai, before she was deleted. 

"Give me a break you are nothing! Tai you think your going to beat me bare handed?" 

He asked him, Tai walked closer to him. 

"Tai be careful!" Kari told him, he put his hand up to them. "It's okay nothing will happen to me. I'll be fine." He told them reassuringly. 

"Okay take your best shot boy." 

Simon dared him; he formed a fireball in his hand then threw it at Tai, he dodged barely. 

"Tai be careful!" Agumon shouted this friend. 

Tai concentrated closed his eyes tightly. 'Okay Sora…how did you do this.' He Thought. 

Simon watched him…then it hit him. 

"No…" he whispered. 

"You told him! You told him about the powers being receptive!" 

Simon gave of an angry shout. 

"Shut up Simon, stop yelling at Gennia." 

Simon looked at Tai he was glowing the same color Sora glowed. 

"It's a trap." Simon backed up. 

"Sonic Flame!" Tai shouted he shot his arm out ward and a Orangey pink light flew from him and hit Simon…he fell back. 

"Damn you…Chosen Children!" he managed to get himself of a sitting position. 

Tai was about to blast Simon once more. 

"Wait! You kill me it won't bring back Sora your just out for revenge Tai." Simon commented he cough a bit. 

"Don't listen to him Tai." Matt came over by Tai he walked his friend. 

"I know and I wasn't." Tai replied. He stuck his hand out and another beam of energy hit Simon, then he got blast another time again by Tai. 

"End it if you want to kill me do it!" Simon shouted at him. 

"Fine…. you asked for It." he replied then one last blast of light energy hit him…. and caused Simon to be deleted once and for all. 

Tai dropped on to his knees right afterwards. 

"TAI!" Kari ran to her brother, Matt already they're watching him concerned. 

"Tai are you okay?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah…" he whispered, the other walked to him, Gennia came up to Tai. 

"Good job Tai." He told him, Tai slowly sat up. 

"What do you mean good job! It didn't bring Sora back did it!" he shouted in frustration, tears where welding up in his eyes. 

"That's where your wrong…Tai look over they're." 

Gennia pointed to the rocks. Tai looked over at the pointy rocks then back to Gennia. 

"I don't see anything…what is it?" 

He questioned. 

"Sora!" Biyomon shouted she was the first one to reach her partner. 

"Sora we saw you get deleted what happened?" 

TK questioned her he was a bit confused. Sora just looked at the younger boy, she shrugged then looked at every one of the Chosen Children. 

"I don't know…." 

" I can answer it for you." 

Gennia said he looked at Sora then to the other Chosen Children. 

"It was Simon spell that made you delete Sora, and when he was deleted every spell he cast came undone." 

"Okay makes sense…but what about those Powers that Sora gave Tai?" Matt questioned 

Gennia sighed and began…a story. 

"Simon had to target one of you Chosen Children and unfortunately he picked Sora, when you first encountered Simon, he cast spell on Sora that gave her powers. Then he attempted to destroy her by feeding her to the Water Demon. And the other incidents too, he then realized that after she freed Matt from the strange trance that was causing him to fight Tai, that the powers were growing by the minute and that's the reason he wanted you gone and done with, in the first place." 

Gennia looked at Sora then to the others. 

"So he's done with an over…no more Simon?" Tai asked for reassuring propose. 

"Yes…for good." Gennia replied. "I should go, Chosen Children, and find the rest of the Stones." He replied before he disappeared. 

"Hmm…don't you think we should have told him that. One of the stones was missing?" Gomamon asked. 

"Let's not worry about it…I'm sure it was just miss placed." Mimi replied sitting down on the ground. 

"Miss placed? Mimi it couldn't be misplaced if it was there then it would be there, unless some other thing saw it and took it." Joe replied. 

"Exactly what has happen." Izzy said. "What?" the other questioned. 

"Another's stone's location has disappeared off the map…that means there some one or something collecting the rest of them." He replied. 

"Great…who can it be if it's defiantly not Simon?" Matt questioned. 

"That's the thing we have to figure out…. who's taking them and what do they want with them." Izzy said. 

A silence fell over all of them, as they thought of the possible culprit. 

**To Be Continued…**


	20. The Missing Stones

20. The Missing Stones

Tai: " After the girls woke up we started off in search for the remaining stones that were left, we sent Gomamon to retrieve the water stone but when he came back he said it was missing. Simon decided that enough was enough and then tried to get rid of Sora using spells, mean while that was happening Gennia told us that there was one way to defeat Simon and that is that Sora give her powers to some one…and it ended up turning to be me. We kissed and the powers were transfer, Sora had disappeared. I defeated Simon with the powers and then Sora came back to me…no I mean us, now that's he's out of the way we still have more trouble coming our way! When will we be able to go back home….." 

***************************** 

**Days later…**

"Damn!" Tai cried he picked up a rock and chucked in over the trees then looked to the others. "Why are you complaining I'm the one that had to actually go up there and check if the Ice stone was there." Matt quipped angry, he ran his hands up and down his bare arms trying to warm up. "It wasn't that cold Matt." Gabumon replied. "Your the one with a built in fur coat remember." He replied dryly, Gabumon smiled as he remembered. "Oh yeah." 

"Okay that is it then…the water stone is missing as well as the other two wind and ice. Something fishy is going on and I don't mean Gomamon." Izzy replied. "HEY!" the seal digimon whined. 

"He's just kidding Gomamon." Joe said. "Yeah well I didn't think it was funny." He replied. "Tai throwing rocks isn't the answer." Sora told him He turned and looked at her and sighed. "I'm just thinking." He replied. 

"Honestly you guys put to much into this." Mimi replied she looked around at there surroundings. "I mean when do we get to go home?" she asked. 

"Mimi…" Matt trailed off sounding a bit annoyed. 

"What it's just a question, holy Matt." She replied and got up and went to talk to Catherine and Floramon, then Palmon followed her. Matt glared then turned to Izzy. 

"So what now?" he asked. 

"Simon had the other didn't he?" Tk asked everyone turned his or her attention to him, Matt nodded "Yeah he did, didn't he. But where do we find his hide out?" he asked, they looked among each other then all their eyes stopped at Tai and Sora as well as they're digimon. 

"Well since the four of you were going to find some kind of rings and were tricked you might have remembered the way to the island." Matt began. 

"No such luck, it was quite dark beside the moon glowing never mind the fog there's no way we can remember the way there." Tai said straightly, Sora and the two digimon nodded. 

"Yeah but you've also forgot that I have those directions still they most be some where on my laptop unless there were completely erased from my laptop by Simon some how." Izzy replied he scanned through the files on his computer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Your Mistress! Dark Rosemon did her job." A Tanemon replied she looked up at the Mistress; there was only worry in the small in-training digimon's eyes. 

"That's good." The voice replied. 

"What about the Chosen Children? Did she get the rest of the stones from them?" her voice echoed with in the room. The Tanemon looked to her left there was seven stands, each stand had a small holder that looked like it was made from an blue energy, they also had the symbols of the stones on the stands, 

For Fire a small flame for it's symbol was on the stand but the stone wasn't there. Water had a raindrop for it's symbol and the transparent stone with in it was blue with a little white stars shiny in it. Wind has two drops of water that looked like two whirls of wind as its symbol the stone once again was mounted on the holder. Ice had an Icicle symbol it too was there sitting on the same stand as the other two were. 

The Leaf Stone's stand had a symbol of a leaf on, it missing. The Sand Stone had symbols of a what looked like rain but was a representation of a sand storm, as the other stone it wasn't there either. Then Last but not least was the earth stone the symbol appeared to look like two slabs of earth with a crack in the between but the stand was empty being that the Simon was once in possession of it. 

Dark Rosemon entered the room with her in her hands was a small treasure chest in her hands, on it was the symbol of the Earth Stone "Mistress The Earth Stone." The digimon present her with the ground colored gem with the ring around it, a hand point out ward to the seven pedestals. Dark Rosemon place the stone upon it pedestal. The other four stones glowed a bit as another one of them had joined. 

"Dark Rosemon you have severed me well, I want to you to go after those Chosen Children and take the remaining stones from them." Her voice was soft yet it was commanding, as a Mistress should be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Damn…it's not here!" Tai cried he looked at the place where it had used to be. "That's all that ever seems to happen to us we get unlucky do you have a feeling we are have an unlucky streak or something?" Joe asked he glanced around what used to be Simons control room. 

"All I know is that you whine to much Joe." Gomamon stated. "Quit the squabbling you complain all the time." Catherine justified. 

"Tai maybe we should head back I don't like this place." Kari told him tugging on his shirt. "Wait Kari." Tai replied he went to inspect the other rooms Agumon followed him. "TAI!" Kari shouted at her brother angrily, he turned to her surprised. "I have a bad feeling about this place." She told him. 

"Bad feeling Kari, Simon's gone." Tai told his sister Kari sighed. "Bad feelings about here and the thing that took the Destiny stones, we have to go back to sever and find out who is really responsible." Kari complained to him Tai sighed. 

"I agree with her Tai let get out of here, and find the real source for the problem." Sora told him, he looked to his sister then to Sora. "Okay we have to get back to server so…uh Izzy?" he asked the younger boy who seemed to be entranced by the small crystal box. "Izzy Tai's is trying to talk to you." Tentomon replied as he hovered next to him. 

"Just a second…I found something that's quite interesting." He answered he then looked at the box then felt up and down the pole for a phone jack. "Prodigious." He replied he then plugged his computer into the jack and began to type. 

The others crowed around him and were confused as to what he was looking at the was so important or interested in. "What are you doing Izzy?" TK asked he watched as the older boy was typing away on his computer. "Whoa." Izzy whispered he stopped typing for a bit. 

"I found something interesting about this box…. it was sealed with magic once right…so it could contain some information…About Simon." he answered. 

"Huh? Izzy man what are you talking about?" Matt questioned he watched as he typed. Mimi stood over away from them not interested in the computer stuff, Catherine then walked over to her. "Izzy going into his computer dark mode again." She replied simply looking at her hands. 

"Is it a bad or good thing?" she questioned her. "It's a bad thing especially if you want to talk to him and he doesn't listen." She replied recalling the time she was stuck with him in that pyramid. 

"Just as I thought." Izzy replied. 

"What you thought? Izzy what do you mean?" Joe's voice questioned. "Simon was a digital human like Gennia wasn't he?" the small boy with the red hair began. He looked at his laptop and image of Simon appeared. 

"Yeah…that's what we were told." Sora said to him, the other's agreed. "What I have done was just log into Simon's computer system…that means all his thought his memory were all stored in this system that is inside this very castle." He said he tapped a few more keys and intently stared at the screen in front of him. 

"Okay hold on your saying you downloaded his brain?" Matt inquired. 

"Exactly." Izzy replied he then closed his laptop. 

The other's looked fazed a bit. "Why did you download his brain?" Tai asked confused. "Just incase we need some answers…because you never know if we might need that information." He replied. 

"Okay good Idea." Tai replied he patted Izzy on the back. "Okay guys I say we get back to Server." Tai replied. "Good Idea Tai." Agumon replied. 

*********************** 

Tai's image faded into a water pool then a Tanemon looking at it she immediately went to the main room. "Mistress! Mistress!" the Tanemon replied as she hurried along as fast as she could on her little feet. 

"Yes?" the voice replied. "The Chosen Children they were at Simon's Castle. They didn't find anything…though and are now heading back to Sever." She explained. 

"Of courses they didn't, Dark Rosemon made sure of that." The mouth of the digimon that said this smiled her lips curved up ward in an evil fashion. "Alert me when Dark Rosemon has found them." She replied then smirked once more. 

"Right Mistress." The Tanemon ran out of the room. 

*********************** 

**Hour later….**

"Finally!" Mimi replied she hopped off of Kabuterimon. 

"Okay, now that all the stones are collected…we need to find the remaining ones." Tai replied he looked to Izzy. "Izzy Idea's?" he questioned. "None Tai…it's like they have disappeared into thin air." He replied. 

"Well I have a suggestion." TK began, Tai looked at him. "Okay let's hear it." Tai told him. 

"What if it's another digimon that's doing it…like DemiDevimon he was causing us so much trouble before…and we didn't know till later it was him who was working for Myotismon." He said. 

"Way to go TK, maybe he's right." Kari replied smiling then looked at her brother. "That makes sense…. but…now the problem is who or what took the other stones." Tai thought out loud. 

"Perhaps if we look…ah…never mind. They're no way to find out who it is until who ever the evil is shows his face." Izzy said. 

"Well put." Matt answered. 

"Doesn't something feel funny?" Palmon questioned, Floramon turned to look at the plant digimon. "Feel funny? Um no." she answered, and then she listened for something. 

"Hey your right Palmon." Floramon said the two digimon looked around alerted. "Some wrong?" Mimi questioned. 

"Yeah….I sense something." Palmon replied. "Me too." Floramon spoke up. 

Soon enough all they're digimon where feeling rather wearily of a presence of what Gatomon described as evil and dark forces. 

Sora looked up in time to see a something coming toward Tai… "TAI WATCH OUT!" she shouted she dove at him the two fell to the ground, rolling once. "Sora…" Tai replied they looked at each other then to the source of where the attack came from, Sora and Tai both hurried to get back onto their feet. Digimon protected their partners. 

"Hmmm…. Chosen Children I presume." The digimon said, she flew down into view. 

************************** **

**Digimon Analyzer**

Palmon " That's Dark Rosemon, my mega level turned evil." 

****************************

"Dark Rosemon! How can they're be a Dark Rosemon you're the only Rosemon in the whole digi world are you not!" Mimi cried to her digimon in shock. 

"Actually Mimi, Digimon can be implanted with a dark seeds or lets just call this a virus…. which is then implanted inside the digimon. It's the master mind the person with the real power who has the resources to be able to put a virus in them." Izzy replied. 

"Thanks for the history lesson Izzy." Matt replied. "But we have bigger problems as you can SEE!" he cried 

"Clam down Matt…if she's Rosemon's dark side shouldn't Rosemon face her?" Catherine question. 

"Enough with the talk hand over the stones! All of them!" Dark Rosemon demanded angrily she held her hand out waiting for the Chosen Children to hand them over. 

"I don't think so! Your going to have to try a little harder then that cause we won't hand them over with out a fight." Tai told her. "Very well you've been warned." She answered she pulled out a whip made of thorns. "Dark Thorns!" she cried as the whip came crashing down the middle of them, the Chosen Children jumped out of the way to avoided it. 

"That's not what I call playing by the rules!" Agumon shouted "If you want to fight me…go a head, if I lose you can have the stones." Palmon replied just as angrily as Agumon was. 

" Palmon…Warp digivole too ROSEMON!" 

"Dark Spore!" Rosemon shouted, she opened her hands up and from them shot out tiny black Particles hit Rosemon Izzy gasped. "No…this isn't good!" he cried Rosemon fell to the ground immediately she then turned around to face the Chosen Children her eyes glowed red. 

"Rosemon? What wrong…fight her!" Mimi cried The digimon kept coming closer, toward Mimi. "Rosemon?" she questioned. Matt saw what was happening and immediately took action. "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLE!" he cried. 

"Gabumon Warp digivole to Metal Garurumon!" 

"Thorn whip!" Rosemon was about to use the attack on Mimi instead Metal Garurumon jump took the hit for her. 

Matt quickly got Mimi and pulled her way from them. "Rosemon what's wrong!" Metal Garurumon replied he took stand in front of the digimon. Both Tai and Sora where stunned of what had happened, they both shook out of it their mini trance then both at the same time called for they're digimon. 

"Agumon!" 

"Biyomon!" 

"Warp digivole!" they both said. 

"What's happening Izzy." Tai replied as they watched they're digimon. "Something happened…" Izzy replied. "Don't stall hand them over!" Dark Rosemon demanded. Matt struggled to hold Mimi back "Mimi stop it! She's going to hurt you." He cried. 

"A little help! Joe!" Matt called to him. Joe came over and helped out Matt holding Mimi back. "Mimi she'll hurt you." Joe struggled to say, as they two boys held her back from going in the middle of the fight they're digimon were now in. 

"Terra Force!" An orange sphere of energy was hurled at Dark Rosemon she got hit and went down, she shook it off easily then got back up. 

"It will take much more then that." She replied smoothly. 

"I can fix Rosemon." Gomamon replied "Joe….." he called back to his friend who was struggling with matt to hold Mimi down. 

"Gomamon… warp… digi. ……vole…...now!" he cried as he was restraining Mimi. 

"Got it Joe!" 

"Gomamon…. Warp digivole too…MarineAngemon!" 

"Hey Rosemon! Here." MarineAngemon shouted. 

The digimon turned to face him and was about to attack him herself. "Hey that's not going to happen…I bet I can heal you with this…Ocean of Love!" a ray of pink hit Rosemon, she dropped to the ground and shook the attack off "What happened?" she questioned. 

Dark Rosemon frowned immensely. "This is what happened…Thorn Whipping!" the whip lashed out and struck Rosemon in the back. "Hey, hitting digimon when they're not looking is a crime!" Gatomon jumped up. 

"Gatomon warp digivole too… Magnadramon!" 

"Fire Tornado!" a blaze of swirling flames went straight toward the dark digimon unfortunately she didn't get the chance to get out of the way when she was hit by the blast and was sent spiralling downward to the ground. "Do you want to try that again?" Magnadramon threaten the digimon. 

"Oh…that's enough with the games…. just hand over the stones." She demanded once again. 

The sky darken slightly Kari looked up first to notice. "Uh oh." She whispered, she tugged on TK's shirt. "Look TK, the sky." She replied, he did look and was startled as well. "Tai!" the little boy called to him, Tai as well as Sora noticed the TK then when he point upward the two looked up at the sky, soon everyone noticed. "Now." The digimon voice changed deeper more evil sounding. 

Mimi gasped, as did Matt and Joe all the digimon noticed too now…. everything was dark the wind was starting to pick up. "Before I'm forced to use my biggest attack." She replied. 

"You can't have them!" Tai shouted at her angrily the wind picked up. "Tai…it's better we just give them up." Matt told him from afar. "We can't just give up!" Tai replied he looked at Sora for her opinion. "Sora?" he questioned. "We should fight." She replied. 

Matt growled angry he looked at them, "You know what, I think we should give the stones up it will give us a chance to regroup and come up with a tragedy!" he shouted. 

"And we don't have time for that! You heard Gennia he said those were powerful stones we can not just give them up!" Tai exclaimed also a bit steamed at Matt. Izzy then interrupted them. "Tai's Right what ever we do we can't give them the stones." He replied looking at Matt seriously. 

"I'll take care of her!" Phoenixmon replied she when to strike but found she couldn't move her body at all not even a bit. "I can't move…" she replied distraught. Most of the digimon soon found them selves not being able to move or do anything at all. "DIGIMON ATTACK WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Tai shouted angry. 

"Tai if you notice they can't move." Matt went to move but found that he couldn't move. "Um…guys I can't move." He replied as he tried again to move. "I can't either!" Mimi cried. 

"hahaha…" Dark Rosemon replied. "Of course you can't kids….now who has the stones?" she asked again. "I do…." Joe trailed off defeated. "NO! GET AWAY From them!" Tai shouted. 

Ignoring Tai's shouts she went into Joe's bag then pulled out all of rest of the stones she put them all in a bag then stood away from them. "I'll see you nine around later." She replied smiling, Dark Rosemon jumped up into the air and started to jump along away from the Chosen Children. 

************************* 

**_ Somewhere in the digital world….._**

In a field, a lonely tree whistles in the wind, Dark Rosemon appears with the bag, she push what seems to be a button on the tree, it disappears in a flash then a hole remains, she jumps into the hole then the tree reappears in a digital fragments and slowly regains it's original shape. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Digimon 02 AV...**

The Skies Darken from Day to Night.

A Tornado chases the Chosen Children run

Two Chosen Children with their digimon get separated from the rest of the group...

_**"AHH" Mimi trips.**_

_**"Mimi!" Matt cries he goes back to her then the everything gets hazy.**_

Tai and the other stop to go back but find it impossible and are force to leave them there.

*************


	21. Darkness VS Light

21. Darkness VS Light

Agumon: "I don't think I like the way this is going the bad guys are winning and we are losing that's a major drag…Dark Rosemon cheated fair and square…but the real problem for us now is finding out who's responsible for Rosemon and who the heck the new villain is." 

************************************ 

"This isn't good, this isn't good…" Joe repeated he kept going on and on for a while now the other's just drowned him out now. "So now what do we do now that evil side won?" Matt questioned he directed the question toward Tai more then anyone else. 

"We the thing or digimon who's at the bottom of this." Tai said he looked at everyone. "I got an idea how I search the digital world thought my computer, I certainly defiantly think that I could find something out." Izzy replied he got out his laptop and opened it up. 

"Izzy I hardly think starting at that is going to help." Mimi replied she walked up behind him watching him. "It helped us more then you would have known." he told her back. "Hmph.." Mimi walked to sit on a rock fuming angrily. Matt watched between the two and sighed turned his attention to Tai…only to find that he and Sora where gone…only they're digimon where they're with them. 

"What's going on...errrrr." Matt replied starting to get angry. "Um…forgot to tell you …Sora and Tai when for a walk…over there." Agumon replied. "Yeah…something about making him feels better about what happened." Biyomon explained. "Okay…that's fine as long as they don't run off." he replied. 

"I think my allergies are acting up." Joe replied he sniffed a bit. "Maybe I can help." Catherine came up to him, took his hand in hers and looked at his palm. Joe turned bright red. 

Matt groaned 'Great it's bad enough she starts to put moves on Joe…. holy man.' "Izzy any luck yet?" Matt questioned he turned to the spiky red head. "He's not done yet." Takeru replied he looked at his brother. "Oh. Well what is he doing?" Matt questioned confused. 

"Okay." Izzy began he stopped the screen displayed each of the stones that were lost they were in a circle the names of each of the stone of destinies underneath each picture. 

"What's that?" Matt questioned he looked over Izzy's shoulder at the computer screen. "The Destiny stone." he replied. "I know that…but why is it up like that?" he questioned him. "Because…that's what I got from Simon computer system." he answered he typed some more, his black eyes widened as he had opened a small note that was in the folder with the image. 

"What that?" Kari questioned as she too was looking at the computer screen. "A prophecy." he replied. 

  
"That's what we need more trouble…and more problems." Tentomon began as he hovered near by. "Well read it out." Patamon replied sitting on top of Takeru's hat. 

"Well….Okay it goes like this…. 

Darkness will rein over Digital world 

Turn all of it into near internal darkness and damnation. 

Evil forces will rule for short time until the Chosen Children find they're combination crests. 

If and only then will they have the power to over rule the evil, 

And win back the digital world Once again. 

That's all." Izzy replied. 

***************** 

**Tai & Sora**

"I failed everything as a leader, Sora we failed a mission we were supposed to win." Tai stopped he put his head in his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, Sora was standing before him she didn't know what to say to make him fell better. "Tai…we can't win all the time, this was just a set back." she replied she took a seat beside him. 

"I'm no good leader." he whispered felt himself starting to cry. Sora patted his back gently. "Tai you don't have to be the hero all the time that's why were a team…we failed as a team…not because of you." she told him. "Never because of you." she whispered. 

Tai stopped sulking he looked at her. "Sora they're something I want to tell you." he replied. "Okay what is it?" she asked him searching his eyes. "That I lo--." 

"Tai! Sora, you too have to hear what Izzy found." Mimi replied she came into the clearing with Palmon at her side. "Okay…just wait…were not done here." Tai told her. "It's important come on." she demanded angrily this time. Tai and Sora both stood up and walked back to the camp to join the others. 'Damn every time I have a chance to tell her I can't cause we always get interrupted.' he fumed angrily. 

****************** 

The three arrived back to the camp where Izzy showed Tai and Sora both the prophecy that was found on Simon 'brain' information. "Man…looks like the first part of that prophecy has been completed…so dose that mean everyone has on of these?" Tai questioned as he pulled his glove off and looked at the back of his hand as the crest of Courage and Love infused together. 

"I guess that's what it means." Izzy told him. "Man where uneven number there's not enough of us how's it possible?" Matt questioned confused. "Maybe there is another Chosen Child." Takeru suggested. "Hey that could be it." Patamon piped up. 

"You got mail…." the automatic voice replied, Izzy looked at his computer now. "It's from Gennia." he replied. "Okay then hurry up and read it I don't want to stay here and not do anything." Catherine said she tapped her foot patiently. 

"Relax will ya…Okay." he began. 

" Dear Chosen Children…I know you already heard of the prophecy…I'm sorry I couldn't e-mail it sooner or later….or um…never mind that. I just want you to know that I recuperating here at my home. The prophecy is to be followed closely and you are expected to run into another Chosen Child, she'll join you nine soon. Until then be careful of what you do…evil is around…and they have the destiny stones." Izzy stopped reading. "I knew it." Takeru replied happily. 

"More of us, I wonder how old she'll be." Kari thought she looked over at her brother. "Tai…do you know?" she questioned. "No…but will find out sooner or later…but we should be heading out now." he replied and started the front of the line, Sora followed him then Izzy, Kari, TK Joe, Catherine, Matt and Mimi. 

********************* 

A hand waved over a mirror in a giant room, in view came the chosen children, who were walking in single file. "That's it a little more further till you reach the desert but for now..." she trailed off. This time her face is shown, her full light green eyes, pale white skin, he hair was made of petals which were red, the outfit she had on was similar to the style of a Roman solider. 

She walked over to the where all the stones were located standing on a pedestal. "Stone of destiny, earth make the earth rattle underneath the feet of the Chosen Children." The earth stone glowed brightly. 

********************* 

"Whoa!!" 

All of them screamed they all fell on the ground. "What was that!" Kari cried out "One major earth moment." Izzy replied. The other all got up. "I don't think so." Tai answered annoyed. "Well it sure seems that way." Izzy told him. "Okay, man just relax." Matt spoke up. 

"Look we can't just wait here and expect the digimon or who ever it is come to us." Tai complained, Sora put her hand on his shoulder. "Tai…" she trailed off he sighed she was right he's over reacting a little. 

"Uh guys….come one lets get moving!" Gomamon shouted they all looked behind them and saw a twister heading right toward them. 

"Holy crap! Run everyone run!" Tai cried Sora, Kari, TK, Joe, Catherine and Matt were started to run but Mimi was trailing them, she let out a scream as she tripped and fell. "Palmon." she cried. "Mimi!" her digimon rushed to her tried to help her. Matt running he turned to make sure Mimi was behind him but gasped only to see that she had fallen and that the twister was coming after her. He turned right around and rush toward the fallen Mimi. "Gabumon come on we got to get Mimi!" he replied. 

In the distance Tai's voice was shouting at him to come back, he ignored them and helped Mimi up the two digimon assisted him, they were trotting closer to the other but the twister gaining faster and faster on them. 

"MATT!" little Takeru cried out he watched as Matt raced to get away from the twister, helping Mimi while at it. 

The weather turned again this time it had started to rain heavy it made Matt fall off balance a bit but he steady. Mimi looked back and held on to Matt tighter. "Matt we have to go faster! It's catching up to us!" she cried worried. "Come on run Mimi!" he replied. "I can't my ankle." she cried out. 

Matt looked to her foot then just forced himself to go faster the digimon were behind them then hearing them cry out after feeling them selves being lifted into the air…. then Matt and Mimi were lifted into the air. 

Tai and the other were trying to see what was happening but they couldn't do to the downfall, then all the elements disappeared in seconds clearing leaving the whole group shrouded in confusion. 

"Mimi! Matt!" Sora called she frowned when there wasn't a response. "What happened?" Catherine questioned. 

"The Destiny Stones is what happened, the force that stolen them must have manipulated the powers and are trying to split us apart." Izzy replied. "Or maybe they just wanted Mimi and Matt or else neither of us would still be here with each other." Sora commented, Tai looked to where Matt and Mimi disappeared with their digimon. 

"But why?" he questioned; he turned to look at Izzy. "Maybe it's to break us apart like Izzy said before." Joe replied, "You guys can't just stand around and speculate we got to find Mimi and Matt." Gatomon replied from Kari's side. "Yeah…so lets go find my brother." Takeru said he began to go but Tai stopped him. "We don't know where to look…they could be home for all we know." Tai replied thinking back to when he was sucked up into a portal and was brought back home. 

They all sighed. "Great at this rate we will keep on losing people we'll never get back home." Joe whispered he adjusted the glasses. "Never say never Joe." Catherine instructed. "Right so what do I say?" he asked. "Nothing." she answered. 

Gomamon frowned "Haha, that's funny…come on we got to go search" he pushed. 

"Okay lets go." Tai said and lead the Chosen Children away on the search for Matt and Mimi. 

**To….Be…….Continued….**

**_Next time on digimon 02 AV….._**

Mimi and Matt are stuck 

_"Matt….you what?" Mimi questioned him._

Do they get out or do they find something astonishing. 

_"Whoa…. that's the crest of Friendship and Sincerity." Gabumon replied._

The glowing symbols of Friendship and Sincerity float in front of them. 

They try to get out of the cave they are in only to find the entranced is covered. 

_"What's that sound?" Matt questioned._

a hole opens up and swallows them. 

_"Matt!! HELP!" Mimi shouts _


	22. The Crest of Friendship and Sincerity

**22. The Crest of Friendship and Sincerity **

_Biyomon: " Tai was feeling low because of losing, him and Sora went off some where to talk. Meanwhile Izzy found a prophecy that told of the combination crests and a new chosen child, Mimi had gone to collect Tai and Sora and Izzy told them the prophecy, they were surprised. But later the new evil digimon used the destiny stones against us making the earth shake and a twister came along we tired to get away from it but Mimi, Matt, Gabumon and Palmon had gotten swept up into the twister and disappeared. Things keep on getting down hill for us when will it stop?"_

********************* 

Some where in the digital world, in a forest there's a hole in the ground, it turns out to be a small underground cave inside it's dark, damp and humid. 

Gabumon and Palmon lay on the ground both were unconscious, just a little bit over Matt and Mimi lay unconscious. 

Matt groaned he shifted himself up of the ground he coughed and spit out some of the dirt that was in his mouth. He sat up right rubbed his head with his hand gently. He took his hand away looked around he sees Mimi laying unconscious "Mimi." he replied and crawls over to her shaking her. "Mimi come on be alright." he replied still shaking. 

"Matt?" Gabumon and Palmon where both digimon walked up beside him. "Gabumon, Palmon you two okay?" he questioned the two digimon. "Yeah were okay." Gabumon replied, Palmon looked passed Matt at Mimi. "OH Mimi!" Palmon went to her other side. Mimi groaned light she turned over onto her back. "Hey Princess wake up." Matt replied. 

Mimi moaned her vision was clearing she opened one eye then the other when her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw two pair of eyes looking down at her. "Mimi?" he questioned. "Mimi are you okay?" Palmon questioned. 

She sighed in relief "Palmon!" she sat up right and gave her digimon a hug, then pulled away from her and saw Matt watching her. "Matt…where are we?" she asked scared and confused she looked around it was dark and damp the only light entering the cave was from a hole from the top of the cave. "I don't know Mimi." he got up and stared up at the hole…it was well out of his reach. 

"Well it looks like that way to high for us to even think about climbing our way out." Matt said as he shield his eyes to look up at the hole. "Maybe I could digivole." Gabumon replied. "I don't think so unless u want to squash us." Matt said. 

Mimi pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, Matt sighed watching her. "Mimi are you going to get up and help us think of a way out or are you going to sit there and sulk?" he questioned. 

"I don't want to do this anymore." she whispered she looked at the ground. "Mimi?" Palmon question Matt was staring at her a little confused as well as Gabumon. "What's wrong?" Gabumon questioned. 

"First it was when Matt wanted to fight Tai, and now we are separated again it's like that allover again." she replied. "I'm sick of it…I just wish I could go home." she replied sniffing a bit she put her head down on her knees, Matt watched her silently. 

"No it isn't Mimi, it's nothing like that situation…. we were separated on purpose." Palmon told her. "You think so?" she questioned her, Palmon nodded "Yeah that is it." 

Matt sat on the other end of the cave he put his head in is hands, then ran his figures through his hair gently. 'My fault…everything about the group separating was my fault.' he thought, he looked at the ground. Gabumon watched him "Matt?" he questioned 

Matt looked up to see his digimon who wore a very concern face. "What's the matter, you seem down." Gabumon replied. "I am the reason why everyone separated in the first place…..It's my fault." he replied as he stared at the ground. 

"How can it be your fault?" Gabumon asked. 

Mimi listened to the conversation, now she felt bad for saying that about him. Pushing herself up she walked toward him with Palmon following. 

Matt still stared at the ground then a shoe came into view he looked up and saw Mimi and looked away. "Okay let me have it…tell me how much of an idiot I am and how much that it was my fault that we were separated again." he said 

Mimi sighed and watched him for a minute. "I might not be the smartest here like Sora or Joe or Izzy but I know when I say that it isn't your fault." she replied Matt shifted from his spot and stood up looking at her. "You don't think it's my fault? How can you think that! it is entirely my fault….if I hadn't ran faster if I hadn't acted like I child…we wouldn't have been swept up by that twist and Tai wouldn't have been in a position where he nearly died! or that Sora was nearly killed by Simon!" Matt shouted he turned around and paced back and fourth. 

"Matt don't take it upon you self that everything is your fault when it's not." Gabumon told him. "Yeah listen to Gabumon he's right you know….I have the crest of sincerity Matt, I'm telling you the sincere truth when I say that nothing is your fault. I'm sorry that you thought that I thought it was your fault." Mimi replied softly. 

"I've been alone through this all." Matt whispered. Mimi frowned "Alone? Matt you weren't alone…you had us you know you could have talked to someone…like Sora, or Tai or maybe even me." she replied Mimi sat down next to him on her knees. "Matt…I know that I might not be the greatest person to talk to but if you need a shoulder to cry one then you can have mine." Mimi told him. 

Matt started to cry a little he put his head on Mimi's shoulder and started to cry, because of the disappoint, hurt, everything that he had kept bottled up inside him. 

******************** 

"Okay….if we could just reach that hole." Matt replied looking up, Mimi was staring up at it as well. "I could use my poison ivy attack." Palmon suggested. 

"That would work…go a head and try it." Matt said he looked up at the hole above them. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon's vines were about to reach the hole when it started to close up the earth fell they all turned away from the falling dirt once it had stopped they a turned back…. it was pitch dark now. "I hate the dark." Mimi trembled slightly, the dampness of the cave was a making her feel cold, now even more so cause of the light being closed out from the cave they were in. 

"Okay so that didn't work…." Palmon replied. "Never mind that….we can't get out now….there something that wants us here." Matt replied. 

"AH! MATT THERE'S SOMETHING IN HERE!" Mimi cried she felt another one of those things brush against her leg. "I'll get it Mimi." Palmon went to her rescue, but ended up going even further away from her 

"Mimi!" she called, "I'm over here Palmon what are you doing way over there." She replied. "Gabumon use your blue blaster attack." Matt told him. 

"Blue blaster!" the ball of blue flames lighted the cave only briefly…but it was enough time for everyone to get back together. "Once more, Gabumon." Mimi pleaded on her request Gabumon blue blasted the wall and this gave Mimi the opportunity to grab Matt's arm. "Mimi…." he began to say something but stopped, she was scared and he couldn't really blame her. "Don't leave me Matt…please don't." she begged. "I won't don't worry." he replied. 

"Well how do we get out?" Gabumon asked "Yeah and I don't like this place anymore." Palmon said. "Well I don't know…maybe if you digivoled to Garurumon then you can dig the way out." Matt suggested. "I don't think that would work, Garurumon is too big." Gabumon posted. "Then we are going to have to sit and think about a way out." He answered. 

******************* 

The sitting and thinking phase hadn't exactly worked. Everyone didn't know what to do to get out of the cave either. 

Mimi still had a hold of Matt's arm but not as tight. 'Maybe if I tell her…she could help me.' Matt thought. "Mimi, I want to ask you a question…. about Sora." he replied he stopped for a moment then sighed. "Mimi?" he questioned after not hearing her response. "I heard you Matt, what did you want to know about Sora?" she asked him. 

"Who dose she really like?" he questioned Mimi gasped suddenly "Oh gosh…you like her don't you." she replied shocked a bit. "I don't know if I do." he whispered to her. 

"I can't say that she likes you…. I think your just a friend to her, I think she likes Tai more." Mimi replied without thinking. Matt was quite "She dose…" he trailed off. 'Who am I kidding, of course Sora likes Tai and Tai like Sora they both have a thing for each other.' he thought. 

"Matt, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rude about it." Mimi told him. "No its okay you told the true right. Then its okay nothing to worry about." He answered. 

"If you say so." she replied a bit worried, Matt smiled "Of course it's okay…nothing that I haven't noticed for myself." he answered. 

'Hmm…is that a light?' Palmon thought. "Oh it is." she replied the last part out loud. "What is?" Mimi questioned her. "It's a glow coming from the wall." she answered. "Maybe it's a way out." Matt replied he crawled over through the darkness to where the glowing was coming from, he stood up to reach the glowing area and started, with his hands, to remove the dirt each time the glow became stronger. 

Matt frowned, was there something supposed to happen when he uncovered the more and more…but what if it was a trap he could be putting the four of them in danger by investigating further. "No that's all what if it's a trap?" Matt replied Gabumon beside him looked up at the glowing wall. "Some how it I know it isn't a trap." he replied. "How can you say that you never know what it can be." Matt answered. 

"Well keep digging it up." Mimi replied from behind him. "I won't take the risk that it could be a trap." he told her. "Okay I'll do it…then." Mimi pushed Matt away from the wall then, with her hands began open up the wall further, after a while of digging Mimi stopped abruptly. Hearing the rumblings in the ground Matt thinking quickly grabbed Mimi by the waist and pulled her down, he cover her with his body. The digimon ducked then and explosion of light burst forth thought the wall where they had been digging at. Dirt was scattered on them. 

Gabumon first to look at the wall gasped. "Whoa…it's the Crest of Friendship and Sincerity." he replied amazed Matt rolled off of Mimi. Mimi looked up still laying on the ground at hers and Matt's crest symbols that floated in front of them. "Where did those come from?" Matt asked he slowly got up…helping Mimi in the process. "Maybe it was destined to happen." Palmon replied the three looked at her. 

"Destined?" they all replied. "Yeah…. don't you all know about." she asked. Matt laughed. "Yeah…sure…like I'm destined to have all the bad things happen to me lately sure…why not believe it in." he replied. 

The crests symbols began to fly around the four until they stopped and floated to the top of the cave, then a blast of the brightest light hit them they covered there eyes quickly…and slowly that blinding light faded revealing a combination crest…the one of Friendship and Sincerity. 

"Whoa…….." they whispered the crest vanishes then. Mimi and Matt both cried out suddenly they both pulled there gloves off and like Tai and Sora's crest…. it was tattooed on to the back of there hands. 

"Wow." Palmon replied. "Maybe you two will have to do that kissing thing like Tai and Sora did." she replied Mimi and Matt looked at each other blushed furiously then both turned away from the other and the digimon and replied "I DON'T THINK SO!" 

"Just a thought." Palmon said to them, Gabumon laughed quietly. "And don't get any ideas this doesn't mean that we are…an item!" Matt replied still very red in the cheeks. "Exactly what he said." Mimi backed him up. 

**************************** 

"Well we are in the dark again…" Mimi replied she tapped her foot patiently on the dirt ground. "So now the problem is getting out of here." Matt said. "But that was the problem since the begin when we woke up in here." Mimi replied rather dryly, Matt ignored her. 

Then the earth beneath their feet began to tremble. "Um…is this supposed to be a good thing?" Mimi asked questioned to no one in particular. "Well first off lets not worry too much." Matt replied calmly. "Not worry! How can I not?" she question. 

"It won't do us any good if you don't calm down." Matt told her. "Something happening…." Gabumon cautioned. 

Suddenly the ground began to crumble from right under their feet. "MATTTT!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed she was falling Matt fell past her grabbing her hand…then Gabumon grabbed on to Matt's foot. "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLE! NOW!" Matt shouted as they continued to fall downward. "I got you Mimi don't worry." Palmon told her. 

"Gabumon…….warp digivole too…………MetalGarurumon!" 

MetalGarurumon swooped under then the three who where falling they all landed on is back rather painfully. "Are all of you okay?" he questioned. "Peachy." Matt answered he slowly sat up Mimi and Palmon did the same so now they weren't falling just descending downward slowly "I think I got a concussion." Mimi quipped she then made the mistake and looked down and screamed she pushed her self closer to Matt Palmon did too. "Mimi don't worry were not falling." Palmon replied. "We are we are!" she cried and wrapped her arms around Matt's waist holding onto him for dear life, and shutting her eyes closed tightly. Matt blushing really badly gulped "Mimi…. MetalGarurumon won't let anything happened to us right?" he asked for reassurance from his digimon. "Right…there some light down there it maybe a way out." MetalGarurumon told them. 

Matt leaned a little to see the light but when he did Mimi wrapped her arms around his waist tighter. "Mimi…..your starting to hurt me…" Matt whispered. "I'm sorry…" she lighten the grip on him "Just don't lean…please." she begged. "Okay I won't." he said. 

"All most there Matt." Metal Garurumon replied around them light was taking over the darkness. "That's much better…at least no more darkness." Palmon replied looking around them. 

"MetalGarurumon are we on the ground yet?" Mimi asked her eyes were still closed and still had a hold of Matt around his waist, Matt cheeks where still crimson. "Nope still a long way down." he answered her. "We have been going down this hole for a long time." Matt replied very uncomfortable and was beginning to sweat. 

******************** 

MetalGarurumon was looking around at their surroundings…a sewer. "We are here." he replied. Mimi let go of Matt looked around…there were torches that lighted the place up. It was big room….it just had four streams of water in it….over each stream was a small bridge that made it possible to cross the stream…since it was really hazardous to cross because of the extremely fast flow. 

"Well this looks different…then the last time we came down here." Mimi replied she scrunched her face disgusted by the sudden stench. "What the heck is that smell…." she trailed off she pinched her nose. "Egh….I don't want to know…." Matt answered. "I think there's a exit over at the other side…we just have to make it across the room first." Palmon replied. 

Metal Garurumon de digivoled back to Gabumon. "Okay lets go then…it shouldn't take us long to do that." Gabumon replied he started to cross the first of the four bridges, Palmon followed then Matt and Mimi. 

Eyes watched them from within the darkness of the water tunnels. Gabumon felt that they were being watched he turned his head to the left of them but found nothing but the blackness of the tunnels that the water was streaming into. 

The group reached to the exit they stopped for a few moments to take a small break. "Did you feel that someone is watching us?" Gabumon questioned. "Now that you mention it yeah I did." Palmon replied the two digimon looked behind them only to find nothing. 

"That's odd." they both replied at the same time. "Maybe it's your minds playing games on you." Matt suggested. "Can we just go already we've had a small break and I don't want to be here anymore." Mimi replied looking around the large room. "Okay come on…" Matt said he opened the door up it lead into another room, it looked as if it may be the mechanical room. It had two large turbines and a motor was placed right in the middle of it. "Whoa…. this is room is just as bad as the last only this one is noisy." Mimi shouted over the roar of the motor. The four stepped into the room and the door closed. 

The creatures hiding in the water tunnel emerge from there hiding spots…and turn out to be Scubamon. "Master won't like this…" they replied. 

**To Be Continued…….**

**Next time of Digimon 02 AV......**

The prophecy has been read will it come true will a new Chosen Child be chosen?

_**"Was that a kid I saw just now?" Tai questioned himself**._

After searching for Matt and Mimi for what seems like ages to the others they run into something.

**_"WHO ARE YOU!" a girl's voice shouts. _**

Mimi Matt, Palmon and Gabumon are in a dilemma unknown to them.

Scubamon walk up to this huge digimon…

**_"Master intruders." they warn. _**

**_"I sense the power of light around them but it's not from them." their master answers. _**

Kari has a nightmare of swamp like digimon trying to get her.

**_"They're after me, Tai I know It." she whispers. _**

****

**_Author's Note:_** remember the episode that Kari was transported to the dark ocean in 02? well...I'm going to explore that storyline which I think went unfinished...(The monster that comes out of the dark ocean at the end of the episode claming that he will get Kari back.) if u don't remember don't worry it might come back in the next episode.

Also....look for them to return to back home...very soon maybe at episode 29 and I'll try to make a better fight then what was in the last episode of s1. 

And in the second half of season it will be to five years later when there 16: Matt having a band you know ete......But don't look for Davis, Cody and Ken or any of the world digi destine to return except for Catherine.


	23. Hangyomon's Calling

**_Author's Notes:_** Again...I've changed the names to the Japanese names most of you know those right...okay Hangyomon is Scubamon/Divermon (North America version gave it two names for one digimon). Gatomon is Tailmon as it should have been.

I wrote about 11 pages for this episode enjoy I didn't know where to stop it at....lol same thing for my other story Time As Always Times.

Enjoy and remember that if you don't know what digimon is which...just ask. Remember there is no such thing as a stupid question. 

e-mail me or leave a review ** empresse_sora1331@hotmail.com**

**23. Hangyomon's Calling **

_"Hi, it's Catherine, last time on digimon Yamato and Mimi got stuck in a tunnel or cave like thing any ways they found the combination crest of Friendship and Sincerity, then as soon as they got there they ended up in a gigantic sewer system, where unknown to them they were being watched by Hangyomon. Hmmm I wonder what they want?" _

******************************* 

Three Hangyomon stepped forward, in a dark room they looked up to the master he was big, really big. His eyes glowed red the three terrified digimon looked up at him. "M…M…Master, there's intruders…." the first Hangyomon replied he was shaking obviously they were all scared to death of his reaction. 

"I know." The master's voice was low and loud it echoed through out the room making him sound a lot more bigger then he really was. "You know?" the three trailed off shocked. "Yes, but I sense the present of light….it could be her." he answered. 

"Her?" the three questioned. "The one who can help us, our queen." He bellowed 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was cold that night it was usual for it to be this cold in the digital world but fortunately Jyou had backed enough blankets for all of them. The fire was lit they were toasty holding their hands to the flames. "I can't believe how cold it is." Sora whispered she shivered holding her hands to the fire still. "You and me both." Piyomon replied. 

"It's doesn't appear to get any better." Koushiro replied looking at his laptop. "What how would you know?" Catherine asked. "Simon had an on board weather map." he replied. 

Taichi and the others sighed, "Okay please don't mention Simon again." Sora replied. "Yeah, he's done enough problem for us." Taichi answered as well. "We still have to find my brother, Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon." Takeru replied from spot from across the fire. 

Catherine snuggled up against Jyou "You'll keep me warm won't you Jyou?" Catherine asked with a smile cozying up to him a little more. "Um…Catherine." Jyou began sweat nervously "Is there something wrong Jyou?" she asked him cutely. He just nervously laughed. "No…. it's okay." he replied his voice was a little higher then usual. "Come on let's share a blanket I heard that body heat is the best way to stay warm when it's cold…" Catherine trailed off she pulled her blanket over herself and him. 

Gomamon groaned "God…will you stop with the mushy stuff." he complained. 

The others laughed; Catherine only hugged on to Jyou's arm tighter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yamato! I really think we shouldn't be here!" Mimi shouted over the noise from the turbines. "Just wait a second Mimi…I think if we go this way." Yamato shouted pointing toward another door that was at the end of the room. "But…" she began. "Come on we won't ever get anywhere by just standing." Gabumon replied he pushed Mimi and Yamato forward. "Whoa Gabumon!" Mimi cried, "Okay we can walk ourselves." Yamato replied, he stopped pushing them and the four headed toward the door. 

Mimi looked around the big turbines she had a nervous feeling about being here suddenly. 'Maybe I should tell Yamato…but then he'll think I'm crazy.' she thought frowning a bit she hugged herself and look around following Yamato from behind, Yamato stopped at the door, Mimi who didn't notice ran into him she stopped. "Oh Yamato I'm sorry, I didn't mean too I was preoccupied." Yamato turned around to face her. "It's okay Mimi really." he answered then turned back around and opened up the door as he did everything in the room got turned off, Yamato closed the door quickly then everything came back on again "it's just a trigger." he replied. 

"Uh oh…" Palmon replied "What? What is it?" Mimi asked. "Something or someone is here but I don't know." the plant digimon replied she looked around the room but found nothing. "Maybe if we go to into this room and close it then what ever it is that you digimon seem to say is watch us will go away." Yamato suggested. "I don't know Yamato but I still say we are being watched or followed by something." Gabumon told him. 

"Why would who ever this might be following us?" he questioned. "You got me." Gabumon replied 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

***Hikari's dream***

Hikari found herself on a beach, there was no one there not her brother not her friends she was alone. Hikari hugged her self and looked around the place. 

"Queen.." 

"Queen, we needed your help!" 

The voices called out to her, Hikari scared called out to them. "Who are you!? Why do you want my help!" she shouted. 

"Your our Queen you need to them us…." 

The voice replied, Hikari quickly turned around to the ocean out of it she saw red eyes tons of them appear, she staggered back terrified of what ever they were. "TAICHI!!!!" she shouted 

***End Dream***

"TAICHI!!!!!!!" Hikari's voice echoed through the air waking all the chosen children from slumber. "Hikari are you okay?" Tailmon asked concerned, Hikari's eyes were wide she was breathing heavily "Their after me…" she cried "Hikari who's after you?" Taichi asked his sister. "Them…they keep calling me queen." she whispered, she hugged Tailmon close to her. 

"Come Hikari tell us what happened in the dream." Takeru asked her she looked at him then to her brother. "I was alone on a beach it was dark…and these voices keeps calling out to me they wanted my help…then I saw red glowing eyes all around me." she whispered. 

"Hey there, you'll be fine." Taichi gave her a hug. "I'm sure what ever that dream was about that it wasn't real." he explained to her. "I hope your right Taichi." she whispered. "Well if he isn't I'll protect you!" Takeru replied he smiled Hikari smiled as well. "Thank you Takeru." she smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"This is the next room…" Yamato trailed off he looked around the place; there was a groan that came from Mimi. "This is just like the first room we were in." she whispered she rubbed her head with her hands. "Okay well let keep on going maybe the next room is different." Yamato suggested. "Hmm…I'm being to think this place is repetitive as the factory was…remember…" Gabumon replied. 

**Flash back….**

"Man what's with this place it's like they put things together then take them apart." Yamato replied watching the conveyor belt with the thing that they seem to be putting together. 

**End Flash Back**

"Right…lets not think about that place either it's giving me even more of a headache the being down here. Yama, did you think if we use our digivices we could find the others?" Mimi asked the blonde he was still spooked out about what was going around this room. "Um…lets check." he went into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. "Whoa…. okay." his eyes widened looking at the face of his digivice. "What is it?" she questioned. 

"There's multiple number of us." he answered, "Huh?" Mimi searched her bag for her digivice and she two looked at it. "Aw…. come one this isn't funny anymore." she replied there was multiple number of red dots on the screen. "Dose all the whining mean we are stuck here?" Palmon pondered. 

"Yes…but it's not whining it's complaining." Mimi replied calmly. "YAMA WHAT ARE WE GONA DO!" she cried out suddenly. Yamato, Gabumon and Palmon looked at her startled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Daybreak above ground on the Continent of Server…**

"Koushiro please tell me that there are any signs of Yamato and Mimi." Taichi asked almost begging, they searched for the whole morning did everything they could. Sora even had Piyomon cover the area from the sky and they still came up with nothing. "This is going to be impossible." Catherine replied she wiped the sweat from her brow and sat down. "Taichi I'm taking a rest." she replied. 

"Catherine get up, we have to keep going…" Taichi trailed. "Yeah come on and get up." Tailmon answered snapping a bit. "I want rest! NOW!" she growled, Taichi back off "Okay, Okay." he answered. "Hey Taichi, do you think we should get some shelter first?" Agumon questioned. "Wha?…oh right we AREN'T EVEN NEAR TREES!" he shouted almost. Sora smiled wearily at him. 

"Can I suggest we keep going only a little further till we have shelter." Jyou replied he pushed his glasses up as he said this, Catherine immediately got up from her spot and latch onto his arm. "OHHH JYOU!!! Your right lets go." she cried out in delight. 

The other's fell over. "Did I say something wrong??" Taichi asked confused. "No I think because you weren't Jyou that's all." Sora commented. 

…………. 

The Chosen Children walked in single file toward the tree line that was about a few miles way from where they were right now they were walking threw a grassy field that didn't have any trees in it. 

'Oh…god what wrong with me?' Sora thought suddenly she began to feel sick nauseous…and was being to sweat, she dragged her feet forward and kept going on. Piyomon concern looked up to her partner. "Sora?" she began "It's nothing Piyomon I'm okay." she answered. "Okay if you say so." Piyomon replied and continued to walk forward in silence. Sora slowly brought her left hand up she looked at her bracelet it was glowing red. 

Unknown to her Taichi was feeling the same way, he too looked at the rainbow colored bracelet that Simon had put on his left wrist, it was glowing red. "Wha…." he replied confused 'if Simon was dead then who has the control to use these.' he thought, he turned to Sora she too looked sick as he did. "Koushiro quick we got to rest right here." Taichi replied suddenly. 

"Taichi…" Koushiro began but their leader had collapsed to his knees on the ground, Sora did too. "Oh no what's wrong?" Hikari cried she looked at her brother and Sora. "The bracelets." Sora and Taichi both replied at once. 

"Well what about them?" Catherine asked. "They're evil, you guys have to help get them off." Taichi replied he tried as he was catching his breath. Jyou examined both of them. "Whoa…. guys you are both running high fevers, we need to find a way to bring them down." he went into his duffle bag take out a thermometer. "Open wide." he told Taichi first, then stuck the thermometer into Taichi's mouth. 

"Well what do we do now?" Tentomon asked. "We go and find shelter is what, we can't go no where if they are both sick." Jyou replied standing up. "I got just the place too." Patamon piped up. "You do where is it?" Takeru asked. "It's in that forest that we were heading…there's a tree house and everything there." he replied. 

"And you know about this when?" Tentomon asked flying in front of them. "Well…I forgot about the place at first. I only remembered now." Patamon replied. 

****************

**Digimon Digital Monsters Alternate Version Adventure's 02 …**

Look for the theme of Digimon 02 AV to come out. 

**************** 

"Master…." the first Hangyomon replied he walked up to him, the masters shadow was cast on the wall to the left of the digimon, who was shaking till, being frightened of the master. 

"Are you going to send some one out to do something about that? About…the queen." He asked him, "Hmm…So far she's too young, three years later I shall return to gather her and she can help us leave here…. the Dark Ocean." He answered. 

"Should we deal with the intruders?" 

"Yes…but show them the way out, of the sewer. Discreetly." 

"Yes Lord Dagomon!" The three Hangyomon replied they hurried out of the chambers of the master and off to find where the intruders where. 

At the thrown there sat Dagomon, he was big and ugly looking, he looked like an octopus, though shaped as a human, tentacles that where grouped in bunches for legs and a arm. His left arm was hook shaped. Oh his face he had a red symbol on his forehead his nose hung down he and his mouth he had lion like teeth, on his bottom jaw. Oh his back where a pair of red wings. 

******************** 

"Okay…calm down Mimi, there's nothing to worry about." Palmon reassured her partner. "Yeah...Like Palmon said we will find a way out." Yamato agreed nodding his head. Mimi frowned "You don't even look that convinced." she replied watching him suspicious. "Of course I am sure, in fact…." Yamato began to sweat nervously he looked around for a loophole…then saw one a hole in the wall it was big enough for them to fit into. "They're see." he turned her around to face the wall that had the hole in it. "Oh wow Yama your so smart!" she turned around and hugged him, he started to blush. 

"Actually I never really had anything to do with it before it was just there." he answered; Mimi let go of him suddenly then looked a Palmon. "Come on lets get out of here Palmon." Yamato stared at her for a minute then shook his head 'No Yamato.' he told himself. "Gabumon lets move out of here." he replied. "Right away Yamato." the four all headed toward that hole in the wall. 

Mimi stopped at it she pried into the hole she shirked. "Eww…don't tell me we have to step in that water." she questioned to no one in particularly. Yamato looked into the tunnel then stepped in "Come on in the water warm." He smirked. 

***************** 

Yamato had to carry Mimi on his back he was lagging behind the digimon who where ahead of him. "Mimi come on…. just walk by yourself I can't carry you any more." he replied he took one big step at a time very slowly I might add and by the look of it he was about to collapse. "Come just a little further Yamato and I promise that you won't have to give me a piggy back ride again." she begged. 

"OH THERE'S A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL!" Palmon replied excitedly, "Come on Yamato, Mimi hurry!" Gabumon called back as he and Palmon ran toward the exit of the tunnels. "Come on Yamato hurry." Mimi urged. "I would if you weren't so heavy." he answered he felt his hair begin yanked "OW!" he cry echoed though the tunnel. "What the hell." he replied 

"Like you don't know." Mimi replied she let go of his shoulders and to cross her arms across her chest but that was a bad Idea as it caused Yamato to lose his balance. "WHOA…." Mimi and Yamato both cried then fell into the murky water. 

"WHAAA!!! MY…..MY……CLOTHES!!!" she screamed. Yamato stood back up soaked as well he held his hand out stretched and legs spread a bit he looked himself over "Egh….we are going to stink." he replied. 

"Yamato! Mimi! are you okay?" the two digimon replied at the same time they walked back to find the two soaked. "Ew…you both stink." Gabumon replied "Oh thank you very much…Gabumon." Yamato replied sarcastically. "No really you guys need a bath." he said again. "No kidding." Yamato replied dryly and annoyed. "Shut up Gabumon." Mimi walked by them. 

********************** 

"Taichi how are you feeling any better?" Jyou questioned him "The same…. I'm telling you it's the bracelet." He whispered Jyou sighed, "How can we take something off that won't come off?" he questioned. "Maybe the key lies within Simon's data." Koushiro replied typing away. 

"And what if it doesn't?" Tentomon questioned "We just to hope there is a way to get them off." Koushiro answered. 

Takeru sighed. "After we find a way to get the bracelets off we need to find Yamato and Mimi." he replied. "That's right maybe we should split up to look for them." Catherine suggested. "No…we have been split up before and it's not a good Idea." Gomamon replied. 

"No maybe she's right about that." Sora replied she sat up much to Jyou's protest then Taichi followed her lead. "Guys! You have to lay down right now." he demanded. "Relax Jyou." Taichi advised "Besides I'm feeling better then I was a few minutes ago." he replied got swung his legs over the side of the cot then stood but then quickly sat back down. "Okay I so I though I was feeling better." he trailed off. "That's because you were being delusional." Jyou told him crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Well…if Jyou, Hikari, Takeru and Catherine with their digimon go off to find Mimi and Yamato then it will be okay." Sora replied. "Okay how when we will be separated?" Piyomon questioned, "We are strong enough to not need everyone." 

"Huh? Come again?" Catherine asked, "I think she saying that you eight go and find Mimi and Yamato." Koushiro said. "But what about you guys who's going to take care of you?" Jyou asked nervously. "Don't worry we need to find Mimi and Yamato now go." Taichi said pushing them. 

"Okay we will be back Taichi!" Takeru replied. "God, you better be right about this." Jyou warned Sora, she smiled nervously "Everything will be fine…Right Piyomon?" she questioned. "Right Sora." the pink bird digimon replied "See all fine." she laughed. Taichi, Koushiro, Agumon and Tentomon all sweat dropped 

"Okay just go!" the all replied suddenly. "Okay, but I'm leaving my bag here Koushiro you know how to use the cold compresses and all that stuff right?" Jyou questioned still worried. "Gezz Jyou just relax Koushiro got it all covered right?" Gomamon questioned. "That's right…don't worry we will be all right here it's out of the open off the ground and well hidden." Koushiro replied. 

"Okay on that note come on Jyou let's go!" Catherine replied she grabbed on to his arm and held him. Jyou began to blush. "Okay let's go." he replied nervously. Takeru, Hikari, Catherine, Jyou and their digimon all climbed down the latter from the tree house. 

The group that was walking away stopped to look back at the tree house. "BECAREFUL AND DON'T GET INTO ANY UNNCESSARY DANGER! JYOU YOUR INCHARGE!" Koushiro hollered from the small window. "TA, TA!" Tentomon replied as he pushed Koushiro out of the way. "AND REMEMBER TO COME BACK HERE!" he called. "Okay thanks for the head up Tentomon!" Patamon replied. 

******************* 

"Right so where is the first place we should look Jyouuuu…." Catherine asked she hugged his arm tightly as she said it with a smile. "How about we go over there at that village of botamon." Floramon suggested. "Great idea! Come on Jyou." Catherine skipped all the way there dragging him along with her. 

"Aww…poor Jyou." Gomamon answered frowning. "You said it." Takeru replied, Hikari smiled at the two "I think it's cute." she answered and went forward. "I think it's rather sickening." Tailmon answered. "You and me both ." Gomamon agreed. 

"Okay come on let's catch up!" Takeru ran forward Patamon groaned. "Wait Takeru I can't fly that fast." he complained. "Coming, Coming!" Floramon and Gomamon said and they chased after Patamon who was chasing Takeru to catch up. 

******************** 

Taichi and Sora were forced by their digimon to lay down on the cots, Koushiro sat in next to them on his computer trying to find a way to break them free of their bracelets that trapped from going any were because of illness. Taichi was right underneath the window, he looked up he could see the tree's leaves and some of the sky peeking through them. 

Then he saw a flash of purple hair. "Huh?" he questioned. "What is it Taichi?" Agumon asked. "I saw something." he replied point up to the window. "You saw something are you sure it wasn't your imagination or something Taichi?" Sora wondered 

Koushiro got up and went to the window he looked up but saw nothing. "I think your mind's play tricks on you Taichi." he replied. "Well…I didn't want to say anything but I saw something before…it was purple hair." Tentomon buzzed. "Wha? And you didn't tell?" Koushiro questioned. 

"That's what I saw." Taichi replied. "Maybe it's a digimon then." Sora said she turned her head to the left of her so she could look at the two boys and her digimon. "I'll check it out." Piyomon replied she hopped onto the window's sill and flew out up high. 

"Ah ha!" Koushiro shouted it both made Taichi and Sora fall out of their own cots. "Holy, Koushiro what the hell." Taichi answered. "I found something…..errr although it's not good." he answered he rubbed the back of his head rather nervously. 

"Uh oh…I have a bad feeling about it." Agumon replied. "You and me both." Koushiro answered. 

"JUST TELL US!" Taichi and Sora both shouted at the same time. "Okay." Koushiro took in a deep breath of air then sighing. "Well…it says here in Simon's little diary of sorts that you can't take them off." 

Taichi and Sora where both sitting up right "What?" the cried at the same time. "The Rainbow bracelets are constructed from the toughest metal in the digital world, they were made by an evil digimon by the name of Dragomon. The bracelets were designed to followed the order of those who cast spells, meaning Simon was in control of them, but he's gone now making the bracelets lose their powers altogether. That means that they are now a decoration of sorts…kind of like jewelry." 

Taichi and Sora sat there looked at him in a kind of shocked look. "Dose that mean these bracelets are stuck on our wrist for our entire life time?" Sora asked. "Yeah." Koushiro nodded. "And that nothing not even the strongest laser is going to separate these things from our wrists?" Taichi questioned him Koushiro nodded. 

They both groaned and fell back on their cots. "Don't' worry Taichi it will be absolutely fine." Agumon assured him. "Oh yeah I feel better thank you." Taichi answered he looked at the bracelet on his left wrist Sora was as well. "I guess I can live with this…. but if the bracelets aren't working what's making us sick?" 

"Maybe you guys conjured up the thought that the bracelets made you sick…if you think they will then you get sick and you end up blaming it on the bracelets but now you it can't be the bracelets because they are inactive." Koushiro looked at the window Piyomon came flying in and landed on the ground. "I didn't see anything." she replied. 

Neither sora nor Taichi answered they were to preoccupied thinking about the bracelets. 'if they are in active then Koushiro can touch the bracelet.' 

"Koushiro…. if they are inactive the bracelet it shouldn't burn you. See if you can touch it." Taichi replied he held out his left wrist. Koushiro looked at it nervously "Okay…I'll try." he slowly reached out…and touched it he pulled his hand back suddenly "OW! the damn thing burnt me." he cried hold on to his finger. 

"Koushiro…what language, I didn't know you were one to swear." Tentomon replied. "It hurt like crazy what did you want me to do about that?" he asked. "Probably swear." Tentomon said. 

While they were too busy chatting away, some one was watching them from the other tree. 

*************************** 

"Okay stop walking for a second I can't stand the smell any longer." Yamato replied. The others looked at him "Your right…but we don't have towels…the only who carried them was Jyou cause he had that big bag." Mimi told him. 

Then lets find a pool of water or lake anywhere jump in with our clothes on and just wash…. I'm starting to gag on the smell, and I bet you are as well." Yamato replied pointing at Mimi. "Yeah…true." she answered. "Oh why didn't I think of this before!" Palmon cried out loud. 

"What?" All three questioned. "In the digital world there is a tree called the Cloth tree." She replied happily. "A cloth tree?" Yamato questioned. "Like a fruit tree it makes cloth, in stead, it always making cloth. Sheets of it." Palmon replied she looked around I think there's one near here….I can smell it." she replied and ran. Yamato, Mimi and Gabumon all ran after her. 

…………………….. 

The four all stared at the tree it had green leaves and had cloth hanging off its branches. "This is it?" Mimi questioned Palmon pulled off two cloths one for Yamato and another for Mimi. 

"Now you two can wash up and stop stinking." she replied. "You wouldn't happen to have a tree that has soap would you?" Yamato questioned. "No what a silly idea for a tree." Yamato and Mimi sighed, "Just thought I ask." he replied. 

"There should be a lake near by." Gabumon replied he walked forward Yamato and Mimi was hanging onto there 'towels' "I remember this place…" she replied look around. "Oh no…don't tell me this is the place where you first digivoled to Garurumon." Yamato replied he looked at his digimon seeking some kind of reference that it wasn't the case. 

"Hey what do you know it is." Gabumon replied. "But that means we are on file Island!" Mimi cried. "Hmmm your right…" Palmon said calmly. "Why aren't you freaked out?" Mimi asked "Because, there's nothing to be freaked out about…" she told her partner with a smiled. "Makes me feel much better." she whispered. 

They came out to the clearing of small the lake was in front of them remained the same since after they had left this island to go to Server. "Okay Mimi you go ahead and take a bath first." he was going to leave but Mimi grabbed on to his arm. "No wait…stay here near me." she replied Yamato face started to go red "Um I don't think that's a good idea Mimi." he replied "NOT WITH ME!" she cried and smacked him the back of the head. "OW! that was uncalled for." he shouted "And that was uncalled for that you suggested watch me bathe!" she shouted back. 

"Why don't you both find secluded spots to wash yourselves" Gabumon suggesting "Good Idea we will." Yamato replied he was about to turn and walk away when 

"Oh I just remembered I have some soap." Mimi replied she went into her handbag and pulled out two packs, she tossed one to Yamato he caught it "This is perfumed soap I don't want perfumed soap." he replied. "It's the only soap I have you might as well use it unless you want to smell like sewage." Mimi commented. 

Yamato growled he turned around. "Gabumon lets go find our own spot to bathe." he said Gabumon rushed to catch up with him. As soon as he was out of sight Mimi turned to her digimon. "Okay Palmon you can wash my clothing for me okay." she replied. "Okay Mimi." 

************************* 

**Botamon Village…..**

"Excuse me?" Catherine replied she chased after a small digimon but it was running away from her, she growled frustrated that they weren't get any where at all. "Maybe if you weren't so bossy." Gomamon suggested. "GOMAMON!" Jyou cried out at his digimon. 

"Hey, just stating the plain facts she's too bossy." He said. "I'll show you bossy in a minute." Catherine replied she stomped toward the digimon her fists clenched. "Jyou help!" he ran and hid behind Jyou. "Don't think you'll get away from me seal!" she cried. 

"Okay that's enough Catherine leave him alone…he's like that at times." Jyou stuck up fro his digimon although he agreed that his actions weren't justified. "Mr. Botamon do you think you can help us?" Hikari question sweetly. The little digimon began to say something that the others couldn't understand. 

"Oh all right thanks any ways." Hikari turned around to face the other Chosen Children. "They haven't seen them any where." She replied. "How did you understand?" Catherine questioned confused. "I got my ways." Hikari smiled. 

"Okay…so now where do we search we have nothing to go by at all." Jyou replied 

"Ah Jyou…." Catherine said her voice shaking there was a suddenly cry from the botamon "SkullGreymon!" Takeru shouted. The giant digimon was charging toward the small village. "Tailmon you got to stop him from wrecking the botamon's village! Get ready." Hikari told her digimon. "Ready when you are Hikari." 

"You two Patamon." The small rodent liked digimon hopped off from Takeru' hat and got ready to shinka. 

"Patamon shinka to Seraphimon!" 

"Tailmon shinka to Magnadramon!" 

Magnadramon and Seraphimon both flew out to attempting to stop him from crashing into the botamon's village. "STOP" Seraphimon cried out hold his hand out. SkullGreymon roared in angry at the mega level digimon. 

"Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon's body glowed then a bit of pink flames began to come from her mouth as if they tried to escape she released it and it hit SkullGreymon dead center, bringing down the large digimon easily. 

Magnadramon circled SkullGreymon in the air. "I told you to stop." Seraphimon replied the armored angel was floating in front of him. 

"COME ON SMACK HIM DON'T TALK WITH HIM!" Catherine shouted at the two digimon. Takeru looked at her "Let them do this there own way Catherine." He replied then turned back to the digimon, the whole village of botamon where watching from a far distance. 

With his long arms SkullGreymon took one large swipe at Seraphimon sending the digimon flying to the ground. "No one tells me what not to do." the digimon cried angry. 

"Testament." Seraphimon shouted out he flew back into the sky with his staff he slashed the air and sliver light of energy emerged and hitting its desired target. "Dragon Flame!" Magnadramon shouted again a pink blast of flames shot out from her mouth and smacked into SkullGreymon he groaned in agony…. then as fast as he appeared he was gone. His data flew off. 

"Yay!" the botamon cheered 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Tree house..**

A girl about Koushiro's age came into the three house Koushiro had kind of drifted off to sleep after he was made in charge of the watch. "WHO ARE YOU!" the girl shouted at them. 

All twelve of them woke startled "I can ask you the same thing." Agumon declared, they all watched the girl she was Koushiro's height, looked about age ten had violet hair and wore a sleeveless purple t-shirt, and pink shorts she had a green bag that was draped over her right shoulder and with her as well was a digimon…who looked like a hawk. 

"Who are you?" Koushiro asked the girl who growled angry at the same question she had given them. "I'm asking you first!" she cried. "Okay gezz." Taichi replied sitting up right. "We are the Chosen Children." Sora explained. 

"The Chosen Children……." she trailed of "You are the ones I was supposed to look for." the girl replied. "What' your name?" Piyomon wondered. 

"I'm sorry for being rude…. My name is Miyako Inoue and this is my digimon Hawkmon. I'm the new Chosen Child." She replied smiling and holding out her hand to them. 

**To Be Continued…**

**Next on digimon 02 AV**

Miyako tells her story how she got To the Digital World. 

Taichi tell her about what they have been doing for the past days…and months they were here for. 

**"Simon put these on us." Taichi explained he showed her the bracelet. **

Mimi and Yamato get caught in a situation 

Jyou and the others are nowhere near close to find Yamato and Mimi. 

**"Good time for the best part of my plans.." She replied she clasped her hands together. "Destiny stone of fire heat things up for the Chosen Children!" **

**"MUHAHAHAHA!"**

******************************** 

That's next time on Digimon 02 AV. 


	24. Keeping it Together

NOTE: Hououmon = Phenioxmon

**Digimon Adventure 02**

_Chapter 24: Keeping It Together_

____________________________________________________________________

Palmon: "Yamato and Mimi fell into the murky sewer waters making them all smelly. We finally got out of there and finally back on land. That was where we found out, during the course of our adventure underground, arrived on File Island. Sora and Taichi got sick rendering the search efforts for they're missing friends, after a few moment of arguing they thought it was good Idea they decided to split up, leaving Taichi, Sora and Koushiro in a abandoned tree house with their digimon. The other eight left in search of us. I'm being to think that no one will be able to find us!"

**********************************

"The new chosen child?" the six replied at the same time looking at her. "Yeah that's me. Glad to meet you all, but I thought there was more of you?" she asked confused scratching the back of her head. "Yeah there is but we are kind of separated now…things happened a lot of things." Agumon told her.

"Oh well that's weird I thought you would all be together after all this place dose seem to be dangerous." Miyako questioned them.

"It is believe us." Koushiro agreed.

"Well what's going on?" she wondered.

"Well lets start from the begin…." Piyomon explained.

****************************

Yamato and Mimi sat in silence in front of the fire they had made it was dark. Yamato sat on one side Mimi on the other the sheets they got off the trees were wrapped around themselves.

Gabumon and Palmon had gone to gather some more firewood for them to burn. "Look I'm sorry what I said earlier…about the bathing thing. What I really meant by that was be a look out for anything suspicious." Yamato whispered looking into the flames of the fire. "Oh, I see then I'm sorry for yelling and over reacting like that." she replied her too looking into the flames.

"Okay more firewood on the way." Palmon said she came on to the scene carrying about a dozen sticks at least. She dropped them by the remaining pieces of wood. "We found quite a bit….I think it should be enough." Gabumon replied he took a seat next to his partner.

After sitting in quiet for a while the digimon started to feel uncomfortable. "Um is something wrong?" Gabumon asked he got no response again.

"Come we got to think of a way back to the rest…we can't just stay here…they must be looking for us." Yamato replied. "Are you kidding me Taichi doesn't care if I'm around…why would they be looking for me?" Mimi asked.

"Oh Mimi not this again…" Palmon trailed off. "Taichi not all cruel as you think he is…he's just a little obnoxious and can't stand the fact that you are friends with Sora." Yamato said, Mimi narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

He began to laugh. "No that's not the real reason…. he's just………I don't know not that very patient, and I guess that fact that you take too long to do something gets him angry and frustrated at times. But that doesn't mean he hates you and doesn't care if you get lost here." he explained.

"Well some how I fail to see that…. you remember what happened the day we met Simon…. we were in the desert and then he got angry and yelled at me for no reason." She replied.

"Mimi I thought we talked about this already?" Palmon sighed. " We did Palmon…but it still doesn't make me feel better for the possibility that they aren't looking for us."

****************************************

Jyou, Catherine, Hikari and Takeru with there digimon walked toward the digital ocean. "I don't see how it's going to help us find them if we walk to the ocean." Catherine answered she kept an eye on Jyou. "There someone there that can help us…hopefully." he said keeping a watch in front of him.

"If you're hoping that Whalemon to come back from the dead…it's a very long and impossible shot that he is still alive." Tailmon said as she walked along side Hikari. "There's nothing to suggest I was looking for him in the first place." Jyou replied to the remark that Tailmon gave.

"Well, maybe he is back you never know with the digital world…. maybe there's another Whalemon out there some where." Takeru said he squinted against the sun as he tried to see the ocean.

"Well the sooner we find a good digimon to help us in our quest to find those four where ever they maybe be. The faster we get to go home…so lets all put in one hundred percent effort to find Yamato, Mimi, Gabumon and Palmon." he told them. "Right on Jyou!" Takeru and Hikari exclaimed. Catherine just smiled happily at him.

*************************

"They will never get home and never get what they want…I'll make sure they stay here and get lost…forever!" she looked over at the other monitor that was set up…it was the tree house. "Now to finish those two off…"

"Stone of destiny, stone of fire complete the task that relinquished upon you."

**********************

"And this is where we are now…" Taichi finished he looked at Miyako then to Sora and Koushiro. Sora put her hands over her ears suddenly…as did Taichi. "Guys what's wrong?" Koushiro asked them.

"a loud noise….I feel sick." Sora cried in agony, "Ahh!" Taichi screamed out. "Koushiro do something. There's got to some kind of way to deactivate these damn bracelets!" Taichi shouted at him.

Miyako gasped she took Koushiro's computer from him. "What are you doing?" he cried. "I know how to deactivate this bracelet," she replied she worked steadily, typing away on the computer Koushiro watched her as well as the two digimon.

"You know how to deactivate them how?" he asked. "I don't know…. Let me finish…and I will explain later," she replied Koushiro nodded, he went over to Taichi and Sora bed side they were in obvious pain…and seemed to be losing consciousness.

"Oh Taichi, come on stay with me." Agumon replied poking at his shoulder. "Sora, hang in there," Piyomon coached.

Miyako typed still she paused for a moment then look to Taichi and Sora, the back to the screen. "Bingo!" she cried. Koushiro looked at her then to Taichi and Sora who where by the looks of it coming out of the semi unconscious state.

"Taichi…Are you okay?" his digimon partner asked, he nodded "Yeah…but what happened?" he questioned confused. "The bracelets remember, Taichi." Sora pointed to her wrist where the bracelet was.

"Now its time for you to explain yourself Miyako." Koushiro replied everyone looked at her as they waited. "I used to know the secret to it because I'm the one the created them," she replied.

"What? You mean to tell us you were working for Simon!" Tentomon cried out. "I didn't know he was going to use them on you both…. when he left I was alone, Hawkmon helped me realize that guy was bad news. But I had no idea he was chasing after you guys or anything I swear I didn't know," she tried to explain to the best of her abilities.

"Well, no one can put you to fault there." Taichi explained. "But it's just the matter if you're telling us the truth…," he finished eyeing her. "What are you suggesting that she's working for the new evil person?" Agumon asked him Taichi nodded.

"I swear I'm not…I'm a Chosen Child and I was looking for you at the time I thought Simon was one of us." Miyako cried out.

"You're going to do a lot more persuading then that to make sure you aren't on the evil side." Koushiro said to her.

"Okay that's fair enough…and I'll proof to you that I'm not who you think I am….I am a Chosen Child," she replied honestly as she could.

"Great then you can help us find Yamato, Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon as your first test." Sora said she got up off the cot, as did Taichi. "Right lets go." Miyako said.

************************************

"Yamato are you sure it's this way?" Mimi questioned he shrugged as they walked forward. "It's not me who's leading its Gabumon." he told her. "Yes, were just about to…" he stopped and they where now standing in snow.

"Ahh!!! It's cold!" Mimi crossed her arms across her chest and rubbing her arms to keep warm. Yamato was starting to get goose bumps. "Okay lets turn back…we still have these towels on." he replied picking at what he was wearing.

"Come on I really think we should turn back I don't want to walk around in this place with nothing more then a towel and freeze ourselves to Popsicles." Yamato began he stopped, the other three turned to him.

"Good Idea Yamato, I'm with him." Mimi walked over to him with a huge sigh Gabumon agreed reluctantly.

"We are lost there's no point to getting even more lost when the others are trying to find us." Yamato explained he sat down on a log in the rain forest part of file Island. "Well what do we do then?" Palmon asked.

"We wait and see if we can hear or perhaps see any sign of Taichi and the others." Yamato looked off into space he knew that they were looking for them…they had to be. He thought worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi, Sora, Koushiro and Miyako wondered the through the brush for a few hours already and they had decided to sit down for a break. "Here I got an Idea. Koushiro can I see your notebook?" Miyako asked him.

"Um…do you know what your doing with it?" he questioned her worried ton in his voice. "Yes I do don't worry." She replied he reluctantly gave her his laptop and watched as she opened up, starting to sweat.

"Koushiro really, I think she knows." Tentomon commented. "Don't worry she is good with electronic devices such as that thing right there." Hawkmon said with utter most confidence.

Miyako concentrated on the computer in front of her. Taichi, Sora and Koushiro watched and whispered among each other. "You don't think she works for the other guys do you?" Sora questioned. "I think she's okay if that counts as an opinion." Piyomon replied.

"Well that's one of the things…but still she said she worked for Simon I can't trust any of his advisors or computer personal even though they are ex's ." Taichi eyed Miyako from the corner of his eye then looked back at his friends.

"Well we can roast her if you want." Agumon suggested, Taichi glared as his dinosaur buddy. "What's with burning people to crisp any ways?" he asked confused. "It's the easy…" he answered

"It's an easy solution to a trusting problem, Taichi." Sora replied she smiled at him. "Thanks Sora." Agumon said Taichi smiled at Sora then laughed "Okay it's funny but still we can't do that." He told his digimon.

"Well my conclusion of her are confusing…she's an ex follower of Simons…. but she also has been looking for us for quite a while. Maybe she joined Simon in order to find us." Koushiro theorized.

"AH HA!" Miyako cried she jumped into the air and turned to look at the startled group. "What did you find?" Hawkmon questioned her. "I figured out the location of your friends…and they're all the way on the other continent of digital world." She said proudly.

"What other continent?" Sora questioned confused. "File Island." Agumon answered for her she slapped her hand against her forehead. "Duh of course…" she shook her head. "Hey it's okay Sor, we all get those brain freezes." Taichi said coming up from behind her, Sora pretended to laugh. "Funny Taichi, you have those more often then I do." She told him straight out.

"Okay like I said we should get to file Island." Miyako shouted at them. "Right we are going there."

"Don't think so Chosen Brats." A voice from behind them made all of them turn to look who it was. "Come out you coward of a digimon!" Agumon threatened.

"Yeah who do you think you are." Tentomon asked.

She looked like Lilymon only darker and wore a black cape same as Simon.

The digimon put a small smile on she raised her hand then brought it down again reveling a picture of the seven destiny stones. Taichi and the other are looked at the digimon. "You're the one who stole them!" he cried.

"Stole them I fairly possessed them…. and now all the power of the elements of the digital world are in my control." She replied again smiling at them. "I'll show you something." Agumon began to go at her but Taichi stopped him.

"Wait." He replied he stared at the digimon that stood in front of him and his friends. "What do you want?" he asked really wanting a simple explanation. "What hasn't it been along?" she said she looked at Sora this time. Taichi turned to see who she was looking and looked at her. "No I won't let you hurt Sora or any one of our friends." He told the digimon.

"There's not a damn thing you can do about that boy…Sora is the last key, the last key I need to get control of the real world."

Sora looked frightened a bit but she held her ground,"Don't think I'm coming with you." Sora told her.

Koushiro, Tentomon, Miyako and Hawkmon watched in the background. "I won't let you take her…she's my friend," Piyomon said strongly standing in front of Sora.

"No one gets in the way of my plans…and it certainly will not be you. Or your digimon friends nothing disgusts me more then digimon who are friends with humans." She raged.

"Taichi now?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah…in fact all of you get ready."

~* EVOLUTION *~

"Agumon Shinka…… War Greymon."

"Piyomon Shinka…… Hououmon."

"Tentomon Shinka…..Altur Kabuterimon."

"Hawkmon Shinka…..Aquilamon."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"You arrogant fools! You can't win against me I have the stones of destiny and there isn't a thing you can do about it. Now give me the girl or else pay the consequences," She said gritting her teeth.

"I said NO, " Taichi told her he was standing in front of Sora arms spread out. Sora looked worried she didn't want her friends to get hurt if the digimon wanted her she was going to have to do something to keep her friends safe.

"You asked for it!" Ivymon looked down upon all of them.

"WAIT!" Sora cried she pushed Taichi to the side so she could step up to her.

"What now you have a change of heart?" she questioned smiling at them.

"Yes, I'll do it," Sora replied strongly.

Taichi looked at her shocked then made a motion and grabbed her arm as she was being to walk toward the evil digimon. "Sora you can't!," he begged. "Besides we got to fight. If you give up then you'll be giving yourself to her so she could take over the world." He watched her eyes trying to see what she was thinking.

She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Taichi, I got a plan trust me on this." She told him.

Sora let go of Taichi and he turned to Koushiro and Miyako, "Koushiro, Atlur Kabuterimon, Miyako and Aquilamon go find Yamato and Mimi quick," Taichi ordered.

"Wait we can't just leave you both here by yourselves!" Koushiro exclaimed angry.

"Do it! We need both here now and find Jyou and the others too. Bring them back here." Taichi said again.

"Got it Taichi! Come on Koushiro we got a job to do and that's bring together the entire Chosen squad." Miyako said she grabbed Koushiro, who was still a little angry with Taichi, and pulled him with her. The two got onto their respective digimon and took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gomamon hopped out of the ocean "Success! I found us a ride," He cried he turned to face the water, at the water surface bubbles began to fizzle up then brown skin broke the surface rising further to reveal a Whalemon.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Whalemon your alive!" Takeru cried.

"No, I'm Whalemon's brother and I will do everything I can to help you all out," He replied.

_**Little bit later…**_

They were what seemed to be in the middle of the open ocean, Jyou was looking rather green and Catherine was comforting him trying to make him feel better. Takeru and Hikari sat with their digimon chatting quietly.

"So when we get to file island we have to find my brother and Mimi," Takeru said.

"Of course that's the point of the mission isn't it?" Tailmon said quite sarcastically.

"Tailmon! That's rude," Hikari told her.

Takeru squinted in the distance they saw something flying towards them,"Uh oh." He trailed off looking upward.

"What?" Hikari questioned.

"Look something heading our way," Takeru pointed.

Hikari and the digimon looked to see what Takeru was seeing.

"Your right," Tailmon replied.

"Jyou! Something is coming toward us!" Hikari cried.

"Who is that?" Patamon pondered.

"This is bad! I already know it," Jyou replied as he watched the giant bird coming toward them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told I could track anyone!" Miyako shouted over the blowing wind.

"Maybe I should go meet them and tell them about Miyako they must have saw us by now and think we are the enemies," Tentomon said.

"Okay," Koushiro agreed.

Tentomon flew up and off of Aquilamon and toward Jyou and the others who were now seemed to be panicking and flew as fast as he could toward them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey isn't that Tentomon?" Patamon questioned.

"I think your right," Tailmon replied. She jumped on to Jyou's head.

"HEY!" he cried

"Hold still I have to see if it is him," She cried.

"Tailmon get off of his head!" Hikari told her digimon.

Tailmon leaned forward to get a better look at who was coming and indeed it was Tentomon.

"That's him I wonder how he found us?" she wondered.

"GET OF MY HEAD!" Jyou shouted.

"Opps sorry," Tailmon said and hopped off of his head.

He stood there wobbly at first but fixed his hair a bit and his glasses,"Hey, Jyou you should maybe relax a bit." Gomamon told him.

"I am relaxed, does it look like I'm not relaxed?" he asked.

"Okay come on now," Catherine whispered she grabbed his arm. "Aww…Jyou" she smiled then hugged his arm. "Yeah…" Jyou trailed off not amused.

"Ah good! I got a tale for all of you." Tentomon replied as he landed onto the Whalemon.

"Where is Koushiro?" Jyou questioned, "He's coming, but let me explain this first." He stopped briefly and then went on. "After you left, a girl 'popped' into the tree house, her name is Miyako and get this she is the tenth Chosen Child."

Hikari and Takeru's faces lighted up with excitement.

"Really? What's her digimon?" Tailmon asked,

"That's him…Aquilamon," He pointed to the bird digimon who was now come up to them.

"Hi guys!" Miyako chimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours passed Yamato, Mimi, Gabumon and Palmon sat waiting. They were bored of waiting they couldn't do this any longer. 'If it we go to the beach it would be easier for them to see us.' He thought finally after thinking for it for about an hour Yamato stood from where he was seated.

"Come on we got to get into the clear…maybe if we go back to the beach and stay there they will see us better." He replied.

Mimi frowned, "How do you suppose we get their attention if they do come to find us?" Mimi said as she stood up.

"Anything,come on give it a try. Yamato is right you know," Gabumon said to her.

"Sure…look at us we fall into a sewer…stink like sewage take a bath in the lake and now we are wearing these cloths which I don't think are a terrific fashion statement." She stopped see that Yamato and the digimon stared at her strangely. "What?"

"Let's just go Mimi," Palmon pleaded.

Sighing Mimi nodded, "Fine but first I want to change into my clothing," she said.

Palmon held them up, "The clothes are not dry yet…we need to get the sun more," She explained.

"Okay."

……………………………………….

"ICE WIND!" Ivymon shouted holding out the Ice stone of destiny, a gust of wind sent forth heading straight for Sora.

"NO!" Hououmon shouted she jumped in front of Sora protectively.

"Hououmon…." She whispered.

"It's okay Sora I'm fine."

"I'll teach you for tricking me!" Ivymon shouted.

" Leave them alone!" War Greymon bellowed angrily. He was clenching his fist tightly.

Ivymon turned around to face him, "All the terror that unfolds is the doing of your human partners who deserver nothing more then to die for betraying me the way they did," She looked at him fiercely.

"No! Fight us leave our friends alone," War Greymon told her again.

"Fine…let's to it this way I destroy you both I get to destroy your human friends afterwards," She wagered.

"Fair enough," Hououmon stood behind Ivymon.

War Greymon, Hououmon and Ivymon flew up to the sky they began to battle it out.

"Gaia Destroyer!" A massive ball of energy formed in his hand then he released it. It hurled toward Ivymon, who moved, gaia destroyer then hit Hououmon. who was senting flying backward.

"Hououmon!" he cried.

"Haha, u can't do better then that?" Ivymon asked.

A giant fire ball formed in her hand she then threw it at War Greymon. Hitting him in the back making him crash into Hououmon and both digimon were sent corralling downward to the ground.

"Oh my god…." Sora whispered. They were both watched how easily Ivymon was seeming to win against their digimon. Ivymon had turned around and slowly approached to them slowly.

"I should have told you to go too," He replied.

"No Taichi, this isn't your fight its mine!" she cried.

"It's my fault you're here it's my fault!" he cried.

"No, it isn't," she told him.

"How sweet…." Ivymon said as she watched them.

"Now its time to give you both a taste of Ivymon's special."

Taichi and Sora held onto each other, both shivering slightly of fright though either wanted to show any at all.

"Starlight Explosion!" Hououmon soared up into the air she released a giant ball of energy and it exploded into tiny stars hitting Ivymon in the back. It sent the digimon reeling put she returned to her stance quickly and was quite angry.

"I ought to teach you a lesson!" she shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And that's the story," Miyako said to her new partners.

"Crazy," Takeru said.

"No kidding," Patamon agreed.

"Okay guys we got no time we have to find Yamato and Mimi soon, Taichi and Sora are back on server right now in a middle of the fight with the digimon who stole the destiny stones. I don't know how much they can hold up," he said impatiently.

"What you left them there!" Jyou cried shocked

"Taichi forced us to go! Not like I had a choice besides we got to find the others quick," Koushiro explained heatedly.

"Okay lets get a move on Whalemon," Catherine slapped the digimon on the back.

"Right on young lady."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi stepped onto the beach first followed by Palmon then Yamato and Gabumon.

"Finally," Mimi sighed a breath of relief.

"Okay are our clothes dry yet?" Yamato questioned because if they catch us wearing these things and nothing else. Let's just say they have a very imaginative imagination." He replied.

"OH YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SICK!" Mimi cried she turned around and headed back to the forest, "Now I'm changing back into my clothes even though they are damp."

"Okay wait for me Mimi." Palmon said as she followed Mimi.

"And don't peak Yamato!" She shouted out.

Yamato sighed and took a seat on the sandy beach, "I WASN'T GOING TO! Why do you make me sound like a pervert!" he called back at her.

"Mimi's not talking to you anymore Yamato," Palmon called to him, he rolled his eyes.

"Yamato how about you change into your clothing," Gabumon suggested he held out his jeans and green shirt.

Yamato looked at them and felt the jeans. "Still a little damp…I hate wet clothing," He replied Gabumon sighed, "Fine I'll put it on the tree over here." He walked over to the lone tree and slung Yamato's clothing on one of its limbs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yay!" Miyako shouted, "Quick I found out where the two of them are…their digivices give it away easily." She said.

"So where are they?" Tentomon asked.

"File Island just a few more…"

"I see file Island!" Takeru cried standing up.

"Right…so we have to go a little further east then south for a mile and they're on that stretch of beach," Miyako said.

Koushiro looked a little jealous because she was about to find them with her laptop and he couldn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FORCES OF DARKNESS, AND SOURCES OF THE DESTINY STONES MAKE ME STRONGER!" Ivymon shouted winds swirled around the digimon multi colored waves of ribbons encircled her, slowly light shown brightly enough to blind. Once they faded Ivymon hovered above them and she laughed. "No one can stop me now…. I'm ten times strong with the power from the dark world and the power from the destiny stones."

Taichi and Sora stood up, "There is nothing you can do to save yourselves," Ivymon warned.

"Yes, there is," War Greymon was hovering behind her.

She had turned quickly to face him. Her she turned quickly, "You can't beat me I'm more powerful then both of you and Hououmon combined."

"We will see about that. Taichi, Sora get out of the way," War Greymon told them.

Taichi and Sora hide away in the trees and a safe distance from where the three mega digimon were.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY I WANT THE GIRL! She is the one piece to me getting into the real world," She threatened the two digimon.

"No, you're not touching Sora," Hououmon said standing her ground.

"Very well remember I gave you the option," She whispered. "Earth of fire!" she held her hands out at both digimon and a ray of brown and red spiraling ribbon of flames was sent there way both digimon got hit instantly before they could move out of the way.

"Hououmon!"

"War Greymon!"

Taichi and Sora looked on as they're digimon were plowed into the ground with incredible force. "Taichi, for the first time I think we are going to lose." She whispered. "No,…we can't…they have to hurry up before our digimon fall." He whispered back to her.

"It's not over Taichi." War Greymon stood slowly and weakly. "We will fight her no matter what." Hououmon agreed also standing weakly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YAMATO!"

Yamato had changed into his clothing now and was sitting on the beach playing his Harmonica. Mimi and Palmon sat a few feet away she had her back to him Gabumon perked his ears up.

"YAMATO, MIMI!!"

This time he heard voices abroad, he looked to Mimi and Palmon but they were talking, then he looked out at ocean saw something he blinked his eyes once, it was still there, then twice it was still there.

"Yamato," He tapped his friends shoulder, making him stop playing.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Listen," Yamato frowned then complied.

Mimi turned to them, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shhh, and listen," Gabumon told her, they were all quite until they heard.

"YAMATO, GABUMON, MIMI, PALMON!"

"It's them!" Mimi cried she quickly stood up Yamato did the same they both walked over to the waters edge. "It is them, I knew they would have came for us!" Palmon cried.

********************************

"What a story…." Catherine trailed off.

"Yeah tell me about it and he's got an attitude problem as well," Mimi said glaring at Yamato.

"Okay guys no time to fight. As we speak Taichi and Sora are in major battle we got to get back to them," Koushiro warned.

"Okay then what are we waiting for! Lets go," Yamato said they got on to Whalemon and he set off toward Server Island.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gaia Destroyer!" Ivymon shielded herself from the attack the afternoon sky began to set, War Greymon was exhausted, as was Hououmon they both attacked with every beam of power they had with in and they hadn't made an impact on Ivymon or even tired her out.

"Ice over!" she shouted this time the hit on the digimon was more tragic, Hououmon's armor had cracked...as did War Greymon's both digimon had de-digivoled to their rookie stage.

"HAHAHA!" Ivymon laughed it was the cruel laugh of evil villain. Taichi and Sora looked to each other and ran to their fallen digimon.

"We are so sorry," Agumon whispered faintly.

"We tried we really did," Piyomon explained to Sora.

"I know you did," Sora sighed and she stood up.

"I'll never give myself up for you! NEVER!" she shouted.

"Wrong thing to say," Ivymon whispered.

"Very wrong do I have to get rid of you period?" she questioned.

"What ever you have to do! I'll never allow you to take over the world," She whispered hoarsely with anger.

Taichi left Agumon's side letting his digimon rest.

"Foolishness! All of you!" she shouted.

"No, not at all," Taichi told her.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? You're going to stand up for yourselves…no one's going to save you," She answered. "And because you didn't cooperate…you'll both pay."

She trusted her two hands outward facing Taichi and Sora. There was a strong gust of wind came sweeping both of them off their feet sending them both to the ground.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Next time..**_

_The Chosen Children arrive back to the scene of the battle too late as Taichi is semi couscous and Sora is no were to be found. Ivymon has Sora tied up and gagged When Sora awakes Ivymon tells her that its time for you to open the portal of the real world. But dose it mean Ivymon will gain access to the real world? Maybe they will or maybe they won't. Find out next episode of Digimon 02 AV._


	25. The Beginning of the End

**Digimon 02 Adventure **

_Chapter 25: The Beginning of the End_

________________________________________________________________________

Mimi: " Hi all! Finally as the chosen children come together they go all wrong once again. Ivymon first decides that she wants to kill Sora and Taichi but then decides other wise and takes Sora and leaves Taichi and the digimon. This all happens of course before any of us arrive on the scene. Quite typical day on digimon huh."

*************************************************

_**Somewhere in the digital world….**_

The same cave that Simon once inhabited. Inside it was moldy. Further into the cave where Simon first tried to get Sora to change her mind to leave the Chosen Children. Ivymon had Sora sat down in one of the chairs. She was in rough shape and was half out of it.

"Where did that miserable failure put those papers and the book!" Ivymon cried as she was digging through the books that were on shelves in the room.

Sora opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't see where she was or what was happening. "Taichi…. Piyomon?" she whispered, before she passed out again.

Ivymon not noticing Sora's calls still was in search of the book and papers she need so the portal would open. "Where is it? Where could he have put it!"

Sora still remained unconscious her head was rested on her left shoulder.

"Hmm…well I might as well put you where you belong," Ivymon replied she picked her up and brought the wall where the portal was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Chosen Children walked around looking for a fight, "Koushiro I don't see any fight," Yamato replied.

"They were fighting when I left," He explained.

"Taichi! Wake up Taichi," they all heard the voice and it sounded like Agumon they walked over toward the sound.

"Holy crap what happened?" Jyou cried he and the other ran over to Taichi, Agumon and Piyomon.

"We were defeated…she took Sora," Piyomon explained.

Jyou bent down and examined Taichi, "Hmm well…he's okay…I think he may have gotten a concussion," Jyou replied.

"That means he's going to be okay right?" Hikari questioned.

Jyou nodded.

"Taichi will be fine of course," Agumon interrupted.

Taichi moved and he opened his eyes, "Where's Sora?" he asked sitting up.

"She took her Taichi," Piyomon said.

"We have to get her," He was about to get up but Jyou and Agumon stopped him.

"No, you're not in any shape to chase after them," Jyou told him.

"Sora is in trouble I can't just sit here and do nothing." He said.

"I'll go Taichi," Yamato said,

"No, I have to!'

"Taichi you heard Jyou you're not strong enough," Hikari told him worried about her brother.

"I can go don't worry," He explained.

"How about we all go together?" Miyako suggested.

"Very good idea Miyako," Hawkmon applauded.

"Come lets go before Ivymon hurts Sora," Piyomon said with urgency.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora began to come to. Her vision was blurred then had cleared gradually. She then saw Ivymon she was searching for something in the volume of books that where piled by her side. Sora frowned then looked around her surroundings. A sudden flash back came to her.

She shook her head. 'No not here…not here I have to get out of here.' She thought she tried to move her hands but she couldn't they were stuck and her feet were as well. Sora had then noticed that she was shackled and tied and that she was suspended a few feet from the floor.

Sora remained quiet as Ivymon was still searching; looking down at the pocket Sora spotted her digivices. 'Come on Taichi, read the signal…please.' She thought she closed her eyes 'Please, Ivymon can't be aloud to go to the real world.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh oh email." Koushiro replied he looked down at the laptop's screen.

"It's Gennia," He replied.

"It's about time what took him so long to talk to us?" Gomamon commented.

"He said that there is no time we have to get back to the place where we first saw Simon. Ivymon has Sora there," He said out loud.

"Well come on we can't let that trash of a digimon enter the real world not like Vamdemon did," Yamato cried.

"Don't mention him again." Taichi replied grimily.

"I just remember defeating him." Agumon replied he smiled.

"That was the best defeated ever!" the digimon all shouted.

"Vamdemon? Could I hear about it?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah...I'm kind of wondering myself how this battle went," Catherine agreed.

"Jyou you explain it to them," Taichi said.

"Why can't I?" Takeru questioned annoyed.

"All you discuss it, I don't care. As long as I don't hear about it again," Taichi replied again kind of coldly.

Yamato went to discuss it since he didn't have much of a problem as Taichi did. 'Sometimes he's strange.' He thought quite confused.

Truth be told Taichi did savor that victory against Vamdemon but his mind was focused on one thing at the moment, and that was to save Sora and destroy Ivymon and to get home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grrrr….I can't believe it he must have hid it some where," Ivymon growled she turned around sense that Sora had awoken she walked over to her. "Wake up you, you chosen child." Ivymon slurred with anger. Sora did her best to keep her eyes closed as if she were asleep.

Ivymon looked at her studying her closely, "Wake up I know you are up." Ivymon whispered.

"Tell me where the book is," She demanded.

"I don't know where any book is," Sora told her she turned her head to face the digimon and opened her eyes. "Don't lie to me! You must have some kind of powers to tell me where the book is!" Ivymon shouted at her.

"And for the last time I don't know where they are! My power were creased to exist anymore…I don't know what book you are looking for and I don't know where it is," Sora shouted back at digimon angrily.

"You have guts…we will see who the one with the guts when I find that book." Ivymon whispered she narrowed her eyes at Sora then turned and left the room. Sora sighed 'Come on guy hurry up!' she shouted in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Atlur Kabuterimon there it is." Koushiro shouted at him.

"I see it and going in for the landing," His digimon told him.

Once he made contact with the ground and came to a stop the Chosen Children and digimon all got off.

Taichi was able to stand himself now, "Okay we need a plan… I want Yamato, Mimi, Catherine, Miyako and Jyou to stay out here and be the plan B just in case Ivymon see us and runs for it. Make sure your all ready, digimon digivoled to their highest forms." He warned.

"Got that Taichi, we will be ready then," Yamato agreed.

"Koushiro, Hikari, Takeru and I will go in first into the cave and confront them." Taichi replied Atlur Kabuterimon de-digivoled to Tentomon. "Get ready!"

~*EVOLUTION*~

Gabumon Warp digivolve too ……MetalGarurumon

Palmon Warp digivolve too …….. Rosemon

Hawkmon digivolve too ….. Aquilamon

Gomamon digivolve too ….. Ikkakumon digivolve too…. Zudomon

Floramon digivolve too…..Kiwimon digivolve too….Blossomon

~**~

"Okay guys were are going in." Taichi ordered they followed after him.

"Taichi, it was threw this room then down the hall," Koushiro whispered.

"Okay." He said back.

"Don't you think its kind of quiet?" Agumon questioned.

"Now that you mention yeah," Tentomon replied.

"It would be a lot quieter if you two would be quiet," Taichi told them.

"Taichi that door," Hikari pointed.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling that she is in there," She told him.

Taichi and Yamato opened the doors to reveal a larger room. The group entered the room and noticed the writing on the walls.

"Guys!" Sora called to them.

All nine of them ran over to her.

"Sora…are you okay?" Piyomon asked she flew up to greet her.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry. She is looking for the book that will grant her the permission to enter the real world. Apparently Simon hid it," She said.

"Great that buys us time," Taichi said.

"How are we supposed to reach up there?" Koushiro asked.

"I'll get Sora free," Piyomon said then concentrated her attack on the shackle. "Magic fire," a swirl of green fire hit the shackle that had trapped Sora's hands, it broke Sora fell. Before she could hit the floor Taichi caught her.

"Okay come on before we get caught," Tailmon said,

"Takeru, is the cost clear?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah…come on guys," Takeru ran out with Patamon on his head. Followed by Taichi and the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ivymon got to the library she looked around for the one book to open the gate. The library the Simon had was full of text, "I'll never find it!" she cried. She shook her head and flew over to the table and on the table was an opened book.

"Portals. This is it." She closed the book and carried it out of the room. Heading back to where Sora was near the portal. When she came into the room Ivymon gasped, "No!" dropping the book she stormed out of the room and out of the cave…she came face to face with a troop of mega and champion digimon.

"Okay well wonderful greeting," Ivymon replied she flew up into the air. So she was at their eye level.

"Ivymon you came a threat to the digital and the real world no longer," Hououmon growled at her

"Is that so…what happened to talk no war?" Ivymon asked.

"What's with the fight to put off the fight?" WarGreymon asked.

"No reason….I can easily defeat every single one of you," She threatened.

"You haven't taken on us yet have you," MetalGarurumon replied

"Thorn whip!" Rosemon's whipped her whip out and wraps it around Ivymon she squirms.

"Let go!" she shouted angry.

"You want out fine," Rosemon said and brought the whip behind her then with one strong throw she lunged Ivymon into the lake that was a few meters a way.

Ivymon struggled to get out, when Zudomon came charging ward her as he reached the water she soared high up in to the air. "How dare you!" she shouted.

"Come to my aid!" she cried out loud…. As she said that bubbles bubbled on the top of the waters surface.

"What's happening?" Sora whispered.

"I don't know," Taichi told her.

Yamato looked on, "She's crazy," He said as he watched.

"Nah uh…look what is coming out of the water!" Takeru shouted he pointed at the lakes edge.

What seemed like hundreds of Octomon emerged from the waters surface.

"Holy! Moly!" Mimi cried, she and Catherine stared as the number of them began to grow, the two girls hugged each other scared.

Octomon where red they wore a helmet made of rock. There were three horns each on its head and also striped black and red and a crown, one tentacle held a hair dyer like gun and the another he held a sword.

"Ha Ha Ha! Lets see you come through this," Ivymon laughed.

"Talk about washed up garbage," Holy Dramon replied.

"Holy flame!" her attack burnt three of them to crisps.

"Seven Heavens," seven balls of light emerged from his wings, each burning brightly he sent them forth at the Octomon and one as it came contact with the balls were burnt because of their evil.

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon launched his mega attack at the Octomon getting rid of twenty the most.

"Starlight explosion!" dozens of tiny stars eliminated the Octomon the number began to decrease significantly.

"Hammer Spark!" Zudomon cried he slammed his hammer into the ground, a spark of electric go rid of half a dozen.

"Cocytus Breath!" Metal Garurumon froze five each time. Then he swiped them with his paws and broke the ice statues.

"Figures the kind of help I get," Ivymon replied annoyed her army of Octomon was clearly slaughtered, she flew toward Sora but Hououmon stopped her from going near her partner.

"Don't step one step closer Ivymon," She warned.

"Or what you'll disintegrate me to oblivion? Haha I'd like to see that…you nor WarGreymon could defeat me before what makes you think that you will defeat me now?" she wondered.

"Because Ivymon, we out number you," Hououmon glared with evilness Ivymon stopped momentarily.

"THORN WHIPS!" she cried five long live came from her fingertips headed toward Hououmon but they were rudely interrupted by MetalGarurumon, Cocytus Breath freezing them, they broke into ice particles. Her eyes wide with worry as she looked back and forth. She was then thrown forward as she was blasted with WarGreymon's Gaia Force.

Ivymon who was thrown to the ground got up slowly feeling herself begin to weaken but before she could gain control of her sense she was hit yet again with Hououmon's Crimson Flare, it brunt Ivymon considerably. "No,…you won't win," She cried weakly.

"We already have," Hercules Kabuterimon was cleared.

"Take this Ivymon. Giga Blaster!" a ray of yellow and white hit the digimon making her slam into the wall of the cave, just above its entrance.

"NOO…..!!" she screamed her echoed pain heard but was stopped as she fell to the ground then dissolved to digital particles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gennia!" the Chosen Children cried.

"Hi Chosen Children, you have all defeated the evil that was in the digital world now it can return back to normal…unfortunately you have to leave, back to your home world…and regretfully say bye to your digimon." He replied.

"But why can't we stay here?" Yamato questioned.

"You can't stay because you are not of digital material you have a body in the real world you must return too. And it isn't safe here, the whole of digital world must reconfigure its self to the way it was before."

"You all be ready by sunset tonight I'll give you all time to say your goodbyes," Gennia told them grimly.

*****************************

Yamato and Gabumon sat at the dock it was silence. "Do you think you could play you harmonica one last time?" he questioned

Palmon wondered around to find Mimi wherever she was.

Sora and Piyomon sat in the tree. "Piyomon, I don't want to say good bye we I know we have to…I just want you to know that you change how I looked at my mother…and you change me." She cried "Oh Sora. There will be a day when we will me again." She replied giving her friend and partner a hug.

Catherine and Floramon were both looking out over the clam waters. "You know Floramon I thank you for being my partner and helping me threw al this crazy evil digimon stuff." She replied.

"Your Welcome Catherine and I couldn't have asked for a better partner." The two hugged.

"Awe Floramon.," she cried you're tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't cry I'm sure we will see each other again." Floramon said cheerfully.

Takeru and Patamon where in the field crying, "Why are you crying?" Takeru asked.

"Because you're crying." Patamon sniffled.

"How about we make a pact if you stop crying I will stop crying." Patamon said to him. "Okay." Takeru agreed.

Hikari and Tailmon both sat in the bush. "You know something Tailmon I have a feeling that this won't be the last time I see you." Hikari replied smiling.

"I know we will meet up again in the future right?" Tailmon asked.

"Right…and as something to remember me by here." Hikari took of the whistle from around her neck and gave it Tailmon.

"Aw thanks Hikari." Tailmon smiled.

Miyako and Hawkmon sat on top of the streetcar, "We had great time right Hawkmon?" she questioned. "We did and there no reason why we shouldn't be upset right now.. Because we will again see each other." He said to her. "Right we will." Miyako and Hawkmon gave each other a high five.

Koushiro and Tentomon were in the streetcar, "You know Tentomon I just have one thing to say to you." He replied as Koushiro was on his laptop.

"What is it?" he asked

"I love you." Tentomon fell.

"Are you okay Tentomon?" Koushiro questioned his friend concerned.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that sudden display of emotion," He trailed.

"I love you too by the way…you're a best friend I could ever have!" Tentomon exclaimed.

Jyou and Gomamon were on the shoreline. Gomamon was swimming on his back Jyou was standing there. "You know Jyou I'd have to admit that you are cool." Gomamon replied.

"Yeah you too. Gomamon…even though were a little hot headed." He replied.

"Well, maybe the next time I see you, you'll be loosened up more." He replied.

"Hey!" Jyou shouted at him.

Taichi and Agumon were by the waters edge Taichi was throwing rocks into the water.

"We did have some good times and some bad time Agumon," Taichi replied.

"Yeah we did oh and Taichi sorry for burning your map that one time," He replied.

"That was a good map too," He pointed out. The Harmonica could be heard playing in the background…Taichi growled trying to hide his tears. "Stupid Yamato and his Harmonica!" he shouted throwing a rock in to the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the Chosen Children were in the streetcar ready to go home. "Now remember keep your feet and arms in at all times." Gennia replied.

"Aye!" the all said but Mimi was sad, Sora and Catherine came to her. "Are you okay?" they both questioned. "I didn't say bye to Palmon." She cried. "You didn't?" she questioned.

"MIMI, MIMI!" Palmon came running out of the woods "Listen Mimi, Palmon go to the window." Catherine replied Mimi ran to the window.

"Palmon! I'm so sorry I should have said bye to you! I'll miss you!" she shouted. "It's okay Mimi, buh bye! I'll miss you too Mimi." She shouted.

"Here take this as a reminder of me." Mimi shouted at her. She took her hat off and tossed it over to Palmon who caught.

"I'll never forget You Mimi! Buh Bye!" she shouted.

All the rest of there digimon waved to them. "Buh bye! All of you guys bye!" the digimon waved, as did the Chosen Children.

_**To Be Continued...**_

***************************

Preview:

Takeru voice over…

"Hi! Four years have passed and we are all the same people! You wouldn't believe how much all of us changed during those years. And all new evils start to emerge to harm us…great huh just what we needed.

Taichi is still the same…actually he matured more.

Sora is playing tennis and she's pretty good at it.

Yamato started a band of his own, which I have to admit is pretty good.

Mimi is moving back to Japan after her parents decided that New York wasn't them.

Jyou is studying to be a doctor.

Koushiro is in High School and he grew quite a bit.

Catherine is coming to visit soon….hmm that should be interesting.

Miyako is studying to be a programmer like Koushiro.

Hikari has taken an interests in Photography

And I'm moving closer to my dad and Yamato.

Hope you like this preview well any way it all starts in Part two of digimon 02 AV."


	26. So It Begins Again

**Part II  
26. So it beings again **

  
The vast connections and cables of the digital world turned quite more complex after the digital world reformatted it's self, mind you the digimon remained the samebut also there were new digimon, new worlds that were created. And one such world was known as the Dark Ocean. 

There and only there lay the horrible digimon. A digimon who wants a human host. and that host whom he had chosen four long years ago may soon again become part of his project on which he wishes to create more, pain and suffering and to lead him hopefully back into the realm of the digital world and on a collision course for the real world.

As this happens in the abyss known as the Dark Ocean, another threat rises greatly in the digital world, but not one of digimon origin, but one of human origin and evilness a human know as the Digimon Kaiser. and so here is part two

*****************************************

"Ahh!!" millions of digimon ran away as a Unimon was trampling through the forest with anger and furiousness, Tailmon was one of the many digimon who Unimon was chasing after, on his leg was a ring it had a signal red light admitting from it. "COME BACK!" he shouted he chased after Tailmon. "Hikari! Help me!" she shouted as she ran.

Tailmon tripped over a root falling on her back she looked and moved just in time to get away but the Unimon has stepped on her tail ring. Not feeling it coming off she ran fearing that she would not be able to get away from the crazed digimon.

"HIKARI!" Tailmon's voice echoed in the forest then stopped.

Real World. Japan, School Tennis court.

Taichi sat on spectator's benches of the tennis court that his best friend was playing onor so he thought she was his best friend. But these days' things were strange, with them. He felt something for her but he didn't know what it was. But what ever it was he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she played Tennis.

Sora took a few glances she noticed Taichi was staring and she began to blush, while trying to concentrate on her game. 

Yamato tapped him on his shoulder. "Yama that's mean leave him alone." Mimi said to him as she followed Yamato to where Taichi was sitting. "Sora dose look hot doesn't she?" he questioned him smiling; Taichi nodded "Yeah" he kept staring not even taking to notice Yamato and Mimi beside him.

"Hey Taichi do you think that if you go up and ask her out then you'll feel better?" Yamato questioned his friend, who suddenly snapped out of it he turned around to face Yamato then Taichi pushed Yamato making him fall backwards into Mimi who stopped him and her self from falling. 

"TAICHI!" she cried, Taichi stood up soon after Yamato and Mimi did as well. "Dude the hell is your problem?" Yamato questioned annoyed at him. "Oh I don't know, you couldn't figure that out yourself?" Taichi questioned him. "Okay, stop it both of youYamato should have know better then bother you Taichi. Say sorry Yama." Mimi said turning to look at him. "Me? Why do I have too?" he questioned Mimi glared at him.

"Sorry Taichi, I won't bother you again about Sora." He rolled his eyes, and had his fingers crossed behind his back. "Good that's better." Mimi replied.

Out of the corner of his eyes Taichi saw Jun walking passed the tennis court and grinned evilly. "SO YAMATO, how's your band coming along?" he questioned his friend. "Finebut why are you yelling?" Yamato asked.

Taichi just smiled put his hands in his pockets "No reason." 

Soon the three heard a shrill scream from the outside of the tennis court. "YAMATO! THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Jun's voice echoed thought out the court; he nearly had a heart attack and looked at Taichi who was laughing his head off. "Oh I'll get you for this!" Yamato replied he took off running away, "Oh, Yamato Why are you running!" Mimi called after him and decided to run after him, Jun hot on their trails.

"Oh god that's harlious." He laughed he then stopped laughing seeing Sora who had finished her game she was looking at him a little annoyed with himbut she was smiling. "What did you do?" she asked. "Let's just say that Jun came by and she saw Yamato." He replied.

"Poor Yamato." She commented. "Awwcome on now you can't feel sorry for him after all he did get himself into that mess any ways." Taichi replied off handily, "Okay maybe so." She thought. "Sora, I'll walk with you home." He offered suddenly this time looking quite serious.

Sora blushed faintly, and then agreed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi walked around she lost Yamato some where in the town, and was walking she passed by an ally ways and was pulled in she tried to cry but the person covered her mouth she was frightened. "Mimi it's just me." Yamato whispered to her, a wave of relief washed over her, he took his hand off her mouth. 

"What the hell are you doing in hereit's darkand I don't like it." She replied she suddenly found herself holding on to him in the dark ally way. "Shhhnot until the way is clear." He whispered.

"What's going on I'm lostI just came back today." She told him. "OkayI'll explain later can you check if the cost is clear?" he questioned. Mimi sighed and got up straighten her shirt, then fixed her hair. She peeked around both corners and didn't see the girl named Jun anywhere.

"Clear." She called back to him, Yamato slowly got up from hiding behind the big blue bin. "Oh my godlook at you." She cried. "What?" he questioned. "Well one word dirty." Mimi replied she looked him over then jumped. "Ah I got an ideacome with me." She dragged him with her back to her house. "BUT MIMIWAIT!" he cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koushiro typed on the school computers he grinned looking at his accomplishment. "I did it!" he cried he jumped up the heard someone clearing his or her throat he turn so he could see who it was. "Koushiro what are you up too?" Miyako questioned him.

"Would you believe nothing?" he questioned a little bit nervous. "Nah ah." She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Miyako! There you are." Irori said to her "GAH!" she jumped up into the air. "You promised to fix my computerI waited and waited and waited." He began to explain himself

"I was getting to it don't worry. As a matter of fact I will come and fix it right now." Miyako replied, iroi nodded and they both left the room. Miyako quickly peeked into the computer room again her eyes narrowed to thin slits "Don't you go any were." She warned Koushiro who just watched her he sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hikari! Hikari!!" Takeru shouted from a distance, she was walking home from school and Takeru happened to see her and he wanted to walk with her home. "Takeru what's up." She questioned.

"Nothing, but guess what I'm going to be going to your school. As of today I'm official an Obadia resident." He said happily. "That's great news, look here." She picked up her digital camera and snapped a picture of him. "HeyI wasn't' ready for that." He complained. "I knowbut look at it. My own digital camera I've always wanted it!" she cried she gave him a big hug.

And it wasn't till then "HEY!" a boy came marching up to them "What do you think you are doing?" he questioned; he took Hikari by the arm. "Um hugging a friend why?" Takeru asked confused. "She's my girlfriend." The boy told him. Hikari frowned. "I'm not your boyfriend Daisuke." She pulled her arm away. "Well I saw you first and it doesn't make it right for him to hug you like that in the middle of the street!" he continued.

"We are nothing more then friends.um Daisuke?" he questioned as he looked at the boy. "Yeah that's my namedon't ware it out. who ever you are." He said. "Okay really no one is anyone's girlfriend or boyfriend okay." Hikari told them both.

"But I didn't do any thing!" Takeru began. "And you will not start anything." She turned and continued walking. "This is all your fault." Takeru replied angrily as he stared at Daisuke. "No it's yours!" he said the two began to push and shove, until Taichi and Sora came. 

"Whoa! What's going on?" Taichi questioned he pulled apart the two boys who were at ends. "NothingTaichi honestly, I was about to walk home." Takeru told him he turned and began to walk home. "Not so fast." Takeru stopped in his tracks. "Is this about Hikari?" he questioned. "No it's not right Takeru we were just playing around you know fake wresting." Daisuke explained, Sora turned around to not show that she was trying not to laugh. 

"I can ask the same thing about you two." Takeru threw back at them, Taichi and Sora blushed, and Sora had turned to face Takeru the laughter from her face had faded to a serious look. "Taichi is being nice and is walking me home." She told both of them.

The four of them didn't notice that the skies had darken considerably, and that flashes of lighting began, then they all jumped when there was a strike of thunder and they all ran to Taichi's Apartment complex for cover, not just a moment soon it began to rain.

"No way." Sora began; the rain pounded the ground hard and the thunder roared. "Well I guess there is no way to getting you home." Taichi replied, Sora shrugged. "Come all of you guys lets go to my apartment I'm sure Hikari will be glad to see you Takeru. "Actually Taichi, I did see her but she's is kind of mad at me." He explained. 

"She's not one to stay angry at anyone for so long. So come on lets go upstairs." Taichi said as he pushed them along.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koushiro sat at the computer still he looked at the port he had created. "This is amazing. maybe I if I do this." He put his digivices to the computer screen. "Digivice go!" he shouted. His digivices began to glow purple, then is d-terminal started to beep. He grabbed it taking it out of his pocket then opened it up. 

"Quick, the digital world is in trouble. Hurry and tell everyone-Tentomon." Koushiro read he frowned and quickly erased that e-mail from his d-terminal. He typed a short but simple message in his d-terminal. 'Chosen Children, anyone who gets this message hurry and meet me in the computer room at Obadiah Elementary school. ~ Koushiro.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


**_Tachikawa's_**

"Yamato I'm waiting." Mimi replied she sat on her bed crossed legged. "No Mimi I look like an idiot." He complained, Yamato looked at himself in the mirror he had a funny face on and didn't like the shirt or pants, Mimi had given him. He looked like an old Victorian guy. 

"Come on, Yamato I bought them especially for you in America." She said in her super sweet voice. "There nice Mimi really but not my style." He said.

Mimi heard her d-terminal she quickly dug into her dresser drawers and took it out. "Oh noYamato we got to go there's an emergency in the digital world." She closed her d-terminal Yamato as soon as he heard her say that came out. 

"Oh wow! You look good!" she cried, Yamato blushed "Never mind you said there was danger in the digital world." He began. "YeahKoushiro sent us a notice." Mimi showed him her d-terminal. "Okay lets go!" he replied the two hurried out of her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_**Obadia Elementary Computer Room**_

Koushiro sat at the computer looking at the digital gate on the monitor. "KOUSHRIO!" Yamato came running into the computer lab, the followed in by a pink haired girl. He turned. "We got your message Koushiro." Mimi explained to him. "Good. they're some major troubles in the digital world." He replied 

"We know but how are we supposed to get there?" Mimi questioned "With the digivices." Koushiro told them Yamato took his out and looked at it. "How is this going to work?" 

"Just put your digivice out at the screen and say Digi port open." Yamato and Mimi both faced the screen. "Aren't you coming too?" Yamato questioned.

"Of course." A girls voice came from the doorway. "Catherine?" Mimi questioned with a smile, she left Yamato's side and gave her friend a hug. "I got the message." She replied. "But how did you even know where here was? You don't even live here." Yamato said to her. "Thanks for the warm welcome you're just the same as you were four years ago." She commented. "I've changed!" he shouted at her. "Okay guys, since it's only us four. you guys can get ready and go to the digital world. I'll be watching from here." Koushiro told them. 

"But Tentomon warned you don't you think you should be going too?" Mimi questioned "Will it looked good if someone just happened to walk in and see you guys through the portal?" he asked, the three shrugged. "Okay you got a point." Yamato held out his digivice to the screen. "Here it goes." He whispered Catherine and Mimi did the same. "Digi Port Open!" 

The three screamed as an purple aura sucked them into the computer screen Koushiro frowned as he watched this happen. "You guys can go through that not me." He said laughing a bit.

Digital World

They ended up in a crumpled heap, Yamato being at the bottom the pile. Catherine picked her self up then Mimi followed by Yamato. "Honestly. that sucks." He replied. "Defiantly. but look at your new clothes!" she cried, he looked down at his shirt it had some small grass stains and smudges of dirt on it. 

"Ya I've been meaning to ask about that shirt." Catherine began to comment on it. Yamato gave her a angry glare. "No thank you. Go Back to France." He began. "Okay!" Mimi budded in between them. "Come on and lets find our digimon." She ushered them along. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Yagami house._**

"Really I got to go, you how it isTaichi." Takeru began he etched toward the door slowly, Hikari was angry with him and he didn't want to talk to her in her bad mood. "What are you scared off?" Taichi questioned confused. "Nothing it's just Hikariyou know how she is when she is mad." 

"Nah Sora's in there talking with her." He answered he gave Takeru a pop. "Relax watch some television." Taichi sat on the couch and flipped through the channelshe eyed Daisuke who sat there quietly. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, Daisuke didn't respond he looked out of it. 

"Daisukehello!" Taichi shouted at him. "I think he zoned out." Takeru said to him. 

.

"Hikari. is there something wrong?" Sora questioned she watched the younger girl pace in front of her. "Nowhy would you say that?" she questioned she looked out the window of her room and stared out. 'Should I tell her?' she questioned.

"Hikari?" Sora questioned and took a few steps toward her. Hikari turned around Sora saw the girl in tears; Hikari hugged Sora and began to cry on her shoulder. "Hikari." She whispered.  
"Sora. don't tell anyone please. You have to promise not to tell Taichi, or anyone." Sora frowned slightly with a sigh she pulled away from her and brought her over to Hikari's bed they both sat down.

"I promise Hikaritell me what's bothering you." Sora watched her. "Remember I was having dreams before when we were in the digital world four years ago. They're haunting me again." Sora gasped. "Hikari we should let Taichi know." She began. 

"No are you kidding me. I can't tell him he worries about me constantly I don't want him to worry. Sora you have to promise not to tell him." She practically begged her, she stuck her pinky finger out to her. "Pinky swear." She replied, Sora put her pinky finger out and linked them together. "Okay, but if you are upset about anymore of these dreams. You promise me to come to me and not go through this alone." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato walked ahead of the two girls, he was calling out. "GABUMON!" he waited and listened but he heard nothing. "GABUMON!" he shouted out again.

"Yama, don't you think we should be quiet I don't want to attract an evil digimon if there is one in the area." Mimi called to him. "Well we do have to find our digimon" he said he turned around to face them. "Ya and the key is to be quiet." Catherine put in with a smile, Yamato turned his head to her and glared at her annoyed. "No one asked you to comment." He replied.

"Well I am and I will it is a free world isn't it?" she asked. "Not for you it isn't." Mimi sighed again. "Guys. please." she replied. 

Koushiro watched them from the computer he could still see them. And sighed he took his d-terminal out and typed a message. 

"Oh d-terminal." Mimi took hers out and read the message. "Koushiro tells you guys to shut up and look for our digimon." Mimi read out to them. 

"ArrrghShadow Sickle!" 

The three dove for cover nearly getting they're heads cut off. Bye swift blue rays of energy unleashed Snimon's arms. "What the hell!" Yamato cried. "Who dares trespass to the digital world!" The Sinmon asked them he stood in a fighting stance. "Who the hell gave you the right to attack us?" Yamato questioned angry. 

"The master did." He voice hissed at them. "Master?" Catherine questioned. "WERE COMING TO THE RESUCE!" Floramon shouted, all three Chosen Children there around to see they're digimon running toward them.

" SHADOW SIC.." "Allergy Pollen!" a mist of hazy quickly paralyzed Snimon making him start to cough and sneeze. 

"Quick this way!" Palmon shouted they were in an open field she ran toward the forest as Snimon still remained in a sneezing fit. 

The six all ran into the bush cover and Palmon quickly rushed them into a hallowed out tree.

They all caught their breath will inside and remained quiet as they stayed in there. "WHERE ARE YOU INTURDERS!" they heard Snimon call out he soared above the forest looking down seeing if he could spot the intruders to the digital world. 

"I shall report to master." Snimon flew off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is he gone?" Yamato asked. "YupI don't smell him any more." Gabumon commented, he peeked out from the tree. "Okay coast is clear." He told them all. "Guys we need some more explanations here." Yamato said to the digimon. "And we will explain." Floramon told him.

"Well, explain." Mimi began. "There is this human, he calls himself the Digimon Kaiser. He makes other digimon wear this thing called the dark ring and he uses the ring to control any digimon who wears it. Snimon usually doesn't behave like that." Palmon said. 

"Wellwhere is he?" Yamato asked. "We don't know all we know is that digimon everywhere are scared to death of him." Floramon said. 

"That's just great, how could some like that get into the digital world in the first place?" Catherine questioned. "I don't know but we would like not to be hiding in terror." 

"Where are Agumon and the other digimon?" Mimi questioned, "We are hiding out at a secret spot." Floramon pointed behind them "Let's go and see them." Mimi suggested. 

"Mimi we got no time." Yamato said as he looked at his watch. "it's nearly sunset and we need to get home before our parents realize that we are missing." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miyako snuck up on Koushiro who was watching the screen. "Koushiro!" she replied it caused him to jump from his seat he turned to face her. "Miyako what are you doing!" he cried he turned to the screen.

"You still haven't told me about what is that on the screen." She pointed to the digi portal. "Would you believe me if I told you it was a game?" he asked. "Frankly no. because you know what that looks like a Digi portal. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!" she yelled, Koushiro put his hands up in the protective stance.

"Okay I'm sorry! But didn't you get my message I sent though the d-terminal." He questioned he peeked through his partly open eyes at her. "No." he looked at her confused. "I did sent a message" "Koushiro it's turning purple!!" she cried she pointed to the screen. 

But unfortunately he didn't turn around to in time, and Yamato, Mimi and Catherine came out from the portal falling all on top of Koushiro. "GAH!!! GET OFF ME!" he shouted.

The three got up off of him. "Sorry." They told him. "We need to call a Chosen Children meeting." Yamato told him. 

**_To Be Continued._**


	27. Double the Trouble

**Digimon 02 Adventure**

_Chapter 27: Double The Trouble_

___________________________________________________________________

Mimi: " My first day back to Japan from America! I love my home and friends whom I miss so much for the past three years. Any ways I met with Yamato then he took me over to see Sora at the tennis court, where Taichi was watching her game. Yamato being an idiot bothered Taichi, in return Taichi saw Jun Motomiya walking buy and called out Yamato's name just so she could hear…getting her to chase after him. I unfortunately had to follow him. Anyway after ward Koushiro called us and told us there was trouble brewing. We met with Catherine at the computer room and went to the digital world where we met up with our digimon and then were attacked by a Simon who had a dark ring on.…Wow I said that really fast. Any ways Yamato called a meeting right away."

***********************************************

Taichi, Sora, Hikari and Takeru arrived at the park playground; they were the last of the Chosen children. "Catherine! Mimi!" the two girls cried, they gave one another hugs. "Oh Hello!" Yamato budded in.

"Hello yourself I'm saying hi to friends that I haven't seen in a long time Mr…." She looked him once over.

"Mr. Show off."

Jyou, Koushiro frowned slightly.

"Okay, how about we cool down," Taichi replied stepping in between the two.

"I know you both have your differences. Yamato continue the meeting…what ever it's about," Taichi said and pulled Catherine over to where Sora, Hikari and Mimi were.

"Now go on," Taichi told him, Sora watched Taichi handle the situation quite well she smiled 'He's matured a lot'

"Okay, let's spit it out." Miyako spoke up.

"Okay, the digital world is in trouble again. Only this time it seems to be that the evil doer isn't a digimon but a person they call him the Digimon Kaiser," Yamato replied.

He looked at Koushiro, "The gate to the digital world was opened today…for longer then it was before." He began.

"Really?" Hikari questioned.

"So, we got to go to the digital word tomorrow," He said.

"But I can't…there is a concert I have to practice for." Yamato looked at Taichi.

"I can go." Taichi said.

"Hmm…I got a test tomorrow," Jyou said to them annoyed.

"Oh Jyou I can help you," Catherine came to him she took his arm.

The others looked away, "Count me in." Sora replied.

"Us too," Takeru said speaking for Hikari as well.

"Me and Koushiro can be on look out at the computer room then," Miyako replied. Koushiro was about to protest when she smiled at him and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Oh I really wanted to watch Yamato's practice," Mimi began she looked at him. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No you can come," Yamato agreed.

"Okay so then it's going to be me, Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro and Miyako?" he asked.

They all nodded, "Okay then it's settled," Taichi replied.

"We will met tomorrow in the computer room." They nodded and everyone went their separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World**_

"I don't get it Yamato said they were attacked right here," Koushiro replied he looked at his digivice for some guidance.

"Koushiro are you sure Yamato wasn't just making up some crazy stuff?" Taichi questioned him confused.

"Why would my brother do that?" Takeru asked the two boys.

"I was just speculating," Taichi explained.

"TAICHI!" the five all looked and saw their digimon coming toward them.

"Agumon!" he gave his digimon buddy a big hug, as did the rest. "Well guys Yamato said that there's a digimon emperor is that true?" he asked.

"It is true, he was trying to catch us." Piyomon replied. "Oh are you okay?" Sora asked she nodded "Yeah we got away." She told her digi partner.

"I'm not fine, I lost my tail ring." Tailmon cried Hikari noticed that just now as well. "We'll find it Tailmon don't worry." She smiled down at her digimon.

_**Computer lab…**_

Miyako glared angrily at the screen "No stay here Miyako we need Koushiro to come along…I'm just as good as he is," She commented as she watched the on goings.

"Oh I didn't realize some one was in here," A teacher came into the classroom Miyako jumped and minimized the screen she opened a word processor quickly.

"Yah I was, just working on some homework," She replied looking at the screen.

"There isn't anything on the screen." He said to her.

"I just got here, I was about to type up my report," She said diging in her bag.

"Oh very well," The teacher left the room.

"Your so dead," She commented at the screen.

_**Digital World…**_

"Well we should try further up over there," Sora pointed.

Taichi sighed, "Maybe he'll show up if we sit out in the open like this," He suggested.

"Taichi that's dangerous." Sora stressed.

"I think he probably knows we are here," Agumon told them.

"Yeah because he has the whole area guarded by those," Tentomon said he pointed to a tall dark tower.

"That is something Yamato forgot to mention," Takeru replied.

"No kidding," Taichi said as he looked at the towers. He began to walk toward the tower when the grown began to shake. Soon there came a digimon from underground appearing in front of taichi.

"That digimon has one of them!" Tailmon cried.

_**Digimon Analyser (Tailmon's voice over) **_

Drimogemon: He likes to drill holes in the ground and lives in them. He is very shy and quiet they tend to also keep to themselves a lot.

"Have one what?" Hikari asked.

"It's a black ring, it controls digimon," She replied.

"That's wrong!" Takeru shouted.

They heard laughing, "Dark Rings to be correct," All the of them gasped except for the digimon. They knew he was a human reeking havoc in the digital world.

"I don't care what it is who the hell are you?" Taichi demanded.

"Oh…so you must be Taichi Yagami and your digimon Agumon you have the crest of courage. And the leader of the Chosen Children," He said with a smiled. He was seated ontop of an Airdramon and he looked down at each one of them until he glaze fell upon Sora.

"Sora Takenouchi, Piyomon and the crest of Love."

"Hikari Yagami your brother is Taichi and your digimon Tailmon and the crest of Light. Takeru Takashi and Patamon you have the crest of Hope. Your brother isn't here but I saw him his name is Yamato Ishida he has a digimon name Gabumon he has the crest of friendship. And Koushiro Izumi and Tentomon crest of Knowledge. Miyako Inoue and Hawkmon the crest of dexterity."

They were shocked looking at the Kaiser in anger. Taichi took a step forward, "I don't' know what you intentions are but I want you to leave the digital world! There is no game to play here!" Taichi shouted at him.

"I knew you would say that…. Your the leader after all. I understand that there are more of you chosen…. three others…. Jyou Kido with Gomamon and has the crest of reliability. Catherine Degual with Floramon and she has the crest of faith. Mimi Tachikawa and her digimon Palmon and the crest of Sincerity"

Taichi still had his eyes on the Kaiser he grew worried on the inside but kept a stern face on, "How did you know all that?" he asked.

Kaiser shrugged, "Don't worry that's for you to figure out leader," He smiled at Taichi then with out warning Drimogemon came at him and pushed him and Agumon down into the hole. "AHHH" they're voices echoed until they vanished.

Sora and Hikari both rushed to the hole, "TAICHI!" they called.

"HAHAH!" the digimon Kaiser laughed as he flew off with his Airdramon.

Sora got up from the ground, "You won't win!" she shouted at him.

All of them were gathered down by the hole they tried to see if they could see any sign of them but there wasn't a single one, "TAICHI-KUN!" Sora shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The Computer Lab…**_

"This is horrible, why didn't we go look for him!" Sora cried.

Koushiro frowned slightly "No, we need to regroup for a second." He told her.

"This sucks because we can't bring our digimon with us back home, we could use their insight," Takeru replied.

"What do you suggest we do?" Hikari asked.

"We tell the others and host an important meeting. Because obviously this Digimon Kaiser has been doing research on us and found out about our digimon and crest with that information…. he could try to take over Agumon or even Taichi."

Sora grew distraught hearing Koushiro tell her these things, "NO," she slamed her fist down on the table.

"We have to go and rescue him now, I can't let that monster do that to him," she cried.

Hikari patted Sora on the shoulder, "Sora I know you…" Hikari stared as her friend wrist at the bracelet and it was glowing, "Sora look."

"It's glowing," Sora said a little shocked.

"I thought I deactivated that damn thing," Miyako replied.

"It doesn't make sense. I know that they were deactivated but how is it possible that they are "Maybe it's telling me that Taichi's in danger or he's being hurt or something." She suggested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Stage somewhere…**_

"Yamato!" his band member called to him he just had an exasperated look on his face.

"Aren't you going to take your coat off?" they asked.

"I really don't think…." He stopped.

"Yamato…." She came into the room all eyes were on her she took his jacket off of him.

"There you look so much like a rock star now Yama," She smiled.

His friends began to laugh at him.

"Oh um, it would sure be nice if you tell us who this attractive girl is? Your girlfriend?" the guy on the drums asked.

Mimi blushed as they said then and then smiled to make it seem that it didn't affect her.

"NO! She's just a friend she wanted to here our rehearsal." He replied as he picked up his guitar from its case.

Mimi smile, "He's so modest," and pushed him toward the microphone, She took a seat on a chair.

"A one, a two and a one, two, three, four."

_Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo_

_Bokura wo neratteru_

_Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushi bokura wo madowaseru._

_Sonna…_

"Yamato what's the problem man?" his drummer asked they stopped for a second he looked ill "Oh Yamato-kun?" Mimi questioned she went over to him as soon as she did he ran toward the bathroom. He came from the bathroom "Was there something wrong?" she wondered. He came back out. "Um no I don't know what happened I must have ate something bad." He said to her.

He was starting to blush when she put her hand on his arm and guided him to the chair she was sitting on before. He was in a daze his band mates just snickered. "Well Yamato we do have to practice for the concert coming you that." His brass guitarist said to him.

"Oh I got an idea all five looked at her, how about Yamato rest for a bit, I bet he has that song all memorized by now. And I'll practice with you guys." She suggested "Um Mimi wait a second are you sure…" Yamato got caught off guard when she took his hand in hers "I'm sure, I just need the lyrics, I have heard it before so I know how it goes. I'm your biggest fan after all Yamato-kun." Yamato face went totally red he nodded and got papers out.

"Okay guys…. lets start."

Mimi took the microphone from the ground "Test, one, two."

_Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo _

_bokura wo neratteru _

_Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo _

_madowaseru _

_Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo_

_yuku no kai? _

_Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no _

_shinjitsu_

_Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni _

_hisomase... _

Yamato just watched her sing 'No Yamato she is just a friend.' He told himself. 'Idiot then why are you blushing all the time?' his other voice in his mind told him.

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yotu_

_mashi dakara _

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality _

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa _

_nai _

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete _

_Kimi datte kitto dekiru _

_Mienai fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda kimi no me ga _

_mayotteru _

_Yuragu jishin itsumo to chigau bokura karada wo _

_furuwaseru _

_Sonna jibun ga iya dakara hiza wo kakaete iru no kai? _

_Me wo tojiru no wa hayasugiru mitsumeyou bokura no _

_shinjitsu _

_Muryoku nante koto nai bokura no yuuki furishibotte... _

_Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku akirameru yori _

_mashi dakara _

_Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae_

_sagashite _

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality _

_Atarashii sekai no tobira kagi nanka kakatte inai _

_Jishin motte susumou ze sono tobira keriagete _

_Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru _

_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yotu mashi dakara _

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _

_Oh keep on running keep on running _

_Find out your reality _

'That's a great why to have her near all the time' he thought he shook his head 'No I will not think of her that way never.' What was he telling himself of course he was thinking about her like that?

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai _

_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete _

_Kimi datte kitto dekiru _

_Kitto tadoritsukeru kara..._

"How was that?" she asked after she had finished the song they boys clapped. "Mimi that was good." Yamato replied he looked at her then started to blush again for the third time today. "Did you want a part?" he asked

She began to laugh he wasn't serious was he. He was looking at her seriously "Your serious?" Yamato nodded "Yeah I'm serious I was looking for a female singer why not?" she smiled "Sure I'd love too" she gave him and this time he fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World…Hours later**_

Taichi began to come too, "Finally Taichi are you okay?" Agumon asked his friend.

He groggily looked over at him and shook his head, "Agumon!" he replied his friend was behind him and was behing held in place with metal restraints.

Taichi tried to move forward but found that he too was bound by the metal restraints.

"Evolve!" Taichi cried over to him.

"Hmmmm," A laugh came from over head then he looked up and saw the Digimon Kaiser.

"You," Taichi said and tried to get himself free.

"Ah don't try those metal restraints are firmly attached to the rock," The Kaiser said to him.

"Listen Purple freak you don't know who your dealing with here, we are the Chosen Children..." he stopped Taichi by holding his hand up.

"I know who you are and I know how strong you have become since the the last time you were in the digital world. Don't you think I wouldn't be that stupid as to just not study you twelve?"

Taichi eyes were wide as he listened to this. "That's why I made those," He pointed behind him to the tower. Taichi looked at it but remained silent. "Besides this device is useless." He looked that the Taichi' digivice in his hands.

"Give it back!" another voice came from the top the Kaiser looked at her. "Sora Takenouchi."

"Sora!" Taichi shouted to her.

"Give him back his digivice and crest," She demanded with Piyomon by her side.

"What will you do? Evolve?" he asked laughing.

Sora didn't see anything funny by it, "Piyomon!"

_***~Evolution~***_

Piyomon Shinka to……..?????

***~

"Piyomon what's wrong!" Sora asked her.

"I couldn't evolve," She told her.

Taichi heard that and he looked to Agumon worried 'If we can't evolve…. how can we save the digital world from evil now.' He thought worried.

"Sora don't worry I will get Taichi's digivice and crest from him," Piyomon told her partner in a whisper.

"I know a lot about you Takenouchi-san," Sora glared at him as he came closer to her.

Piyomon took her chance now "Magical flame!" A spiral of green fire hit the Kaisers hand making him release Taichi's digivice and crest the she flew and grabbed both of the items and brought them back to Sora.

"That was clever but Agumon won't get away from this," He took a dark ring out

"NO! Leave him alone," Piyomon cried.

"Magical flame!" it knocked the dark ring away to fall down the crevasse "STOP GETTING IN THE WAY!" he shouted he looked up into the sky "AIRDRAMON!" he called

"God Tornado!" he flapped his wings Sora shielded her eyes she felt herself being push back

"SORA!" Piyomon tried to fly toward her friend but she couldn't because of the dust that was being kicked up by the wind. Sora dropped to all four trying to stopped herself from being pushed further backward.

"PIYOMON!" Sora called.

Taichi looked up at the opening of the crevasse he couldn't see anything but her heard Sora's cries he looked at Agumon "Agumon try to evolve!" he cried to him he looked up bits of dirt came down onto his head it was being to get dusty where he was. "Taichi no use." He cried.

"Magical Flame!" her attack hit the champion digimon it didn't do a thing to the digimon.

"Spinning Needles!" five needles came in a spiral toward Piyomon who got hit she went down.

"Piyomon!" Sora cried she got up now that Airdramon had finished his God Tornado attack. She looked at her digimon that was across from her.

"You shouldn't be worrying about your digimon," The Kaiser told her she turned around quickly and looked at him, Sora hadn't realized she was with in a centimetre from the edge of the cliff.

"My research was right about you two," He began. "You both can prove a devastate end to my plans." He stepped closer to her. "Because you were so foolish as to come here alone…with out assistance. Smart because you must have realized something that I didn't before."

"What are you talking about," Sora questioned confused.

The digimon Kaiser approached her she took a step back she felt herself lose her footing. "Ah!" she fell but still managed to grip onto the edge of the cliff. She then felt self loose grip and fell, "AAHH" she landed on a ledge that Taichi was on.

"SORA!" Taichi cried, "Are you okay Sora?" he asked he struggled with the restraints.

"Ya." She got up and tried to get them off his wrists.

"Hmm, nice try." Kaiser replied he looked at them. Sora looked at the Kaiser, the metal restraints around Taichi's ankles and wrist disappeared. "Bye," he said with a wave and then an door opened from behind the two where pushed in by a gust of wind. The door closed and faded into the rocky exterior.

"TAICHI!" "SORA!" Agumon and Piyomon shouted as they disappeared from site.

"Now you two will become my test."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Park…that evening….**_

"Everyone here?" Koushiro asked.

"Ya!" Hikari frowned.

"Sora's not here," She commented.

"Maybe she's just late." Yamato replied "And where is Taichi?" he questioned.

"That's what the meeting is about," Takeru explained.

"Oh something happened?" Catherine questioned.

Yamato sighed "Obviously."

Takeru and the others groaned "Shut up!" she shouted at him.

"Okay," Jyou budded in.

"We are here for a meeting," He said to them.

"Really Yamato, don't you think you can give Catherine just a little bit of space or do you like to bug her allot?" Mimi whispered to him.

"No," he said simply and leaned agasin the monkey bars.

"The news now doubled." Miyako replied the others looked at her "What?" Miyako stood up with her laptop she showed all of them the screen. Early in the day when we went to the digital world the digimon Kaiser Kidnapped Taichi and Agumon.

"WHAT!" Yamato burst out.

Mimi looked on worried at Miyako, "That's only the half of it. Apparently The Digimon Kaiser as he is called knows everything about our crests, our digimon and us. He's done the research and now I think he's acting on it."

"What else can you tell us?" Takeru questioned "Well see there is two dots…. right here…on the map."

"And remember that our digivices gave of signals before like a homing beacon." Koushiro took over now. "What are you saying Koushiro get to the point." Yamato told him.

"Sora didn't tell us she was going to the digital world and decided to play hero and now they are both missing. Piyomon as well."

"Idiot!" Yamato cried.

"Yama." Mimi whispered harshly.

"Tell me why she isn't one, she was supposed to wait and now look where that got her all four of them are missing what are we supposed to tell her mom?" he asked.

"We will think of something." Hikari explained.

"Thinking or no thinking it still was stupid," He replied.

Everyone was quite, "So the question now is what do we do about it?" Jyou asked

_**To Be Continued….**_


	28. Starting Over Again

28. Starting Over Again

Yamato: "Taichi was kidnapped by the Digimon Kaiser, for reasons unknown to us, as to yet. Sora decide it was a good idea to go alone to find Taichi when she did find him she only became the Kaisers second victim. Something tells me we are in big trouble.

************************************

Theme song plays….*Target*:

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

Akaku daichi someageru

Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

Bokura no te de sukuidasou

Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

Ima omoikiri kakenukete Far Away yayayaya….

Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

Sobietatsu  TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moegare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

Atsui BATORU okose…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing posters where posted on the bulletin board at school Yagami, Taichi and Takenouchi, Sora. A boy with gray clothing looked at it his hair was dark purple he smiled when he saw the posters 'Pathetic Chosen Children' he though and walked a way smirking. 

"Was that the last of them?" Takeru questioned Hikari nodded "Yah and I hate doing this." She frowned looking at the posters of her brother and Sora it was bad enough that they told her parents a lie but it was worst that they didn't think of another way of doing this. 

"Hikari?" Takeru question he waved the papers in front of her causing her to snap out of him dreaming land. "Sorry Takeru." The two walked to the front of the school and left. Takeru didn't like this silence at all he stopped her from walking "Takeru?" she questioned "I know you may not want to talk about it Hikari but it's important." 

"I'm fine Takeru I didn't like the idea of doing this to my mom and dad or Sora's mom it's mean." She told him "It's been a month and they were getting suspicious, what are we supposed to do we looked for a whole month in the digital world and we couldn't find them, not even the digimon could find them." he replied.

"Hey keep on moving!" Tailmon cried from inside the duffle bag that Takeru was carrying "Shsssh!" Hikari cried at the bag. "I'm dying to get out." Patamon pouted. "Okay guys hold on a second we got to get to the meeting in the park." Takeru said as the two set off toward the park. "We will continue this later." He commented to Hikari. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Digital world….**

Taichi looked at the bars he tried to pull them apart "GGRRR. AH" Taichi backed away from trying to pull the bars a part he rubbed his arms. "It's no use." He replied sora was in the corner her forehead rested against her knees that she held to her chest. "It won't be any use Taichi we've been here for a long time…." Sora trailed off.

Taichi walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Never say never, we can't give up we have to believe that they will find us." He watched her for a moment she raised her head to look at him. "This is my entire fault." She whispered, "I shouldn't have done what I done come after you alone." 

"It's not your fault. I admire you for coming to fine me and I admit it was the wrong thing to do…" he trailed off he saw her disappoint on her face. "Sora?" he questioned

"AAAHHH!" the two covered there ears the digimon Kaiser was horrible to digimon he made them suffer through pain, they were both concerned about they're digimon who were some where within this compound. 

"Do you think they're okay?" she asked him. "We got to hope that they are okay." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is he going to do?" Piyomon wondered the two digimon were speate cages. "I don't know but I don't like him one bite. I hope Taichi is all right." Agumon said to her. "I hope that Sora is all right as well." 

"What do you think he want's with us?" Agumon questioned, "We never did anything to him." The digimon heard some one coming down the hall they quieted and remain still. 

"LET ME GO!!" They didn't see much but heard a crash and bang then a door slam shut.

Soon after that there was another heavy metal door closing. Agumon and Piyomon looked into the other stall next to them. "Are you okay?" Agumon asked the digimon in the next cage. "Yeah." Came the voice. He looked underneath where the bars that weren't covered.  "Elecmon?" Piyomon and Agumon said at the same time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Obadia the chosen where having a meeting. Hikari and Takeru were the last to arrive. "Sorry we are late. It takes a while to come back" Takeru replied he dropped the duffel bag on the ground. "OW!" came cries. Hikari unzipped the bag. "Finally it's about time you let us out of there." Tailmon said to her as she hoped out. "There was no reason to drop up Takeru." Patamon told him as he fluttered up in the air. 

"Well could we start?" Yamato questioned as he looked to the four. They all sat down in the circle. "Okay what we know is that no leads what so ever to where they maybe." He began. "No kidding how about we post posters in the digital world and maybe some of the good digimon saw them." Catherine suggested. 

"I don't..." he stopped "No it's a good idea I mean it can't hurt to try." Mimi suggested the other's frowned "How are they supposed to contact us?" Yamato asked. "That's a good question." Mimi frowned. 

"You know we should give it a shot." Jyou suggested. "Even so, how are they going to reach us?" Miyako questioned. "Well us digimon could use computers maybe if we set up a computer some where." Hawkmon suggested "No use…this digimon Kaiser will probably know he probably has spies around every were in the digital world if he can keep track of us coming in and out who know what less he can do." Yamato said to them. 

"This conversation is really going places." Gomamon commented with sarcasm. "Must you be so sarcastic?" Jyou asked. "Well technically it's the truth." he said to him. 

**BEEP, BEEP**

Everyone's D3's began to beep they all took them out. "What is it?" Gabumon asked as he seen the expression on Yamato face change suddenly. "Come on we have to go to the digital world right now!" Hikari said standing. "Wait! how can we not be sure it's a trap?" Miyako suggested. "There is only one way to find out and it's to go there." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The reading was coming from over there." Miyako pointed past the village they were in right now. Jyou and Catherine's digivices started to beep rapidly. "That's wired." Jyou took it out his digivice.

Catherine walked forward to ward a shiny spot in the ground. "Look at this." She replied Floramon looked down at where her friend was pointing.  Floramon bent down and cleared the dirt fro Catherine. They came upon a symbol. 

"It's your crest." Floramon pointed out, Catherine agreed, "That's right it is." She took out her crest from under her shirt and looked at it. The exact it. "Oh there is more." Catherine cleared the dirt herself.  "Jyou your crest." Jyou and Gomamon came over and looked themselves.  "Hey what do you know, it is Jyou." Gomamon told him. 

"But what could it be?" he wondered. "AH!" the four jumped they looked to Mimi "Maybe it's one of these." She showed them her wrist the combination crest of Purity and Friendship.

"Cool..." Catherine replied she when to lift the cover with the two crests molded on the cover of it. But needed a little help from her digimon they lifted it up. There was a suddenly bright light everyone shielded their eyes from the light until it faded.  "OW!" Catherine cried, "Damn." Jyou cried he the two both looked to where the pain was coming from it then they saw their combination crest. 

"Well there you guys go you got it." Takeru replied. "Yeah but we still need to find Taichi, Sora, Agumon and Piyomon…" Tailmon said to them trailing off. "Right come on we have to head over that way." Yamato pointed straight ahead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Digital world somewhere…

The Kaiser walked down the cold hall a digimon followed him Taichi and Sora were still in there cell. He brought with him some food on a try and slide it under the door it made a noise that started the two Chosen Children. 

Taichi Stood from his spot beside Sora, she got up as well. "What are you doing this…we never did anything." She said to him. "True." He replied,  "Then why lock us up!" Taichi shouted his voice echoed the down the hall. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He told them and walked away. "GRRR DAMN IT ANSWER ME!" Taichi screamed at him. The last they saw of him was his cape his digimon looked at them sadly the followed his master. 

Sora fell to her knees.  "Taichi I can't take this any more." Her eyes began to fill with tears.   
"I want to see my family again…my mom…she must be worried." She cried her tears trickled from her eyes to the cold steel floor.  Taichi watched he concern he approach and placed his hand on her should. "Sora." he began, he was startled when she threw her arms around his neck holding him and crying.

He rubbed her back gently "its okay, I promise to protect you Sora. We will get out of here." He whispered he stared out of the cage they were jailed in, he had a determined expression on his features "We will." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Digimon Kaiser looked up on his control board he noticed that the other Chosen Children were looking for they're friends he smirked. "I will never let those loose there is no telling what Taichi can do." He said. "But Ken, why are you holding them hostage? They aren't a part of your plan are they?" the digimon asked. "Wormon if I let them go it will just make the Chosen Children job easier. They are nothing with out there leader." He answered. 

"But what about the girl?" Wormon asked him. "She was just a formality but never the less she stays." He answered. "But she was crying don't you care?" Wormon asked, "What happened to the other you?" he questioned.  "SHUT UP! WORMON!" he screamed at his digimon. 

"I'm sorry." He bowed to him. "And don't call me Ken again!" he annoyed. He looked on his screen. "Hmm. Let's send a digimon over and help them out." The digimon Kaiser grinned he pressed a button that had a huge digimon on it, it had three heads two for arms and one where the head was supposed to be.  "Deltamon go have some fun." 

"Come Wormon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This reminds me why I don't like the digital world." Jyou said as they climbed up a sand dune. "Yamato are you sure it's this way?" Catherine asked looking back at him.  "Yes I'm sure." 

"HELP!! GUYS HELP!" 

The voices were faint to the human ear but Gabumon picked it up, as did Patamon and Tailmon. "Some one is calling for help." Gabumon told Yamato. "Where?" he asked "Just past that sand dune." The three digimon took off the others hurried behind them. 

Once all of them came over the hill they saw Taichi, Sora, Piyomon and Agumon they were tied around their waists and were suspended a high amount about the ground from a large tree branch. 

"Welcome!" a voice boom. Yamato came running down the hill Gabumon tagging behind "Yamato wait! This isn't right, there is something suspicious going on!" he stopped the others followed down the sand dune. "He's right." Hikari replied watching and seeing her brother suspended from the branch. 

"Help guys!" Agumon called. "SHUT UP!" The digimon Kaiser shouted at the top of his lungs. Takeru looked at the digimon Kaiser. "You're the one that's talking." He said glaring at him.  "Well, well…. what do we have here…. oh there is a lot of you just coming to find your friends…I have a test.." he said the chosen looked among each other.  "What kind of test?" Mimi questioned.

He snapped his fingers then something big came crashing out of the wall, once the dust had cleared behind Taichi, Sora, Piyomon and Agumon came Deltamon.  "Damn…" Jyou trailed off. 

The digimon poised in a striking stance the Kaiser just stood on the Airdramon and laughed. "Do you think your pathetic digimon are going to work against Deltamon?" he cackled evilly.

"Finished them off!" he shouted angrily pointing to Taichi, Sora and they're digimon. "NO! GABUMON DIGIVOLE!" Yamato screamed at his digimon the but for it was too late Deltamon opened his left hand which happened to be a head and brought it closer to them.

Chosen Children got the shock of there lives. What used to Taichi, Sora, Agumon and Piyomon they disappeared turned into Bakamon's who then flew off in a hurry.

"It was a trick…" Catherine gasped. "IT WASN'T VERY FUNNY!" Hikari shouted at him. "STUPID DIGIMON!" the Kaiser cried he looked toward the chosen children. "Did you really think I'd give you back the leader…and the girl? Both have strong digimon; they will come use to my plan for the future. See you later."  The Kaiser took off. 

Deltamon roared he came toward them. "Come guys we got to go back!" Yamato told them. 

Jyou and the other ran further along until Jyou tripped over something in the sand. Everyone turned back to him. "Come Jyou hurry." Gomamon replied as he pushed his friend.

"Jyou hurry!" Mimi shouted at him. The Deltamon then ran smack into a invisible barrier.

"What the…." Takeru trailed off "Some kind of electrical force field is protecting us." Tentomon said. 

Mimi looked down at Jyou's feet she saw what he had tripped on and it wasn't no rock. "Look." She stared at the spot.

"It's weird…it has a strange marking…" Palmon said as she too came to examine the rock with the inscriptions.

Everyone's digivices floated away from them they all watched as the digivice just floated in front of them. They slowly began to shed form into a new digivice.

"Whoa…" Takeru replies as he looks at his digi vice upgrade. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Not what I had planed for them to have find…this is just great." He murmured he looked up at his many television screens. One showed the two Chosen Children he had captured and they're digimon.  "Time to see if this works…" He held up a dark ring its reflection gleamed in his sunglasses. 

"First up Agumon."  He says Wormon looks up at the digimon Kaiser. "Master you shouldn't do that! You can't!" he sympathized with him. "Watch me Wormon."

The Kaiser looked at the screen with the chosen children in it. "I don't think that cell is good any more I'll relocate them to the secret cells…That why no one will find them. Not even those lousy Chose Children."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora and Taichi remained in the cell Taichi had give her his long coat it was cold in the cell they were in the drafts were extremely cold. "Taichi we should share your going to get sick."  She warned.  "No don't worry about me I'm fine." He said as he examined the bars of the cell suddenly he was flung back and their cell began to close. 

Sora rushed over to him. "Taichi are you okay!" she cried she checked on him, he groaned and sat up. "What the hell." He replied they were now enclosed in a steel box. Then a gas began to seep from the small pores in each of the walls. "He's pumping gas into here." Taichi cried he looked up at as the gas was coming down to them. 

Sora frighten hugged him tightly. "Taichi I don't like this." She cried into his shoulder. 

**To Be Continued…..**


	29. Someone From The Past

29.  Someone From The Past

Hikari: "As if things couldn't get anymore worse… not only have we been missing Sora and Taichi Piyomon and Agumon for the past month but The Digimon Kaiser has plans to get Agumon under his control! Oh we need a big miracle if we are going to deft this menace." 

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

Akaku daichi someageru

Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

Bokura no te de sukuidasou

Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

Ima omoikiri kakenukete Far Away yayayaya….

Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

Sobietatsu  TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moegare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

Atsui BATORU okose!!

**************************************************************

Daisuke followed Hikari and Takeru he knew something was up and he knew that Taichi as they said was not at all missing and that they knew more of where he was and he wanted to know now. 

"TAKERU! HIKARI!" he shouted it made the two jumped as they heard his voice. He came up to them and looked at both. 'What's the matter Daisuke?" Hikari asked trying to be crossed at him but she really was not they had to put up a mask from him. "Yeah she said she is still mad at you." Takeru told him.

There was a muffled reply from within the bag Takeru was holding but he hasn't heard it. "Okay now you guys think I'm dumb but I'm not I clearly see that those posters aren't doing a thing. You two know where he is don't you! Taichi is my idol I would like to know where he is!" he declared the two were taken back.

"It's clear as day Daisuke…"  Takeru began but gotten interrupted by him again. "This has been ongoing for two months and I fail to accept the fact that Taichi got kidnapped or ran away because it's not like him!" he shouted his voice echoed through out the park 'Oh no' Hikari thought shocked he can't know she looked at Takeru. 

"Your mistaken Daisuke." He began. "Okay then let's see the bag I've been watching you both for the past two weeks and I seen some strange things. Open it up." He said blankly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mimi's house….******

"Where are they?" Yamato wondered they were in Mimi's living room her parents were not home this day. All the Chosen Children had gathered in her living room digimon and all they were just waiting for Takeru and Hikari to show up. 

There was a knock at the door and Mimi got up to get it when she came to the door she opened it and was surprised to see another person with them Daisuke. Mimi gave them all a signal to have the digimon go and hide then she opened the door. "Hi guys we were waiting." She said smiling the three entered the living room all eyes were on Daisuke.  

Yamato glared at his brother, whom looked away nervously 'He's going to kill me.' Takeru thought worried. "Well guys…Daisuke knows." Hikari came out flatly "Knows?" Jyou asked "About the digimon." She said quietly. 

Yamato stood up quickly and looked at his brother "Why did you tell him?" he demanded "HEY Stop acting like I'm not here!" Daisuke began Yamato looked at him then he turned around and sighed. "Okay digimon come out." He went to sit down again. 

……………………………..

"This is cool so can I go to the digital world?" he asked Koushiro and the others looked around. "No you can't you have to have one of these." Yamato pulled out his digivice. "Oh well any ways I want to help to find Taichi." He said to them. 

"How are you…." Takeru stopped his brother from saying any more. "This is good because the first thing we need to figure out who is the Digimon Kaiser. We know he is human and we need find out who he is in the real world."  Koushiro told them. "How are we going to do that? Do you realize how many people there is in this city yet alone the world?" Catherine told them. 

"Exactly so that's why we have to keep an eye out….around our city and the news." He began. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Agumon! SHINKA!!" this wasn't Taichi's voice but it was the digimon Kaiser Voice he struck out his digivice and pointed forward and watched Agumon through TV monitor. 

"Agumon shinka……SKULLGREYMON!! ARRGGHHH!!!" 

The giant digimon started to terrorize the room he was being kept in he threw blasts into the walls trying to escape. The Kaiser watched in pure shock he pounded his fist down on the control panel "NO! What went wrong!" he shouted angrily at the results his dark ring had produced. 

Wormon looked up at the digimon Kaiser "The reason why he is like that is because maybe you can't control one of the Chosen Child's digimon." He said to him. The Kaiser kicked the digimon "Shut up! Where there is a will there is a way." He replied he looked on.

"I will find another way to control him! And I will succeed!" he cried out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you are telling me that Taichi is in this place called the digital world?" Daisuke asked he did not look convinced. "It's the honest truth Daisuke do you think I would lie to you?" Hikari question giving him a look of honesty He tore his glaze away from hers then looked to Takeru "And how do I know you are all telling me the truth?" he wondered. 

"I don't think there is away to bring a human to the digital world who doesn't have a digivice. But we can try…I think it is possible." Tentomon explained. "Okay then, but first I found out how to put the portal on my laptop that way we don't have to use the computer lab at the elementary school." Koushiro told them.

"Well that's a good thing. We can search for Taichi and Sora in longer periods" Yamato said he stood up. "That way we can once and for all defeat the digimon Kaiser as he says he is named and clobber him."  

"Yamato it's not so easy…do you have any idea how many times we set a search party for them? And we turned up empty handed every single time." Catherine explained Yamato stared at her hard. "YOU didn't even try to LOOK!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Hey, let's calm down." Jyou budded in. 

Yamato threw himself down in his seat. "Yamato she's right." Gabumon pointed out to him. He just did not answer. "Well I want to go look for them." Daisuke said suddenly all eyes where on him.  "You can't just say that…do you know how dangerous it has gotten in the digital since the digimon Kaiser appeared?" Gomamon declared strongly. 

"It doesn't matter if someone like say Takeru or Hikari came with me they have a digimon that way it will be all okay for me to look for him." Daisuke said

"We are going to search soon….Daisuke you can come…that's if u can enter." Mimi said she looked over to Koushiro he shrugged "It may work." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Digital world….

Taichi and Sora watched the television in they're enclosed room that had no door no windows…just artificial light, two cots  and one really old sofa that had seen better days. "I can't stand it Taichi!" Sora got up she went close to the TV. "We've been cooped up here for god knows how long! And it smells that's the worst of it!" she cried. 

Taichi put the remote down on the couch he sighed too he was not liking this place any more then Sora was. "There has got to be a way out" he said aloud he went to the north wall and examined it with his eyes he put his hand under his chin and was thinking. 

"Taichi we've been here for a long time already and we weren't able to find a way out before what makes you think that things have changed since the first day we were here till now?" Taichi remained quite he heard her but he hadn't not wanted think negative now "a way out…" he said aloud. 

Sora frowned then left him to stare at the wall. She took the controller up from the couch, sat down, and flicked through the channels. Each channel showed a different part of the digital world so it was not real TV as in the real world. Sora hoped to see the others they were looking for Mimi or Jyou or maybe even Catherine. 

There was nothing other then a digimon which was rare other times they seen the digimon Kaiser about the digital world hurting innocent digimon. Sora was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a smashing noise she turned her head over to where Taichi's direction was.  He had smashed one of the lampshades against the wall. "TAICHI!" she cried she got up and went over to him immediately. "What are you doing??" she exclaimed looking at the shattered lamp. 

"I was checking something out, I thought maybe if I were to smash it against the wall there I could make a hole in the wall. And I was a able to but look at this." He broke away the drywall and on the other side was a shiny metal of sort. "It's metal." Sora said she looked to him. "Exactly which means, The Kaiser had sure plans to make sure we couldn't escape."  Sora and Taichi looked at each other. "How long is he going to keep us here?" she asked. "I wish I knew Sora, but I don't and….it doesn't look good, if I had Agumon he could have blasted threw this but we don't." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wormon wonder into the dungeons he looked around and found Piyomon in her cage. She saw the digimon and shouted at him. "Help please!" she cried the digimon crawled over to her. "I wish I can help you but it's going against my masters orders." He told her. 

"But I know you are different you have goodness in you! You have to help me." She again begged the digimon. Wormon looked undecided and was about to turn and leave. "I only came to see what you wanted to eat." He declared. 

"Nothing I want out, at least please help my friend Agumon." She asked "Do it please I don't know what your master has planed for him. But I'm sure it can't be good." Piyomon said to him. 

Wormon thought back to when he was watching his master making Agumon evolve to SkullGreymon. "I'm sorry I can't help, it will go against his order." The digimon crawled away slowly. "Wait!" Piyomon cried Wormon turned to her. "What is he doing to Agumon? And where are Sora and Taichi?" she asked.

"Your partners are no longer in this place they are well hidden as for Agumon my master has plans to control him with the dark rings." He said and crawled away from the cage. "Wait! Wormon wait!" she cried but with out avail the digimon was ignoring her pleas.

'But why did they move Sora and Taichi away from this place where ever we are?' Piyomon wondered in her mind. "Oh boy I hope that Agumon can fight it." 

Piyomon sigh she leaned against the door then felt herself fall back onto the ground it has been opened. She looked down the hall where Wormon had disappeared down she was happy 'Thank you' she thought then went to look for Agumon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Emperor held up a spiral shaped dark ring he smiled evilly and admired his work. "I've solved the problem Wormon and if I put this on Agumon then I can control his evolution. Him evolving to SkullGreymon will be no more, because I was he evolved using my digivice and not Taichi's it corrupted him, but with this device right here and if all goes accordingly to plan. I'll shall have him under my control."  He popped the spiral in hole in the control panel then watched on screen he pressed a button.

His attention was drawn back when he looked up at the screen the chosen children were back in the digital world looking for their missing comrades. He simply smiled then pressed a red button and watched as it attached onto Agumon's arm. 

"Agumon Shinka! ….." he shouted he held his digivice out then the unimaginable happened. "Greymon!" the Kaiser had succeeded he jumped up from his seat. Long behold on the screen was Greymon but not his normal coloration in a purple and black color.   
  


"Greymon shinka ……….. MetalGreymon!"  He roared once he had evolved, the Kaiser looked upon the screen and watched as the Chosen began what seemed to be discussing something. "Come Wormon let's go and meet up with the chosen children." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So this is the digital world?" Daisuke asked as he looked about. "Yes and it's dangerous you never no what can happen next." Gabumon spoke to the boy who nodded "Okay."  Koushiro seem to be surveying the area for a moment. "I think this is a good sign." He had told them. "A good sign?" Hikari questioned. "Are we going to go look for my brother and Sora?" she asked annoyed. "Yes we will." Yamato said he looked around as he said that. 

A sudden rustled in the brush then out sprang Piyomon. "PIYOMON!" they all gasped. "Your okay?" Palmon asked she nodded "Yes, but I couldn't find Agumon he locked us up together then he separated us the last time I saw him was when the Kaiser dragged him away somewhere. I tried my best." She said quite quickly but it was slow enough for all to pick up. 

"What about Taichi?" Daisuke came in sudden it startled the pink digimon who looked at him. "Daisuke!" Hikari cried at him he looked at her and blushed "Taichi and Sora I don't know where they are….I heard that they are some where other then where we were. Where exactly they are, I cannot tell because the Kaiser was smart he took Taichi and Sora's Digivices and crests." She told them with greatest urgency.

"Giga Destroyer!" Two missiles came flying into view they soon hit the ground and mad dust and derbies go flying everywhere. "What the hell?" Yamato cried out they were coughing once the dust was clear they are eyes went wide in shock. "Metal Greymon?" Koushiro saw the Kaiser sitting on top of the digimon. "How did…" he trailed off.  

"Oh no…" Koushiro worst fear is where confirmed, "Its MetalGreymon, Taichi's Digimon." He cried. "That's right I finally have control of him and there is nothing you can do about it." The Kaiser said. "Metal Greymon forward." The digimon took a step toward the chosen. 

"You have nerve!" Catherine shouted at the Kaiser. "Catherine that's not such a good idea, he has a big advantage over us." Jyou warned her. "Yeah because we can't evolve because of him." Gomamon said aloud. 

"Look I don't know what you want from us…." The Kaiser who saw Piyomon interrupted Yamato. "You're the girl's digimon how did u get free!" he cried. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Piyomon spoke up. She flew into the air so she could eye the Kaiser. "Some where you will never find them I don't intend for them to ever come back and you know what happens when something living stay's in the digital world…" he was cut short when a sudden fog started to develop. "Huh what's this?" Kaiser cried. 

The Chosen ran into cover by the time the fog had cleared the Kaiser had lost all trace of all of them. "DAMN IT! Let's go!" he ordered. He and MetalGreymon disappeared. 

The chosen poked there heads up from behind various bushes, "That was close," Yamato, whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two captured chosen children were fixated upon the television screen when Koushiro had said that it was Taichi's digimon. Taichi's features showed how shocked and upset he was. He stared at his digimon he did not hear half of the argument that went on with the digimon Kaiser and his friends his attention was focused on his friend.

Sora was happy that Piyomon escaped but she was worried about Taichi she watched his expression then slowly put her hand on his should "It will be okay Taichi" she whispered. "Nothing will be fine till we get the digimon Kaiser and make him pay!" he cried out suddenly Sora pulled her hand back away from him. Taichi got up and went back to the metal wall he picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall. Sora was terrified for him. "TAICHI STOP IT!" she shouted at him. 

Taichi heard her scream she was scared of him of what he was doing. He cursed under his breath and dropped the chair he turned to face her. "Sora I'm sorry" Taichi told her he was quite he put his head down Sora walked over to him she hugged him. "We have to think of a way out of here." Sora said to him. "That way we can get back Agumon, and get rid Kaiser." She felt him pull away. "Sora…" he looked her in her eyes. 

Sora saw something in his eyes she did not know what it was exactly but it caught her heart slightly. "Taichi?" she questioned he put his hand to her cheek. "Sora I need to tell you something." He said in a whisper. "I really care for you, and I really appreciate your trying to make me feel better…." He stopped Sora had put her hand over his and brought his hand down to his side. 

Sora leaned toward Taichi a sudden desire had came over her. Taichi too was feeling the same desire their lips met, she kissed him, and he kissed back it with long pent up passion. They both pulled away quickly blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." they both repeated one each other words and laughed quite nervously.

"I need to use the washroom." She said quietly then walked away Taichi watched her until she closed the door he kicked the sofa 'Stupid Taichi! What where you thinking?!' he mentally yelled at himself.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke grew more impatient by the second they were just hiding out in a bush. "Okay aren't we going to look for them?" he asked Takeru put his hand over Daisuke's mouth "SHH!! Daisuke we can't fight him our digimon can't evolve if he finds us he's going to get rid of us for good." Said Takeru he moved his hand off his mouth, Daisuke only just sighed. 

"Coast is clear."  The chosen looked about one another "Where did that come from?" Catherine questioned. "Behind you." The voice said again. 

As they all the turned around to see this mysterious voice's bearer they saw an old friend "GENNAI!" 

………………

"Were where you during the time with Simon?" Yamato asked as they were walking with Gennai to his house. "And why do you look so Younger? I don't get it." Mimi said.  "I will explain that and all more, once we get to my house." He said from the front.  "Yeah and there got to be an explanation about the digimon Kaiser, maybe you can tell us who he is." said Yamato as he walked behind the much younger looking Gennai. 

"All in due time Chosen. There are major issues that are needed to be discussed and new powers to be issued." He had explained to them. "For the first time you came it was a power of a digimon that was corrupt but in this case it's the corruption of a human." 

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Gennia's Council

30. Gennai's Council

****

**Piyomon:  "I was not happy to hear that Sora and Taichi were some where in the digital world. Wormon had told me this, then he secretly let me out of the cage I was search for all traces of Agumon but I could not find him. It was not until later on I found the rest of the chosen children. The Kaiser found us but we ended up being saved by Gennai and a younger one at that." **

FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII

Akaku daichi someageru

Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU

Bokura no te de sukuidasou

Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o

Ima omoikiri kakenukete Far Away yayayaya….

Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru

Sobietatsu  TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai

Moegare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru

Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da

Atsui BATORU okose!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora turned the faucets on she watched the water flow into the drain. "How could I…" she whispered she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Could I be?" she questioned confused. 

**Flash back….**

Sora leaned toward Taichi a sudden desire had came over her. Taichi too was feeling the same desire their lips met, she kissed him and he kissed back it was sweet and gentle. They both pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." they both repeated one each other words…….

**End Flashback**

Taichi sat on the couch he was upset with himself forever approaching her like that and for him being angry like that was uncalled for. "Damn to hell dose that ever you are Kaiser!" Taichi shouted bitterly at no one in particular. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The chosen where all seated around a table they looked at one another nervously and obviously confused. "Gennai this is confusing a little explanation will be nice." Koushiro told him. "Ya and hopefully a good one at that." Daisuke put in then he go a stare from everyone. "I'm sorry..." he whispered quietly and sat down. 

Gennai stood up from the table he drew down a map of the digital world, he stood off to the side and then pressed a single button on a remote. "This is the digital world under the digimon Kaisers command, the black areas; represent his dark spires they control as most of you see. The whole continent of Server is practically under control of his dark spirals and henchmen who wear the dark rings." He explained Yamato look a bit pissed off. "Yeah we know but we have to find Taichi and Sora and get Agumon back!" he cried out Mimi put her hand on his arm. 

"I know you want to find your comrades but that's the inevitable. You have to stop the digimon Kaiser and as much as I would like to help, there is no way I can find out where they are being held."  

"But how come we can't evolve." Gabumon pointed out. "We would help if we could evolve." Gomamon pointed out bluntly. "That is also the other matter that needs to be discussed." He replied he walked over to the pulled down screen. "For each of your digimon you will need a shield." He points to a picture of ten different colored decorative shields each had they're crests embedded on them. 

"Where will we find these?" Yamato questioned "Oh right here." He took out a large box and opened it up, inside that big box were smaller boxes ten of them each box had a crest symbol embed into it.

He took one with Taichi's crest on it and showed it to all the chosen. "In these boxes are the shields, but you can't open them. In order to open your box you need a key."

They all sighed, "Should have known there was going to be a catch." Jyou said Catherine hugged him. "Jyou-kun you're so cute when you're sarcastic like that." She smiled at him. Yamato looked at her with an ill expression upon his features then asked "So where are the keys to open the lock?" 

"That's a good question one that I do not know the answer to." Gennai told them almost instantly they all fall off from there seats. "Then what help are you?!" Daisuke shouted at him. 

"Hey, now!" Takeru cried. "Well times it wasting I'll let you all stay over the night in the spare room." Gennai told them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora came out of the bathroom and stared at Taichi not that she meant to but she could not help it, he did not notice she was there until she let him know of her presence. "Taichi." She said she stepped forward. Taichi acknowledged her "Ya?" he wondered.

"About a few moments ago….I don't think it's a good idea."  She began she noticed Taichi's disappointment as he turned his back to her. "I mean...I mean that I didn't stop you. I was just shocked that's all." She explained nervously.

"huh?" Taichi question she was confusing him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Sora sat down she was excited about that kiss now but they went exactly in a place that would give on each other their space.  "We are stuck in this one room Taichi…we could easily… have an…I mean…we can…" Taichi stopped her from rambling on. 

"No your right." He replied, "I understand what you mean" he began the looked around the room, if they were to start a relationship in this room it wouldn't be a good idea. It was one room and they both slept in cots that weren't too comfortable.

"Cozy?" the digimon Kaiser asked them through a speaker. Taichi and Sora turned around as they heard his voice. "Why don't you come out coward?" Taichi threaten him. 

The Kaiser laughed "Then what you'll jump me and escape. No way, I may be evil but I'm definitely not dumb." He told them. "GIVE ME BACK AGUMON!" Taichi yelled at him. "And sacrifice my greatest creation, Never!"  Taichi was fuming angry. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"  

Kaiser began to laugh at his words "Taichi, do you really think I need you two running around to cause trouble?" he said "How would we be we can't even get our digimon to evolve!" she shouted angry. 

"That's enough! You will never exit and if they do try to rescue you, all oxygen will cut off from this room and you will both die a slow death." He warned angry the green light went off leaving the two chosen stunned.

"That's not fair…I mean we lose either way Taichi." Sora walked away and sat onto the couch. Taichi had his eyes closed, he looked to Sora and walked over to the couch and sat next to her. 

"Sora are you okay?" he asked "No…..Taichi…" she trailed off she leaned her head against his shoulder and began to cry. Taichi put his arms around her "I'll try to find a way out...for both of us." He whispered to her softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Later next morning….******

Yamato and the others followed Gennai to a special room in the basement of his water home. They walked through what seemed through miles of long tunnels and twists several different doors until they came to one big door, Gennai stopped and over looked the door. 

"Is that where they are?" Mimi questioned him as the man stared at the door; he nodded slowly then turned to face the chosen. "It is."  He replied as he stood "But, only the one who holds the key is the child of Light." She said everyone turned to look at Hikari. "You mean I'm the key to opening that…" she trailed off. "Looks that way Hikari." Takeru told her. She stepped forward to the door then turned to Gennai once more "What do I have to do?" she questioned him. "See that small rectangular slot." She looked to where he pointed. "You insert the tag that holds your crest into that. Then it should open."  He said to her. 

Hikari then did as Gennai told her, up her tag into the rectangular slot then the door glowed a bright light, everyone had covered there eyes, then the light reduced and the door slowly swung open on it's own. 

With in the giant metal doors lay a room with magnificent glistening gemmed walls and in the center of the room were ten Crest emoluments that each floated effortlessly  one by one each beside another, and they glowed corresponded to the crests color. 

"Whoa…" Catherine trailed off. "They are so pretty." Mimi said in amazement. "Yes nice to look at but they are very powerful, these will replace your old tag and crest. Because each of you carries that trait with you in your hearts, your crest will remain forever with in yourselves." Gennai explained. 

"So what happened to these crest that we hold right now?" Koushiro questioned him. "They will vanish." He said to them. "It is a security procedure, because if they were to fall into the wrong hands no telling what will happen." Gennai paused for a moment as if he were waiting for questioned to be asked but there were none so he proceeded "Now each one of you stand in front of your symbols." He commanded.

The Crest of Courage, Crest of Love, Crest of Friendship, Crest of Sincerity, Crest of Reliability, Crest of Fate, Crest of Knowledge, Crest of Dexterity, Crest of Hope and Crest of Light.

The all stood in front of there crests. "Now hold out your tag to your new crest" he said he watched as each one of them did as he had told them to do , slowly there crest got absorbed into there chests. Threw they are shirts they could see the glowing of there crests. 

After they had finished the tags with there old crest vanished into think air. Leaving the eight looking about, Hikari then looked at her brothers and Sora's. "What do we do about Taichi's and Sora's?" she questioned Gennai. "Leave them here…when we find them we will see that they get there new crests exchanged." 

"Gennai will you help us find them?" Yamato questioned him. "I don't know if I can…but we can certainly try." He said, "Follow me we will go back to my conference room."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stupid chosen what do they think they are doing?" the emperor watched as Taichi hugged Sora. The Kaiser then looked to another screen he could not find where the other Chosen where hiding. "Where are they!" he growled and pounded his fist on the control board. 

"Metal Greymon!"  The Kaiser shouted, he then angrily rushed off "Wait for me Master." Wormon cried as he ran after his master. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the conference room everyone was seated then Gennai begun the talk. "Now although I don't know for sure, Taichi and Sora are to be located with in this circle. He was pointed to a part of the digital world it was a desert. "But the Emperor did well and decided to hide the prison that he held them. It has been two months yet he has not let any eye be fallen on him to where there captivity is. From my spy's I only know that's it's with in this circle." He said to them. 

An alarm sounded it came from above ground and indicated the presences of the Digimon Emperor. "The Kaiser he's here!" Takeru cried. "WHAT!" Daisuke questioned. "I'll stick it too him!" he shouted angry.

"Now's not the time." Yamato told him "Koushiro, Takeru and me will go out to greet him you all stay low." He demanded Mimi frowned. "You can't just leave us here, Yama." She complained. "Yes you will stay, it's an order."  She frowned once more "Fine."  And she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yamato followed by Gabumon, Takeru and Patamon and Koushiro and Tentomon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three walked around away from Gennai's house. "Where is he?" Takeru questioned Koushiro turned around suddenly "DUCK!" he cried the two brothers did and they took to the ground. A huge ball of flames flew over above there heads. Then they heard laughter. Yamato, Takeru, and Koushiro picked themselves up. "What's the meaning of that?" Patamon cried. The Kaiser stood on top of a purple colored Metal Greymon. "To stop you." He simply stated.  

"Stop us from what you don't even know what you are talking about." Takeru said as he watched the Kaiser. "You know exactly what…and the possibility of you finding your friends are one to one billion chances." He jumped off Metal Greymon's head. "So who's the first that's going to suffer? 

"NONE WILL! GABUMON EVOLE!" Yamato shouted, The Kaiser laughed "You for get you can't evolve!" he pointed to the dark tower that was near them. "No one can get passed my trap." He said laughing. 

*** With the will begins…* **

*Gabumon Shinka …….Garurumon! *

* Patamon Shinka…….. Angemon! * 

* Tentomon Shinka …….. Kabuterimon! *

The Kaiser looked on in horror "NO!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted he looked at his black digivice he pressed buttons on it but nothing was happening. "What happened why it didn't work? It was perfection before!" he shouted panicking. 

"The key word is was." Koushiro replied. Angry the Kaiser threw his arm and pointed at them. "Destroy them!" he told MetalGreymon. 

The Mighty digimon went forward with two large giant steps he stopped. "Trident Arm!"  His metal claw extended out toward them. The digimon got out of the way quickly. "MetalGreymon!" Garurumon called to him. "We don't want to hurt you. We know you're in there somewhere trapped with in his evil grasps." He jumped again as MetalGreymon tails came flying at Garurumon, but Garurumon got hit the second time and was sent sprawling to the ground. 

"GARURUMON!" Yamato cried, his digimon got up slowly "Its okay Yamato I'm fine." He turned and looked at his fellow digimon. "Snap out of it please." 

"You're wasting your time he's under my control," the Kaiser told them. "Mega Blaster!"  A jolt of lighting flew at Metal Greymon shocking the digimon only for a moment he roared wildly and turned to Kabuterimon. "Giga Destroyer!"  Two missiles like projectiles came blazing at Kabuterimon when they were knocked a side and went astray into the ground. Angemon stood there with his staff in his hands, "Stop it Metal Greymon!" he shouted at his friend.

"You're pathetic! Why don't you just fight and shut up he is under my control!" the Kaiser shouted at them. "TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!" Yamato shouted back at him the Kaiser turned to look at Yamato. "No, and there is no chance I'll let them loose because as I told them…I will tell you, the slightest attempt to break out or in of there captivity the oxygen support will be shut off."  He grinned "YOU SICK INDUVIUDALL!" Takeru shouted angrily "No, I call it resourceful." He replied.

"GRR AHH!" Takeru charged toward the Kaiser and slammed his fist into his face knocking the Kaiser down on his butt. Yamato and Koushiro both stared in shock.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon pulled back his fist and sent a energy beam towards Metal Greymon. Hitting his metal plated chest, it pushed the dinosaur digimon back a few feet. Kabuterimon hovered over him. "Mega Blaster!" a bolt of lightly developed in a large ball and smashed into Metal Greymon "This is only for your best" Kabuterimon said to his friend who was under an evil power. 

"GARURUMON NOW!" Yamato shouted to him, his digimon nodded at him.

"Garurumon shinka ………..Were Garurumon!"  He roared aloud and jumped in front of Metal Garurumon. The Kaiser frowned he pulled out to canisters. "This will continue another time!" he shouted and threw the canisters on to the ground and they produced a black smoke, the six, digimon and human, coughed and covered there noses and eye soon it let up and the digimon Kaiser was gone. 

"Damn it! He got a way!" Takeru shouted he kicked the dirt the digimon devolved to their rookie stages. "We will get him eventually" Patamon said to him. "Yah we will. But in the mean time he's probably going to find out how to stop the evolution process."  Koushiro commented, Yamato looked about seeing if he could see him. "Nothing he's gone." He replied. "Like Gennai said…we have to find out his true identity he has to be a kid that can gain access to the digital world, and the only way to do that is to go back to your world." Gabumon said to him Koushiro nodded "That's right, but the possibilities of finding him are like finding a needle in a hay stack." 

"The unfortunate truth." They all turned and saw Gennai and the other, Mimi ran over to Yamato, Palmon followed. "Did you get him to tell you where Taichi is?" Daisuke questioned. "No just more troubling news." Koushiro said. 

"Yeah and apparently the digimon Kaiser did some research into our past. In addition, he put together the conclusion that Taichi and Sora are the strongest of the Chosen Children. He has put them in an imprisonment, underground I'm presuming, but if they puncture the walls of the imprisonment or we try to dig them out, all Oxygen supply going to that imprisonment will be cut off and if we can't get to them in time they will die."  He stated. 

Mimi and Catherine looked at him confused. "I'll put it in simple English. Taichi and Sora he trapped them underground in a room and if they try to get out of it he will cut the air supply to the cabin and Taichi and Sora will hardly have any air and if that happens they can die. Same thing happens if we try to rescue them."  Takeru explained. 

"That's horrible!" Mimi and Catherine cried. "I know and that why we may have to put off for their search. We need to find out the Kaiser's real identity." Yamato told them as he looked down at his feet. "WHAT!" Hikari yelled she marched over to him. "How can you leave them they're! We need them here!" she cried, Yamato was startled as he saw that Hikari was about to cry.

"We aren't giving up we need to finish get rid of the Kaiser once and for all." He told her strongly. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she shouted. There was a dead silence. "Hikari…" Takeru came up to her as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder she smacked it away. "Go away!" she picked up Tailmon and ran.  

"HIKARI!"  The two brothers called to her, she did not listen and ran towards a portal and was back in the real world. 

The Chosen watched after her with a look of dishearten in there eyes.

**To Be Continued…..**


	31. Who is He?

31. Who is he?

Takeru: " After learning of the Kaisers trap. Setup just in case we did fine Taichi and Sora in his secret hideaway prison. We were all shocked, that made us even more determined to rescue Sora and Taichi as soon as we could. So that leaves us with the same question from before who is the Kaiser in real life?" 

**************************

_FURUSUPIIDO__ de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII_

_Akaku__ daichi someageru_

_Chikyuugi__ ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU_

_Bokura__ no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku__ tsuzuku sakamichi o_

_Ima__ omoikiri kakenukete Far Away yayayaya….___

_Tachiagare__!__ Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru_

_Sobietatsu__ TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Moegare__!__ Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru_

_Wasurerareta__ ashita torimodoshini ikun da_

_Atsui__ BATORU okose!!_

**_A week after…._****__**

Takeru was walking home back from school, passing by the soccer field when a stray ball came flying out of no where and hit him in the back  just off his shoulder. He turned quickly and saw a boy coming toward him. "I'm sorry," He said he bent down to pick up the ball which had rolled the opposite direction when it hit Takeru. 

"Sorry? Where were you aiming?" he question voice raised, a little ticked off.

"Like I said sorry," He replied Takeru frowned at him. 

"Watch where your hitting the bal next time," He said quite angry.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered as he watch Takeru walk away," Fool," He muttered.

"Takeru? Who was that? And why were you so angry?" Patamon questioned from inside the duffle bag. 

"The guy hit me in the back  with a soccer ball. How can I not be angry and I don't know, some smart ass," He grumbled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_later_****_ in the day…._**

"Anything to report guys," Koushiro asked them.  

"Nope. Nothing, but work and work and work," Jyou said quietly and he put his duffel bag of books down on to the floor next to his chair. 

Catherine shifted in her seat as if she was uncomfortable, "Well, may I put a suggestion on the table?" she wondered, "If the trap is laid out like that we have no choice but to put they lives at risk to save them we got our digimon who can get through the metal. That the Kaiser says is surrounding there enclosement underground." 

Yamato growled giving her the a stare, a angry stare, "No,"  he stood up now, "There is no way in hell that we will do that!" he shouted at her. 

"Oh!? How do you supposed we rescue them!" Catherine shouted right back at him. They both stood staring hard at each other. 

"We have no time for this, now we are going to have to do something sooner or later the digital world is in major distress and the Kaiser seems to be taking it over easily with Agumon in his grasps," Koushiro said.  

They all put their head's down slightly all sighing. "I think Catherine is right.  Let's try to rescue them. It's the only way," Hikari spoke up. 

Yamato looked at her with surprise, "You want to risk their lives?" 

"If you we don't risk they will die either way, Yamato," Hikari whispered.

"So everyone agrees with her then?" he looked at all the chosen children. Each one of them nodded and Yamato knew it. He didn't want to have to rescue them this way… but it's the risk that they would have to take. 

"Now that we have decided on what action we should take we need to find, Taichi and Sora," Koushiro said as he stood and paced trying to think of a way to trace them. The Kaiser made it damn sure that they couldn't find Sora or Taichi. 

"THAT'S IT!" Jyou shouted out loud making everyone jump. 

Bukamon looked up at Jyou with concern expression in his eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Oh come on Bukamon. Of course I'm fine, I just figured out a way that we can use to find where Sora and Taichi are, the emperor did mention that they were enclosed in a metal case," he explanation began. 

"That's true," Catherine spoke, she looked at Yamato, "So what's it going to be? Yes or no?" Yamato rolled his eyes at her giving her the, shut up look, she smiled at him and he turned away. 

"Okay we will do it," he replied. 

They cheered, "Let's do it, chosen children!!"  Daisuke shouted from the door they turned around unimpressed.

            "What are you doing here Daisuke?" Hikari questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

            "I want to save my idol is that a problem? Besides I don't think I want to be facing evil Kaiser guy that have bad ideas in there heads… when I said chosen children I meant you guys of course," he grinned ear to ear and then patted Takeru on the back. 

            "Ow! Do you mind my shoulder hurts enough, thanks," Takeru rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand, gingerly. 

            "Sorry, I didn't realize that your shoulder was hurting," Daisuke said taking a seat on a near by chair. He watched the in-training digimon playing hide and seek as they discussed what to do, only yokomon wasn't playing. 

            Yamato raised his eyebrow at his younger brother, "What did you do?" he asked curious as to why his brother's shoulder was hurting. 

            "Some kid, kicked a stray soccer ball, and it just happened to hit me in the shoulder how," Takeru explained sounding quite annoyed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Announcer: "Welcome you all to the game of the century, Obadia vs Tamaichi." 

            The crowed cheered and hollered as the pre-game show began on the field, even though it was only the eleventh game of the year for the Obadia Tigers it was still a big occasion because this team this year was the best yet.

            The chosen children were seated in the bleachers, waiting patiently for the game to start. They had one whole row to themselves. But most where in deep thinking about their plan that was going to go on tonight. 

            Yamato stared off into the distanced he saw the two posters from the other side of Taichi and Sora, of course done in vinyl. He sighed, 'God I hope this goes right tonight' he thought rubbing his temples. 

            "Oh wow I can't believe tonight's the night that Ken Ichijouji is here playing!" Miyako cried she showed a picture of him to Mimi, and Hikari.  

            "He is pretty cute," Mimi agreed. 

Hikari nodded as well, "Yeah he is. Maybe you should go down and get his autograph during half time."

Miyako jumped out of her seat, "In fact I will!" still standing when a hand grabbed her  by her hand and pulled her down, "What did you do that for Koushiro?" 

"Because it's not half time and besides we are supposed to be cheering for Daisuke's team you know the one that Taichi is an assisting in coaching every once and while," he said slightly irritated. 

"uh oh, Koushiro-kun is a little mad," Hikari taunted him, and ruffled his hair. He still sat there a little angry ignoring her comment. 

Announcer: "And welcome to the game, Obadia verse Tamaichi we are about to get started with the first thirty minutes of the being of the game."

Ken glanced up in the bleachers and saw the chosen children then he returned his glaze back to the field. As the opening face-off was about to happen. 

Daisuke was facing off against Ken. Ken stared at him, "You're the one with out the digimon," he stated.

Daisuke's eyes widened, "How you know…" he stared at him in shock and confusion. 

The soccer ball dropped and Ken took advantaged of Daisuke's shocked state. He flew pasted Daisuke who was still frozen, the coach yelled at him to move.

The chosen children watched from their seats, Daisuke was frozen to one spot, "What's wrong with him?" Yamato questioned. 

"DAISUKE, MOVE!" Hikari yelled standing up she looked at him confused. He finally snapped out of his daze he then turned around and found the soccer ball going into his own net.

Announcer: "GOOOOAAAALLL!! Ichijouji scores and makes it one nothing Tamaichi."

As the game progressed it wasn't looking good for Obaida's team they were losing the game badly and Ken was scoring like crazy, by the end of the game the score was five to two for Tamaichi. 

Announcer: "And there goes the buzzer. That was a fairly entertaining game, Obadia tried their best but they ended up being defeated. Next game will be on Friday night at eight o'clock."

The chosen children waited out side the stadium for Daisuke to come out of the change room. "Guys!" Daisuke ran toward them he was eager to tell them what Ken had told him at the being of the game. His hair was soaked with water, he stopped to catch his breath, "I got to share something with you." 

"About what?" Takeru questioned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Koushiro's house. Koushiro sat at the computer opening the gate to the digital world.  He kept typing then the small button on the side bar turned green indicating that the gate had opened, "Ready to go?" he questioned. 

            "Let's go!" they all declared.

****************

            In the digital world the chosen walked toward where they thought Taichi and Sora were being hidden, Jyou was operating the metal detector. He swayed it back and forth, just about a inch above the ground. 

            "I know it's right beside the lake, cause that's where I escaped from… his fortress or what ever it was called," Piyomon said walking in front of the chosen guiding them. 

            "How  would Ken know that you were in the digital world?" Takeru asked looking over at Daisuke who in turn looked back at him and the others.  

            "Because, he probably is The Kaiser," Daisuke replied, "it's the only thing that makes sense." 

            "That's what I was thinking too," Yamato said from the front. As he was listening in on Daisuke's and his brothers conversation. 

Piyomon then walked into the bushes. The chosen children followed the digimon then out into a clearing that was in the middle a forest, there was a large tree in the center of the clearing. The long grass swayed, the half moon lighted the area.

            The detector beeped Jyou moved still along the ground he was going through the tall grass and it still was going off. As he continued further the beeping stopped so he turned around and moved the detector over to where it beeped before and it went off. 

            "It's got to be here," Jyou shouted over to them, he checked the entire area and came to an estimate that their dwelling must be really small, "Careful though Yamato it seems to me that this prison that the Kaiser put them in is fairly small. About twenty four feet by twenty four feet."

            "Okay , Gabumon , digivole," Yamato said. 

            "GABUMON, digivole too, GARURUMON!" the digimon stood in front of Yamato, "Where do I dig?" he questioned. 

Jyou came running back from the side of the clearing, "Wait a second, I just have to find a good area," Jyou said as he went back to scanning the ground, he went forward about three feet then stopped and turned off the detector, "Right here is the place."

Garurumon got started on digging at the spot Jyou had pointed out, he dug.

**_Underground_**

            Taichi was doing a word by word puzzle book that was at the table. While Sora sat at the table as well, reading a girl magazine. She sighed and looked up at Taichi, "Taichi, I," she paused briefly not knowing how else to continue. 

            He rose is head to face her, "You don't want the same thing as I do…it's okay I understand," he slowly closed the book and got up from the table and walked away from her. 

            Sora shook her head and stood, "No your wrong!" she shouted. 

This made Taichi stop in his tracks he turned slowly to face her again with confused expression upon his features, "I am? How so?" he asked.

"I've been thinking for quite some time. And Taichi I thought how it would change our relationship, but I couldn't help but not to change it. But that was not what my heart was telling me…because I do love you," she whispered she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Taichi came back over to her a little upset himself, "I love you too, and I know your scared too that's why I'm scared…I don't want this to change our friendship. This was something I felt for a long while but I was unable to tell you my feelings cause I was scared," he slowly brushed away her tears that had fallen, with his thumb. 

"Then you understand?" she questioned looking into his eyes for answers.

"I understand," He smiled.

They both smiled at each other and slowly they leaned forward again, to share their second kiss, this time it was more meaningful then the first one because they both told each other their feelings, there wasn't a heavy weight of guilt that came with the kiss. It was free. 

As they kissed there was a sudden scratch, and scraping of metal then the hissing of oxygen flow was interrupted. Taichi and Sora pulled away suddenly. He looked at the oxygen vents and franticly started to bang on it, "Turn on!" he cried. 

"No use Taichi. It could be the others maybe they found us," Sora whispered she walked over to the far end where the scrapping noise was heard, "HIKARI, MIMI!" she called out, cupping her hands around her mouth hoping that it would magnify her voice.

"Sora stay back if it's them they are going to blast through the metal, or cut the metal," Taichi said pulling her to the other end of the small dwelling. 

**_Above Ground_**

            Garurumon had reached the metal and was making the hole wider and more available for them to get a hole made to get them out of there, "The hole is about six feet deep, Yamato," his digimon told him. 

            "Alright, but hurry it up and make it wider before the Kaiser suspects that we are breaking Taichi and Sora out," Yamato said to him. 

            "Tell him to clear it out," Hikari said to Yamato. 

**_Underground_**

            The two could still hear the scraping of the metal faintly as they stood far from the area. But they soon found it harder to breath, "Taichi, I can't breath well," Sora said to him as she was inhaling more rapidly.

            "Me either Sora, but if we try not to talk, we would have more oxygen," he suggested he grabbed her hand in reassurance, "It will be okay." 

**_Above Ground_**

            "Okay it's good," Yamato said as he looked down the hole that Garurumon had made.

His digimon stood in the middle looking up at Yamato, "Who is going to cut through the metal?" he questioned. 

"Tentomon will," Koushiro said, "It will be a lot saver for them instead of blasting through that metal." 

Tentomon nodded, "I'll do my best," he flew down they're exchanging places with Garurumon while the other digimon kept and eye out for the Digimon Kaiser. Tentomon began to channel electricity in a thin like stream and slowly started to go around as the metal began to melt.

**_Underground_**

            Sora knees gave way, Taichi caught her but his own energy was drained as well and he couldn't hold her up. They both fell to the ground. 

            "Taichi, I just want to sleep…" Sora said to him her eyelids were drooping slightly.

            "No, Sora you can't. Listen to that…that's the sound of help you have to stay awake," he whispered. He himself was feeling sleepy but he knew if they were both to go to sleep they may never wake up and Taichi wasn't about to let that happen. 

            They were laying on there stomachs both looked at one another.  They smiled at each other, "You know that what ever happens," he paused to take a deep breath, "That I love you," he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

In turn she smiled back at him, "I know you do. I love you too," she replied softly she began to feel faint. 

Taichi too was feeling faint, "I'm just going to close my eyes for a second," he whispered to Sora. 

Sora nodded understanding, "Me too…" she slowly let her eye lids close. 

Taichi closed his and both of them went fell asleep, a deep sleep. 

**_Above ground_**

            Tentomon was half way done the cutting through the steal, "Almost there," he said to inform them. 

            "I don't like this at all if that room is small, they could be out of it already try to hurry," Yamato called down Tentomon. 

            "I'm going as fast as I can," he hollered back up at Yamato. he was about now a quarter done the circle. 

            The rest of the chosen were standing on guard incase the Kaiser decided to drop by in the middle of the night.

            "There! I finished," Tentomon flew up  to where the others were waiting, "You just need someone to pound on it so it will fall. I would but I'm not the strongest as you see in this rookie form." 

            Garurumon jumped back down and pounded his paw on to the circle it fell into the confinement. Oxygen quickly seeped into the room, which was silent, Yamato hopped down the on to the metal, he laid down and lowered his head through the hole. 

            "SORA! TAICHI!" he cried seeing them both laying on the ground not moving but as he said that both took in big gasps of air. And began to cough, "Guys!" he cried. 

            Piyomon quickly few down into the hole where Yamato was peering into, "Move I want to see Sora," Piyomon begged. Doing as she asked he moved. Piyomon quickly flew into the room, "Sora!" she cried going over to them quickly. 

            "Piyomon!?" she gave her digimon a hug. 

            "Are the other's there?" Taichi asked as the three sat together.

            "Everyone is outside," Piyomon said she looked at the hole when Yamato's head popped out from  it.

            "Come on and hurry before the Kaiser comes," he told them. They nodded and went to the opening.

            "How are we supposed to get out of here? Have you thought of that Yamato?" Taichi questioned him. 

            "Yes, I did Taichi. Jyou has a rope," Yamato left and came back within a mater of minutes and threw down a rope. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            =bleep, bleep=  Inside a bedroom there was a digital device laying on a desk, the screen was illuminating the room and it was emitting a beeping sound. A hand picked it up from the desk to where it was sitting.  Ken looked at the device it was a message from the digital world, about an escape that was happening. He put it down and grinned, "So they did save them, but it doesn't matter. Because I'm well ahead on becoming the ruler of the digital world," he then went back into his bed, "All in dew time," he whispered then fell back to sleep with a smile on his face. 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	32. My Name is Ichijiouji, Ken

32. My name is Ichijouji, Ken

_FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII_

_Akaku daichi someageru_

_Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU_

_Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o_

_Ima omoikiri kakenukete Far Away yayayaya…._

_Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru_

_Sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Moegare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru_

_Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da_

_Atsui BATORU okose!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ichijouji-san! Wait up I just want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" a female report came running up to him with her camera man trying to catch up, "if it's alright mind you," she replied in a huff, trying to catch her breath. 

            "Sure," Ken simply stated, with a sophisticated smile.

            The reporter adjusted her blouse and skirt, and took all the loose strands of hair that were sticking out and tucked her hair behind her ears neatly. 

            *********************************************************

Miyako looked up at the TV in the hospital waiting room and she nearly screamed, "it's Ken! Look girls it's him! he's so kawaii!" she cried watching the screen with anticipation of hearing his voice.

            Daisuke looked at her with evil glare, "You do realize your quote on quote kawaii guys is The Kaiser. Don't you?" he asked.

            "Why do you think that? Just because he said what you think he said to you. Couldn't it have just been Good luck Daisuke? Or, I'll beat you team to a purple with my incredible soccer skills…" she trailed off looking far off in her own world. 

            Daisuke frowned at her comments, "Yeah, exactly something similar to that," he said with sarcasms.

            "Doctor will they be alright?" Sora's mother asked, as she tried to peak into the hospital rooms to see if her daughter was still sitting on her bed.

            "Yes, they are perfectly fine, there are no signs of dehydration, or any other illness for that matter," he wrote down something on the charts then he smiled at the three parents who were panic stricken about the whole or deal, "Don't worry, the hospital will make sure they are in good condition when they leave. You can go back to see them if you like," he walked away from the hospital doors and the three went back into the hospital room. 

            "Mom, dad, we are fine," Taichi said to them.

"We know but it's been so long since we seen you we don't even know where you've been during those three months?" Taichi's father said he gave his son a great big hug.

            While the family reunion happened in Taichi's and Sora's hospital room, the chosen were discussing matters of Ken Ichijouji. All while watching a interview that he was having at the present time in a park. 

            "People, have called you the boy genius isn't that true?" the reporter questioned him, placing the microphone in front of him. 

            "That's true," he replied smiling. 

            "Look at him he obviously has something to hide when he smiles like that," Daisuke noted. 

Yamato frowned at all the chatter about Ken then he thought for a moment and jumped up to his feet, "Guys if we go to the digital world the next time. We simply call him Ken if he gets upset by that then we know who the digimon Kaiser is." 

Suddenly they're d2's beeped and begun to flash, indicating there was trouble brewing in the digital world. "Let's go, someone has to stay behind with Taichi and Sora to tell them what's happening okay?" Yamato asked looking over to Catherine she glared at him. 

"I'll do it, he's my brother," Hikari volunteered. 

"Okay then let's go guys, we will see you later Hikari," Yamato said waving quickly and the other waved as well as they left the hospital waiting room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Getting to Koushiro's house they quickly went to his room and locked the door, "It's a good think that my parents aren't home," he replied wiping his brow after that long jog. 

            "Okay…now let's go and see if the digimon are alright." 

            "Yamato, if there is no way that Ken is going to be there he is in the interview," his brother said. 

            "I know but you never know if he won't come, now do we?" he questioned.

            "Are we just going to sit here and argue?" Daisuke asked annoyed, he was standing with his arms crossed. 

            "Your not a chosen child Daisuke so why are you coming?" Takeru asked slightly irritated.

            "Alright go I'll stay watch here, I mean it's all the best I could do," Daisuke flopped himself on Koushiro's desk swivel chair.

            The others sighed then they got ready to enter the digital world. They held up there digital devices to the computer screen. And with in a nano-second they were sucked into the portal and through the computers screen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The chosen were quickly met up with their digimon at the portal which the had entered. They all sat next to each other all digimon in there rookie forms.

Jyou rubbed his temples as if to relieve himself of a terrible headache, "You know you think all those monsters would just give up trying to take over the digital world yet look they still try," he stopped rubbing his temples and adjusted his glasses. 

"There is and endless steam of monsters, the world wouldn't be balanced if there wasn't any evil guys in it," gomamon said  glancing at all of them. 

"And that's what sucks," Patamon said with a pout as he hovered up and sat on Takeru's head. 

"Guys, let's get on focus, what was the distress call for?" Yamato asked. 

"MetalGreymon has been ravaging the digital world, the Kaiser has him putting up dark towers all over the place," floramon said she then pointed out just beyond the tree line which was riddled with dark towers, "With every minute that passes more and more get put up, and they are being to drain our energy so much so that we can't even maintained our rookie forms in the digital world." 

"But how are we going to stop him, he's in the control of the Kaiser…" Catherine trailed off she looked at Jyou then to Yamato who looked like he was about to say something until Koushiro stood.

"Simple, we got to stay here for a week or  we could just start now and take out all the dark towers that are standing, it won't be a simple task. But we will do it for the digital world," Koushiro looked at each of them, "For Taichi and Sora and to get Agumon back to the team." 

"Okay! It's one for all and ten together!" they cried out in unison. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom, dad and Ms. Takenouchi do you mind if I talk to Sora and Taichi alone?" Hikari asked politely. Both Sora and Taichi looked at Hikari wondering what was happening. 

"That's no problem darling we will go down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, I'll see you later you two," Taichi's mom said as she gave Taichi and Sora a hug and a kiss on the cheek. His dad waved and Sora's mother gave Taichi and Sora a hug and kiss as well. 

Once they had left the room Hikari let out a big sigh of relief, "Yamato and the others went to the digital world."

"What? Why what…the Kaiser he has Agumon under his control I have to go!" Taichi cried he started to get up from the but Hikari stopped him. 

"No, Taichi you can't. for one you don't have your digivice and two if you do go you are a marked and targeted, the both of you," she declared strongly, Taichi stayed and looked at her then to Sora. He had a sadden expression and laid down on his bed. 

"We are fine to come and join you guys though, he gave us food during the missing days," Sora whispered looking at Hikari with and eagerness to leave the hospital. 

"I know Sora, but you will get hounded with the press, you had no idea how many media coverage was gotten of your disappearance take a look out the window," she suggested. 

Sora swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gingerly held the back of the hospital gown closed. And she walked over to the window and looked out. What she saw was shocking, about three news vans and about a hoard of reporters. 

"Holy--," Sora whispered. She turned to look at Taichi and shook her head, "I think we should wait, Yamato and the other would probably help get Agumon back as well," she said to him. 

Taichi was silent for a moment and turning his glaze away from Sora and Hikari, "Right I forgot that we didn't have out digivices.." he trailed off and closed his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**=. Break up .= **

_La la la... La la la...  La la la... La la la..._

_Maketakunai to sakenda mune no_

_Koe ga kikoeta daro_

_Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nain da  _

_Dare demo nai sa kimi no ban da yo_

_Nige dashicha ikenai_

_Yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarun da_

            Dark Tower after dark tower was brought to the ground the chosen where making progress with the destruction of the towers. On the d-terminal Koushiro watched as most of all the black boxes disappeared. 

            Metal Garurumon took out a couple with his claws, creating a up raising volume of dust and various other debris, "Coctyus Breath!" he opened his mouth and from came a blast of cold breath, it hit the next dark tower and froze it instantly. With the swat of his large paws it shattered instantly. 
    
    _Te no hira wo mitsumete_
    
    _Tsuyoku nigirishimetara_
    
    _Kokoro ni chikara ga nagare dasu_
    
    _Get break up! To break up!_
    
    _Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari sa_
    
    _Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukun da_
    
    _Kono basho kara_
    
    _It's time to go!!_
    
    _Kore ijou mou muri da yo nante_
    
    _Hiza ga furueru toki_
    
    _Kimi no koto shinjiru hitomi kanjite_

****

            Heracles Kabuterimon flew over pasted Koushiro at a high speed he zoom his way to the other side of the digital world and began a dirty job of knocking down all the towers, "Giant Scissors!" with his might scissor like claws he cut down the dark tower like it were a weed. 

            Rosemon and Crossmon worked as a team, using her thorn whip attack  then she kicked the tower down with her foot while Crossmon had her own technique to get rid the towers, by incinerating them to ashes with her Kaiser phoenix attack. 
    
    _Tewatasu you ni yuuki wo kureta_
    
    _Nakamatachi ga iru yo_
    
    _Kaze no naka kimi no namae wo yonderu_
    
    _Chigau monogatari ga_
    
    _Kimitachi kara hajimaru_
    
    _Tobira wa hirakihajimete iru_
    
    _Get break up! To break up!_
    
    _Wakiagaru power kimi wa mou ki zuite iru_
    
    _Yume wo yume de hottokenai yo_
    
    _Kanaenakucha_
    
    _It's time to go!!_
    
    _Get break up! To break up!_
    
    _Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari sa_
    
    _Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukun da_
    
    _Kono basho kara_
    
    _Get break up! To break up!_
    
    _Wakiagaru power kimi wa mou ki zuite iru_
    
    _Yume wo yume de hottokenai yo_
    
    _Kanaenakucha_
    
    _It's time to go!!_

"Yay! We did it!" Miyako said jumping in the air she looked over Koushiro's shoulder at his d-terminal the black dot's that indicated there was a dark tower were disappearing at a high rate. 

            Many of the digimon that were under the tower's power have slowly begun to come out of the control of the Kaiser. 

            "Fools! Destroy my dark towers, I worked hard to get them up and you take them down!" a voice came from behind them the chosen turned and saw the Kaiser standing a top of Metal Greymon. 

****

****"That is the whole point, Kaiser," Takeru replied giving him a glare. 

            "And the whole point for you guys is to leave them be, if you weren't so medaling then I could have taken over the entire digital world!" he hollered. 

            "You have some never trying to pick on the innocent digimon and trying to rule there home, you have no right to be here mister!" Miyako shouted at him with a fury of anger. 

            "Pick? Me pick? No defintaly not. You should try keeping your noses out of business that you don't belong," he smirked slightly, "even if you destroy the towers I still have many of followers who have the rings on, and I'd like to see you try to get rid of all of the rings."

            "SHUT UP! I know who you are!" Takeru told him heatedly, the other chosen looked at him they had never seen him so mad before, not even Yamato. 

            Narrowing his eyes at Takeru, "Really now?" he questioned observering him, the kiaser then got off of Metal Greymon and apporched the chosen about three steps before stopping, "if you made you decision then who am i?" he asked them. 

            "The boy genius as everyone calls you…Ichijouji, Ken," Takeru said slowly with a hard look in his eyes. 

            Miyako looked at Takeru in shock when he said it, but quickly looked over at the Kaiser who now was being to laugh at them. 

            "I guess your friend isn't as stupid as I thought he was," he grinned then jumped up on top of Greymon again. 

            "So you don't deny it?" Yamato asked looking quite shocked that the boy from that TV who was known as the boy genius was the Digimon Kaiser. 

            "No I don't," he said. 

            The digimon returned back to the chosen and saw Metal Greymon there and the digimon Kaiser, "Hey what's going on!" Metal Garurumon asked as he flew down the other digimon joined him shortly. 

            "Get them!" Ken shouted he jumped off of Metal Greymon. 

            "Giga destroyer!" he put his fists forward and out of his arms came two missiles they whistled toward the chosen and then Heracles Kabuterimon blocked them with his massive arm. 

            Rosemon looked at Metal Greymon's arm and saw the dark spiral on it she then go any Idea, "Thorn whip!" the whip wrapped around his arm over top of the dark spiral. She held her grip then shouted to Crossmon, "Now!"

            "Mystic beak!" a yellow energy formed in her mouth and it shot out and hit Metal Greymon's arm. And the dark spiral shattered to pieces. 

            "NOO!" Ken shouted in horror as he saw his master piece be broken before him, "You'll pay!" he cried then called another digimon, an Airdramon vanishing from the chosen's site. 

            Metal Greymon dedigivoled as soon as the spiral had shattered he was laying on the ground, the other digimon dedigivoled as well and went to the aid of there fallen comrade. 

            Jyou looked at Agumon he seemed fine, "He's fine, now we have him back we need a way to be rid of the digimon Kaiser. 

**_To Be Continued…._**


	33. A Dark Past

33. A Dark Past

****

****

Jyou: "Last time we found out that The Digimon Kaiser was indeed Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius, after we had destroyed most of all the dark towers he had put up in the digital world he showed up to give us a talk. But so much for talking cause he's left, now all that is left is to get rid of him from the digital world but how?"

************************************

_FURUSUPIIDO de mawari hajimeta SUTOORII_

_Akaku daichi someageru_

_Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta PARADAISU_

_Bokura no te de sukuidasou_

_Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o_

_Ima omoikiri kakenukete Far Away yayayaya…._

_Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru_

_Sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_Moegare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru_

_Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da_

_Atsui BATORU okose!!_

___________________________________________________________________________________

            About a week after the incident, they had released Sora and Taichi from the hospital they could know go home and move about their own will unless they were hoarded after by the press. 

            The media still wanted a play of what happened during the time they were missing and who had done it, unfortunately they couldn't tell them that, they hadn't still created a good enough of story for them. 

            The two walked up to Koushiro's door and knocked as they waited they noticed the odd paperozty taking snap shots of them from a tree. Taichi was getting angry with this attention. The door opened with out letting Koushiro say hi Taichi pushed him in quickly pulling Sora in and closed the door. 

            "Those things are getting on my nerves!" he cried, "It's like we are some kind of, of rare trophy that he can photograph any time!" he went to sit down at the kitchen table where Yamato and Mimi were. 

            Sora followed after him as did Koushiro, "Taichi you could have at least of said hi how are you before you pushed me in."

            "Yah well I'm sorry." 

            Sora rolled her eyes and getting massaged his shoulders, "Calm down, Taichi," she said quietly. 

            "And now you know what's it like to be me," Yamato commented. Taichi shot him a glare. 

            "Yama-kun don't so that," Mimi told him. 

oh

            "is it only us who are coming today?" Koushiro asked. Taichi nodded.

            "No the others should be hear shortly," Taichi said, "Catherine, Jyou have some stuff to do, then Takeru and Hikari will come together they have to do some shopping, as what Hikari said to me," Taichi frowned a bit wondering what they were really doing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Digital world, the chosen children showed up they walked a bit Yamato was looking around the area "ICHIJOUJI! Come out and fight like man!" Taichi shouted out loud, his voice echoed outward. 

            They waited for a bit, "Taichi maybe you should shout again maybe he will hear you next this time?" Sora asked him. 

            "That won't be a need to do that," Ken replied dressed in his Digimon Kaiser outfit he looked at them with a great big smirk at them, "Now what was that about fighting? I presume you said it Taichi, like you have millions of times before when I had you in my prison."

            "You know what I mean, Ken," he replied putting a personal spin on this. 

            Ken got angry he threw rage, "NOONE! Will take this away from me! It's the only thing in my life that I got in control of!" he shouted. 

              
            "You can't control what's not yours we aren't a video game!" Piyomon cried at him, "We aren't your game that you control everything." 

            "Says you," ken looked off to his side he had his friend wormon next to him. he sat quitly not saying anything at the moment, "Hikari will remember this guy….the digimon in her dreams, that haunted her for so long." 

            Taichi looked to his sister quickly confused as to what Ken was talking about, Sora looked at Hikari as well, "What is he talking about Hikari what dreams?" he questioned her. 

Sora put a hand on Taichi's shoulder and pulled him to the side whispering in his ear, "Now's not the time Taichi, I think we are in for a battle… a dark battle." 

Takeru watched Hikari's expression, "Dagomon…" he whispered with concern in his eyes. 

"hah! No, he has changed thanks to my help, one of the most cruelest digimon, and he a bone to pick with you Hikari, child of light….the dark lord  Demon (Dee-mon)," from behind Ken appeared a digimon who had long horns, his face was masked and had a symbol on it.

"Shall I cast my dark flame upon her?" Demon said pointing his finger at Hikari, the child of light. 

"Do what you want, it will only mean your down falling at the end," Ken said laughing stood laughing at them. 

            Demon stood in front of them, "I chose her," he said darkly.

            "BACK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Taichi shouted at him.

Agumon stood at Taichi's feet as if getting ready to enter a big race, "Ya buddy hand's off!" he took a fighting stance. 

"Chaos Flare!" a sonic flare of flames spread toward the chosen who smartly dived out of the way, they separated all parting to different sides as they moved quickly. 

They all got up, "Tailmon!" Hikari shouted. Her digimon looked at her, "Digivole!"

"Got it Hikari!" Tailmon jumped up, "Tailmon digivole too Angewomon!" the angel digimon flew into the air. 

"Heaven's Charm!" flowing down towards Demon were hearts it enveloped Demon causing him to scream.

"GET IT OFF!" he cried with is his might he formed a ball of flames in his hand, "Flame inferno!" the ball of flames enveloped Angewomon causing to fall to the ground in a large boom.

"Hououmon!  Starlight explosion!" seven stars burst from Hououmon's wings as she flapped them toward Demon the attack came unexpectedly and caused the lord demon digimon to fall to the ground in defeat, or so they had thought. 

Getting up quickly Demon attacked again with his inferno flame attack this time it missed his initial target of the chosen children 

"Kaiser Phoenix!" slashes of golden energy shot from her wing and straight at Demon knocking the dark lord king over, reducing him to nothing but digital dust. 

"Now your next, Mr. Ichijouji" Mimi said strongly next to Yamato's side, she had her fist out at him. 

"Don't you ever call me that again!" he shouted angry wormon crawled out from behind him looking at the chosen children. Agumon narrowed his eyes at the digimon as he recognized him from the jail prison they were being held captive in. 

"Hey you didn't help me!" Agumon cried he jumped out to confront the worm digimon who looked scared.

"I tired too, but my master is corrupted…he is corrupted by the greed," Wormon told them the Kaiser not looking too impressed whipped his digimon.

"Don't talk out of line!" he growled angrily. 

The chose children looked at him appalled that he would treat his digimon in that manner, " You got to learn some manners!" Catherine told him angrily with her French accent. 

"You learn to mind your own business! You may have defeated Demon, he wasn't strong enough poor fool. No digimon should be weak, if he or she is it would be useless to keep them around," Ken smirked at the chosen, "All of you are weak…and there is no one who will stop me to get control of the whole digital world." 

"Not if I can help it," Taichi said he took a few steps toward Ken, "You said to us while we were in the pit that you wouldn't let us go.. how come? Was it because we were weak?" he wondered stopping so he was only about six feet away from him. 

"Don't tell me I'm a fool I did my research, I wouldn't have let you guys escape if I hadn't. I know all about you Taichi and you too Sora," he glared in her direction, "And I knew enough to put that you two were the strongest Chosen Children. However I didn't conclude that Hikari here would have the power of light that is also strong," he stopped and glared at every one this time. 

"So basically you have something planed for us? Don't you?" Yamato asked budding into the conversation, "What is it?" he asked flatly. 

"When Simon's digital data got wiped away…and when the bracelets were deactivated a record was kept in the log, a log of all activities that has happened in the digital world ever since you eight came. And you know that information came of use.. cause I was able to figure a way to unlock bracelets," he explained he looked at Taichi and Sora. 

The two looked at the bracelets upon there wrists, they began to glow. 

"What are you doing!?" Taichi shouted, he looked down to the bracelet on his wrist then got on to the ground and started to bang the bracelet against a small stone, but that proved to not work as the bracelet bounced right off the rock with out getting a scratch. 

"No Taichi, stop it," Sora pulled him up, "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Pure simple, Sora. To concur all," Ken said with the tone of a evil dictator, "Now if we can get on with my show," he looked up into the sky.

The chosen children's eyes followed up into the sky they saw a giant fire ball coming toward them, with in a minute they quickly ran in all opposite directions.

There was a moaning, in the aftermath of the fireball that had just explode dust and other smells rose from the spot but when it cleared Ken's digimon was in pain, Ken's eyes softened suddenly he went to his digimon and cradled him in his arms.

"Wormon speak to me.. are you okay?" he questioned stroking the digimon's head.

"I'm sorry Ken, I don't mean to take away your change to win…" he whispered he coughed a little, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be strong like the other digimon."

"No, it's not your fault," he cried his tears began to rim the bottom of his eye lid and they trickled ever so softly down his cheeks, "it's my fault! I should have been more careful, I don't want this to happen again, I don't want someone that I care for to leave me!" he cried. 

The Chose Children watched shocked and confused of what was going on.

"It's okay Ichijouji, Ken, I'll come back if you take care of me..." his digimon said with that his digimon turned into digital dust, Ken stood up as he did his digimon Kaiser outfit turned to digital dust leaving his regular clothing of light lilac show his hair returned to the way he wore it back in the real world. 

A single feather came floating down from the sky and landed in Ken's hands. It transformed into a digi-egg. And the digivice that ken held in his hands started to go off.

"Unbelievable it's a tag and crest," Koushiro looked in shock as did the others. A crest flew in front of Ken it stopped for a brief moment in front of him and then went into his digital device. 

"All the trouble he has caused, and he's a chosen child??" Catherine whispered in pure astonishment. 

***********************************************************************

"I don't know what I was thinking, of course they have feelings… I just wanted to control everything in this world so that one thing wouldn't be taken from me," he stopped for a moment as he sat on the forest floor, "I lost someone close to me when I was younger." 

The chosen were quite as they listened to the once cruel Kaiser who had caused a ruckus of horror in the digital world, "I'm sorry, Ken, but I'm sure we can forgive you if you tell us," Hikari questioned she rested her hand on his shoulder gently. Takeru frowned slightly irritated at what he saw. 

"When I was younger, I had a older brother," he whispered trailing off.

**_*flashback* _**

****

****_Police sirens rung in the background, red and white light slashed on the wall of the small apartment complex it was late middle of the winter. A smaller Ken Ichijouji was sitting up in his bed when he heard a knock on the door._

_            His parents were up watching television still, he heard their footsteps head for the door. Curiosity set in his little mind he got out of bed and walked up to his closed door and slowly and carefully with out making a single noise turned the door handle and peeked through the centimeter wide gap. _

_            He saw a two police offers with there hats down then his mother knees gave way on her, his  father caught her. She was sobbing "No, Noo!!" she cried riddled in agony. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Mimi and Catherine were brought to tears, "We are sorry to hear that.." they cried. 

            "It's okay, I should be over it. I mean it was only four or five years ago I should have gotten over it. But I didn't, I found this in his desk drawer," he went into his pocket and pulled out the back digivice and showed them it, "This was the being of all of it." 

            Koushiro looked at Ken, "You mean you entered the digital world….four years ago?? When we were there?" he asked with shock. 

            "I didn't see no other's there, and when I looked around, I realized this place is mine, I could do anything it want here, was a present that was left for my brother," he looked over at Koushiro. 

            The chosen stood with their digimon at their sides all in rookie form again, "Come with us then, you're a chosen child we only though there was eight of use to begin with but then we realized there was more… now there is eleven," Taichi held out his hand to him, "Your forgiven about locking me and Sora in that pit," he whispered.

            "I'm sorry," he said to the two of them, "I'm so, sorry." 

            "It's okay, it kind of forced us to see how we truly feel," Sora said quietly she looked at Taichi and smiled lightly. 

****

**The End   **

(Takeru's voice over) 

            Well it's be a long while since we have been to the digital world, but aside from that, we are doing pretty good. At age 25  Sora and Taichi are engaged (it's about time too.) Hikari was dating Daisuke for a little but now at more, I'm going out with her! Hah!! 

Mimi and Yamato seem to be close, really close I don't know if they are going to get married or not but they are engaged I think they are both waiting to get out of college. Oh yah I for got to mention that Sora is gym teacher, while Taichi is a gym teacher as well. (-_-') same job typical. 

Catherine and Jyou are married and yes.. they have a child a girl. 

Koushiro and Miyako seem to have a weird relationship going on, but they are seeing each other, and Ken is just starting to be more open, he realized he need help and is getting it which is good. 

Um am I missing some one else? I can't think… (ha ha) okay well I got to go! I hope you enjoyed, our adventure. 


End file.
